


exodus

by aprilpain



Category: Far Cry 3, Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), F/M, Resist Ending (Far Cry)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilpain/pseuds/aprilpain
Summary: Последняя капля крови ударяется о землю, прежде чем Судья будет готова поведать свою историю. Каждое слово заставляет её вновь возвращаться в тот кровавый год Монтаны. Каждое слово подводит её к тому, почему она вышла на поверхность одна.https://sun9-17.userapi.com/r3axbRuSIgXhn2GrtbLP84jp8VRbsUqCXdjw9g/H-41Fvb7t5M.jpg - обложка фанфикаhttps://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. searching for inevitabilities

_Уходя, я оставлю здесь своё Слово, и когда оно вернётся в Эдем, мы встретим свою судьбу._

Судья сидит в одной палатке с Итаном, слушая его очередное обращение к людям. И в этот раз он, как и всегда, подчеркнёт, что Иосиф покинул нас, что Итан – истинный лидер Эдема. Судья лишь кивает, радуясь тому, что под маской не видно истинных эмоций. Итан не виноват в том, что он никогда не видел своего отца. Итан никогда не видел нашего Отца. Он слышал о нём лишь от матери. Самопровозглашённый лидер настолько хотел показать, что он чего-то стоит… Судья даёт ему эту возможность. Судья. Но не послушники Иосифа, не его паства, взращённая с самых низов. Они верят в то, что предсказание сбудется – и Иосиф вернётся с новым пастырем под боком. Они ждут. 

Итан выходит к народу, Судья стоит по правую руку от него. Так желал Отец. Он знал, что всё будет именно так, и Судья ненавидит его за это. Любит внушённой любовью и ненавидит приобретённой ненавистью. У неё было десять лет, чтобы разобраться в вопросе, какие же истинные чувства она испытывала к Сидам. И если бы хоть на минуту она перестала верить в Отца – не стояла бы сейчас здесь с именем Судьи, которым одарил её Иосиф. 

– Наше будущее зависит от верности моим догматам. Мы больше не можем уповать на божественное возвращение Иосифа, – но Итан забыл, что именно таким оно и должно быть. Судья вспоминает тот день. Последний день. Иосиф поведал о каждом шаге, и теперь Судья послушно ждёт часа Божьего. – Он уже не вернётся. Нам придётся забыть о нём.

«Забыть о том, благодаря кому мы вышли из своих железных пещер? Благодаря кому мы возвели Новый Эдем! Итан, будь моя воля, тебя бы здесь не было, но в видениях Иосифа ты стоишь тут, а я верно стерегу и… минуточку, - взор Судьи падает на ворота. - Кармина! Ей нельзя сюда…»

Раи могут быть недовольны тому, что их дочь посетила Эдем. Она выискивает глазами Судью, та лишь машет головой. Дочери Раев тут не место. Пусть она и приходилась Судье крёстной дочерью. Кармина не спешит удаляться. Наоборот. Она кивает тому, кто находится за воротами, и проходит внутрь. За ней следует капитан безопасности, несущий в руках «Слово Иосифа». Судья опешила. Тот самый капитан безопасности, что рвался сюда пару дней назад, всё же нашёл священное писание, а это значило лишь то, что он новый пастырь… и возвращение Иосифа. Да, оно должно случиться в скором времени. 

Сердце Судьи разбивается на тысячи мелких осколков, когда ворота закрываются не за новым пастырем, а за старым, за тем, кто вёл Врата Эдема. На глазах защитницы выступают слёзы, она медленно подносит руку к маске, захватывает её и снимает с одним лишь словом: 

– Отец, – так тихо, еле различимо Судья нарушает обет молчания, но даже этого хватает, чтобы заставить Итана замолчать и проследить за взглядом Судьи. Ворота. Через них прошёл Иосиф, а это означало, что предсказание сбылось в полном объёме. 

Послушники не отстают и тоже смотрят в сторону ворот. Сомнений не осталось. Пророк вернулся, а вместе с ним и новый пастырь. Толпа разделилась на два клана. Одна шепталась о возращении Отца, другая – удивлялась снятию маски Судьи и тому, что всё это время под ней пряталась женщина. И не простая. А та, что буквально истребляла Эдем в своё время. Да, большинство узнало в Судье помощницу шерифа Броди.

Мимо толпы проходит рыжая копна волос. Чем ближе к Иосифу, тем больше Судья ускоряла свой шаг. И вот настаёт тот самый момент. Она не сдерживается и прижимается к груди Иосифа. Слёзы продолжают предательски течь из зелёных глаз, которые смотрят на Отца с одним лишь вопросом. 

– Джон? – Тихо произносит она. Иосиф молчит, лишь вытирает её слёзы и целует в лоб. Он знает, как ей важно узнать обо всём, что произошло в их последнюю встречу. Но сейчас есть дела гораздо важнее. Тот разговор для них двоих. Этот – для всей паствы. 

– Итан, – с ранее неслышимой для Судьи хрипотцой произносит Отец, отпуская защитницу.

– Где ты был? – Итан бесцеремонен. В его глазах читается злоба, а, может, даже и ненависть. – Мы в осаде. Наши люди в опасности. Ты исчез. Ты был нужен нам, но бросил! Как так?

– Я слушал Глас Божий, сын, – Иосиф видел Итана лишь в раннем младенчестве. Отец желает увидеть именно того мальчика, что видел когда-то давно, но в глазах Итана пылает ненависть. К чему? В первую очередь к себе, а после уже и к своему отцу. Иосиф отступает. Обращается к людям.   
– Дети мои! Я знаю, вы страдали. Я знаю, вы боитесь. Меня не было с вами очень долго. Но вы были не одни, – Пророк смотрит в сторону Судьи, на которой больше не осталось и следа от слёз. Она лишь кивает. – Я слышал глас Бога. Он показал мне путь, что приведёт к свету. Мы больше не станем прятаться за этими стенами… Мы больше не станем надеяться, что эти полчища саранчи оставят нас в покое. Пришло время драться. И Бог послал нам свой клинок, – Иосиф делает характерный жест в сторону новоприбывшего капитана.

Судья внимательно осматривает юношу. А ведь когда-то она была такой же. Была своего рода «клинком», с той лишь разницей, что несла Ад, а не спасение. Кажется, всю оставшуюся жизнь, Судья будет исправлять грехи прошлого. В том числе и Ада, который она сотворила на Земле Надежды. Иосиф убедил её в этом. Иосиф убил в ней всё.

Дискуссии Итана и Иосифа длились ещё долго, поэтому Судья оставила их, отойдя с Карминой к столу. Здесь девушка рассказала о том, что на месте Ранчо Иоанна Сида теперь находится их база «Процветание». До Судьи доносились подобные слухи, но она рассчитывала, что это таковыми они и останутся. Интереснее сейчас было поговорить с Ким, узнать, как ей живётся в бывшем пристанище инквизитора и почему она сама не поведала Судье о новом доме при их редких встречах.

– Когда мы поднялись на поверхность и нашли себе место, которое бы не отобрали рейдеры, там было снесено всё, кроме больших букв «Y E S» на подъезде к Процветанию, – сообщает Кармина, Судья, в свою очередь, наконец, отрывает взгляд от Итана и Иосифа, дабы посмотреть на крестницу. 

– Что вы сделали с ними? – Голос всё ещё дрожит и доносится очень тихо. После десяти лет молчания, Судья удивляется, как вообще способна сказать хоть что-то. 

– Папа снёс их. Они до сих пор лежат где-то посреди леса.

Нож в самое сердце Судьи вонзили уже давно. Да. Это чёртово «да», которое так желал услышать от неё Креститель. Казалось он жил ради этого момента. Судья вспоминает его глаза в момент, когда стена рухнула, и из её уст донеслось столь желанное для него слово. Казалось, так счастлив он не был никогда. Но так лишь казалось. 

Страж Слова кивает в сторону Капитана, который стоит всё это время за столом вместе с некогда Верными, пытаясь убедить их встать на сторону бывшего сопротивления, не зная, что Иосиф всё уже сделал за него одним лишь словом. Кармина рассказывает о нём чуть больше, и Судья начинает видеть в нём себя. Как когда-то себя в ней самой видел Уолтер, помощник Иоанна. Всё циклично. Капитан безопасности округа – это действительно она, но в мужском обличье и чуть моложе. Он делает всё тоже, что и она в своё время. Как учил Датч. Захват аванпостов, освобождение местных жителей, выполнение их поручений и зачистка округа. С той лишь разницей, что Судья сражалась с теми, с кем сейчас стоит бок о бок, а вот Капитан освобождает регион от рейдеров. От саранчи. 

Тогда, семнадцать лет назад, то, что делала Судья, казалось правильным. Это казалось верным путём. Пока она не встала на истинный путь. Сейчас же ей больно просыпаться каждый день. Больно смотреть в глаза тем людям, семьи которых она разрушила. Её единственным спасением была та самая маска, но, по предвещаниям Иосифа, этот барьер должен был рухнуть с его возвращением. И теперь косые взгляды на себе – единственное, что ощущает Судья. Тот факт, что она защищала их все эти годы от саранчи за воротами, не освобождает её от кровопролития, что она устроила всего за год в Монтане.

– Я видела твою смерть, – тихо сообщает Судья, ощущая на себе давление взгляда Отца, который стоял за спиной, и игнорируя речь Кармины. – Ты был мёртв для меня всё это время. Для меня, -- она поворачивается лицом к Отцу, -- но не для них, – каждое слово даётся Судье всё сложнее. На глазах даже выступают слёзы. 

– Я знаю, дитя. Я знаю, – Иосиф обнимает её так, как прежде. Как и до того момента, когда сломал её. Ей становится всё сложнее контролировать себя. Столько лет выдержки канули в Лету. 

– Твоё тело лежало там… рядом с ним, – с каждым словом взгляд защитницы всё мягче и теплее. В нём мелькает некая надежда. Надежда на то, что сейчас Иосиф всё расскажет, но вместо этого он просит её об ином. 

– Дитя Раев, – Отец протягивает руку к Кармине, выпуская судью из объятий, – Дитя Коллапса. Дитя, незнающее ничего о мире, что был до катастрофы, – Кармина заметно нервничает, Судья знает, что для неё это больная тема, ведь Ким и Ник не рассказывали ничего о том, как складывалась жизнь в округе Хоуп. – У Бога планы и на неё. И теперь она твоя новая миссия, Эйприл, – Судья содрогается от звучания собственного имени. Десять лет прошло с того самого момента, когда она слышала его в последний раз. Нож проносится сердце, когда она вспоминает обстоятельства, при которых услышала его. Иосиф знает это. – Пробуди свой голос. Расскажи ей о своём пути. И тогда свершится то, что предначертано.   
Напоследок Отец кидает: «Могила Инквизитора», – берёт Капитана в оборот и уходит в сторону палаток. Судья остаётся стоять с каменным лицом. Могила Инквизитора. А это означало, что пора отправляться в район, некогда именуемый Долиной Холланд.


	2. the inquisitors grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sun9-54.userapi.com/v2Yxpsz7rfj-3CRKWf-aBBQkH68ej-qaSdaJ4w/EqtDCxDg1es.jpg - обложка главы
> 
> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

__

_он говорит, что простил меня. но я не могу простить себя_

Это утро Судья встречает с вымученным лицом Иакова, что прислонился к камню. Она помнит всё в самых мельчайших деталях. Его слова о том, что она так нихрена и не поняла. Эта фраза заставляет её подняться на ноги и подойти к зеркалу. Иаков является Судье чаще всех. И каждый раз одно и то же. Его последние слова.

– Ты. Так. Нихрена. И не поняла, – с каждым словом всё больше пронзает ненависть к себе. Каждое слово сопровождается колким тычком в зеркало. – Нихрена. Не поняла, – из глаз Судьи хлынули слёзы. Казалось, она сдаётся. Никто и никогда не видел её в таком подавленном состоянии. Никогда. Если, конечно, исключить момент становления. 

Нужно признать: Судья сломлена. Сломал её последний год под землёй. Но сейчас от неё требуется лишь продолжить верно, и без лишних слов нести свой суд, свою службу Господу и Иосифу. Она собирает крупицы силы, что в ней остались. Немного, но этого хватает, чтобы кинуть взгляд в сторону маски, которая за столько лет стала её второй кожей, и молча выйти из палатки. Судья готова принять на себя удар словесными камнями от жителей деревни. Она готова, наконец, принять заслуженную казнь. 

Десять лет, что женщина беспрекословно верит в Отца, – всё это время она жила лишь для этого момента. Передать все знания Кармине. Дитя Раев, её крестное дитя, должна продолжить нести свет Эдема вместе с новым пастырем. А Судья должна отправиться в Ад, как и было предначертано ещё восемнадцать лет назад, в момент её приезда в округ. 

Женщина обнимает Иосифа на прощание, жмёт руку Капитану и вооружается своим любимым луком. Все приготовления были сделаны, прежде чем они с Карминой пересекли врата Нового Эдема. Судья видела заинтересованный взгляд свой крестницы, но Иосиф чётко расставил их план: рассказать обо всём на Могиле Инквизитора. Судью окутывает дрожь каждый раз, когда она начинает думать о том месте. И эта дрожь словно поёт некую песню. Последнюю песню Судьи. 

Единственное транспортное средство, которым соглашается воспользоваться Судья, оказывается лодка. Быстрее всего будет добраться до бывшей Долины именно на ней. Судья садится, Кармина же пытается завести её и плыть в нужном направлении. Взор защитницы падает на горы, которые некогда отдавали величием – теперь же за километры от них веет радиацией. Но лишь одно неизменно: пик, на котором величественно лежало мёртвое тело Иакова, всё так же воцаряется вдалеке. 

– Ты так нихрена и не поняла, – под нос сообщает Судья, осматривая то самое место. Кармина знает, что крёстную и округ Хоуп связывает некое тяжёлое прошлое, и не вдаётся в подробности. Пока что. 

«Гнев» – так встречает лодку бывшее пристанище Эдема. Здесь всё началось и закончилось. Начало и конец. Судья на секунду усмехается с того, что именно дом «Гнева» стоит на окраине. Кажется, именно здесь садился вертолёт, и только сейчас она понимает всю ироничность её пути. Бог знал. Всё. С самого начала. Знал и смеялся над ней.

Виднеется Мост Слёз. Судья накидывает капюшон, который хорошо прикрывает её волосы и лицо. Рыжая копна волос закрыта, остаётся видным лишь хвост, некогда окрашенный в белый. Женщину передёрнуло при воспоминаниях о краске. О том, зачем она сменила цвет волос. Её здесь могут узнать. Ей не хочется этого, ведь Судья знает, что, как минимум, Джером и Грейс живы. Она не та, кого они знали. Она не та, кем они её считали. Она не герой. 

Лодка затихает, и Судья ступает на землю Холланд. Здесь им нужно быть аккуратнее, ведь полчища саранчи из рейдеров всё ещё населяют эту местность. Именно сюда в первую очередь направил её Датч. И кто же знал, что именно Долина станет одним из любимейших мест помощницы шерифа. Здесь ей было спокойнее всего. Не было волков, ангелов, были лишь Верные на самолётах, от которых можно было скрыться в лесу. Теперь же здесь всё выжжено. Бомбы решили иначе. Они преобразили всё… 

– Это Склад этанола. Мама говорит, что раньше здесь были сады и завод по переработке яблок, – отзывается Кармина где-то из-за спины, когда они проходят бывшие сады. 

– Здесь было большое яблоко, – сообщает Судья, указывая на местность перед этим самым складом. – Чуть дальше, вверх по холму, дом Рэй-Рэй. Там я нашла чудесного пса. Бумер. Упокой Господь его душу, – Бог даёт ей силы говорить. Бог даёт ей силы латать своё сердце. 

Всё здесь напоминает Судье о прошлом. Глядя на выцветшие билборды, она невольно произносит в своей голове: «Мы любим тебя, и мы примем тебя». После того, как помощница вонзила нож в Иоанна, тот стал ещё больше любим его послушниками. Они даже украсили эти самые билборды, а помощница ещё долго смотрела на них с отвращением. Всё поменялось. Кардинально. Именно годы, проведённые в бункере, протягивают ей такие плоды сейчас. 

Знакомая дорога между равнин даётся Судье сложнее. Не из-за нагрузки, а потому что впереди начинает виднеться то самое место. Место, куда направил их Иосиф. 

– Могила Инквизитора, – уверенно сообщает Судья, сбрасывая капюшон, когда они поднимаются на холм. Здесь их никто не увидит. Никто не увидит стыда на её лице. Они встретили лишь некую женщину Селену, которая твердила что-то про аптечку, но Кармина пообещала просто занести её в «Процветание», если та будет найдена, и женщина соглашается.

– Иоанн Сид, – Судья останавливается у ракетной шахты. Его имя даётся ей легко по той причине, что оно публичное. Оно для паствы. – Креститель Долины Холланд. Инквизитор, если так угодно, – Судья обходит шахту, останавливаясь у лестницы. – Он мог разгадать тебя, узнать твой самый страшный грех. А после даровал тебе освобождение. И именно это место стало его могилой. 

Вход в бункер оказался забаррикадирован. Кому как не Судье об этом знать. В день смерти Инквизитора она лично подорвала этот бункер, но об этом ей ещё предстояло рассказать. 

– Нужно прыгать. Другого выхода просто нет, Кармина, – произносит Судья, разглядывая шахту под ногами. Там лишь пустота. Пустота и скелет динозавра, который младший Сид притащил из давней экспедиции. Судья вновь содрогается от воспоминаний. А ведь это мелочь, впереди предстояло рассказать куда больше. 

– Нельзя просто… – Кармина не успевает договорить, как Судья сбрасывает с себя тяжёлое одеяние Эдема, оставшись в лёгкой майке. – Нельзя, – словно подытоживая действия Судьи, произносит дочь Раев. 

Судья успевает лишь кивнуть своей крестнице, как тут же скрывается из её поля зрения в ракетной шахте. Она уже проделывала эти фокусы, когда спасалась сама, когда спасала Хадсон… Именно этот бункер для неё выступал в качестве второго дома, поэтому провести Кармину здесь не представляло никакой сложности. Судья выплывает на ближайшую балку, ожидая Кармину.

– Нам сюда, – кличет Судья, когда Кармина всё же решается на прыжок. К счастью, она захватила лук, который оставила женщина у самого края. Ведь кто знает, что их поджидает в уже Богом забытом бункере. 

Судья подаёт руку Кармине и тут же направляется вглубь бункера, не дожидаясь готовности подростка. Женщина чувствует себя в своей тарелке, следуя по коридорам. Их приветствует уровень D седьмого этажа, который, нужно заметить, покрылся ржавчиной от столь близкого контакта с водой. Они проходят мимо носителей, которые уничтожала Судья в своё время. Женщина останавливается на мгновение, касаясь рукой записки, приклеенной наспех к одной из панелей. 

– Коллапс наступил, а мы ещё не готовы, – читает тихо Судья, сминая записку в руке. – И это всё моя вина, – грустная улыбка на лице в сторону Кармины, и записка оказывается под их ногами, растворяя чернила в воде. 

– Мы уже на Могиле Инквизитора, – за спиной Судья слышит голос Кармины. – Куда мы идём? 

– В его пристанище, – кратко сообщает женщина, продолжая путь.  
Они достигают лестницы. Их приветствует шестой этаж, где, в своё время, находилась Хадсон, а теперь собаки. Именно такой вывод делает Судья, слыша бешеный лай. Она отводит Кармину за свою спину и становится в оборонительную позицию. Слух её не подвёл – уже через считанные секунды на горизонте появляются две дворняги. Судья понятия не имеет, чем они питались всё это время, да и, честно говоря, ей плевать, ведь уже через четыре секунды их пронзает две стрелы, выпущенные друг за другом.

– Чисто, – сообщает Судья, продолжая путь. 

Несколько этажей дались им проще и были пройдены в полнейшей тишине, пока в уголке глаза Судьи не начинает преобладать тёмно-красный цвет. Она понимает, что они уже близко. Она понимает, что волю эмоциям давать нельзя. Только не здесь. 

«Ты можешь прекратить всё это прямо сейчас, помощница. Просто скажи то, что я хочу услышать» – Его голос пронзает словно нож. Его руки вновь охватывают её горло. Она задыхается.

– Да! Да! Твою мать, да! – Судья кричит в пустоту, а Кармина держится в стороне. – Ты мёртв, так что просто дай мне рассказать свою историю и спокойно отправиться на покой. 

Она не комментирует происходящее, да и, кажется, это не нужно. Кармина узнает всё. Выйдя из дверей красной комнаты, они проходят несколько спальных помещений и столовую. Столовая, у которой она замирает. 

«Гнев, Гордыня, Зависть, но, мне кажется, здесь прячется что-то ещё. Что-то, что ты старательно прячешь, помощница», – Дрожь по коленям от того, что их касаются татуированные пальцы. Он вытаскивал из неё признания. Одно за другим. Словно щипцами рвал душу, после проникая в неё. 

– Нам сюда, – отбросив воспоминания, Судья отворяет перед собой двери кабинета Иоанна. Его пристанище. Казалось, здесь навсегда застыл запах его одеколона и сигарет. Пепельница покрылась приличным слоем пыли. Судя по всему, послушники не решались сюда зайти. И она понимает. Судья бросает взгляд на кресло Крестителя. На его спинку накинуто пыльное пальто. С самолётиками. На её лице появляется мягкая улыбка, и она садится, накидывая пальто себе на плечи. Её плевать на то, что на нём. Ей тепло. Теперь тепло.   
Кармина осматривается и садится напротив, пока Судья распускает рыжую косу, немного просушивая волосы.

– Я начну с самого начала. Когда ещё можно было просто уйти. Уйти от всего этого груза и крови на моих руках. Меня зовут Эйприл Броди, и я начну с Санта-Моники.


	3. el principio del fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sun9-25.userapi.com/jvqGYukij1MYS644Zn5L8NR4FhBgbUjCCyrwAg/Zd1uVSWx4Z8.jpg - обложка главы
> 
> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

_иногда разумнее всего просто уйти._

**IMNOTDYING**

Женская рука ударяется о кнопку stop на будильнике, холодное серебро касается глаза. Шесть утра, а это означает одно. Время подъёма наступило. Рыжая копна волос поворачивается к окну, а взгляд цепляется за помятые и пустые простыни. Он снова ушёл. Снова нарушил данное девушке обещание.

Оставаться рядом. 

Это нетрудно. Так казалось Эйприл. Очередной серьёзный разговор привёл ровным счётом ни к чему. Джейсон снова ушёл. Может быть, и ей пора?

Участок встречает Эйприл в уже привычной суматохе. Кто-то торопится на задержание, кто-то – на допрос. Она подстраивается под этот ритм и бежит на аудиенцию с шефом, который, наконец, вынесет решение, касаемо её повышения. Для Броди это важно. Мечта всей её жизни вот-вот будет в руках. 

Зайдя в кабинет, зелёные глаза встречаются с Эриком Сандерсом, и лицо Эйприл тут же расплывается в улыбке. Она видит шефа в хорошем расположении духа. Это ей только на руку. Должно быть. Такие у неё ощущения. 

– Эйприл, – шеф также расплывается в улыбке, приглашая её жестом присесть по ту сторону его рабочего стола. – Твоё прошение рассмотрено и, думаю, тебе не терпится услышать, каким же будет решение? – Эйприл кивает ему, он поворачивает ко ней свой ноутбук. 

– Буду с тобой честен, Эйприл. Из-за Джейсона было очень много «но» к твоему повышению, но я смог тебя вытащить, – на лице девушки продолжает сиять улыбка, пока шеф не нажимает на пробел и ноутбук не выходит из сонного режима. Она видит мужчину с аккуратной бородой, расстёгнутой рубашкой и в очень стильном пальто. Его взгляд нежен. Он будто пытается им что-то сказать. Мужчина стоит на фоне надписи «Yes». Офицер начинает думать о том, что это её первое задание, но шеф тут же разбивает эту мысль о скалы. – Сейчас у тебя есть два пути. Пойти в отдел кадров и перепечатать удостоверение или же…

«Все мы грешны, – голос шефа сменяется голосом того самого мужчины из ноутбука. – Каждый из нас. Вы. Я. Даже наш Отец познал грехи. Это яд, что смущает разум, – камера отдаляется, и Эйприл видит трибуну позади. Рядом стояли стулья, на которых расположился мужчина в очках-авиаторах, некий рыжий мужчина и девушка с русыми волосами. Мужчина, которого субтитры представили как Иоанна Сида, идёт вперёд, обнимая за плечи двух мужчина в одинаковых разорванных одеяниях. Эйприл научилась считывать людей за годы работы в полиции, и у этих мужчин на лице читается уважение к спикеру. – Но что, если можно освободиться? Что, если всё, о чём вы мечтали, может стать явью? Что, если всё преодолимо? Если принять одну идею. Спастись от греха можно, сказав лишь одно слово. Да, – мужчина поднимает руки вверх, где висят те же три буквы, что и позади. Но более… пафосно? Подсветка. Публика за камерой скандирует «ДА», лицо Эйприл не выражает никаких эмоций. – Да, я грешник. Да, я хочу облегчить душу. Да, меня нужно… спасти. Если вы смотрите это, знайте, что вас избрали. Вас очистят. Вы покаетесь в грехах. И получите искупление. Не бойтесь. Вам не нужно никуда идти. Мы придём сами. Добро пожаловать во Врата Эдема!»

– или же ты можешь распустить всю эту шайку, доказав ещё раз преданность своей стране, – капитан продолжает с того места, где закончил. 

– Я не понимаю, – улыбка уже давно сменилась полным непониманием происходящего. Девушка усердно трудилась весь год и ради чего? Чтобы услышать, что нужно ещё немного? Она понимает, что это выбор без выбора. Отправившись прямо сейчас в отдел кадров, девушку ждёт полное разочарование через пару недель в одну из проверок от вышестоящего руководства, которое ткнёт её носом в этот самый отказ. Это система. Идти против неё – себе хуже. – Когда я вернусь, –Броди заглядывается на горы, что виднеются на записи, – смогу ли я…

– Когда ты вернёшься, Эйприл, первым делом можешь заглянуть в желанный отдел, там поставят печать, – капитан знал, что она не сможет отказать. Именно поэтому Броди и сидит здесь. 

– Отец, – спустя минуту молчание нарушает женский голос. – Он ведь говорил не о своём родителе? 

– Хороший вопрос, офицер. Именно поэтому тут сидишь ты, а не кто-то из них, – капитан показывает в сторону офиса, Эйприл усаживается поудобнее. – Поняла ты или нет, но это самая натуральная секта. Секта апокалипсиса. Тот, кого они называют Отцом, – шеф проматывает видео и указывает на мужчину в «авиаторах» на заднем плане. – Иосиф Сид. Отец. Лидер. Пророк. Он думает, что Господь указал ему путь и сказал спасти как можно больше душ от грядущего конца света, в который все они верят. Он собрал свою семью и нарёк их Вестниками этого псевдоапокалипсиса: Иаков, Иоанн и Вера. Три всадника, как выражается лидер. 

Детали о секте задели Эйприл, что называется, за живое. Её муж, как казалось девушке, уже давно состоит в чём-то подобном. Поэтому она понимала, что разум у тех двух ребят, которых обнимал спикер, был затуманен. Безумием, верой… ей было плевать. Все секты похожи по своей натуре. Тот же лидер. Броди не видела его лица так детально, как спикера, к примеру, но он заставлял остановить на себе взгляд. Это немного пугало девушку.

– Иаков Сид – самый старший из Сидов, – шеф указывает на рыжего мужчину, -– он подчинил себе север округа Хоуп. По словам людей, он ставит эксперименты на людях, после которых прежними уже не возвращаются… – ручка переходит на главное действующее лицо видеоролика. 

Мысль о том, что Джейсон находился в секте прочно засела в голове у девушки, и после рассказа капитана о старшем брате Врат Эдема и его экспериментах над людьми, Эйприл даже задумалась… а что, если поведение Джейсона сейчас – воздействие на наго ранее? Это было похоже на правду. Ещё и его рассказы об острове придавали девушке большую уверенность в этом.

– Иоанн Сид – самый младший. Бывший адвокат. Его именуют не иначе как Крестителя Долины Холланд. О нём ходят ещё более ужасные слухи. Запугивает людей, ломает их волю и разум любыми способами. И всё ради того, чтобы они подчинились им и встали на их путь. 

Мужчина, приглашавший во «Врата», не выглядел как какой-то сумасшедший. Он выглядит обычным, вполне опрятным и приятным молодым человеком. Слышать подобные вещи о запугивании было странно. Эйприл казалось, что единственное, на что он способен, развести тебя на секс, а после покинуть. Но чтобы сломать волю и разум?

– Вера, – капитан указывает на девушку позади Иоанна. – Их приёмная сестра. Накачивает людей наркотой и превращает в безмозглых марионеток. Здесь более подробная информация, – капитан двигает папку с делом ближе к девушке.

Девушка тоже выглядела вполне приятно. Всё то, что говорил Сандерс, казалось каким-то преувеличенным? Эйприл ещё предстояло разобраться во всём. Но для начала… как-то сказать обо всём Джейсону.

Ещё несколько часов разборов и детальной прорисовки ситуации, и Эйприл покидает кабинет капитана. Вылет назначен на завтра, а это означало, что сделать ей предстоит очень многое. Анализ досье, сбор вещей… и Джейсон. Она давно уже понимала, что этот момент назревает. Она может просто оставить его на пару месяцев, а может облегчить себе жизнь. Сразу. Без лишних разговоров и боли.

Девушка покидает здание. Она закрывает глаза, когда её щёк касаются холодные капли дождя. Ни одного пропущенного. Может, оно и к лучшему. Эйприл садится в подъехавшее такси, по дороге изучает дело, предоставленное капитаном. Всё это кажется очень сумбурным, странным и со странным привкусом чего-то не очень хорошего. 

Живот сводит, когда она собирает вещи. Капитан не сказал, сколько точно займёт эта миссия. Недолго. Должна быть очень быстрой. Но в чемодане Эйприл оказываются все её вещи. Она даже смеётся с того, как мало нажито ей за столько лет. Может быть, это просто не её место? Да. Серебряная огранка кольца колышется с одной стороны на другую. Броди останавливает её с мыслями о том, что всё кончено, и с ними же она направляется к двери.

– Ты куда? – Звук двери и знакомый голос заставляют её обернуться и обуваться уже, не смотря на обувь.   
– Командировка, – тихо бросает Эйприл, надеясь избежать разговора. Она к нему не готова. 

– Поэтому на тебе нет кольца? – Джейсон всегда замечает мелочи. Было глупо полагать, что сейчас будет по-другому. 

– Да, – она смотрит ему в глаза. И ей больше нечего сказать. Когда-то она была готова поддерживать его во всём. Поддерживать его безумие. Она была готова даже лишиться работы из-за него. Но сейчас всё прошло. – Больше никогда, – это всё, что бросает Эйприл напоследок, покидая квартиру.

**Точка. Абзац.**

– Они не верят. Они слепы. Но они прозреют, – руки Иосифа мгновенно окрашиваются в красный, на экране появляется надпись, говорящая о потере соединения. Перед глазами Эйприл последние кадры видео. Что-то подсказывало ей, что в роли младшей помощницы шерифа она увидит куда больше, чем за годы службы офицером.

– Эй ты, да ты, – Эйприл поднимает взгляд на шерифа округа. Нельзя винить его в том, что он не запомнил имя новой подчинённой. На знакомство у них практически не было времени. – Можешь не тратить время, здесь нет сигнала. Они отрезали всё ещё пару лет назад.

– Пересекаем Хенбейн, – сообщает маршал Бёрк, разглядывая карту округа. Именно с ним Эйприл направили на эту операцию. По словам Бёрка, всё должно было пройти быстро.

«Твою мать», «Чёртов ублюдок», «А вот и он», «Господи» – доносится из разных углов вертолёта, когда они пролетают над статуей Иосифа. Броди продолжает смотреть на неё даже в тот момент, когда они пролетают её. Кажется, всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем она думала. Но ведь всё должно пройти хорошо, да?

Небольшой мандраж в руках младшей помощницы. Либо от посадки вертолёта, либо от неизвестности, которая их ждала. Уайтхорс что-то бросает диспетчеру, и они направляются в самое сердце секты. К её лидеру. Врата Эдема встречают их не очень дружелюбно. Значок здесь ничего не решает, и они буквально плюют на закон. Из стен церкви доносится песня. Она навевает Эйприл спокойствие. 

– Тихо, маршал. Давай лучше сделаем по моему. Без шума. Спокойно. Ясно? – Шериф явно показывает, что это его территория и действовать они будут по его плану.

– Ясно, – Эйприл уже приходилось работать с Кэмероном и впервые она видит, что он идёт на поводу у кого-то.  
– Хадсон, к двери. Прикрой нас. Сюда никто не должен войти. А ты, – Уайтхорс указывает на Броди, понимая, что так и не запомнил её имя, – со мной, – она лишь кивает. 

Шериф и маршал обмениваются ещё парочкой любезностей, прежде чем дверь в церковь открывается. Первое, что бросается в глаза Эйприл, – сектанты. Ещё большая толпа, чем была снаружи. Они все одеты одинаково. Как дань уважения? Перед кем? Иосифом? Господом? Иосиф в центре всего этого. Как сердце. К которому они стремятся.

– Что-то случится. Вы чувствуете, да? Что мы бредём к краю пропасти… что грядёт час расплаты. Вот зачем нужен проект. Мы знаем, что случится дальше, – он будто не замечает новоприбывших. Шериф и его команда проходит меж рядов. Сторонники секты встают один за другим и оборачиваются. Иосиф продолжает, будто ничего не происходит. – Они придут, чтобы забрать всё! Забрать оружие! Забрат свободу! Даже веру…– И тут Эйприл замечает ту самую блондинку, что стоит по левое плечо от названного Отца. Вера. Только сейчас Броди задумалась о символичности имени их младшей сестры. – Но мы им не позволим.

– Шериф, ну же, – маршалу не нравится игра, которую затеял шериф. Это видно.

–Ещё рано, – отвечает Эрл, продолжая наступательные движения. 

– Не позволим их жадности, их порочности и безнравственности взять вверх. Мы больше не будем страдать, – Во время этих слов лидера, маршал и шериф оказываются рядом со сценой, но Иосиф даже не смотрит на них. Он нет. Но вот его братья. Эйприл замечает взгляд от младшего Сида, что вещал с экрана ноутбука капитана. Помощница шерифа отмечает, что в жизни он точно такой же. Это был бы плюс в копилку, если бы она рассматривала секту для того, чтобы вступить. 

– Всё. Нахер, – маршал не выдерживает. Если бы не ситуация, Эйприл бы усмехнулась, поставив с Хадсон ставки: насколько быстро сдастся Бёрк. – Иосиф Сид! У меня ордер на ваш арест по обвинению в похищении с умыслом на причинение вреда. Живо! Выйдите вперёд и держите руки перед собой.

– Вот они… саранча в нашем саду. Они пришли за мной. Пришли, чтобы забрать меня у вас. Чтобы разрушить всё, что мы строили.

Иоанн проходит в правый угол. Вместе с ним из тени выходит и Иаков. Все Сиды перед глазами, и Эйприл даже неловко. Со стороны доносятся возмущённые крики послушников. Казалось, сейчас они нападут, у одного из них Эйприл замечает пистолет, но Отец их останавливает. 

– Мы ждали этого момента. Мы готовились. Всё. Бог не позволит им забрать меня, – толпа послушников начала расходиться. Помощница шерифа даже услышала звук плевка. Явно в её сторону. – Я видел, что агнец снял первую печать и услышал громовой голос одного из четырёх животных: иди и смотри. Я взглянул. И вот… конь бледный*, – Иосиф переводит взгляд с маршала на шерифа. – И Ад следовал за ним, – теперь уже его взгляд и указательный палец всецело направлены на Эйприл. Она лишь девственно смотрит на названного Отца, не понимая, что он имеет в виду. Указательный палец сливается в полной ладони. Следом Иосиф вытягивает и вторую руку, показывая жесть прощения и принятия. 

– Всё, хватит, – Бёрк непоколебим. – Салага, в наручники его. – Эйприл вскидывает бровь. Она могла слышать это от любого из старших помощников шерифа, от него самого, но от маршала подобные речи звучали очень странно, учитывая их раннее знакомство. 

Сама же Броди переводит взгляд на лидера секты. Он замылен, но это не мешает ей рассмотреть горделивое лицо Иакова на заднем плане, усмешку на лице Иоанна и спокойствие Веры. Они что-то знают. «Салага» медлит. 

– Ну же! – Командует маршал. 

– Бог защитит меня, – Иосиф спокоен, от чего помощнице становится не по себе. 

– Чёрт с тобой, – маршал сам сцепляет браслеты на руках Иосифа. – Надеюсь, с транспортировкой ты справишься лучше, салага. 

Эйприл немного потряхивает от поведения маршала. Она обходит литера секты, встаёт за его спиной и слышит что-то вроде: «лучше было просто уйти», – за своей спиной. Голос спикера с видео. Иоанн. Пере выходом из церкви она оборачивается и незначительно кивает ему, запоминая образ. Было бы лучше. Действительно было лучше уйти в самом начале.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * конь бледный - Уа́йтхорс (англ. Whitehors) - фамилия шерифа.


	4. i just wanna be able to close my eyes and feel alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

_помощник хадсон, если слышишь, приём_

**о, благодать, спасён тобой**

_помощник пратт, вы там? вы там?_

**я из пучины бед**

_эрл, приём_

Эйприл с большим трудом открывает глаза от голоса диспетчера вперемешку с божественным пением. Каждая частичка тела отзывается болью. Кажется, будто боль – это единственное чувство подвластное Броди. Боль. Бесконечная боль. С той лишь разницей, что теперь она физическая. Эйприл тянет руку к источнику женского голоса, чтобы сообщить о крушении их вертолёта, но её тут же останавливает сильная мужская рука. Она видит отблеск «авиаторов».

«Чёртов святоша» – проносится в голове у юной помощницы. Попытки принять другое положение рушатся, когда Нэнси вновь пытается связаться с ними. Рыжие волосы выскальзывают из хвоста и рассыпаются, будто тянутся к земле.

– Кто-нибудь слышит? Ну же, давайте, скажите, что там случилось… – голос диспетчера встревоженный. Эйприл ничего не может поделать. Ближайшая рука в заложниках у Иосифа, а дальней она попросту не дотянется. В этот момент помощница очень жалеет, что не настояла на присвоении оружия в данной операции. 

– Я же говорил, что Бог не даст меня забрать, – он смотрит на неё пристальным взглядом, словно подчёркивая оплошность, что допустила Эйприл. Резко рука больше не чувствует ничего. Он отпустил и потянулся к связующей с диспетчером вещи. – Диспетчер. У нас всё хорошо. Не надо никого звать.

– Да, Отец. Храни тебя Бог, – с этими словами связь со внешним миром обрывается. Эйприл покачивает головой. Всё намного хуже. Это не те «обычные сектанты», о которых ей рассказывал капитан. Это чёртовы психи, подчинившие себе, как ей казалось, большую часть населения Монтаны. 

– Никто не придёт на помощь, – Иосиф улыбается юной помощнице шерифа, хлопает её по щеке, прежде чем покидает вертолётный краш. Эйприл замечает, что команда начинает приходить в себя. Хадсон, Бёрк, Пратт… вот только самого шерифа она не видела. К вертолёту подъезжает автомобиль с сектантами и говорит и божественном спасении Отца. – Всё идёт согласно плану Господа нашего. Я всё ещё с вами, – этот пророк знал к ним подход. Эйприл отмечает это. – Первая печать сломана. Коллапс начался. Мы возьмём всё, что нам нужно. Убьём всех, кто встанет у нас на пути. Они, – Иосиф указывает на раненных блюстителей порядка, – вестники рока. И они узрят истину. Да начнётся жатва, -– Иосиф самый настоящий настоятель этой секты апокалипсиса. Его послушники готовы делать всё, что скажет им их лидер. 

Эйприл помнит запах бензина и чудовищный страх, который испытала после слов о жатве. Ведь дальше начался самый настоящий Ад, а страх перерос в животный. Такого она не испытывала никогда. Послушники направились к вертолёту и начали вытаскивать Джоуи и Стейси. Маршал Бёрк смог вовремя всё понять и успеть расстегнуть ремень, что удерживал его на сидении. Он не помог оставшейся в кабине Эйприл. Нет. Ей помог лишь огонь, который распространился из-за бензина. Это выиграло ей время – и заклинивший ремень поддался. Она падает, достаточно больно ударяет плечо. Сейчас не до него. Сейчас нужно успеть скрыться от глаз секты. Эйприл ныряет в лес и старается вилять по пути, как учили её ещё в академии. Кто же знал, что «действия при обстреле», действительно, пригодятся.  
Она пробегает мимо мельницы и прячется в кустах. Голоса стихают, и помощница шерифа решает перевести дыхание. Она понимает, что им всё равно. Её жизнь для них ничего не значит… а виной всему та чёртова жатва, о которой вещал Иосиф. 

– Чёртов псих, – произносит себе под нос Эйприл. Она может погибнуть здесь, и это уже не шутки в офисе. – Нужно просто выбраться, Эйприл. Нужно просто…

– Эй! Меня кто-нибудь слышит? – её прерывает рация, расположенная на тактическом ремне. Голос маршала. Значит, он выжил. – Эй? Это Бёрк! Эй? Кажется, я оторвался. Я вижу трейлеры впереди и мельницу справа.

– Жди в трейлере, – кратко сообщает Броди. Она всё ещё не понимает поведение Кэмерона. Оскорбления? Не помочь выбраться из горящего вертолёта. 

Помощница сбрасывает рацию, ведь та может выдать её местоположение. Про себя она повторяет слова маршала о его местонахождении. Мельница справа. Этот ориентир помогает ей выйти парочке домов. Видимо, их Бёрк и имел в виду. Она ещё раз осматривается и открывает дверь. Оружия всё также у неё нет. Так что, если маршал сбежал, ей явно не поздоровится и придётся вспоминать всю свою военную подготовку. Чуйка не подводит. Её горло обхватывают чьи-то тяжёлые руки в перчатках. Стоп. В перчатках. 

– Кэмерон! – выкрикивает помощница, понимая, что перед ней маршал. 

– О боже мой… это ты… прости. Я думал кто-то из этих, – он отпускает девушку и следует в комнату. Эйприл идёт следом. 

– Твари, – слышится от маршала, – мы посадим всю эту семейку, – маршал бросает на оградку фотографию всей Семьи. 

Иаков, Иоанн, Вера… ну и, конечно, Иосиф. Эта семейка будет сниться помощнице шерифа во снах. И это точно. Она смотрит на маршала. Тот выкладывает свой план про национальную гвардию и отправляется собирать заготовки по всему помещению. Эйприл собирается проделать то же, что и маршал. Она заходит в отдельную комнату и понимает, что, либо этот дом какого-то особого «фанатика», либо семейное пристанище одного из Вестников, а, может, и самого Отца. Комната увешана фотографиями. Иаков на охоте. Иоанн у самолёта… и Вера. Но она здесь будто старше, причём в разы.

_«Exodus 38:1_

_Then he made the altar of burnt offering of acacia wood, five cubits long, and five cubits wide, square, and three cubits high»._

Младшая помощница шерифа находит почти полны магазин, маршал же машет ей найденной винтовкой. Тотальное убийство в её планы не входило. Она лишь качает головой, но Бёрк непреклонен. М-417 у неё. Рука всё ещё предательски болит. А голоса сектантов начинают быть более слышимыми.

– Мы должны сбежать отсюда. Любой ценой, Бринкерхофф, – маршал протягивает ей ещё одну обойму.

– Броди, – поправляет его Эйприл. Всё же слишком много времени прошло. 

Три. Два. Один. Всё как в сценарии боевика. По территории начинают рассредоточиваться сектанты. Маршал приметил машину и даже нашёл от неё ключи. Осталось только отстреляться и дойти до неё. Прыжок в окно даётся помощнице легко, но из-за ветра все волосы оказываются на лице, тем самым испортив обзор. Быстрым движением больной рукой она поправляет их и начинает обстрел. Хэдшот. Ещё один. Если бы тогда она знала, что никаких объяснительных ей не предстоит… если бы тогда она знала, что эти две цели положили начало самому кровопролитному году Монтаны… возможно, всё было бы по-другому. 

Бёрк прыгает машину и заводит её. Эйприл успевает запрыгнуть в последний момент, но обстрел всё ещё продолжается. На полном ходу машины делать это ещё сложнее. Но баррикады на дорогах сами собой не пройдут. Один выстрел в бензовоз. Помощница задумывается о том, что это всего лишь сон. Так реальность воспринимать намного проще.  
Из-за взрыва маршал не замечает ещё несколько машин, и их уносит в сторону с моста, по которому они ехали. Столкновение с водой погружает Эйприл в прострацию. Полная расслабленность и закрытые глаза. Лишь крики сектантов способны вытащить её из этого состояния. И Бёрк, который в очередной раз бросает её у пропасти, ведущей к смерти. Последнее, что помнит помощница, как кто-то затаскивает её в лес, крики маршала о его званиях и что-то о Вере. 

Приходит в себя девушка уже в неком помещении. Она связана. Вокруг запах табака, а из радио доносится знакомый голос. 

«Я – ваш Отец. А вы – мои дети. И вместе мы придёт к…»

Иосифа заглушает лысый мужчина в военной форме. Он недовольно машет головой, и именно из-за этого Эйприл понимает, что он из того самого сопротивления, о котором говорил шериф Уайтхорс. 

– Где… – лишь успевает сказать помощница, как вдруг мужчина прерывает её и ставит стул рядом. 

– Они перекрыли дороги. Они оборвал связь, – мужчина указывает в сторону радио, имея ввиду сектантов. Они лишили долину связи с внешним миром. Мы все в полной жопе. Коллапс… Они верят в то, что грядет конец света. Они ждали его. Давно. Ждали того, кто придёт осуществить их пророчество и развязать священную войну. Что ж… у вас получилось. Разумнее всего было бы просто отдать тебя им, -- мужчина достаёт нож, а Эйприл сжимает глаза. За все годы службы в полиции она впервые испытывала подобное. Никакой боли. Лишь освобождение. Мужчина перерезает верёвку, что связывала её руки. Эйприл лишь облегчённо вздыхает. 

Мужчина представляется Датчем и выходит, позволяя девушке привести себя в порядок после всей суматохи. Эйприл умывается и смотрит в зеркало. Никогда она не видела себя такой побитой. Даже при самых тяжёлых операциях. Волосы растрёпаны. Казалось, она перестала узнавать себя. В зеркало она наблюдает за тем, как по щеке стекает слеза. По той самой… по неё её пригладил Иосиф перед тем, как покинуть вертолёт и начать свою жатву. За считанные часы её жизнь превратилась в Ад. 

«Ад на Яву, покрытый доле безумия. Это именно то, о чём говорил Джейсон, – проносится у неё в голове. – Только сейчас я это понимаю. Тот человек, что держал его на злополучном острове... он такой же псих как и этот святоша в очках. Весь из себя правильный, пытающийся доказать тебе правильность выбора, а в итоге… Я попала в ту же ловушку, Джейсон. Я всё понимаю. И прошу прощения»

Если бы Джейсон это слышал, было бы немного проще. Она переодевается и отправляется к Датчу. Нужно узнать, что ей делать дальше в этом округе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Исход 38:1  
> и сделал он жертвенник всесожжения из дерева ситтим длиною в пять локтей и шириною в пять локтей, четырёхугольный, вышиною в три локтя.


	5. no way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

_В пустыне появился Иоанн Креститель и проповедовал крещение в знак покаяния для прощения грехов._  
_Евангелие от Марка 1:4._  


Яркий свет пробивает сквозь веки. На спину давит оружие. Эйприл впервые видит природу Монтаны при дневном свете. Вся эта флора создаёт впечатление величия. Вот только осознание того, что происходит в ней, заставляет помощницу шерифа смотреть совершенно под другим углом. Датч рассказал ей куда больше, чем в родном штате, и она выходит наружу с одной лишь целью: очистить местность от сектантов. Вестники, как их называет Иосиф, поделили округ на части и разделили их между собой. Да ещё и прихватили себе по блюстителю закона. У Броди никак не укладывалось это в голове. Это действительно происходит в Америке, и никто не может ничего с этим сделать. Кто знает, может, Иосифа, действительно, оберегает Бог?

Ещё вчера девушка была уверена, что за ней прилетят. Её спасут из заточения этого округа, но сегодня она уже не уверена ни в чём. Датч рассказал ей, что она не первая, кого посылают на арест, до неё был точно такой же офицер. Ему промыли мозги, и сейчас он один из лучших Верных у Сидов. К тому же у них всё схвачено. Судьи, Вестники, Верные, Ангелы. У помощницы шерифа, казалось, голова шла кругом, когда она принимала значение понятий, введённых сектой.

Первым делом Эйприл нужно восстановить подачу сигнала на островной радиовышке, чтобы иметь связь и в регионах, подконтрольных Вестникам грядущего апокалипсиса. Видя её высоту, Эйприл тут же вспоминает про Джейсона и его рассказы: как он захватывал разрушенные радиовышки, дабы иметь связь на своём острове. Девушке повезло чуть больше, хотя бы балки под её ногами не летят вниз. Она забирается наверх и срывает заглушку. 

С такой высоты отрывается отличный вид на Долину, Хенбейн и Уайттел. Эйприл садится на край и свешивает ноги. Хотелось бы, чтобы всё просто прекратилось в один момент? Без сомнения. Просто сорвать защитный трос. Но в данной ситуации это непозволительная роскошь, ведь она дала обещание. Обещание расчистить округ, и вернуть ему былое величие. Она попросту не может подвести Датча. Но ей нужна какая-то команда, не может же она расчистить ряды сотен сектантов в одиночку. Датч что-то упоминал про сопротивление в горах, оплот в тюрьме Хенбейна и нескольких людей в долине. 

– Нужно начинать с малого, – с этими словами помощница спускается с вышки и прокладывает путь на карте, любезно предоставленной Датчем, до Долины Холланд.

– Первые, кого тебе нужно посетить, – Рэй-Рэй, Итан и их сын Райан. Если ты собралась в Долину, то они сыграют в твоём пути очень большую роль. Они уже давно выступают против Врат Эдема, и их помощь будет очень кстати. К тому же, у Рэй-Рэй есть пёс Бумер, способный подбирать патроны. В любой перестрелке это важнейший ресурс, – голос Датча немного взволнован. Пару лет назад он говорил всё то же, что и сейчас, Уолтеру. Старик не смог его уберечь. Терять ещё и Эйприл ему не хотелось. Они для него подобны ребёнку, которого он спас из омута событий. 

Помощница шерифа пробирается по холмам к ферме Рэй-Рэй, но в какой-то момент останавливается. Звуки выстрелов и громчайший лай пса заставляют достать из-за спину винтовку. Она лишь повторяла, что пришла сюда не убивать, а убедить их в неверном пути. Не убивать. Убедить. Не убивать. Убедить. Не… 

Мантра кончается, когда перед глазами Эйприл предстают два трупа. Видимо, это Рэй-Рэй и Итан. Даже перед взором смерти он накрыл её руку своей, видимо, пытаясь проложить их общий путь на небеса, если они существуют. Не думая больше ни секунды, Эйприл нажимает на курок. Пуля попадает одному сектанту ногу, второму – в грудную область. Насмерть. 

– На кой чёрт вы это делаете? – Она ставит автомат на землю и наклоняется к сектанту, которому повезло больше. – Зачем убивать этих людей. Этого хотел ваш Бог? – Говоря «ваш», Эйприл вспоминает о кресте, который болтался на её шее. Если после увиденного в округе, у кого-то ещё осталась вера, это чертовски слепой человек. Допускать подобное? Это либо очень жестокий Бог, либо попытка нажиться на вере. 

– Ты грешна. Тебе не понять, – она видела, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не позволила пуля. Пуля, выпущенная кем-то со стороны. 

– Тебе, действительно, не понять. Тебе тут не место, – темнокожий мужчина возвращает пистолет в кобуру на ремне. Он не один из них. Одет по-другому. Эйприл это понимает. 

– Сукин сын, – бросает мужчина, когда подходит к клетке с собакой, что до сих пор продолжала издавать этот чудовищный лай. Сначала Эйприл решила, что это он о псе, но после стало понятно, что в руках мужчина держит записку, что была прикреплена к клетке. Он отбрасывает её в сторону и принимается освобождать пса. 

**«Этот пёс лучший. Доставьте его к нам и проследите, чтобы его отправили на север. Пусть мой брат решит, насколько этот зверь хорош.  
Иоанн». **

Слова мужчины были обращены к Иоанну. Иначе никак. Судя по всему, он хотел сделать из Бумера нового Судью. Теперь ему это не грозит. Бумер на свободе, вот только остался без хозяев. Пёс тут же оказывается у Рэй-Рэй. В его звуках Эйприл улавливает грусть. 

– Хэй, малыш, – даже животным нужно утешение, и помощница шерифа подходит к Бумеру. Она садится рядом с ним и поглаживает собаку. Чувствует ли она опасность за спиной? Несомненно. В любой момент сюда может наведаться отряд Иоанна, и что ей делать тогда? 

– Обычно он не даётся никому, кроме Рэй-Рэй, – проносится где-то за спиной. Голос того самого мужчины. Он садится рядом и пытается провернуть те же манипуляции, что и девушка, но Бумер лишь скалится и отходит ближе к Эйприл. – Думаю, он выбрал новую хозяйку. Что же. Скажу Джерому, что у Бумера новый дом. Только вот тебе совет. Я не шутил, когда говорил, что тебе тут не место. Это Ад в чистом виде. Сектанты сожрут тебя и не подавятся. Это место… оно не для таких девочек… как ты. Решила, что всё можно решить словами? Попробуй доказать это младшему подонку, когда он решит выставить твои кишки на всеобщее обозрение. Заботься лучше о Бумере, а разборки с Сидами оставь нам. 

Он направляется к машине, Эйприл же продолжает сидеть рядом с псом. Его слова правдивы. Она мало что может сделать. Но уйти, даже не попытавшись, – поступок ещё глупее. 

– Куда тебя довести? – Доносится от мужчины, что уже устроился в салоне машины сектантов. 

– Фоллс Энд, – кратко сообщает девушка, усаживая пса в кузове машины. 

– Либо ты не знаешь, что он оккупирован вот уже несколько месяцев, либо решила не прислушиваться к моим словам. 

– Именно, – бросает Эйприл, с улыбкой усаживаясь в машине. 

По дороге Эйприл узнаёт чуть больше о мужчине, который её везёт. Марк. Он долгое время был под чарами секты, но в какой-то момент всё же понял, что то, что они делают, не сопоставимо с теми ценностями, о которых вещает Иосиф в церкви на собраниях. Он смог сбежать и примкнул к сопротивлению в Долине. Оно не так сильно развито, как в тех же Горах или на Хенбейне, но они делают всё, что могут. Всё, что в их силах. 

На подъезде к городу Марк глушит мотор и сообщает помощнице шерифа, что нужно делать всё очень тихо, и если им удастся освободить хотя бы Мэри и Джерома, то и город они, наконец, получат назад. Бумер не смог остаться в стороне и, выслушав команды Эйприл о тишине, отправился вместе с ними. Было принято решение разделиться. Марк отправляется в саму глубь, помощница направляет Бумера к церкви, а сама прокрадывается к небольшой вышке. 

Она садится так, чтобы её позиция не просматривалась со стороны города и вспоминает слова, сказанные Марком. Они все сводились к одному: либо ты, либо тебя. Помощница делает глубокий вдох и смотрит в прицел снайперской винтовки, которую Марк подобрал с одного из мёртвых сектантов. Ещё вдох. Бумер привлекает к себе внимание одного из послушников долины, отвлекая его от пыток священника. Затаить дыхание. Выстрел. Им очень повезло, что винтовка была с глушителем, иначе местоположение помощницы стало бы известно всей этой куче сектантов. Теперь они лишь судорожно оглядываются в поисках того, кто убил их соратника. Одного за другим. Эйприл выкашивает их. И тут же в самую гущу врывается Марк. Он помогает справится с ещё несколькими сектантами и освободить пленников. По тросу, любезно проложенному от вышки до церкви, помощница шерифа съезжает на крышу священного здания. 

– Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо, – доносится от блондинки, – можешь заходить в мой бар хоть каждый день. За счёт заведения, разумеется, – Эйприл понимает, что эта девушка является владелицей «Крыльев любви», Мэри-Мэй, о которой и говорил Датч. А священник, судя по всему, Джером. Они и были нужны ей.

– Датч прислал меня, – в этот момент к помощнице подбегает Бумер, на что Джером одобрительно кивает. – Мне нужна помощь. Люди, с которыми я прибыла сюда, в плену у этих психов. Да и Датчу я обещала, что помогу вам сопроводить их из округа.

– Я не приверженец кровопролития, но эти сволочи заслужили такой участи, дитя, – Джером кладёт руку ей на плечо. – Давай так: поможешь нам очистить город от сектантского мусора, а дальше мы уже решим, что делать.

Эйприл лишь кивает. Они решают поставить дозорных по краям города на случай, если сектанты вновь решат наведаться в город. Судя по историям Джерома, это не первый и не второй раз, когда они отвоёвывают город. Но вот Эйприл была уверена, что последний. Она просто не может допустить повторения прошлых сценариев. Каждый забрал себе по кусочку для очистки города. Помощнице шерифа достались агитационные вышки, куда она и направлялась сейчас. 

«Двое мужчин в поле. Один спасётся. Второго бросят. Две женщины готовят еду. Одна спасётся. Вторую бросят. Я предлагаю вам стать тем, кого не бросят. Стать теми, кто спасётся. Стать теми, кого примут. Теми, кто скажет ДА. Надеюсь, вы рады так же, как я. О, я приветствую вас. Вы чувствуете величие проекта? Вы чувствуете Бога, что сжимает ваше сердце, что гоняет кровь по венам, чтобы вы могли работать во имя Его. Я – да. О-о-о, я да. Каждый день. Цените это чувство. Пусть оно ведёт вас. Пусть напоминает об обещании, данном перед лицом Бога. Сомневаться? Нельзя. Очищение лишит вас сомнений. Те, кто был отмечен, знайте. Очищение грядёт».

Голос младшего Сида был уже знаком Эйприл. Она познакомилась с ним в самую первую очередь. Она щёлкает выключатель и, казалось бы, голос должен моментально заглушиться. Но не в этот раз.

– Грех отравляет. Толкает нас на чудовищные поступки. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Знаю не понаслышке, – в этот момент сердце помощницы замирает на мгновение. Она понимает, что голос Иоанна больше не транслируется из громкоговорителей. Он исходит из рации, что была прикреплена к её поясу. Она опирается о стену и закрывает глаза. – Но я могу помочь. Я очищу тебя от грехов. Освобожу твою душу. Будет непросто, придётся помучиться, но этого того стоит. Жди моих людей. Они приведут тебя ко мне.

Слёзы из глаз помощницы вот-вот хлынут. Она оказалась в западне, ещё толком не начав ничего делать для освобождения округа. Только подумать. Ловушка Крестителя. Она не успевает сделать даже шаг в сторону города, как глаза окутывает белая пелена. Последнее, что ей довелось услышать: что-то про пули из блажи.

_Этот?  
**Нет, эта.**_

В глаза будто засыпали хлорки, тело ломило от непонятной боли, оно попросту не слушалось помощницу шерифа. Она понимала, что стоит на ногах только из-за сектанта, который придерживал её. И снова этот чёртов голос. Казалось, Иоанна за эти дни помощница слышала больше, чем кого-либо. Креститель. Разум немного начинает приходить в ясность, и Эйприл понимает, что стоит в воде.

– Мы должны смыть с себя наше прошлое, – его голос становится всё звонче, всё яснее. Но каждое слово всё ещё отдаёт эхом где-то в голове, – мы должны обнажить свои грехи, – вновь всё оказывается под некой дымкой. Рыжие волосы, поглощённые водой, накрывают глаза. Помощница понимает, что оказалась в воде с головой. Неужели её топят? – Мы должны искупить их! – Казалось, этот голос достанет её даже в Аду. Ей не скрыться от него. И с новой фразой воздух вновь насыщает лёгкие. – Ведь лишь тогда мы предстанем пред взором Божьим и пройдём через его Врата, – он крестит людей. Это помощница видит уже явно. 

Силуэт самого Крестителя всё ещё остаётся размытым, но некоторые детали доступны для глаз. Её ведут прямо к нему. И тут она слышит то, что меньше всего хотелось. Помощница видит, как книга, что находится в руках Иоанна, резко закрывается и оказывается уже в руках у одного из его послушников. Фраза, из-за которой она предпочла бы сейчас оказаться мёртвой. 

– Она не готова, – его лицо настолько близко, что она, наконец, может рассмотреть мельчайшие детали. Голубые, казалось, от боли глаза. Очки, которые он зачем-то носит на голове в ночное время суток. Веснушки на самом лице и несколько шрамов. Каждая часть этого отзывалась эхом боли. Кажется, он хочет, чтобы она ощутила всё то же, что и он. Татуированные руки обхватывают её шею. Помощница успевает увидеть лишь пистолет и самолётики. 

– Пожалуйста, – она хочет попросить милосердия, но не успевает. Руки сживают горло всё сильнее и окунают помощницу в воду. Глаза вновь застилает пелена. Пять секунд, десять. Казалось, он не готов останавливаться.

– Очищение дарует тебе свободу, – даже пред последним туннелем его голос застигает её врасплох. Свободы и освобождения не будет. – Ты же не думала, что захват моего города сойдёт тебе с рук?

_**Ты порочишь ритуал, Иоанн?**_  


Словно голос Бога обрушился на землю. И хватка вокруг шеи, наконец, ослабла. Лёгкие вновь в контакте с кислородом. Она дышит. Не может надышаться. Силуэт впереди. Это Иосиф. Совершенно точно, Иосиф. Он сам подходит к ним, и помощница видит, как Иоанн-Креститель из кровожадного садиста превращается в напуганного зверька.

– Что бы ты не совершила, тебя ещё можно спасти. То, что ты оказалась здесь, вовсе не случайность. Тебя ведёт воля Бога, – в этот момент помощница думает лишь о том, что если Бог и допускает такое количество крови, то он тот ещё подонок, – это его дар. Но пока неизвестно: решишь ты принять этот дар или отринуть его. Ты придёшь к искуплению, – он смотрит на помощницу с нежностью, после на лице появляется доля серьёзность вперемешку со всё той же нежностью, и он поворачивается к Иоанну, – или Врата Эдема закроются перед тобой. 

– Да, Иосиф, – кратко бросает Креститель, и Отец покидает их. 

– Не вам решать участь моей веры, – голос помощницы тихий и немного дрожит от холода. С губ всё ещё капает блажная вода, а она не решается посмотреть Иоанну в глаза. 

– Ты покаешься, – указательным пальцем он поднимает её лицо, словно приковывая к себе взгляд помощницы. – Сознаешься во всех грехах. Даже самых мелких. Самых ничтожных. Искупление для избранных, – ладони мужчины скользят по её щекам, после чего он бросает своим помощникам. – В бункер её.


	6. so much pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sun9-40.userapi.com/OU8zedkEEngNq4YaKlbF7L2dGbjQR3oPsWKXuQ/qgL2PQ1hn6g.jpg - обложка главы
> 
> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

_всё, что я сказал  
я заберу назад_  


Тяжёлые стальные двери закрываются следом за прибывшими гостями. У помощницы шерифа завязаны глаза, при всём желании она не способна увидеть, куда её ведут. Затхлый запах попадает в нос, до ушей доносятся молитвенные пения. Она бы с лёгкостью могла подумать, что послушники привели её в церковь, если бы не те злосчастные двери. Это был бункер. Конечно, он. О том, что у всех трёх Вестников есть собственный бункер в регионах, говорил Датч, вот только вспоминать, что же Сиды делали там с пленными, Эйприл не хотелось.

Старший, Иаков, очень редко бывал в своём бункере, чаще обитал в центре ветеранов, где и держал пленных, ставя над ними опыты и ломая их. Вера провела через вентиляционную систему убежища пары блажи. Она была повсюду. Сирена сделала всё, чтобы за считанные секунды ты стал её ангелом-марионеткой. И что же с бункером, в котором находилась сейчас помощница шерифа? Всё не так сказочно. Ничего толком неизвестно, ведь члены сопротивления, которые не признают «силу слова ДА», никогда не выбирались отсюда живыми. Их тела, напичканные белыми цветами, теперь украшают Долину. 

Эйприл не знала, что ей делать со всем этим. Она понимала, что её ждёт. Это не игра, в которой стоит надеяться на чудесное спасение.

Верёвка больше не сковывает руки помощницы, её перерезали. Бёдра встречаются с холодным бетонным полом. Её бросили на него, как обычную вещь. Повязку с глаз пришлось убирать самой, но ситуацию это практически не изменило. Четыре полоски света, подаренные металлической дверью, – единственное, чем приходилось довольствоваться помощнице. Она не раздумывает и перебирается на противоположную сторону камеры, чтобы получше рассмотреть что-то через металлические балки. 

Напротив стояла такая же камера, как и у Броди, вот только с одним отличием: наличие света и, кажется, Эйприл даже увидела спальные места. Быть может, они сказали Иоанну «Да». Другого объяснения у помощницы попросту не было.

*******

Джон сидел в своём кабинете, рассматривая карту округа. Чистый четверг должен был пройти как обычно, если бы не одно «но». Младший Сид перечёркивает Фоллс Энд и ферму Рэй-Рэй. Три его верных убиты, тридцать два послушника не выходят на связь. Сопротивление делало это и раньше, но не в таких количествах. Новоприбывшая помощница шерифа Уайтхорса решила, что может так просто приехать в его регион и разрушить всё. Рушить всё, что так долго строил Джон в этой чёртовой Долине. Сначала Ферма Рэй-Рэй и её пёс, который должен был стать «подарком» для старшего брата, затем единственный город в Долине – Фоллс энд. Всё это он готов был стерпеть, готов был хоть сотню раз сообщить ей по рации, что она не права. К счастью, Уолтер раздобыл для него частоту рации новоприбывшей пешки Датча. За это она поплатится, но позже, когда придёт к искуплению. Кое-что заботило Джона больше. Слова Отца. Он упал в его глазах. В любом случае. Сегодня Джон примет её исповедь. И в этот раз никто не позволит ей избежать этого. Она пробуждала в нём самый ненавистный грех. Гнев. Джону казалось, что и сама помощница пылает им. С этим стоило разобраться.

*******

– Просыпайся грешница, – грубый голос заставляет помощницу открыть глаза. Яркий свет от фонаря печёт глаза. – Иоанн ждёт. Хочет услышать твою исповедь.

В этот раз глаза не закрыты повязкой. Она видит всё отчётливо. Стены исписаны цитатами библии, словами Отца и, конечно же, словом Д-А. Помощницу смешил факт такого помешательства на обычном слове. Она не понимала, какое спасение может прийти, если познать его «силу». Иоанн помешался на этом, чтобы уйти от чего-то в реальности. Это забавило, но вот факт того, что Креститель Долины желает услышать её исповедь, не очень. Эйприл успела услышать от Датча, как именно проходят эти исповеди, также он советовал расспросить Мэри-Мэй. Если ей удастся выбраться отсюда живой, то она обязательно спросит это и то, как барменше удалось остаться в живых, избежав особого преследования. 

Они входят в помещение, которое пропитано красным цветом. В комнате не было надписей, но были куски кожи, приклеенные к стенам. Это ужасало. Помощница успела заметить кожу с «похотью», «чревоугодием» и «унынием». Он действительно вырезал из людей грехи. Буквально. 

«Чёртов псих» – проносится в голове Эйприл, когда её привязывают к стулу. Стол с кусками кожи и инструментами по правую сторону от неё. Это похоже на пыточную камеру. Броди даже не удивилась, если бы это и была она.

*******

Верные схватили помощницу и доложили, что она готова. Смешанные чувства. Джон хочет одновременно придушить её и сделать одной из своих скульптур, но с другой… он обещал Иосифу, что помощница придёт к искуплению. Есть ещё кое-что… что-то, что он не решается произнести вслух. Прежде чем направиться в инквизиторскую комнату бункера, Сид заглядывает в ванную и смотрит в зеркало. Поправляет волосы и позволяет одеколону вновь распространиться по воздуху, оказавшись на его одежде. Зачем? Джон любил выглядеть на десять из десяти. Особенно перед своими… жертвами? Так любили называть тех, кого он спасал, жители Долины.

Верный открывает дверь, а Джон напоминает ему о том, что тот не должен выпускать его без определённого шифра. Тот кивает, и мужчина входит в комнату. Эйприл Энн Броди. Сидит сейчас привязанная к креслу. И да, это похоже на похищение. Совсем немного. Самую малость. Но он здесь не для этого. Джон насвистывает мелодию, видит, что она открывает глаза, и ставит ящик с любимым инструментом на специальный стол. Настало время исповеди.

– Мать с отцом были первыми, кто научил меня силе слова «Да». Однажды вечером они приволокли меня на кухню и бросили прямо на пол, – он достаёт степлер и смотрит на вырезанный ранее кусок кожи, – а потом была боль, снова боль и снова, и снова, – на каждое слово он заставляет скобу объединиться с деревом на столе, а кожу с грехом словно впиться в него. – И когда я подумал, что не смогу больше терпеть… я смог, – Джон опускает взгляд на тату-машинку, берёт её в руки и слышит звуки, которые издаёт помощница. Но сейчас не её время говорить, об этом напоминает скотч на губах. – Что-то внутри меня освободилось. Я больше не был напуган, – медленно он подходит к рыжеволосой девушке и включает лампу, что стоит на столе перед ней. – Я был… чист, – Креститель начинает заправлять чернила в машинку. – Я посмотрел на них и начал смеяться. И мог сказать только «Да», – щелкает выключатель, а Джон вновь слышит неразборчивые слова Броди. Он качает головой, оглядывая помощницу с ног до головы. Кое-что мешает. Сид откладывает машинку.

– И всю свою жизнь я искал новые поводы сказать «Да», – на лице Сида воцарилась улыбка. Его любимое слово. Его жизненный путь. Он наклоняется к помощнице и надрывает майку, так безвкусно подобранную. Мэри-Мэй? Или же Датч? Они не имели вкуса. Он почему-то злится. – Я испытывал своё тело по сантиметру в тщетных попытках унять свою боль, – Джон заглядывает в глаза девушки, – но Иосиф показал мне, каким эгоистом я был. Только брал… только получал, – он, наконец, отрывается от её глаз и берёт влажную тряпку со стола, протирая плечо помощницы от грязи. – Лучший дар – тот, что ты отдаёшь, а не берёшь. Но здесь нужна смелось. Смелость признать свой грех. Вживить его в свою плоть и нести это бремя, — честно признаться, Джон успел заглянуть в декольте помощницы. Не воспользоваться такой возможностью, когда тебя окружают лишь потные мужчины долгое время – было бы громадным упущением. Но теперь он отходит к первоначальному местоположению, продолжая монолог, – а когда настанет час искупления, когда ты начнёшь смиряться, вырезать, словно опухоль, и показать, чтобы видел всё, – Креститель указывает на Гордыню, что недавно прибил к столу. – Это и есть смелость! И тебе повезло, помощница, я научу тебя смелости. Научу тебя, как сказать «да» и победить свои слабости. Победить свой грех. Ты пересечёшь море боли и будешь свободна, – мужчина хватает со стола лезвие и указывает в сторону помощницы, медленно подходя к ней. – Ведь таков единственный путь к искуплению, – как бы подытоживает Джон, проводя остриём по её нежной коже и доходит до скотча, что мешает мерзким словам покинуть её рот. Одним касанием он разрезает ленту вдоль губ помощницы, возможно, немного задевает одну из них. Но это мелочи. Её черед говорить. Её черёд исповедоваться. – Просто скажи «Да», и я обещаю тебе. Станет легче. Поверь мне, ты об этом не пожалеешь. Я не заберу твою жизнь, – Джон опирается на ручки кресла, к которому привязана помощница, –Я верну её тебе. Я открою тебя. Заполню твоими худшими кошмарами, и пока ты давишься, твои грехи явят себя. И лишь тогда ты, наконец, поймёшь силу слова "Да".

*******

По телу помощницы пробегает дрожь, когда на губах появляется металлический вкус. Ярко-красная струя минует лицо, стекая по груди Эйприл. Она обжигает, а Эйприл не способна сказать ни слова. Дело в острие, что до сих пор обитает в руках Иоанна? Или в нём самом? Мужчина перешёл все границы личного пространства Броди.

– Нет, – она подвигает своё лицо к нему, когда на нём вырисовывается знак вопроса, словно также бесцеремонно врываясь в его личное пространство. – Нет, – повторяет помощница. 

Иоанн сдирает скотч, заставляя помощницу откинуть голову к стулу, сжав глаза от боли. 

– Всего одно слово, помощница. Сейчас я о большем не прошу, – она открывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Не говорит ничего, лишь качает головой. Эйприл видит, как Иоанн отходит от места, к которому она привязана, она слышит его недовольные вздохи и закрывает глаза. Ей попросту нельзя поддаться. Нужно выжить, не переходя на сторону Эдема. Она обещала Датчу. 

В следующий момент происходит то, чего она не ожидала. Иоанн показывает, что не имеет никакого сочувствия, проявляющегося по половому признаку. Мужчина или женщина перед ним? Сила удара будет одна. Удар о бетон приходится на и без того больную руку. Помощница шерифа издаёт протяжный стон. У этого удара есть один бонус: скотч, которым её привязали к стулу, поддался и дал трещину. Осталась лишь капля усилий. Шаги Иоанна немного отдаляются, видимо для того, чтобы собраться для нового удара. Звук разрыва скотча на второй руке помощница блокирует больными стонами. Иоанн, по всей видимости, был слишком сосредоточен на своих гневных эмоциях и не заметил. Его Верные схалявили, оставив ноги Эйприл несвязанными. 

– Пташка вырвалась из клетки, – озвучивает Иоанн, когда разворачивается к помощнице, – похвально. 

С этими словами он готовится нанести очередной удар в сторону девушки, но его она блокирует, перекатившись вправо. Волосы на лице мешают, Эйприл приходится их сдуть, чтобы Иоанн оставался в поле видимости. Он падает на спину, приставив руки к груди. 

– Ты роешь себе могилу, помощница, – шепчет Иоанн с хрипотцой в голосе, смотря в потолок. – На что ты рассчитываешь? Сбежать отсюда? Из бункера, который блокируется моим ключом, минуя сотню мужчин с оружием? Не говоря о том, что ты даже эту комнату не покинешь. 

– А если и так? – Ей было неприятно осознавать тот факт, что даже плана побега у неё нет. Из уст Иоанна всё звучало ещё более безрассудно. 

Эйприл, пытаясь заглушить боль в плечевом суставе, встаёт на ноги и оперативно пресекает попытку Сида встать. 

– Если так нужно, – сообщает она, ударяя младшего Вестника по лицу, – за Мэри-Мэй, – она не знала, что связывало Сида и барменшу, но по боли, с которой она отозвалась о нём, было понятно, что Иоанн сделал что-то плохое. Помощница не сомневалась. 

– Папочка в полиции поставил удар? – На его зубах была кровь, он смеялся, а она не понимала, откуда у ублюдка в Монтане информация, которую она тщательно скрывала. 

– Ублюдок, – с этими словами она наносит ещё два удара по его слащавому лицу. Злость. Ей движет злость, и она даже не понимает, что всё это лишь игра Иоанна, которую он позволяет ей вести. – Не смей трогать моего отца, – это единственное, чем дорожила в своей жизни Эйприл, – никогда, – кровь, что ранее скатилась по её телу, немного стирается слезами, которые льются из её глаз. Она не может это контролировать, а Иоанн видит её слабость. 

– А если посмею? – Он не предпринимает попыток защищаться, наоборот, провоцирует помощницу на очередной удар. Руки Вестника оказываются на её бёдрах, двигая её ближе. От неожиданности Эйприл поддаётся вперед и, чтобы не упасть, выставляет перед собой руки. Волосы падают вперёд, словно закрывая Иоанна. – Гнев. Он ведёт тебя. Правит твоими мыслями, – он, наконец, останавливает её удар, сжав кулак девушки своей рукой, – и делами. В итоге ты будешь пуста, и единственное, что спасёт тебя, – очищение. Но не думаешь ли ты, что будет уже слишком поздно? Я могу спасти тебя, помощница, помогу облегчить это бремя.

– Не стоит, – держась на его руке, больной рукой она наносит последний удар. Не услышав очередную волну проповеди, помощница открывает глаза, видя перед собой Сида без сознания. – Нужно бежать, – сообщает она себе, срывая ключ с его шеи.

*******

– Иоанн, прошу прощения, но там Хадсон разбушевалась, – Уолтер заходит в комнату инквизитора и видит босса перед собой без сознания.

– Иоанн! – Он бросается к Вестнику, пытаясь привести его в чувства. Получается это только через тринадцать минут, и Верный задаёт резонный вопрос. – Что случилось?

– Чёртова девка, – Джон потирает бороду, медленно переходя к шее. – Ключ! Она спёрла ключ. Активируй протокол безопасности. Живее!

Джон был зол. Броди сделала ход конём в его же игре. Такого допустит он не мог. Нужно было как можно скорее поймать её.

*******

След из трупов тянулся за младшей помощницей шерифа. Она вспомнила все советы на уроках скрытных действий. И они давали свои плоды (не без помощи свёртка метательных ножей, найденных ей по дороге). В этот момент она понимала, что либо их жизнь, либо её. А ей предстояло ещё очень много сделать для этого округа. Резко в ноздри проник уже знакомый запах. Тот же, что был в тот момент, когда её погружали под воду. Вот только теперь она сочится из вентиляции. А голос младшего Вестника слышится ото всюду. Он пришёл в себя.

– Обрушьте на неё весь гнев, братья, – речь Сида забавила Эйприл. Он призывал своих послушников ко греху? Не очень хороший святоша. – Скажите «ДА»! Я отдам свою жизнь во имя Отца! 

– Нашёл её, – кричит один из послушников, заставляя Эйприл обернуться на голос. Он мог тихо схватить её, но выбрал иную тактику. Позади него показываются несколько лысых людей в белых одеяниях. По описанию – это Ангелы. А это означало, что ей лучше бежать. 

Ей осталось пройти всего два пролёта лестницы. Ключ уже был вставлен внизу у запасного аппарата. Но теперь за спиной сверкают искры от выстрелов, а перед собой Эйприл видит пролетающие пули. 

– Пусть пожнёт свои грехи. Пусть подавится ими, – его голос всё больше и больше въедается в голову помощницы. 

Глаза забиты белым светом. В этот раз не от блажи, а от того, что девушка, наконец, достигает выхода. Наконец-то. На площадке пусто, нужно лишь скрыться от преследования. 

– Окунись в свой грех, и ты поймёшь всю тщетность усилий, помощница. Грех застит тебе глаза и не даёт усилий увидеть, сколько вреда ты причиняешь. Именно поэтому убивать тебе так легко. Хоть раз ты колебалась перед тем, как отнять жизнь? – Только сейчас помощница понимает, что звук доносится из её рации, что всё также была прикреплена к её поясу. 

– Пусть бежит! Пусть прячется! Когда пробьёт час, Бог направит нас по её следу, – с этими словами преследование прекращается. 

Чёртов ублюдок был прав. Она пуста. Она не колеблется перед тем, как выпустить пулю в человека. Если это стало с ней сейчас, спустя два дня, что же будет к тому моменту, когда округ будет освобождён от Сидов? Эйприл должна это сделать. Несмотря ни на что.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в последующих главах будет объяснено использование формата имени джон или иоанн (в формате речи, смысла и языка.
> 
> Разбитое повествование в третьем лице добавлено для большего понимания обеих сторон.


	7. let me be brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sun9-70.userapi.com/GCIgJ1-zSMsEsZr-rlIPmZctWXYH1y0DpwMl3w/-pa-rYD-JJU.jpg - обложка главы
> 
> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

_как же я пьян, мария._  


Ветер обдувает оголённое женское тело, лежащее посреди леса. Помощница шерифа словно пытается услышать что-то под землёй. На деле же она пытается прийти в себя, после посещения бункера одного из Сидов. Броди даже подумала: если младший Вестник такой, то, что же ждало её дальше? Но она вспомнила: Датч упоминал о том, что Иоанн – самый жестокий из их. Его садистские наклонности… это дело рук его родителей. Мать Эйприл умерла при её рождении. Она даже не знала её. Но вот отец. Он был с девушкой практически весь её жизненный путь. Майкл поддерживал её во всём. Особенно в желании пойти по его стопам, работать в полиции. Ей было тяжело представить, каким мукам подвергся Иоанн в детстве. Её сердце словно окунули в чан с лавой. Оно обжигалось и стучало в бешенном ритме. Стало понятно. Он не был таким. Не Иосиф наставил его на этот путь жестокости. Не названный Бог. А его собственные родители.

Зелёные глаза устремляются в небо, когда помощница шерифа переворачивается на спину. Если бы ещё полгода назад ей сказали, что она будет полуголая лежать в грязи посреди леса Монтаны, смотря сквозь верхушки деревьев на небо, чтобы просто прийти в себя, она бы рассмеялась. Броди дала согласие на поездку сюда лишь из-за звания, а осталась из-за долга. Из-за обещания. Она должна помочь сопротивлению. 

Датч уже связался с ней и рассказал о том, как переживал. Расспросил, что же сделал с ней Сид в своём бункере, но Эйприл не дала точного ответа, сообщила лишь, что она не примкнула ко Вратам Эдема, и Датчу не о чем беспокоиться. 

– Запрись в одной из комнат, забаррикадируй окна и двери. Я уже скоро буду. 

– Быстрее! Если не хочешь снова вызволять меня из лап чёртового Иоанна Сида. 

– Я стараюсь, Ким. Стараюсь быстрее. Было бы проще, если бы этот ублюдок не забрал самолёт. Сделай так, как я сказал. Слышишь? Всё будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя. 

Живой мужской голос и женский из рации заставляют помощницу шерифа подняться на ноги. Только она успела сделать это, как перед ней появляется брюнет. Судя по всему, обладатель того самого голоса. В его руках тут же мелькает пистолет. 

– Свои! – Она выставляет руки напоказ, словно объясняя, что у неё нет оружия. Его забрали сектанты.

– Ты не из этих… – отмечает мужчина. – Ты ведь та самая, что помогла Джерому, да? – Брюнет, наконец, убирает пистолет и достаёт некую бумагу из кармана. – Этим вся Долина пестрит. Сраные сектанты постарались, – он протягивает объявление Эйприл. – Меня зовут Ник, кстати. 

– Эйприл, – она кивает, взяв в руки бумагу. Помощница тут же видит свою фотографию, седланную в день прилёта в округ, и надпись «Разыскивается».

– Джером рассказал, как ты помогла освободить Фоллс Энд от этих сектантов. Слушай, может, поможешь и мне? Моя жена беременна, а наш дом пытаются отобрать. С этой махиной я плохо обращаюсь, а вот ты, судя по рассказам, очень даже ничего, – он протягивает девушке винтовку. – О, и это тебе тоже, наверное, понадобится, – он снимает с пояса завязанную на ней ранее рубашку и также протягивает помощнице шерифа. 

– Спасибо, – сегодня она немногословна. Слишком много пережила. Даже в самых сложных операциях, куда её направляли, не было подобного. 

Эйприл застёгивает рубашку, берёт оружие в руки и направляется за Ником. В этот момент она вспоминает слова Иоанна о её личности. О её грехе. 

«Ты хоть раз колебалась перед тем, как отнять у кого-то жизнь?» – его голос. Он прочно засел в голове, и помощница не знает, как его оттуда достать. 

Она колебалась. На ферме Рэй-Рэй. Стоило сказать об этом Сиду. Она скажет, что такой сделали её его помощники. Все мы приходим к чему-то из-за кого-то, и здесь виноват был Иоанн. 

– Рай и сыновья. Эта конторка принадлежит нам уже много поколений. Может быть, встречала плакаты по округу. 

По дороге Ник знакомил помощницу с жизнь в округе. Из его рассказов она узнала, о снайпере Грэйс, которую тоже можно привлечь к сопротивлению. Ей стоит навестить и её, когда они разберутся с домом Раев. Ник рассказал всю подноготную Долины. Это тот человек, который и был нужен помощнице. Он расскажет, где ей лучше всего искать людей для свержения самопровозглашённой власти Сидов. 

«Упаковочный цех Грандвью», «Депо Копперхэд», «Завод Гринбушей», «Ранчо Келлетов» – места, которые сектанты отобрали грубой силой. С этими местами также стоило разобраться позже. Нужно признаться, что такого количества работы у Эйприл не было никогда. Такого риска для жизни тоже.

– Вот и они, – Ник вытягивает руку перед помощницей, предостерегая её от раскрытия их позиции. – Я не мастер в таких делах. Какой у нас план? 

– Отходишь по периметру ближе к дому, чтобы оказать мне поддержку в критической ситуации. Я выдаю свою позицию, при хорошем раскладе снимая одного из них, – помощница моментально смотрит на прицел отданной Ником винтовки. Обычный коллиматор. Долго прятаться не выйдет. – Отсиживаюсь здесь до последнего, а дальше штурм. Ник, как только увидишь, что дом освобождается, беги к Ким. У тебя есть пистолет и будет элемент неожиданности. Я постараюсь раскидать их… но если у меня не выйдет, пообещай, что сопротивление избавится от этой кучки сектантов. 

Ник лишь кивает, придерживая её за плечи. Он всё понимает. Идти вдвоём на двенадцать вооружённых винтовками людей – самоубийство в чистом виде, которое Эйприл принимает на себя. Его задача лишь спасти Ким и защитить их ребёнка. Рай отбегает по кустам к нужной точке. Сектанты даже не замечают шевелений, они слишком увлечены мародёрством. Увидев, что Ник на позиции, Эйприл делает глубокий вдох и смотрит в прицел. По близости, у ангара, стоят два послушника. Палец скользит по курку. Выстрел поражает одного из них в голову, второго же заставляет засуетиться. В этот момент Эйприл боготворит создателя глушителя. Это верный друг сохранности её местоположения уже долгое время. Не медля больше ни секунды, помощница шерифа ликвидирует и второго послушника. Девушка медленно выдыхает, меняя обойму с патронами. Она видит, что к раненным спешит оставшаяся толпа эдемцев. Казалось, в этот момент Эйприл взывала ко всем возможным богам. 

– Там, в кустах! – Трезвонит кто-то с крыши. 

Её местоположение раскрыто. Вторая часть плана должна быть приведена в исполнение. Помощница видит, что Ник проскользнул в дом. На одну видимую проблему у неё меньше. Она перебирается чуть левее, чтобы связной не представлял собой опасность хотя бы на время. Винтовка становится тяжелее, если опустошая обойму, водить ей из стороны в сторону. Но это единственный выход остаться живой. 

– Держите эту суку! – Слышится с крыши. Но для кого? Перед помощницей лежат трупы той самой толпы. 

– И кто тут сука? – Она выходит из тени дерева, смотря на связного. Последняя пуля его.  
Девушка роняет оружие и падает на колени. За её спиной трупы. Она даже не колебалась, как Иоанн и говорил. Горячая слеза стекает по щеке, Броди припала к земле. Она должна сражаться, должна бороться за жизнь людей этого округа, но единственное, на что сейчас способна девушка, – излучать боль, каждым своим действием и словом. Эйприл поворачивает голову и видит струйку крови, что сочится сквозь рубашку на плече.

– Хэй! – голос Ника доносится из окна дома. – Не поможешь нам с сумками? 

Помощница поднимается на ноги и шагает в сторону дома. Нужно прийти в себя. Нужно просто успокоиться. Казалось, это невозможно, но с ног девушку сбивает пёс. Сначала она думала, что это дворняга, но заметила ошейник. Ошейник Рэй-Рэй. 

– Бумер! – она вновь садится на колени и обнимает пса. – Прости, что покинула тебя, мальчик. Больше никогда, – помощница целует мохнатого друга, и от слёз не осталось и следа. 

– Ник, Бумер сбежал, – голос Джерома, доносящийся из рации, заставляет помощницу поднять голову на дом. Это Ник, что как раз вышел из дома. – Направляется в вашу сторону. Если заметите его, дай знать.

– Он здесь, с помощницей шерифа, всё хорошо, – Ник улыбается, глядя на картину, что развернулась перед ним. 

– Помощница? Она в порядке? Иоанн схватил её. 

– Да-да, она помогла мне вернуть дом, – помощница шерифа лишь кивает на это. В ней нет сил, чтобы сейчас разговаривать с Джеромом. Она обязательно навестит их, ей всё ещё нужна помощь, всё ещё нужен разговор с Мэри. Ник всё понимает. – Она заедет позже. Конец связи. 

– Спасибо, – еле слышно проговаривает Эйприл. – С чем вам нужна помошь?

– Перенести чемоданы. Мы уезжаем из этой дыры. Здесь небезопасно. 

– Ник, нет! – Из дома выходит беременная женщина, судя по всему, жена Ника. Она лишь кивает в знак приветствия в сторону Броди. – Это наш дом! 

– Брось, Ким, ты не понимаешь, – помощница шерифа поднимается с земли и следует за Ником. Тот подаёт ей несколько чемоданов, и девушка несёт их к припаркованной рядом с домом машине. 

– Чего я не понимаю? Они отбирают земли, похищают наших друзей и, вообще, творят, что хотят. 

– Ким.

– Ник. Ещё твой дед построил этот дом. И ты хочешь его бросить? Ты же так часто говорил о том, что хочешь передать дело дочери!

– Вообще-то я хочет передать дело сыну. 

Помощница выходит за дверь. В этом разговоре она явно лишняя. Закрыв за собой дверь, она горделиво садится на лестницу и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Монтана чудесна, если не брать в расчёт сектантов, которые бродят по лесам.

**YES**

Три чёртовых буквы с приторным запахом одеколона и сигарет, с дьявольским голосом Иоанна прямо над ухом. Эйприл закрывает глаза, поглаживая Бумера за ухом.

– Винтовка. У тебя есть снайперская винтовка? – Помощница подаёт голос, услышав скрип двери за спиной. 

– Да, есть. Но зачем тебе? – Ник садится по правую сторону от Бумера.

– На ранчо Иоанна твой самолёт. Ты сам сказал. Опустошу его, заберу твой самолёт и разнесу эти чёртовы буквы. Верну тебе твою птичку. Только, прошу, дай мне оружие, – зелёные глаза, наполненные болью, смотрят на Ника.

– При одном условии, Эйприл. Мы подлатаем тебя, выпьешь с нами кофе, а мы расскажем, как будем держать оборону.  
– Остаётесь? – Небольшая улыбка мелькает на лице помощницы, когда она встаёт и направляется в дом.

– Спорить с Ким бесполезно, поверь. Ещё узнаешь.

Точка. Абзац.

– Этот эгоист, пастор Джером, сбился с праведного пути. Если бы он и в правду посвятил себя Господу, люди не оставили бы его. А ты, помощница, всё равно признаешь свои грехи. Потому что такова воля Отца, – дьявольский голос вместо будильника. Что может быть лучше? Эйприл открывает глаза, потирая затяжелевшие вески. Вчера она впервые смеялась с момента, как поставила ногу на землю Монтаны.

Левое плечо и предплечье забинтованы. Ким и Ник замечательный люди, но ей пора. Помощница шерифа встаёт с кровати аккуратно, чтобы не пробудить Бумера. Эйприл вернётся за ним. Как только рядом не будет никакой опасности. Она старается не шуметь. Ким уже пыталась отговорить её от задуманной авантюры. Как и было сказано, снайперская винтовка ждала её на диване. 

Путь до ранчо оказался не таким уж и близким, как казалось на карте. О приближении ей сообщает голос Иоанна. 

«Мы начали жатву. Подготовку к жизни во время Коллапса. Отец говорит, что эта земля семь лет будет бесплодна, и лишь потом Господь подготовит почву, на которой воздвигнет Новый Эдем. Тех, кто будет не готов, ждёт безумие, а нас ждёт рассвет». 

Безумие – это хаотичное повторение одного и того же действия. Раз за разом. В надежде на изменение. Это была их с Джейсоном личная мантра перед сном, вместо «я люблю тебя». 

«Пища, припасы и люди теперь принадлежат проекту «Врата Эдема». Если что-то не отдадут добровольно – применим силу. Тех, кто против, тех, кто жаждет боя, ждёт очищение. Тех же, кто пожелает пройти сквозь «Врата Эдема» и принесёт нам свои дары, мы защитим от грядущей беды. Всякий сможет войти в наш сад. Нужно просто сказать «ДА»! Однажды Отец сказал мне: "прими их, Иоанн, даже тех, кто сопротивляется, ибо те, кто отринет проект, больше других нуждается в спасении. И пусть они грешны, их души ещё можно спасти". Главное начать исповедь».

Одного за другим… помощница снимала послушников Иоанна, пока он произносил свои речи. Так сладко и так громко. Это только ей на руку. 

«Ты готова, помощник Хадсон?»

Помощница застывает. Хадсон. Ей было известно, что она у него, но диалог, который произошёл между ними дальше, только больше подогрел гнев внутри. 

«Иди ты нахер!» 

Хадсон прямолинейна. Она не намерена потакать капризам Иоанна. 

«М-м-м… я знаю, открыть душу, признаться в своих деяниях бывает сложно. А иногда страшно, но здесь ты в безопасности. Никто тебя не осудит. Хочешь, чтобы я исповедовал тебя?»

Тишина. Гнетущая тишина. Голос Иоанна напоминает ей змея-искусителя, который только и ждёт момента. 

«Иди. Ты. Нахер!»

Она не сдаётся. Железная выдержка Джоуи, которой Эйприл следует у неё научиться. 

«Мне нужно услышать волшебное слово. Хочешь, чтобы я исповедовал тебя? Нужно просто сказать «да».

Младшая помощница шерифа прячется за заслонку. Остался лишь один снайпер. Но она не может сосредоточиться. Руки трясутся. Она не была знакома с Хадсон, но чувствует свою вину в происходящем. В том, что она до сих пор в руках Сида.

«Иди. Ты. Нахер». 

Крик. Пронзительный крик. Душа Броди застывает. Иоанн не разделяет пола, когда речь идёт о насилии.

«Хочешь исповедаться?»

«Иди ты.. иди ты...»  
Она продолжает кричать. Сердце помощницы Броди сжимается всё сильнее. Эйприл виновата. Во всём.

«Прими её. Прими силу слова «да»!»

Больной ублюдок. Казалось, его невозможно остановить.

«Прошу. Нет. Прошу. Нет. Прошу…» 

Надрывистый плач. Эйприл не хочет думать о том, что он делает с Джоуи.

«Ты хочешь исповедаться?»

Заключительный вопрос.

«Да».

Это походило на какой-то спектакль. Спектакль, поставленный специально для единственной зрительницы. 

«Вот. Не так уж и сложно, да?»

Да. Младшая помощница шерифа готова сказать ему да. Только в другой манере. 

– Выходи же! – Помощница слышит голос снайпера, наконец, вернувшись в норму.

– Выхожу, – Эйприл «ныряет» справа и делает один точный выстрел в голову.  
Помощница шерифа хватает за трос и скользит по нему вниз. Оказавшись на крыше, она находит люк, что ведёт в ангар и, зацепившись «кошкой», спускается вниз. Жёлтый кукурузник, действительно, отличается от других. Эйприл искренне не понимает, почему Иоанн так в нём заинтересован. Возможно, Вестник хочет просто напакостить Нику. Её выбор падает не на нужный Нику самолёт. Она не глупа и понимает, что может случиться всё, что угодно, и тогда она подведёт ещё и Рая. 

– Ты справишься, – говорит она сама себе. Вчера Ник провёл небольшую презентацию по управлению самолётом. Это помогает. Помогает не разбиться.

**Y E S**

Чёртовы буквы оказываются перед ней за десять минут. Эйприл нажимает на кнопку, и белые пласты падают вниз. Она слышит похвалу от Датча из своей рации, вот только голос старика прерывается. И слышит она то, что было ожидаемо. Голос Иоанна.

— Когда утихнет этот маленький бунт, ты всё восстановишь. Ты будешь работать, пока не сотрёшь пальцы в кровь, а после это место станет твоей могилой.


	8. never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sun9-45.userapi.com/Gsp9ZujWf1bHz7B7fnHhITCC_aP9YwsileZ01A/38D46PvlO_Q.jpg - обложка главы
> 
> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты

_холодный бетон согреет от страсти нас._

Звук спайки металла разлетается по Долине. Яркие искры отлетают в сторону, создавая персональное шоу для младшего Вестника округа Хоуп. Это место – могила младшей помощницы шерифа. Именно это обещал Сид по рации.

– Знаешь, тебе не пришлось бы это делать, если бы ты думала перед тем, как что-то делать, – помощница слышит хриплый голос за спиной и хмыкает в ответ. Он не услышит. Это и хорошо. Синяков на её теле уже хватает. 

Двенадцать часов. Именно столько прошло с момента обрушения злосчастных букв. За это время произошло не так много, как хотелось. Эйприл пыталась сбежать с места своего «маленького бунта», но Иоанн оказался проворнее, послав послушников с базукой. К счастью, Броди успела вовремя катапультироваться, впервые получив опыт прыжка с парашютом. Приземлилась она прямиком в руки Вестника. В прямом смысле. Не имея должной сноровки в управлении парашютом, помощница, отстегнув звенья, падает на Иоанна, а тот, в свою очередь, прижимает её к земле, вновь шепча слова про её могилу уже без помех рации. 

– Что в итоге, помощница? Всё зря? – Она слышит этот голос, спускаясь с лестницы. Голос пронизывающий её всю. До самых пят. Эйприл находит в себе силы, чтобы развернуться и посмотреть своему страху в глаза. – Для чего ты раз за разом пытаешься бежать, а потом своими действиями заставляешь меня оказаться рядом и схватить? Ты знаешь, будь моя воля, ты давно уже была бы погребена под землю.

– Я знаю лишь одно: я нужна тебе для твоей сделки с Иосифом. Иначе ты не попадёшь к вашим… вратам? 

– К нашим. Ты забыла одно: ты являешься частью этой сделки, ты точно также взойдёшь к Новому Эдему. Такова воля Господа, – он подходит ближе, заставляя помощницу затаить дыхание и посмотреть в сторону леса. Приглушённый запах сигарет не вписывается в идеальную картину образа Крестителя. Но, видимо, только так он может отпустить себе всё то, что делает в стенах бункера.

Лес красив. Вот пробегает трусливый олень. За ним рысь, которая, к сожалению помощницы, слишком увлечена своей добычей, чтобы переключиться на что-то новое. От этого приёма помощницу отвлекает металл, которого касаются её обнажённые плечи. Её глаза вновь вынужденно ловят этот пристальный взгляд голубых глаз. Иоанн выхватывает из её рук сварочный аппарат вместе с маской и отбрасывает в сторону. 

– Раздевайся, – повелительный тон, оставляющий на лице девушки немой вопрос. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы и эту майку мы порвали, как в бункере? Ты исповедуешься. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы вечером я поехал на остров Отца с докладом о том, как ты по неосторожности упала с высоты. 

Он, наконец, отходит, предоставляя Эйприл личное пространство и право выбора. Иоанн словно проделал работу над ошибками за то время, пока девушка отсутствовала в его бункере. 

– Здесь? – Вопросами она словно оттягивает неизбежное. 

– Здесь, – он вновь смотрит на неё, одновременно отдавая приказ жестом своим подчинённым скрыться. 

Младшая помощница шерифа лишь кивает, стягивая с себя белую майку, что за двенадцать часов работы с буквами стала серой от пыли и обзавелась несколькими пятнами краски. Эйприл молча наблюдает за действиями Сида, который расстилает что-то на одном из пластов «Y». Он жестом подзывает её к себе, а она, в свою очередь, послушно идёт. Помощница делает это не из священных побуждений для «Врат Эдема», она делает это для того, чтобы не уронить и без того низкий боевой дух региона. Иоанн запугал всех, кого только мог. Это уловка для того, чтобы позже сделать свой ход против. 

– Что с Хадсон? – Спрашивает девушка, садясь на указанное Иоанном место. – Что ты сделал с ней? Я не была знакома с ней достаточно, но она казалась мне той, кого невозможно сломить.

– Именно поэтому её отправили сюда, а не на Хэнбейн. Я лишь немного развлёкся, – его лицо не выдавало никаких эмоций. Он обрабатывал лезвие спиртом. – Когда это началось, помощница? Когда гнев начал зарождаться в тебе? – Его ход начинается резко. Словно не было никаких разговор о Джоуи. Продолжается этот ход, когда холодное остриё заточенной металлической пластины касается грудной клетки девушки. – Твоё первое убийство? 

– Да, – она закрывает глаза, словно дожидаясь окончания этой пытки. – Это был неблагополучный район, я была всего лишь стажёром, вызвалась на дело, пытаясь впечатлить отца. Показать, что я ничего не боюсь. В этом мы с тобой похожи, – Сид выводит буквы так, будто это целое произведение искусства. По ощущениям казалось, будто вот-вот всё кончится. Но ещё даже -w- не была доведена до конца. Запах крови мешается с запахом самого мужчины, заставляя помощницу поморщиться. – Мы обошли по периметру. Джонс, мой коллега, он был у подозреваемого на мушке. Я понимала, что если сейчас мы упустим его, отец… он будет недоволен. Я нажала на курок, – в этот же момент Креститель обрывает букву -a-

– Это не гнев, – Эйприл открывает глаза и видит, как Вестник качает головой. – Сейчас ты рассказываешь мне про ~~Гордыню~~. Разве об этом я просил? – Она слышит усмешку в его голосе. – Ты состоишь из греха. От сюда, – он касается её лодыжки, плотно сжимая запястье, – вплоть до мыслей, – остриё оказывается около веска. Эйприл начинает ощущать стойкий запах сигарет, перекрытый одеколоном. Сид оказывается ближе. – О чём ты думаешь сейчас, помощница?

– О том, как всадить тебе в грудь этот чёртов осколок, ведь ты бьёшь все рекорды. Никогда… никогда в своей жизни я не начинала испытывать ненависть за столь короткий промежуток времени. До тебя. 

– До меня? Ты даже с моими братьями не знакома, но уже решила, что я худший человек в твоей жизни? Что же, стоит отправить тебя в Уайттел. Иаков воспитает тебя, а после я спрошу, – моментально он оказывается над её ухом, – худший ли я человек в твоей жизни, помощница?

– Да, – Иоанн хотел услышать это. В другом контексте, но хотел. Она это знала. Это заставляет мужчину опешить и нырнуть взглядом на её губы. – Да. Что бы меня там не ждало, я буду продолжать ненавидеть тебя всей своей погрязшей в грехе душой, – она продолжала говорить его терминами. – Я выполню свою цель, – она проводит взглядом по его рубашке и груди с вырезанным «Унынием» на ней. Дрожь охватывает тело. Она понимает, что боится его. Преимущество силы на стороне мужчины, а ещё этот чёртов осколок. Осколок, который он, не отрывая взгляда, подсовывает под её руку. 

– Давай, – шепчет Вестник, сжимая руку девушки с остриём в ней. Подняв её руку к своей груди, он заставляет помощницу опешить. – В самое сердце. Хочу даже после смерти быть в центре внимания. 

Рука начинает трястись под натиском Иоанна. Он решителен. А этот шаг – это то, чего ждёт от неё Датч и Долина. Она должна лишь нажать. Чуть сильнее. Мужчина призывает её к этому. Он хочет этого. Но должна ли помощница шерифа идти на поводу у этого человека? Иоанн Сид вызывал у неё очень противоречивые эмоции. При одном взгляде на него, помощница видела словно целую гору трупов, что так и тянутся за ним. Сколько крови на руках Вестника? Больше, чем у неё. Так почему же обвинительный приговор слушает она? С другой стороны, она видела в нём нечто другое. Что-то связанное со становлением, с его историей о родителях. 

– Я убью тебя, когда посчитаю нужным, – помощница поднимает взгляд к наполненным болью голубым глазам и шепчет ответ ему в губы, пытаясь ослабить хватку мужчины. 

– В следующий раз, когда будешь слышать крики Джоуи, – Иоанн отпускает руку девушки, выхватывая орудие из её руки и приставив к её же горлу, – вспомни этот момент. Вспомни и расскажи всем. У тебя была возможность, помощница. Я дал её тебе, – он проводит остриём по горлу, – но ты её просрала.

Она лишь пускает в ответ ухмылку. Зная, как Сиду не нравится чувствовать себя проигравшим. Убить его сейчас – подписать себе смертный приговор. На задворках выступов стерегут его подчинённые. Умирать именно сейчас ей не хотелось. 

Эйприл, наконец, может вздохнуть спокойно, когда Сид отбрасывает заточенный металл в сторону. Ненадолго. В ту же секунду он перехватывает её лицо одной лишь своей рукой, словно нависая над девушкой. 

– Если ещё хоть раз ты пойдёшь против моих прямых приказов, я сломаю тебя, помощница. И ты будешь с болью вспоминать это время. Когда ещё могла испытывать честные эмоции, – он сдавливает её щеки настолько, что из глаз помощницы невольно скользит слеза. 

– Я не одна из твоих игрушек, Иоанн, – сквозь боль, она шипит ответ.

– Ошибаешься, помощница.

  
_**я убегал туда,  
где были поняты монстры.  
ещё одна попытка добиться эмоций.** _

Хватка была ослаблена, но рыжеволосая девушка продолжала находиться в заключении. Немного ином. Теперь же его губ. Странно и по-животному жадно Иоанн вцепился в её губы, пробуя их на вкус. Это была ещё одна пытка для помощницы шерифа на сегодня. Сладкая пытка, которая могла подвести к новому греху. Несмотря на гнилую внешнюю натуру Вестника, помощница увлеклась поцелуем. Дрожь, наконец, утихла, разжигая нечто внизу живота. Нужно признаться, что это первый человек, помимо Джейсона, которого она целовала за много лет. Впервые Эйприл не испытывает стыда, когда пальцы Вестника проникают в чашку её бюстгальтера. Одна только тактильная связь с Вестниками Иосифа, казалось Эйприл, приравнивается к расстрелу в округе Хоуп. Искусанные в кровь губы, синяки на груди – что она вообще делает? Температура между ними могла стать аномально высокой, если бы не дождь, что решил пролиться на грешные земли Монтаны.

– Ошибаешься, – шепчет Иоанн, разрывая поцелуй также грубо, как и начинал его. – Мы не закончили, – сейчас он говорит не том, что было мгновение назад, а о «Гневе» на груди помощницы. – В бункер её! 

Он не прощается. Молча встаёт и направляется к своей машине. За помощницей же приходит один из его Верных и сопровождает до машины. По дороге Эйприл успевает немного привести себя в порядок: накинуть чёрную майку, любезно предоставленную мужчиной, стереть кровь с губ и груди у трёх букв. 

– Зачем ты присоединился к ним? – Молчать в дороге помощнице не нравится. К тому же, это прекрасная возможность узнать о том, кто был на её месте пару лет назад. – Я знаю, что тебя также послали сюда, но ты выдрать путь Эдема. Почему, Уолтер? 

– Потому что это истина, – он украдкой посмотрел на помощницу шерифа и щёлкнул по переключателю радио, где дикторы спорили о том, кто первым нанесёт ядерный удар по Америке. – Ты же взрослый человек. Понимает, к чему всё идёт. А Сиды – те, кто может даровать тебе спасение. 

– Какое спасение может мне дать человек, способный содрать кожу с живого человека? Или девушка, пичкающая всех наркотой? Или, может, солдат, перевоспитывающий животных? 

– Спасение от превращения в радиоактивный пепел, Эйприл. Но оно не может даться тебе просто так. Для того, чтобы что-то получить, нужно отдать что-то взамен. В случае Иоанна – принести верность, понять его идеологию и принять её. Вера… для неё главной составляющей является чистый разум. У Иакова лишь один критерий отбора: «лишь у сильных есть право на жизнь. 

– Звучит по-фашистски, честно говоря, – отвечает она в пользу характеристики последнего Вестника. Вести этот диалог далее бессмысленно, поэтому помощница шерифа отворачивает свой взгляд к окну и наблюдает за быстрой сменой пейзажа за окном. От которого она и засыпает.

Открывает глаза Эйприл от ноющей боли. Перед глазами собственные руки в крови и трясущаяся местность на фоне. Она понимает, что её кто-то несёт. С большим трудом девушка поднимает голову и видит перед собой лицо Майкла. Того самого, что подвозил её до Фоллс Энда. 

– Что? – Ей трудно говорить. Голова раскалывается от боли точно так же, как и конечности. 

– Сектант, что вёз тебя, наехал на ловушку сопротивления и улетел в дерево. Тебе повезло, что отделалась лишь ссадинами, – Майкл ставит её за землю, помощница тут же оглядывается по сторонам. Фоллс Энд. Майкл донёс её до города. – Прежде, чем мы войдём… ты всё ещё с нами? – его можно понять. На груди помощницы шерифа красуются шрамы от младшего Вестника. 

– Да, – она кивает и, хромая, направляется в сторону бара. После всего, что произошло, нужно выпить. 

Всё происходит по наихудшему сценарию. Иоанн ловил девушку уже два раза. На сколько его хватит, прежде чем он всадит пулю в грудь помощницы? Ей казалось, что осталось недолго. А ещё этот поцелуй… что Иоанн хотел им показать? В чём она ошибается? Вполне возможно, что у него просто расстройство личности. Девушке хотелось бы в это верить

– Эйприл! – Не успевает девушка войти, как тут же оказывается в объятиях Мэри-Мэй. – Мы просили Датча связаться с тобой, но он рассказал про тебя и твой план, касательно букв Иоанна. Я боялась, что ты… сама понимаешь, как они дороги для него, – лицо Мэри меняется буквально на глазах, когда девушка замечает -w-r-a- на груди помощницы.

– Это ничего, – Броди трясёт головой, пытаясь убедить барменшу, что всё хорошо. – Ничего, правда. Он ничего мне не сделал, – Иоанн мог «развлечься» с ней, как это было с Хадсон. Но не стал. Именно поэтому Эйприл уверена, что ей повезло. 

– Тебе нужен душ, подруга. Ты вся в крови. 

– Мне нужна выпивка, подруга, – девушка улыбается Мэри и садится за барную стойку, – и место для ночлега на сегодня.


	9. snt jhn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами   
> https://sun9-49.userapi.com/UI1FclMb2ZUoKXU4G6t59dLYGjizRhRaNzPaVA/qThs73d5dco.jpg - арт к главе

_все империи погибнут_

Нежные руки скользят по огрубевшей мужской коже. Рыжие волосы сыпятся на белые простыни, когда юное женское тело нависает сверху. Солнце бросает блики на её зелёные глаза, и Джон готов утонуть в этом моменте. Всё нутро Сида сжимается сильнее с каждым рывком помощницы шерифа. Он проводит ладонью по её груди, но Эйприл быстро перехватывает его, перетягивая Вестника на себя. Она руководит этим процессом, покусывает тело, что только больше выводит его из себя. Джон опирается на локоть, татуированные пальцы тянутся к рыжим волосам и тянут их к себе.

– Так не пойдёт, помощница. Не ты у руля, – сладко шепчет Вестник ей на ухо.

Её взгляд не отпускает Сида. Она словно изучает его, что невольно наводит на дурные мысли. А если именно сейчас помощница сорвётся? Прямо сейчас решит выдать «удар в спину»? Это будет. Обязательно будет. Но не здесь.

Джон сокращает расстояние между ними. Здесь не осталось ничего личного. Только она и он. Никакого пространства не осталось, да даже воздуха, судя по рваному дыханию помощницы шерифа. Мужчина прильнул к губам Эйприл, оставляя небольшой красный след на её коже от своей бороды. Да, так ему нравится куда больше. Теперь он в ней и полностью руководит процессом. Казалось бы, за столько встреч она должна была уже запомнить. Он полностью растворён в ней, как и она. Джон хотел видеть всё. В мельчайших деталях.

– Джон? – её голос заставляет мужчину открыть глаза. – Джон! – Голос помощницы подозрительно похож на голос брата.

Вестник открывает глаза, видя перед собой недовольное лицо Джейкоба. Так неподходящее ему. Обычно старшему Вестнику абсолютно всё равно на происходящее вокруг.

– Мы не мешаем тебе обсуждением своего плана? Или, может, нам удалиться в другую комнату?

– Нет, брат, всё в порядке. Может продолжать, – Джейкоб лишь качает головой и возвращается к доске с планом.

Джон же понимает, что задремал и видел неестественно реалистичный сон. Он всё ощущал, но до конца не понимал, почему в этом сне присутствовала помощница Броди, а не та же Холли. Потому что наскучила, а нутро требует чего-то посвежее? Чего-то, что сложно достать? Скорее всего. Он до конца не понял даже причин своего поведения на поле. Почему он это сделал? Почему поцеловал её? Ответ, что на всё имеется лишь воля Бога, вполне его устраивал.

– Ключевая проблема заключается в младшей помощнице шерифа. Насколько нам известно, сейчас она в Долине. Так, Джон? – Джейкоб отводит взгляд от доски с планом местности и смотрит на младшего брата.

– Так, Джейкоб, – в голосе младшего Вестника слышится явное недовольство. Его вновь собираются отчитать, как в детстве, как на каждом собрании Вестников.

– Я считаю: лучше перевести её в Горы Уайттел. Во-первых, это позволит нам приобрести универсального солдата. Вы видели: с какой лёгкостью она в одиночку захватила ранчо Джона и Фоллс Энд? Во-вторых…

– Во-вторых, это исключено, – Джон, наконец, проявляет себя и встаёт с насиженного места, ударяя ладонями по столу, словно это поможет выпустить гнев наружу.

– Джонни, она сбегала от тебя… сколько? Напомни, пожалуйста.

– Один. Всего один раз. А ты уже панику развёл, – Джона злила ситуация. Злило то, что его слова ни во что не ставили.

Предательски рация, прикреплённая к поясу Джона, начала трещать и раздался голос Верного.

– Иоанн, приём. Я упустил её, – это был голос Уолтера. – Я вылетел. Отключился. Её нет, Иоанн. Её нет.

Джон накрывает лицо руками, понимая, что всё идёт совсем не в том направлении, которое он планировал изначально. Помощница сбежала в очередной раз, а это означало только потерю его авторитета в глазах семьи.

– Два, – заключает младший Вестник, глядя на Джейкоба и взяв в руки рацию. – Поговорим позже об этом, Уолтер. Объяви её в розыск. И запомни: она нужна нам живой.

Джон вновь приземляется на стул и начал судорожно поглядывать в сторону Иосифа. Его осуждения в этой ситуации он старался сторониться. А оно было бы. Помощница подрывает его авторитет. Если бы она сбежала в Хенбейне или же Уайттеле, Отец бы просто покачал головой, приказав вновь поймать её. С Долиной же всё иначе. На Джона всю его жизнь спускали всех собак. С самого детства.

– План всё тот же, – Джейкоб прерывает тишину, – Броди должна оказаться в Горах. Я приложу все усилия для того, чтобы подобного, – старший Вестник указывал на рацию, что теперь лежала на столе, – не повторилось. Она пройдёт мои испытания.

– А если она вовсе не сильна? – Джон пристально смотрит на брата. – Что тогда? Её мозг превратится в пудинг. Она солдат, да, Джейкоб, но мы не знаем, способна ли она выдержать гнёт твоей теологии

– И что ты предлагаешь, Джонни? О, знаю, чтобы она сказала «да»? Просто признай уже наконец, что Холли тебе поднадоела и нужна новая игрушка для твоих утех.

– Холли? – Иосиф водит взглядом от старшего к младшему из Вестников.

– Все знают про Холли, – Фейт решает, что без её слов эта ситуация не может быть решена.

– Мы здесь не мою связь с Холли собрались обсуждать, а что делать с сопротивлением, – Джон просто разводит руками, смотря по сторонам.

– Иоанн прав. Поговорим об этом позже и в личной беседе. Сейчас наш приоритет всё же остаётся на Эйприл. Она нужна нам. Нужна Богу, – Отец сменяет Джейкоба на месте в центре. – Сегодня ночью я снова слышал Голос. Голос, напоминающий истоки времени. Напоминающий историю. Всадников грядущего апокалипсиса всегда было четыре. Четыре Вестника.

– Всё верно, – Джон наглядно пересчитал присутствующих в комнате.

– Вас трое, братья. Сестра. Я лишь пророк, что доносит до вас волю Бога.

Джон понимал, к чему клонит Отец, но молчал. Помощнице шерифа не место за этим столом. Кто угодно, только не она. Честно признаться, младший Вестник до конца не верил, что кому-либо из них удастся привить этой женщине веру. И хоть Отец и вещал о том, что видел чистый мир, где она стояла по правое плечо от него самого, Джон относился к этому со скептицизмом. У всего есть две стороны. Сторона сопротивления и сторона Эдема. Помощница может оказаться на любой из сторон баррикад. Зависит это лишь от того, на сколько её ещё хватит.

У каждого. Каждого из них есть два исхода. Да даже у Джона. В тот же день Отец видел и место, уготованное младшему из Сидов. Либо он умрёт молодым, либо состарится в Новом Эдеме. Ему нужно всего лишь принять любовь. Впустить в своё сердце. Но Джон не способен на это. Более не способен. Именно поэтому каждую ночь ему снится собственное бездыханное тело с горделивой улыбкой помощницы над ним.

– Путь веры. Я предлагаю его. Если помощница шерифа должна сидеть за этим столом вместе с нами…

– Ей нужна вера, – подытоживает Джон. – Не урок по насилию, а вера, – он согласно кивает в сторону сестрички. На деле же он имел в виду свою сторону.

Долгие споры о том, куда направить помощницу Броди привели ровным счётом ни к чему. Каждый из Вестников остался при своём, а Отцу был важен лишь результат.

Джон вышел на улицу с неким облегчением. Никаких тяжёлых взглядов от братьев. Он наблюдает за тем, как Вестники рассаживаются по машинам и отправляются в свои регионы, а Отец направляется к церкви. Креститель буквально ныряет в кусты, что расположены вблизи от места из собрания. Руки тянутся в карман и, нащупав пачку сигарет, вытаскивают её к солнцу. Сложно судить о солнце в лесу, конечно. Джон садится на каменный выступ и достаёт одну сигарету из пачки.

– Если ты думаешь, что все твои деяния останутся безнаказанными – ты ошибаешься, помощница, – Джон зажигает сигарету и вновь нажимает на кнопку. – Ты всего лишь трусиха, убийца. Все эти реки пахнут ТВОЕЙ кровью, – он выделяет принадлежность, зная, как сильно это задевает её.

– А что же насчёт тебя? – Затяжка прерывается, когда из рации доносится знакомый женский голос. – Что с кровавым следом, который тянется за тобой. Я могу тебя выследить, всего лишь следуя по нему.

– Я завтра покаюсь в своих грехах, Бог простит меня, а вот ты… скажи, сколько ещё жизней ты отнимешь, прежде чем поймёшь, что хватит?

– Достаточно одной. Твоей, Джон.

– Иоанн. Для тебя Иоанн*.

Джон откладывает рацию в сторону и выдыхает сигаретный дым в воздух, откинув голову на дерево. В ситуации с помощницей шерифа ему не нравилось одно: она ещё не встретила его брата и сестру, но уже брызжет дьявольским ядом, доказывая, что Джон – худшее, что случалось с ней.

Шорох листьев заставляет Джона затушить сигарету о камень и развеять дым, словно он подросток и вот-вот его застукают родители. Но он выдыхает, когда видит перед собой блондинку.

– Видела, как Вера и Иаков уехали… так и думала, что найду тебя здесь, – Холли медленно подходит к Вестнику, поправляя ворот его рубашки. – Не видела тебя две недели, а казалось, будто вечность.

– Не начинай, Холли.

Он закатывает глаза, но блондинка играет на опережение и мгновенно целует Сида. Джон не в силах ей противиться и отвечает на поцелуй, притягивая девушку к себе. Её карамельные губы очень мягкие, как и руки, которые уже тянутся к бархатной рубашке в попытке поскорее от неё избавиться. Но…

Но перед глазами тот злополучный образ рыжеволосой дамы на белой простыне. Джон тут же качает головой, накрывая руки Холли своими.

– Не сейчас. Мне нужно идти.

– Ты сейчас серьёзно? – Её глаза наполнены возмущением.

– Холли, может быть, ты забыла или что-то стёрлось, но мы не в отношениях. Я прихожу, мы трахаемся, я ухожу. Тут всё просто. Не забывай об этом, малышка, – Джон кивает и уходит в сторону деревни.

*******

Помощница со злостью отбрасывает рацию в сторону. Иоанн Сид был прав. Она насыщена Гневом, вот только в его сторону. И сторону всей этой сектантской чуши. Она медленно выдыхает, смотря куда-то в сторону, попутно выпивая ранее приготовленный кофе. Утро началось не с него, а со звонка этого ублюдка. Броди до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что ей в очередной раз повезло – и она оказалась подальше от его бункера. Те вещи… Те люди, с которыми он их вытворял, до сих пор перед глазами.

В Фоллс Энде сектанты искали бы её в первую очередь, поэтому жителями было принято решение немного перебазировать Эйприл в отель «Оленья Голова», что был захвачен сопротивлением на днях. Утро Эйприл встречала без Мэри-Мэй, а с рядовыми людьми.

Юная помощница шерифа стояла на балконе, попивая кофе, что сделал кто-то из девушек. Уайттел заметно отличается от Долины Холланд. Атмосфера в горах выдаёт некий стержень и напряжение, в котором держит всех Иаков. Эти Судьи… она буквально видит, с каким трудом их отстреливает сопротивление. И всё это дело рук одного злодея. Может быть, она всё же поспешила с выводами об Иоанне. Нутро подсказывало, что его старший братец ещё может удивить. Может. Но вначале ей нужен план. Ведь единственной готовой частью являлось: спастись от Иоанна.

Оторваться от распития кофе помощницу шерифа заставляют крики с задней части участка. Но только она успевает поставить чашку, как в её ногу вонзается стрела.

– Что за? – Эффект похож на тот, что она испытала, когда послушники Иоанна стреляли в неё пулям из блажи. Там её охватывал «зелёный эффект» и некое изменений сознания. Здесь же всё чуть иначе… всё перед глазами начинало краснеть, а ноги постепенно слабли. Изо всех сил она пыталась остаться в сознании, но игры Сидов – достаточно жестокая вещь.

*******

В себя помощница приходит уже в неком помещении. В ноздри тут же ударяет стойкий запах крови. Эйприл с трудом открывает глаза и видит перед собой помощника Пратта. Стэйси? Она хотела что-то сказать, но на гортань словно повесили тяжёлый замок. Всё тело тянуло. Броди моргает и начинает наблюдать за действиями Пратта.

– Зря ты осталась в округе. Нужно было бежать, когда была возможность, – он привязывает её руки к стулу. После чего проводит некие манипуляции и с головой. Юноша также закрепляет и её, словно для того, чтобы она оставалась неподвижна. Это промывка мозгов… та самая, о которой говорил Датч.

Стэйси тут же отбегает к полотну с волком, что висит на стене, а помощница слышит голос, который слышать раньше ей не приходилось. Волк на стене сменяется оленем. Помощник Пратт также замирает, когда слышит голос. Но Эйприл удаётся разглядеть его силуэт. Стэйси скован, он словно боится.

– Этот мир слаб, – помощница шерифа не может пошевелить головой. – Мягок. Мы забыли, что значит быть сильными. Раньше герои были Богами, – олень сменяется волком, что раздирает свою добычу. – Теперь же они безбожники. Слабые. Жалкие. Больные.

Рыжий мужчина поворачивается к ней лицом, и она понимает, что это Иаков. Словно могло быть по-другому. Пратт выходит на свет следом. По его позе помощница может сделать выводы о чём-то большем. Он подвергался насилию. Скованность движений и боязнь того, что это повторится снова. Сигналы поведения, которые она изучала в академии. Впервые они как-то пригодились. Но в душе Эйприл наделась, что ошибается.

– Мы позволили слабым править сильными и теперь удивляемся, что почему-то сбились с пути, – картинки продолжают меняться от жертве к хищницу. От хищника к жертве. Слабые. Сильные. Казалось, помощница попала в руки к нацисту. Теология Иакова была похожа на неё. Она старалась не смотреть на полотно, прекрасно понимала, к чему это приведёт. Помощница акцентирует свой взгляд на рассказчике. Иакове. Задний фон размывается. Уже лучше.

– История знает цену жертвам. Мы прореживали стадо, чтобы стать сильнее. Раз за разом платили жизнями меньшинства за жизни большинства. И выживали. Но забыли об этом, – Иаков подходит к каждому из пленных в комнате. И теперь направляется к ней. К помощнице Броди. К той, кого ещё пару часов назад Отец предложил на роль Четвёртого Вестника. – А сейчас пришёл наш черёд. Сейчас… Коллапс уже близко, – он наклоняется к Эйприл. О личном пространстве в этой семье не слышали. – И жизни меньшинства перевесят жизни большинства. И когда народ, не видевший боли и отчаяния, познает безумие, придём мы. И мы проредим стадо, – в руках Иакова тут же появляется некая шкатулка. – Мы сделаем то, что должно.

_only you._

<

Рыжеволосый Вестник открывает шкатулку. Помощница вновь испытывает, что и отеле, вот только теперь чуть иначе… что-то в ней пробуждалось. Что-то готовилось выйти наружу.

_only you can make all this world seem right._

Она продолжает пилить взглядом старшего из Сидов. Словно цепляясь за этот образ.

_only you can make the darkness bright._

Всё перед глазами краснеет. Это дурной знак. Держаться за этот мир всё труднее.

_only you and you alone can thrill me like you do._

Военная форма перед глазами сменяется пальто с самолётами.

_and fill my heart with love for only you._

Руки в ожогах тереть вытатуированы.

_only you._

Она поднимает взгляд. И видит перед собой Иоанна, держащего в руках шкатулку и напевающего лишь два слова: only you. Это заставляет её провалиться в небытие, уготованное Иаковом.

*******

Открывает глаза помощница в том же месте, где и потеряла контроль. Руки и голова теперь свободны от оков. Перед ней всё те же двое несчастных, которые покидают кресла и оборачиваются в сторону рыжеволосой девушки. Их глаза… они наполнены жестокостью. Озлобленностью. Жаждой.

«Ты знаешь, что делать».

Голос Иакова. В голове. У них одни и те же семейные приёмы? Эйприл подрывается со стула и пытается успеть схватить цветастый пистолет, что лежит перед ней на столе. Он один. Их трое. И выживет только сильнейший, как и завещал Иаков.

Выстрел. Ещё один. Оба члена сопротивления растворяются, и перед глазами остаётся лишь дым.

«Отлично. Иди дальше».

Помощница заворачивает за угол. Перед ней узи. Она лишь поднимает взгляд наверх, что-то невнятно шепча, и берёт, наконец, новое оружие в руки. За новым поворотом её ждали и новые испытания. Новые солдаты. Но они нереальны, ведь так?

Помощница шерифа выходит из-за угла и, зажав, курок, начинает расстреливать солдат. Ни один мускул не дрогнул, она выжидала новые слова от Иакова, но вместо этого услышала другой знакомый голос. Голос Вестника Долины.

– Какого чёрта? Я думал, мы пришли к соглашению, – мимо помощницы проносится олень, она успевает заметить на его рогах белые цветы. Девушка останавливается у нового арсенала с дробовиком.

– Нет, Джонни, это ТЫ пришёл к соглашению, – Иаков явно выделяет причастность младшего к происходящему. – Ты сказал, что мы должны что-то сделать с ней. Я и сделал.

– Отдай её мне. Я смогу заставить её встать на нашу сторону.

– Заставить? Дай угадаю, как и в прошлые разы? Она солдат, Джон. Солдат.

Помощница слышит лишь очень громкий всплеск. Будто что-то влили в стакан. Тут же перед носом появляется терпкий запах алкоголя, и девушка отключается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * st. john - Иоанн - обращение послушников, сопротивления и самого Отца.  
> john - Джон - личное обращение.   
> Тоже касается и остальных членов Семьи.


	10. the last of us cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами.  
> https://sun9-1.userapi.com/wxOt-svF6mGz9ANwLB1hmfd1nesOhqBtDWNr4g/cPGzmhQiYiM.jpg - арт к главе

_я просто взял тебя на уикенд._

Боль. Только боль. И снова боль. Сколько способен вытерпеть человек? Зависит лишь от его выносливости. Он может стрелять в каждого прохожего и не чувствовать ничего, а может цеплять каждый из трупов себе на шею, чтобы они были напоминанием о содеянном. Эта боль другая. Она имеет накопительный характер. И однажды сосуд переполнится, высвобождая наружу то, чего ты сам не ожидал. Себя. Настоящего себя. Того, что из второго типа людей перерос в первого. Боль притупит все чувства, овладев тобой. Никаких чувств. Никаких слов. Ты сможешь отвечать лишь «да» на вопрос о том, пришла ли ты убить этих людей.

Да. Она пришла убить. Вновь.

От таких мыслей на глазах помощницы выступают слёзы, смывая кровь, что вытекала мгновение ранее. Она не может пошевелиться. Не может сказать ни слова. Может лишь лежать здесь, посреди Богом покинутого места, где, как ей казалось, ещё пару минут назад стоял Иаков и помощник Пратт. Что, если всё это нереально? Что, если она и другие служители закона разбились в момент падения вертолёта. А это чистилище. Или лимб? Чёрт его знает, кому её душа ближе. И, если верить собственной теории, сопротивление – сторона небес, а Сиды – посланники Дьявола… или же наоборот? Вдруг Иосиф прав.

Топот. Слишком громкий топот отвлекает её от выбора стороны этой весьма странной игре. Неужели опять. Ей снова придётся проходить испытание, из которого её вытащил голос Иоанна… Стоп. Голос? Если это так, то это младший Вестник идёт забирать её в Долину, об этом они спорили с Иаковом, ведь так? Она желала этого. Не Иоанна. Свалить отсюда подальше и выработать стратегию по тому, как сокрушить Иакова. И Долина для этого была прекрасным местом.

Помощница шерифа способна лишь сменить положение своего взгляда в сторону входной двери. На большее у неё не хватает сил. Слишком больно. Она не видит самолётов на пальто, не чувствует запах знакомого одеколона, но это, скорее, из-за трупного, который способен перебить всё. Военные берцы, милитари форма и новые голоса.

– Ну и жесть. Уитти, проверь там, – в глазах всё ещё немного плывёт, а голоса отдаются эхом, но Эйприл удаётся распознать, что принадлежат они не садистам Сидам.

– Боже, как же воняет. Видно, гнили здесь несколько дней, – зрение фокусируется и перед собой девушка видит голову, принадлежащую, очевидно, мёртвому человеку, из глаз которого текли кровавые слёзы. Она не может даже вскрикнуть, просто принимает это. Но что значит фраза про несколько дней? Неужели её сочли мёртвой, как и этого беднягу?

– Блин! Это Салли… давно он у них? – Что же, теперь помощница Броди хотя бы знает имя незнакомца, что лежал перед ней, благодаря, по всей видимости, Уитти. Эйприл цеплялась за малейшие детали. Ещё не зная, зачем вообще делает это.

Она должна подать какой-то знак, что жива. Должна. Сил нет, но помощница пытается оживить хоть какую-то свою конечность. Что же старший Сид с ней сделал? И со всеми этими беднягами…

– Твою ж мать, -- доносится от Уитти, когда рука помощницы с шумом ударяется о бетонный пол. Она смотрит на него с надеждой, мольбой и немыми словами о том, что жива. – Живой! Здесь живой!

Её лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. Глаза наполнены скорбью. Такого утопающего она сама бы не спасла на месте пришедших ребят. Но в душе надеялась, что они не она.

– Помоги-ка мне, – судя по всему, главный из них подходит к девушке, пытаясь её поднять. Тело ватное. Не слушается. Она лишь прожигает бородача взглядом.

– Илай… это… – Уитти озвучивает имя главаря, и помощница вспоминает, что о нём говорил Датч. Илай – глава сопротивления в Горах. Именно он здесь держит всё. Значит, Эйприл в надёжных руках. – Откуда здесь помощница Броди?

– Видимо, Иаков любит не только нас, – Илай перерезает верёвки, что сковывали ноги Эйприл, но более свободной она от этого не стала. – Ты крепкий орешек. Мы тебя вытащим, – с этими словами помощница отключается.

Боль. Только боль. И снова боль. Веки с тяжестью открываются, и всё, что видит перед собой Эйприл – потолок из металла. Всё, что чувствует Эйприл, – боль в оболочки скорби. Всё тело ломит, но теперь она может хотя бы посылать сигналы и контролировать собственные конечности.

– Если ты считаешь хорошей идеей привести сюда того, кому Иаков промыл мозги, – ты настоящий глупец, а не лидер сопротивления, Илай, – женский голос заставляет помощницу шерифа посмотреть в сторону арки, что вела в другую комнату бункера. Оттуда и доносились голоса.

– Ты не знаешь наверняка, Тэмми, – Эйприл видит, как мужчина входит в комнату, где и лежит Броди. Она понимает, что находится на кухне, когда бородач подходит к чайнику.

– Кровавые следы на её лице, вытекающие из глаз, тебе ни о чём не оговорят? Не может человек так просто вернуться из этого места. Оно меняет.

– Однако ты стоишь тут. Ты значимая часть сопротивления. Она за три дня в Долине сделала больше, чем сопротивление за полгода. Я не буду делать никаких выводов, пока не поговорю с ней.

– Илай…

– Я всё сказал, Тэмми, – девушка явно раздосадована такими ответами главы сопротивления. Она уходит туда же, откуда они пришли, а вот Илай разворачивается к помощнице с чашкой кофе и понимает, что она пришла в себя. – О… прости за этот цирк. Если ты слышала что-то из того, что Тэмми обронила… просто не бери в голову. Как ты? – Мужчина присаживается рядом и ставит чашку на стол.

– Я не поняла. Ничерта не поняла, – Эйприл опирается на одну из сторон дивана, куда её уложили. Её взгляд кажется потерянным, но она всего лишь пытается осмыслить, что произошло на встрече с Иаковом. – Люди. Форма, – её брови пытаются свестись и даже образуют складку между, когда помощница Броди замечает форму, что надета на Илае. – Точно такая же форма. Я стреляла, а после они развеивались, словно дым. Потом всё резко оборвалось.

– Это его испытание. Оно выявляет, кто ты. Сильный или слабый. Как ты уже успела, наверное, услышать: этим миром правят сильные. Такова позиция Иакова. Именно с помощью этой теории он отсеивает людей, а те, кто выжил, становится его Верным. Либо же отправляется в Долину на перевоспитание… ещё есть вариант, что твоя мордашка может понравиться Вере, и ты станешь безвольным Ангелом.

По взгляду Эйприл можно было прочесть, что она ничего не понимает. Девушка всё ещё пыталась получить полный контроль над своим телом, помимо этого, осмыслить, что всё же произошло, как ей казалось, пару часов назад.

– Есть два пути. Ты можешь пройти испытание и примкнуть к Сидам, – Илай протягивает чашку кофе помощнице шерифа.

– А можешь не пройти… и что тогда?

– Смерть. Еженедельно от испытаний Иакова гибнет десяток сопротивления.

– Но… – она хотела прервать его. Спросить, но Илай и сам всё знал.

– Я не видел подобного раньше. Если тебя убивают на поле боя Иакова – ты умираешь и в жизни. Это не фантазия. Салли перед тобой – хороший пример. Мёртвый пример. Есть ещё нечто между: тогда-то давно мы узнали, где будет проходить новое обращение, и устроили рейд. Тогда мы успели спасти лишь Тэмми, и то лишь потому, что она шла позади. Но скажу тебе одно: испытание никогда не прерывается просто так, – он накрывает её одеялом и гладит по волосам, как ребёнка. – Отдыхай.

С этими словами Илай покидает комнату. Эйприл же остаётся в прежней позе, пытаясь обдумать слова мужчины. Испытание не прерывается просто так. Но… последнее, что она помнила – спор старшего и младшего из Сидов. Конечно, ей могло показаться. Конечно. Вот только и сама помощница шерифа рассчитывала на исход, к которому вели изречения братьев. Иоанн хотел забрать её в Долину. И она, с радостью, бы согласилась. Правда. Она не может бороться с Иаковом, ей просто не хватит на это сил. Сейчас.

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, у Эйприл уходит около двух дней. И вот рыжеволосая девушка готова вновь свернуть горы. Хотя… горы, конечно, громко сказано. Скорее, она готова вернуться и помогать сопротивлению Долины или же посетить Хенбейн (вряд ли Вера хоть на дюйм приближена к тому уровню опасности, который стремится показать Иаков. Он силён. Через чур. Если бы помощница Броди находилась в игре, возможно, решила, что это самый сильный из босс-злодеев. Она боялась старшего Вестника. Но всё ещё не испытывала ту же ненависть, что и к младшему.

Тэмми немного отошла от скандала, который сама же и устроила пару дней назад. Эйприл понимала, что на этом, скорее всего, настоял Илай, но всё же она была ему благодарна. Видеть на себе томный взгляд этой дамы – было бы лишним. Сейчас ей осталось попросить помощи у лидера в том, чтобы перебраться в другой регион.

– Илай, – она застаёт его в маленькой комнатушке бункера, – нужно поговорить.

Он лишь хлопает по месту рядом с собой, не отрываясь от бумаг, которые перебирает.

– Мне нужно в Долину, либо Хенбейн, – эта фраза заставляет его, наконец, посмотреть на помощницу шерифа, отложив бумаги в сторону. – Ты сам говорил, что Иаков не оставит это просто так, а ваше Логово под, и без того, пристальным вниманием. Что будет, когда после очередной вылазки я приведу его солдат на хвосте. Их невозможно вычислить. Впрочем, это ты и сам знаешь, – она успевает рассмотреть фотографии, очевидно, что сделанные в месте обращения новых солдат. Солдат. Вот только в этот раз там лежала маленькая девочка с кровавыми слезами. Иаков Сид – человек без сердца.

– Я бы прямо сейчас снарядил вертолёт, если бы передо мной сидел любой из наших солдат. Но тебя я не отправлю, прости. Ты не колеблешься, когда встречаешь этих сектантов. По рассказам, мне показалось, что тебе и на свою жизнь плевать, не говоря уже об их. Без обид. Ты делаешь то, на что не способна горстка моих солдат, Эйприл. Именно поэтому мой ответ «нет», – её глаза полны разочарования. Её взгляд сейчас напоминает взгляд Иоанна. Под буквами. Никому не нравится слышать «нет». – Ты нужна сопротивлению Уайттела.

– Ты погубишь себя, Илай. Погубишь всех, кто тебе доверяет. А всё ради чего? Ради офицера из Санта-Моники?

– Давай так, – мужчина вновь припал к бумагам и вытащил из кипы карту. – Вот три дома. Они пустуют. Владельцы съехали, как только Сиды заявились в округ. Можешь занять их, если боишься привлечь внимание к Волчьему Логову. Но ты нужна мне, нужна людям, которых прямо сейчас держат в заложниках.

– Почему не они, – она кивает в сторону занавески, хоть и понимает ответ. Илай может говорить ей, что его душе будет угодно. Но Эйприл прекрасно понимает, что она нужна лишь по причине своей непричастности к Монтане. Она чужачка и на её жизнь всем будет плевать. – Хотя ладно. Не отвечай. Просто скажи, где и кого нужно спасти, – она разглядывает места, которые отметил лидер сопротивления на карте. Больше всего её душу греет место, с выходом на озеро и к горам. Конечно, она селится туда не отдыхать, но лишним такой вид не будет. К тому же, вряд ли сектанты поедут так далеко.

– Ты хороший человек. Таких давно не хватало в сопротивлении Уайттела, – Илай проигнорировал просьбу помощницы, после чего похлопал её по плечу. – Туристический центр. Меньше километра отсюда. Иаков захватил семь наших людей, и они сейчас находятся там в ожидании решения, где будет проходить их «подготовка», – мужчина указывает на карте место, после переводя взгляд на Эйприл, будто ожидая её ответа.

– Снайперская винтовка и пистолет с глушителем, – Илай молча встаёт, отводя помощницу Броди туда, где она сможет взять всё, что ей потребуется.

– Постарайся… постарайся сделать так, чтобы выжило, как можно больше. Для нас сейчас каждый человек на вес золота.

– Выживут все, – с этими словами Эйприл ныряет в оружейную, Илай же направляется дальше разбираться с документацией.

Уже через час Эйприл оказывается у туристического центра, где, по словам Илая, держат заложников. Хватило одного взгляда в бинокль, чтобы убедиться в его словах. Ей повезло, она приехала вовремя и успела заметить, как пленных запирают в одном из строительных контейнеров. Теперь это цель помощницы Броди. По окольному пути, прописанному вокруг туристического центра, Эйприл оказывается у тех самых контейнеров. К её счастью, на сбережение пленных Иаков послал не Верных, а рядовых сектантов, не сильно настроенных на сохранение своей «добычи», поэтому те приставили в охрану всего одного человека. Девушка подкрадывается с правой стороны, вдоль контейнера. Сектант же шептал что-то себе под нос, а ей оставалось лишь решить его судьбу. Переговоры ни к чему не приведут. Только не в этом округе. Именно поэтому уже через мгновение в глазах сектанта мерцает страх, а из шеи сочится кровь. Эйприл обтирает клинок и возвращает его в ножны, что прикреплено к поясу. Следующим шагом девушка осматривается и, не обнаружив по близости сектантов, сбивает замок с контейнера.

Испуганные лица людей. Вот, что видит перед собой девушка. Она качает головой и показывает пленникам знак соблюдения тишины. Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось отстреливаться от сектантов одним лишь пистолетом. Пригнувшись, помощница и бывшие пленники следуют в лес, где заметить их будет уже в разы сложнее.

Операция спасения прошла без жертв, если не считать мёртвого сектанта. Путь до пристанища сопротивления был гораздо быстрее, чем тот, по которому помощница шерифа шла ранее. Уже через полчаса бывшие пленники нежились в тёплых пледах и рассказывали Илаю о том, что с ними было за часы заключения. Ничего такого. Ничего из того, что могло ожидать, не приди к ним помощь.

Эйприл кивает всей этой картине, оставляет записку на столе о своём местоположении для Илая и направляется в выбранный дом. Ей нужен дом. Нужно продумать план. Что ей вообще остаётся делать? Ждать новой встречи с Иаковом? Девушка боялась, что не переживёт её. И на то были свои причины. В прошлый раз просто повезло, а в следующий?

**_Tell me if you need me  
And call me if you feelin alone_ **

Этими словами встречает её дом. Дом, который, по словам Илая, пустовал. Эйприл нащупала пистолетную кобуру и достала оружие. Музыка не сектантская. Они любят слушать песни, которые тешат самомнение Сидов. Это даже не подходит по жанру. И что-то из давно погребённого. Дверь не заперта, поэтому девушка с опаской открывает её, выставив пистолет перед собой. Она всё же должна убедиться, что это не отбившийся от стайки сектант, не соблюдающий музыкальные обычаи.

**_I see you, I remember the time_ **

– Что ищешь? – Помощница шерифа слышит знакомую хрипотцу в голосе за своей спиной. – Или точнее будет сказать: кого?

Обернувшись, она видит перед собой Вестника Долины Холланд, стоящего перед ней в одних плавках, что позволило ей, наконец, рассмотреть большее количество его татуировок. Их гораздо больше, чем думала помощница шерифа. При всём этом, с него всё ещё стекала озёрная вода. Хотя Эйприл и отметила, что даже в такой ситуации он продолжает выглядеть хорошо. Засранец.

– Может быть, тебя, а, может, твоего брата или сестру, – девушка направляет пистолет на мужчину, и тот выставляет руки на уровне головы. Так, чтобы помощница видела, что он безоружен. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Она мне не сестра, начнём с этого. Закончим вопросом о моей одежде. Если ты не против, я бы хотел накинуть что-то. Не принимать же мне судьбу в мокрых плавках, сама подумай, – фраза Иоанна немного забавит девушку, но она старается не подать виду.

– Вперёд, – она бросает дулом пистолета сначала на него, а после на домик. – Только без фокусов.

Мужчина проследовал в дом, помощница следом за ним. Честно сказать, она не знала, что делать в данную минуту. Она просто не рассчитывала, что один из её врагов окажется прямо сейчас на мушке её пистолета. Всё должно было быть не так. У неё должен был быть составлен чёткий план. А лишь потом это… потом.

– Чтобы заиметь сухие трусы, для этого необходимо снять мокрые, – голос Иоанна заставляет девушку сосредоточиться на его силуэте более детально.

– Прости?

– Выйди. Мне нужно переодеться. Потом совершай свою казнь. Или что ты там придумала, – в его глазах больше нет того энтузиазма, что горел ранее. Он передумал её убивать? Участь рыть собственную могилу под дражайшим буквами? Эйприл было это непонятно.

– Я настолько похожа на дуру? – Она опускает оружие и облокачивается на открытую дверь, что вела в комнату. – Думаешь, я поверю, что у под-главы секты нет оружия в каком-нибудь кармане?

Он лишь отмахнулся. Не стал вставлять свои излюбленные диалоги, которые могли растянуться ещё на длительное время. Вместо этого он просто отвернулся и принялся переодеваться. Всё это казалось Эйприл странным. Это не тот воинственно настроенный Иоанн, которого она видела в Долине.

– Как прошло испытание? – Он решил разбавить молчание в момент, когда пытался совладать с ремнём на своих джинсах.

– Нормально. Перестреляла солдат, которые обратились в дым, – она отвела взгляд на озеро, которое виднелось из окна. – Я думала, ты заберёшь меня в Долину, – чуть тише сказала помощница Броди. – Рассчитывала на это. Но вместо тебя, открыв глаза, я обнаружила Илая.

– С чего я должен был забрать тебя? Ты на территории, доверенной Иакову, и это его право, что с тобой делать, – Вестник поворачивается к рыжеволосой девушке, накидывая на себя рубашку и застёгивая её ровно до «Уныния».

– Я слышала, – Эйприл встречается взглядом с Сидом, когда её глаза вновь ловят фигуру мужчины. – Я думала, что слышала. Это неважно.

– Неважно, – тихо повторяет мужчина, взяв в руки любимое пальто. – Я готов. Веди на место, где мне предстоит принять смертный одр.

Иоанн проходит мимо, не пытаясь увильнуть или что-то ещё. Это не даёт помощнице покоя, поэтому она тут же хватает его за предплечье и останавливает.

– Не попробуешь побороть меня? Сказать, что нужно всего лишь принять силу слова «да»? – она поднимает свой взгляд и встречается с голубыми глазами. Сегодня особенно больно. И это читается.

– Не сегодня. Может быть, завтра. Послезавтра. Когда ты там решишь снова строить из себя героя, – он выдыхает, отводя взгляд. – Я всё думал: почему мне так знаком этот явный акцент, почему блеск в глазах такой, будто многое повидал? Пять дней назад, я увидел то, чего не следовало. То,

к чему приводят игры Иакова. Они жестоки и не каждый может их пережить… так вот. Глядя на твоё тело там, твоё чёртово бездыханное тело… с этими слезами. Кровавыми слезами. Я подумал: чёрт, точно. Джон, ты уже видел это раньше. Чёрт, Джон, ты испытал нечто похожее. Чёрт, Джон, тебе было также больно! Я понял, что это за акцент, что за блеск, безрассудство и желание всем помочь. Я примерил на тебя образ той, кого не стоило. И только вчера я понял, что сделал это только ради того, чтобы скорбь отступила. Ничерта похожего не было. Просто её образ стал стираться, и я готов что угодно принять за чистую монету. И всё же вопрос остался: почему твой образ для меня столь близок?

– Я ничерта не поняла, из того, что ты сказал, – она лишь покачала головой, отпустив его руку.

– Вопрос в том, Эйприл, почему ты обманула меня?

*******

Груз ответственности за то, что тебе только предстоит сделать, принять решение, от которого зависит судьба человека. Не самое приятное чувство, которое можно испытывать, стоя посреди большого мегаполиса в Атланте. Пару минут назад Джон прервал звонок от своего агента. Сейчас в его руках, наверное, одно из самых громких дел, при оглашении вердикта которого большая часть Америки прильнёт к телевизорам, и зажжённая сигарета, к которой он так и не притронулся. Странно это всё. В его папке давно не было громких дел, лишь обычные победные. Это могло бы поднять его имя, как адвоката, ещё выше. А могло помочь пробить дно. Оставаться где-то между тем, чтобы взять дело и послать его куда подальше, помогал ещё и Джозеф, который вчера посетил офис Джона.

Мужчина надевает наушники, выбросив уже истлевшую сигарету, и включает что-то на телефоне. Казалось, этот день он полностью посвятит размышлению о своём будущем. Так и должно было быть, если бы его не остановила пугающая картина. В паре метров от Джона на асфальт падает женское тело, по всей видимости, с высотки. Мужчина тут же смотрит наверх, по сторонам, замечая полицейского, что бежит к месту происшествия.

– Прошу всех оставаться на своих местах, – офицер принялся осматривать тело.

Джон понимает, что оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Теперь ещё показания давать, а это процесс не из лёгких. Он вновь надевает наушники и ищет что-то подходящее в плейлисте, однако сегодня день, когда всё идёт не так, как ты рассчитывал. На эту мысль мужчину наталкивает отключение мобильного, который сигнализирует о том, что аккумулятор сел.

– Твою ж мать, – тихо сообщает адвокат, убирая наушники в карман.

Мысленно он уже подсчитывал, сколько времени проторчит здесь, да ещё и без всяких отвлечений в виде музыки… Именно в этот момент его уха касаются нежные руки, а сам он слышит песню, которую хотел включить минуту назад. Джон смотрит по правую руку от себя, там стоит миловидная рыжая девушка, ставшая таким же свидетелем происшествия. Она просто вошла в его положение? Джон не привык к подобному, но улыбается в ответ

– Имена и фамилии, – после допроса офицер полиции обращается к Джону и его компаньонке.

– Джон Дункан, – адвокат наблюдает за тем, как блюститель порядка записывает его фамилию и возвращается к мысли о принятии Джозефа. О том, чтобы вернуть фамилию.

– Эйприл, – тихо сообщает девушка.

– Фамилия? – Взгляд офицера прикован к ней, но Джон замечает, что ей некомфортно.

– Броди, – она отводит взгляд, и теперь мужчина понимает, почему. Конечно, его интересовало: простое ли это совпадение, или же девушка имеет какое-то отношение к одному из самых громких дел Америки на данный момент, но Джон решил, что промолчать будет правильнее.

– Спасибо большое, что не ушли. Можете быть свободны, – офицер дал зелёный свет, девушка улыбнулась Дункану и отправилась дальше.

Джон также улыбнулся в ответ, но мысль о том, чтобы остаться стоять здесь, казалась ему неправильной, поэтому он решил догнать её.

– Эйприл! – Выкрикнул он, догоняя ушедшую. Броди же останавливается и молча оборачивается ко звавшему её мужчине. – Обычно я так не делаю… но как насчёт кофе? – Это были правдивые слова. Джон и не помнил сам, когда в последний раз вот так подходил к девушке, приглашая в ближайшую кофейню. Наверное, в юности? Сейчас же дела обстояли проще: отношений мужчина не искал, а девушки и без прелюдий оказывались в его постели. Благо, за года он успел нажить достаточно опыта и связей для этого. Почему же Дункан поступил так сейчас? Отчасти заинтересованность в истории девушки, отчасти из-за шага девушки.

– Можно, – еле заметная улыбка мелькает на лице девушки, после чего она вновь кутается в свою кофту и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках кофейни.

– Сюда, – Джон направляет её, не упуская возможности более детально осмотреть девушку.

За два часа прогулки тишина между Джоном и Эйприл сеялась лишь в один момент, когда они решили перекусить. Почему-то им было просто найти тему для обсуждения. Джон каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что испытывает давно забытые эмоции от обыкновенного разговора с человеком. Просто разговор, не обязывающий этих двоих ни к чему. Он не делал ей пустых комплиментов, от которых бы девушка расцвела и тут же проводила в свой номер. Нет. Кажется, они обсуждали скорое, по меркам космоса, прекращение миссии Кассини. Это очень расстроило девушку, Джона же повеселил тот факт, как настолько далёкий объект может повлиять на настроение обычного гражданина.

Темнело. Джон вызвался проводить девушку до дома и, наконец, решился задать вопрос, который сидел в его голове уже несколько часов:

– Броди, – одно лишь упоминание фамилии заставило девушку повернуть голову и внимательно вслушаться в вопрос, который готовился задать мужчина. – Муж или…?

– Однофамилец, – Эйприл прерывает его, вновь закутавшись в кокон своей кофты, словно сооружая тем самым барьер, через который адвокат не сможет пролезть.

– А я уже успел подумать о том, что это редкостная удача: мне хотят всунуть дело Джейсона Броди, а тут, передо мной, его жена.

– Так значит, кофе был только для этого? – Девушка пытается выдавить улыбку. Выходит неважно.

– Нет, – Джон понимал, какую глупость сморозил. – Кофе был из-за твоего фокуса с наушником. А это просто… просто вопрос, который не давал мне покоя. Всего на всего.

– И, если бы я ответила положительно на твой вопрос, какими были бы твои дальнейшие действия?

– Спросил: не страшно ли жить с человеком, который убил всех своих друзей, своих братьев, чуть не убил свою девушку, списав всё это на какой-то выдуманный остров и пиратов?

– Мы слишком много не знаем, чтобы утверждать, что это неправда. Ведь иначе, почему Лиза Сноу рассказала об этом только спустя год? – Девушка тушевалась, но старалась казаться уверенной, пыталась показать, что верит собственным словам. Джон же заметил, что она осведомлена в деле Броди, но это и не удивительно: сейчас все каналы только о нём и гудят.

– Кто её знает. Но встречный вопрос: где тогда братья Броди и остальные, отправившиеся с ними в путешествие? Слишком много несостыковок, из-за чего дело может прогореть. Или же выстрелить.

– То есть его посадят?

– С вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов. Всё зависит от адвоката, к которому попадёт это дело, и как он сможет обыграть факты. На этом и строится нынешняя судебная система.

– Мы пришли, – девушка прерывает Джона, остановившись у дверей отеля.

– Так ты не местная? – Он улыбается и начинает осматривать здание, замечая, как же быстро она перевела тему. – Так и думал. Акцент тебя выдал. Британка?

– Что-то близкое к шотландским корням, однако направили меня сюда по работе из Санта-Моники, – в глазах Эйприл пробежал маленький огонёк, после чего она улыбнулась и отвела взгляд от нового знакомого. – Так что, если всё же решишься взять дело Джейсона Броди, то, надеюсь, пересечёмся в Калифорнии, и я всё же расскажу тебе о ценности некоторых космических миссий.

– Эти слова заставляют меня перевесить чашу весов в пользу ответа «взяться за дело», – Джон усмехается, после чего делает несколько шагов к Эйприл. – Может, оставишь телефон, чтобы не рассчитывать на случайность, а встреча состоялась с большей вероятностью?

– Не думаю, что тебе это нужно Джон, – она качает головой, многозначительно улыбаясь. – Если так нужно, то эта встреча всё равно произойдёт. Я верю в судьбу. И пока что моя судьба такова, какая она есть, – Эйприл чуть слышно усмехается, понимая, что из её рта начинает выходить каша. – В любом случае, спасибо тебе за прогулку и разговор, – она улыбается мужчине, разворачивается и делает пару шагов в сторону входа, но резко останавливается и поворачивает голову. – О, и удачи тебе в выборе сторон.

Рыжие волосы скрываются за матовым стеклом дверей отеля. Джон же направляется в сторону своего дома, думая о словах, что обронила Эйприл. Судьба. Может быть, она права? И предназначение Джона состояло в том, чтобы пройти этот нелёгкий путь. Путь, уготованный Джозефом и Богом?

*******

– Лучше было сказать, что это мой муж? – Помощница шерифа переводит взгляд на Иоанна, откусывая очередной кусок яблока.

Признаться честно, она не помнила его. Помнила мужчину, несла с собой все эти пять лет ту встречу в Атланте. Но не помнила лица. Оно будто стёрлось. Да чёрт возьми, она помнила даже имя. Его имя. Джон Дункан. Сейчас же перед ней стоял человек, сменивший имя, в попытках приблизиться к Богу. Смотря сейчас на Иоанна, она понимала, что сама подтолкнула его на путь, где он сейчас стоял. Вся эта кровь. Всё то, что он учудил в округе. Это на её руках.

– Вчера я вспомнил твоё лицо в тот вечер, каждую из эмоций, которые ты испытывала. Я должен был понять. Я ведь искусный психолог, – Вестник встаёт с кровати, куда сел ранее, и делает шаг к помощнице Броди.

– Ты облажался, – Эйприл моментально поднимает пистолет с подоконника и направляет на мужчину. – Как и я. Все мы не без греха, не так ли, Креститель?

– Все мы не без греха, – подытоживает младший Сид, сделав ещё шаг.

– Не стоит делать вид, что ты понимаешь меня, – она снимает пистолет с предохранителя, показывая серьёзность своих намерений. – Ты не знаешь, что я пережила за те пять лет. Не знаешь, что я чувствовала. Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще способен на их проявление.

– Та, чей образ я примерял на тебя…– Иоанн делает последний шаг, дуло пистолета упирается ему в живот, а он продолжает смотреть в глаза помощницы, – она жила здесь. Я приезжал каждый вечер, включал музыку тогда ещё живых музыкантов, заваривал чай, и мы наслаждались видами Монтаны. Она умерла. Умерла, как и исполнители, со смертью которых я давно смерился... Это к твоему изначальному вопросу о том, что я здесь делаю. И о том, способен ли что-то чувствовать. У меня тоже есть сердце, Эйприл.

Дыхание девушки участилось, когда Иоанн пересёк определённого рода черту. Ей осталось лишь спустить курок. И, как минимум, с одним из Сидов будет покончено. Её взгляд метается снизу вверх.

Просто. Нажми. На курок.

– Нажми, – шепчет он, когда взгляд девушки застывает на оружии. – Облегчишь свою ношу. И мою.

Невольно из её глаз стекает слеза. Она не понимает, почему. Почему проявляет больше эмоций, чем в день, когда ушла от мужа. Не понимает.

– Прошу, – Иоанн касается её локтя, согнув его, чтобы подойти ближе, после вытатуированная рука ложится на ладонь девушки, приставив пистолет вплотную к себе. Чертовски интимно шепча ей на ухо следующие слова. – О тебе заговорят на каждом шагу. О том, какой ты спаситель. За тобой пойдёт сопротивление.

Она закрывает глаза, роняя последнюю слезу, и нажимает на курок. Сердце Эйприл остановилось на короткий промежуток времени, пока она не поняла, что звука выстрела не последовало. Девушка открывает глаза и видит эту противную ухмылку Иоанна. Эйприл судорожно вытаскивает магазин из пистолета и обнаруживает, что он пуст. В её голове тысячи мыслей, начиная от того, чем защищаться, закачивая тем, когда она успела его опустошить, он ведь был полным.

– Ха, – в изумлении он раскрывает рот и немного отходит, сглаживая бороду. – Я… я не думал, что тебе хватит храбрости. Но, видимо, Гордыня затмила разум, – Вестник улыбается, остановившись посреди комнаты. – На будущее, не оставляй оружие без присмотра. Особенно, когда находишься в комнате с тем, кого желаешь убить, – Креститель достаёт из-за спины пистолет. Именно его помощница взяла этим утром. Именно его магазин полон. Иоанн подменил его, когда та наклонялась, чтобы взять яблоко со столика.

– Хочешь стать героем? Для кого? Для этой кучки солдат? – От того Иоанна, утратившего веру, не осталось и следа, перед ней вновь стоял Инквизитор, готовый содрать с неё все Грехи. Эйприл не понимала, что за цирк был всего мгновение назад. – С чего ты вообще решила, что они – это верная сторона? Потому что тебе так сказали? Поверь, Эйприл, если бы мы встретили тебя, как только ты переступила границу округа, ты бы сейчас сражалась за других.

– Я на стороне, которая избавится от этой саранчи, – дыхание, наконец, приходит в норму, когда она замечает позади мужчины кочергу. Осталось лишь добраться.

– Вот только саранча здесь – это вы, – Иоанн следует за направлением взгляда помощницы, после делает несколько быстрых шагов и хватает её за горло. Эйприл начинала думать, что у него реальное расстройство личности. – Я не трону тебя. Более того, дарю тебе это место и никому не скажу о том, что видел тебя. Но, – он поднимает взгляд наверх, нервно сглатывая, после чего вновь пронзает им младшую помощницу и ослабляет захват, -- как только переступишь границу Долины – ты моя.

Он не даёт вставить ей ни слова. Тут же разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Эйприл.


	11. before i die i'm tryna fuck you, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-37.userapi.com/etuxnHQiyP0T4tAok_uXwjefhaEZb80yd9ss7A/6x7f48oFAq0.jpg - арт к главе.

_город хочет увидеть, как ты плачешь без белья_

Каково это – находиться в объятиях врага? Жить в судорожном страхе, что в любой момент твой покой может быть нарушен, что тот, к кому ты испытываешь лютую ненависть, может ворваться в твоё личное пространство? Эти вопросы можно адресовать младшей помощнице шерифа Эйприл Броди. После ухода Иоанна она всё же решила остаться в доме у озера. В доме, что «подарил» ей младший Вестник. Многие решили бы, что это самое настоящее самоубийство – верить лжецу, но Эйприл решила придержаться мнения насчёт судьбы. Если быть пойманной и признать деяния Отца – её судьба, то пусть так и будет.

Прошло уже несколько недель, как помощница обосновалась в этом доме. Иоанн сдержал обещание, и ни один сектант не потревожил её покой. Даже он сам. Самым странным ей казалось, что младший из Сидов не связывался с ней по рации, как было в Долине. Признаться честно, она даже соскучилась по его проповедям, которые он проводил лично для неё. Но всё же скучать эти недели ей не приходилось. Младшего брата на посту за рацией сменил старший. Иаков всё рассказывал ей о сильных и слабых. О том, какой финал ждёт этот мир. Мир слаб. Слаба и она, если не решится пройти испытание до конца.

Уайттел значительно отличался от Долины. Здесь было мало аванпостов, что оккупировали сектанты. Всего четыре. Три из них уже были в руках сопротивления. "Оленью голову" сопротивление вновь смогло отвоевать только через неделю после спасения Эйприл. Лесопилку ещё через пару дней. Лагерь рейнджеров буквально три дня назад. И сегодня в планах помощницы был «Центр Клык». Захват последнего аванпоста означал приближение долгожданной победы над Иаковом. Его войска уже слабы, а захват Клыка и возвращение Чизбургера значительно поднимет дух сопротивления.

Илай и Джесс должны были заехать за Эйприл с минуты на минуту, поэтому она сидела у двери, наслаждаясь видом и начищая оружие. Сегодня в её распоряжение снайперская винтовка, которую она откинет в сторону после шести выстрелов и штурмовая, чтобы ворваться гущу событий. Она думала об этом, пока её не прервал треск рации. В голове пронеслись мысли об Иакове. Проснулись, зарядились проповедью о слабом мире, улыбнулись. Но как бы не так.

– Задумывалась когда-нибудь: сколько всего разрушил человек? – Это был Иоанн. Его голос Эйприл могла перепутать разве что с голосом Иосифа, но у того не было нужды связываться с ней. Вместо него с этой ролью прекрасно справлялись его собачки.

– Мы так ничтожны. Такие крохи. И вместо того, чтобы стремиться к величию, просто рушим всё на своём пути, – она не решалась взять рацию в руки, но и не желала заглушить голос Сида.

– Знаешь, ты сейчас должна быть здесь. Восстанавливать причинённый тобой вред. Но вместо тебя этим заняты мои помощники, вот уже который день. Лучше тебе не попадаться им на глаза, иначе… что же, они выскажут всё недовольство. Не думаю, что обойдётся без насилия, – его приторный голос затихает, и тогда Эйприл может, наконец, вздохнуть спокойно. Вот только ненадолго. 

– Куда собираешься? – Иоанн возвращается в эфир, заставляя её вновь встрепенуться и взять рацию в руки.

– Ты обещал не приходить, – шепчет девушка, поставив снайперскую винтовку на землю.

– Успокойся, я далеко. Но вот дорогостоящий бинокль творит чудеса. Разглядывая виды Монтаны, случайно натыкаешься на разное. И, поверь мне, девушка, чистящая оружие, – самое лучшее из всего увиденного.

– Ты… наблюдал за мной? – Это почему-то выводит её из себя. Она встаёт и смотрит в сторону трёх букв на холме. Только сейчас Эйприл понимает, почему Иоанну так нравилась эта локация. – Извращенец, – шепчет девушка, заглушив эфир.

К дому подъехала машина, и помощница Броди тут же запрыгнула в неё, провожая горы взглядом. По дороге они с Илаем и Джесс обсуждали многое. План действия, план в случае неудачи, что делать с Судьями. Дело в том, что бОльшое количество сил Иакова сейчас перекочевало в Клык, а им любым способом нужно было его захватить. Илай продумал всё до мельчайших моментов.

– А если мы попадём под вербовку? – Эйприл решает прервать его и задать вопрос, который интересует её больше всего. – То есть, если раньше вероятность появления "охотников" была около двадцати пяти и пятидесяти процентов, то теперь… он знает, что мы рано или поздно нападём, и, я уверена, выставил их по периметру. Что будет, если я снова услышу это злополучное "only you"?

– Слушай, на мне стоит жучок. Если что-то пойдёт не так, то Уитти отправит за нами группу захвата. Они успеют нас спасти, – Илай тормозит в паре сотен метров от Центра Клык. – Нас, – он заглядывает на заднее сидение, где сидит помощница шерифа и указывает жестом на себя и Джесс. – Но ты… Эйприл, я не могу быть на сто процентов уверен в твоей безопасности. Вспомни, как ты озверела, когда спасала Бранта на прошлой неделе.

Это правда. На той неделе Илай поручил Броди освободить одного из членов сопротивления. Было известно, где проходила его подготовка, да и освободить одного человека не составляло особого труда. Эйприл справилась со всем быстро, но вот само освобождение заложника далось ей непросто. Она нашла его первее, но, как только девушка вошла в комнату и услышала мелодию, так нравившуюся Иакову, все жилы внутри неё вскипели. В голове словно что-то щёлкнуло и разум помутнел. Она видела лишь Гнев перед собой в самом натуральном обличии. Возможно, помощница убила бы ещё необращённого Бранта, если бы Илай вовремя не нашёл их и не разбил источник звука.

– Я буду в порядке, – помощница улыбается ему и выходит из машины.

– Эйприл, ты не обязана, – Джесс выходит следом и кладёт руку ей на плечо. Забавно, что этой ей Датч поручил заботиться о Джесс, а не наоборот.

– Ошибаешься, – помощница всё также улыбается и держит направление в сторону Клыка.

Им хватает пятнадцати минут, чтобы добраться до группы сопротивления и места назначения. Илай даёт приказ рассредоточиться по кругу, начать со съёма снайперов, после перейти к рядовым сектантам. Всем ясна их миссия в этой нелёгкой битве.

Эйприл направляется на свою позицию в ожидании синала от Илая, но даже не успевает дойти до неё, заметив перед собой человека в капюшоне. Это не один из них, всё сопротивление сегодня в камуфляже. Она затаилась и прислушивается к своим чувствам. Хотя… о чём тут ещё думать. Человек, стоящий в другом обмундирование с луком в руках? Это точно охотник Иакова, и он здесь не один. Помощница выдыхает и бросает камень чуть поотдаль лучника, после чего немедленно бросается к нему и наносит удар по голове прикладом винтовки.

– Илай, охотники тут, – говорит Эйприл в рацию максимально тихо. Она прекрасно понимает, что рядом с лидером сопротивления также могут находиться непрошенные гости.

– Ты их видела?

– Один из них здесь. Оглушён, – она смотрит на тело рядом с собой.

– Действуем по ситуации. Постарайтесь не попадать в их прицел, – в этот раз Илай обращался уже ко всем.

Связав охотника единственной верёвкой, которая у неё была, Эйприл встаёт на позицию, понимая, что теперь спуститься вниз будет сложнее. Минут десять девушка рассматривает сектантов что бесцельно расхаживают по клеткам, и вот Илай подаёт сигнал. Три птичьих свиста в рацию. Эйприл выдыхает и берёт на мушку ближнего к ней снайпера.

Выстрел. Он лёг. За ним ещё один. Ещё. И ещё трое. Снайперов не осталось, и сопротивление спускается вниз по заранее спущенным верёвкам. Эйприл остаётся на своей же позиции, тем самым присоединившись к людям, что прикрывают тылы. И не зря. Она снимает сектанта, что поджидал Илая за углом, тот лишь кивает двигаясь дальше. Штурм шёл успешно, пока из рации одна из девушек сопротивления, кажется, Эрин не начала издавать истошный крик, что-то шепча про охотников. Да, они явно подключились.

Помощница исследует местность над Клыком, пытаясь понять, где же они могут быть и как могут себя выдать. Она оглядывается на тело, что всё ещё лежит в бессознательном состоянии за её спиной.

– Думай… думай, – она исследует его и понимает, что охотники, в отличии от того же сопротивления, одеты в красное, а, значит, и найти их будет проще.

Лучники явно рассредоточились также по периметру, в схожих с сопротивлением точках. Это должна быть позиция, с которой открывался вид на всю площадь Центра. Их немного. Эйприл нацеливается на одну из них и… выстрел. Она снимает одного из охотников. Пригнуться для перезарядки. Ещё через мгновение ещё одно тело охотников бездыханно катится с вершины.

Около пятнадцати минут у сопротивления уходит на зачистку аванпоста и подавление подкрепления, а у Эйприл и парочки снайперов на избавления от главного оплота силы Иакова – от его охотников.

– Победа! Мы захватили последнее место, которое отвоевали эти твари! – Восторженные слова Илая. Это последнее, что слышит Эйприл, прежде чем ощущает в своей ноге стрелу, а со стороны аванпоста доносится злосчастное only you.

– Нет… – Она смотрит за спину. Над телом спящего стоит последний охотник с приторной улыбкой. Это последнее, что ей удаётся увидеть.

***

В этот раз без проповеди о сильных и слабых. О том, кто должен здесь остаться. Эйприл не видит ни Пратта, ни Икова, ни других бедняг из сопротивления. Но начинается всё так же, как и в прошлый раз. Перед ней всё те же двое из сопротивления. В этот раз она не медлит, а тут же хватает пистолет, что лежит на столе, и делает выстрел по двум людям, после чего они рассеиваются как дым.

Никаких комментариев от Иакова не следует. Девушка смотрит наверх, словно ожидая какую-то реакцию, но голоса Вестника не последовало. Она следует дальше, перехватив узи. Всё повторяется. Двое на первом уровне, двое на втором и ещё двое на третьем. Периодически скрываясь за ограждениями, Эйприл развеивает каждого из них. После бежит в неизведанное ранее место в полной тишине. Здесь перед ней стоит дробовик. Помощница хватает его и спешит за поворот.

**~~Охота.~~ **

На стене вполне понятная надпись, точнее понятно её послание. Тут же мимо пробегает олень с цветами блажи, что были словно вплетены в его рога.

**~~Жертва.~~ **

Ей осталось лишь выбрать сторону. Илай говорил, что если она выберет путь слабых, то умрёт. Пусть это именно то, чего хотелось Эйприл, но явно не от рук одного из Сидов.

Она убивает ещё нескольких членов сопротивления, прежде чем добирается до штурмовой винтовки. И тут перед девушкой открывается интересный вид. Центр Ветеранов. Илай упоминал про то, что это место – пристанище Иакова. Но почему оно задействовано в испытании? Несколько людей обратились в дым, после них отправились центровые и несколько людей с балкона.

– Хорошо, – наконец, она слышит голос самого Иакова. Он ждал момента, когда она подберётся к Центру Ветеранов? – Жертвуй слабыми, – он словно напоминает, что люди перед помощницей – это те, кто не прошёл испытание.

Локация внутри похожа на ту, что следовала перед Охотой. За одним исключением: путь преграждали не только люди, выкрикивающие «жатва», «жертвенность», «охота», но и врата, которые не позволяли пройти тем же маршрутом, что и ранее. Девушке приходится избавиться от первого препятствия и найти путь, дабы решить вопрос со вторым. Она пробирается наверх, где вырисовывается прекрасная картина: нижний путь отрезан пламенем. И единственный выход не погибнуть в этом испытании – допрыгнуть до перекладины, ведущей на второй этаж.

Эйприл решается. Уже неважно, как погибнуть. Разбежавшись, девушка закрывает глаза, не зная от чего больше: от внезапно ударивший гари в нос и глаза или же от страха, почтить этот мир в пепле. Открывает она их, когда руки судорожно цепляются за ту самую балку. Осталось лишь вытащить тело. Этим девушка и занимается, после чего спешит вперёд. Вперёд. И вниз.

Здесь её встречает всё тот же волк со своей жертвой на плакате, словно напоминая ей о цели испытания. И пустые, слабые люди. Иаков воспитывает в ней убийцу. Это она понимает только в момент, когда последний человек в комнате обращается в дым.

Убийца для кого? Ответ на этот вопрос ей только предстояло получить. Пока что перед помощницей появился человек без лица. Манекен. Такой же как и все. Она делает выстрел и слышит последнее «хорошо» от Иакова.

Эйприл открывает веки, когда яркое солнце буквально выжигает глаза под ними. Она оглядывается по сторонам. Девушка лежала в грязи, а рядом расплывалась лужа крови от тела, которое, по всей видимости, здесь уже несколько дней.

– Ха! – Слышит помощница шерифа с правой стороны и поворачивает голову. Она обнаруживает, то находится в клетке, и перед ней сидит Иаков Сид. – Целый семь дней. Это рекорд, Эйприл, – рядом суетится Пратт, что только больше подбешивает девушку. – Небось, ты так голодна, – Стейси кивает на слова Вестника и ставит в клетку миску.

Живот сводит от увиденного. Сколько она здесь? Неужели он прав и Эйприл лежала в отключке неделю? Почему сопротивление не приехало за ней? Нужно поесть. Нужно поесть. Сиды не бывают так милостливы, поэтому нужно использовать ситуацию с умом. Броди подбирается к миске. Она не знает, что это. Предположила, что какой-то паштет, и накинулась на еду. Но пожалела тут же, проглотив съеденное. Девушка старается выплюнуть то, что осталось во рту, даже шкрябает по языку грязными руками. Не зная, что хуже.

– Это унизительно, – девушка опирается на руки, подняв взгляд на Иакова. – Ты омерзителен, – она считает, что должна выдать ему этот урок.

– Знаешь ли ты, что уничтожить цивилизацию можно за десять дней? – Эйприл видит, как в руках Пратта оказывается шаветка. Нужно просто провести по его горлу. Ну же.

– Да, – она прижимается к решётке, а все её ожидания рассеиваются, превращаются в дым, когда Пратт начинает брить Вестника. Он полностью подчинил его себе. О боже, Пратт. Руки невольно сжимают одну из перекладин. – Ты уже это рассказывал. После захвата радиостанции, забыл?

– Я воевал в Ираке, – рыжеволосый сектант косится на девушку. – Это было в девяностых. Десантные войска. Смерть с небес. Ха, – он всё рассказывал и рассказывал. Эйприл же косилась на Стейси взглядом щенка. Просто всади это чёртово лезвие ему в горло.

– Как-то мы попали в засаду, – помощник Пратт заканчивает и обходит Иакова, поливая его руки водой. Помощница Броди жадно смотрит на утекающую воду. Сколько она уже не пила? – Мы с Миллером оказались отрезаны от основных сил. Еды нет. Связи нет. А до базы двести километров на юг. Мы и пошли, – Иаков забирает фляжку в свои руки а Стейси отходит. – На третий день мы сбились с пути. На шестой кончилась вода. Знаешь, каково это? – Этот мерзавец издевался. Он просто перевернул фляжку на глазах обезвоженной девушки. Вода полилась, смешиваясь с песком, а из её глаз выступили слёзы. – Тяжело глотать, – он констатирует факт. От этого нелегче. Эйприл отпускает решётку и падает на землю.

– На седьмой день у Миллера стали заплетаться ноги. Ты знала, что мозг начинает пожирать мышцы, чтобы выжить? – Эйприл слышала об этом, но забыла. Теперь становится понятна её слабость. – Именно поэтому ты такая тощая. – Несмотря на то состояние, в котором помощница провела последнюю неделю, её организм продолжал функционировать, а, значит, Иаков прав. Девушка хватается за собственный живот, проводит чуть выше и чувствует выпирающие рёбра. Её тошнит. Желчью.

– А на восьмой день появились волки, – мужчина смотрит на соседнюю клетку, по которой расхаживает волк, ещё не обращённый в Судью. – Я бросил взгляд на Миллера и понял, что нам крышка. И я смирился. Но в смирении была ясность. Я не просто смотрел на Миллера. Я увидел в нём возможность, – Иаков встаёт и подходит к клетке. Он тянет свои руки и дотягивается до горла рыжеволосой помощницы. Его руки сильны. Они обхватывают его и тащат на себя. Эприл упирается на перекладины, словно это как-то поможет. Но в ней не осталось никакой силы. Он превосходит её. – Я не хотел этого делать… но я был вынужден. Это было… испытание, – Вестник приподнимает её над землёй.

– Видишь ли, – Сид, наконец, отпускает её, и девушка отходит в противоположный край клетки, – жертва Миллера не просто спасла меня в пустыне. Она привела меня сюда, – Эйприл видит, как Пратт вкладывает шкатулку в руки Иакова, и всё больше слёз стекает с её лица.

– Нет, прошу. Не надо, – она падает на колени, закрывая глаза.

– У слабых свой путь, – Вестник заводит шкатулку. – Очень скоро ты это поймёшь.

Девушка не успевает сказать ни слова, когда злосчастная мелодия проникает в её разум.

Вновь.

**Охота.**

**Жертвенность.**

**Жатва.**

Снова.

**Охота. Жертвенность. Жатва.**

Снова.

**Охота. Жертвенность. Жатва.**

И манекен в конце. После ещё одной недели Эйприл перестала считать испытания. Они стали проходить быстрее. Она всё меньше колебалась на последней цели. Интерес к тому, кем являлась конечная цель, переставал проявляться всё больше. Казалось, помощница отчаялась и была готова примкнуть к солдатам Иакова.

Сейчас она сидела в клетке. Сквозь свет луны она видела грязь на собственных руках. То, что творил с ней Иаков, – не сравнить с пытками Иоанна. Он действительно мягче. Каждый божий день Эприл молилась о том, чтобы он просто пришёл и забрал её в Долину. Но сбыться этому было не суждено, как ей уже начало казаться. Это десятая луна. Она вела отсчёт метками из грязи. Луна взошла, а это означало лишь скорое начало очередного испытания.

– Нет, – шепчет она, бросая взгляд на шкатулку, что уже ждала своего часа за пределами клетки. Эйприл бросается к ней, пытаясь достать своими иссохшими руками, но все желания рассыпаются в прах, когда её руку сдавливают армейские ботинки.

– Скоро ты выберешься отсюда, – её сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы поднять взгляд и упасть на землю с характерным выдохом. – Ты не герой, Эйприл. Ты орудие.

Иаков вновь крутит шкатулку, готовясь её открыть, но его прерывает чей-то голос.

– Постой, брат, – Эйприл перекатывается на спину, пытаясь рассмотреть силуэты по ту сторону её клетки. Мимо проходят армейские ботинки. Иаков пошёл навстречу.

Перерыв. Небольшой перерыв. А потом вновь встреча с целью. Это единственная мысль, что крутится в голове девушки, когда та закрывает глаза.

– Ты её тут совсем не кормишь? – Помощница Броди моментально раскрывает глаза, услышав Иоанна. Это был он. Она готова. Готова сказать ему, что угодно, лишь бы выбраться отсюда.

– Ты не понимаешь, – сыпет в ответ Иаков.

– И после этого ты что-то говоришь о моих методах? Я хотя бы уважаю их права.

– До момента избиения или после? – Помощница решает вмешаться в разговор братьев.

– Кажется, ты не на моей стороне, – Иоанн садится ближе к месту пребывания девушки, его старшие братья же уединяются для разговора. – Было бы проще, если бы ты не пошла на ту зачистку.

– Было бы проще? – Помощница шерифа пристально смотрит на младшего Вестника, искренне не понимая, почему он стоит здесь, а не с Иосифом и Иаковом. – Было бы проще не запирать меня здесь, не морить голодом и заставлять проходить эти грёбаные испытания! – Она прикрикивает, чем обращает на себя внимание не только Иоанна. На что последний не глядя показывает жест, сигнализирующий Сидам, что всё под контролем.

– Он применял по отношению к тебе силу? – Подтекст происходящего явно говорил о мерах воспитания Иакова.

– Я не знаю, – Эйприл отрешённым взглядом смотрела в сторону.

– Он… что-то делал с тобой?

– Твой брат не трогал меня в том смысле, о котором ты говоришь. Мне показалось, в его вкусе другой помощник. Со мной же он делает худшие вещи. Проникает в разум, – девушка подползает к перекладинам, – забирается туда. И из округа Хоуп тебе прямая дорога лишь в психбольницу со всем этим.

– Скоро это всё закончится, помощница. Ты можешь получить новый опыт… нужно лишь, – Иоанн смотрит в сторону Иосифа, – нужно лишь проявить себя. Принести жертву, – с этим словами Иоанн поднимается и направляется к братьям.

Неизвестно, сколько точно прошло времени, но Эйприл просыпается от громкого удара металлической трубой по клетке. Открыв глаза, она видит перед собой тирана Уайттела.

– Проснись и пой, – Иаков улыбается. Помощница успевает заметить на фоне рыжеволосого Вестника двух других. Значит, они никуда не ушли. – Время пришло, Эйприл, – старший Сид открывает шкатулку.

**Пистолет. Узи. Дробовик. Винтовка.** Сценарий повторяется. Ровно до момента, когда помощница пересекает Центр Ветеранов. Всё иначе. Солдаты не рассеиваются. Не превращаются в дым. Они просто падают. Просто сбой в программе полевых испытаний Иакова, так? Девушка продолжает идти вперёд, расчищая дорогу. Стреляя в каждого солдата в каждой комнате. Помощница понимает, что вот оно. За поворотом конечная цель, опять этот чёртов манекен, и её ждёт двенадцатичасовой отдых. Она даже не думает. Поворачивает и тут же стреляет.

В этот раз немого иначе. Совсем иначе. Она уже упоминала это. И вот перед девушкой не безымянное тело манекена, а Илай. Илай Палмер. Пальцы дрожат. Она… она не могла просто взять и убить Илая. А все эти люди позади?.. Люди? Неужели это то, чего и добивался изначально Иаков Сид? Убить её руками лидера сопротивления в Уайттеле? А Центр Ветеранов – это такая маскировка Логова? Оба места являлись логовами для двух враждующих друзей.

Время словно застывает. Кровь из пулевых ранений в теле Илая больше не сочится. Её слёзы также застыли.

_Only you...  
...can make oh this world seem right_

_Only you...  
... can make the darkness bright_

_Only you..._

– Да, – Иаков появляется перед ней и направляется к бездыханному телу Илая. – Только ты... подобралась так близко. Только ты... завоевала доверие. Только ты... могла это сделать. Ты прошла проверку, – её взгляд полон презрения. Вот о чём вчера говорил Иоанн. – Ты принесла жертву. Но теперь… теперь ты знаешь, что за сценарий тебя ждёт? Все отвернутся от тебя. И тебе останется лишь одно. Проредить стадо. Примкнуть к тем, кого ты так презираешь. Стать одной из нас.

– Я буду ждать тебя, – с этими словами Вестник кладёт руку ей на плечо и исчезает. Кровь вновь льётся ручьем. Как и её слёзы.

– Сюда! Сюда! – Звуки доносятся откуда-то из-вне, но для помощницы они словно лишние. Она садится к мёртвому телу и пытается что-то предпринять. Зная, что уже поздно.

– Прости меня, – её слёзы смешиваются с кровью на военной форме. Девушка подносит свою ладонь к лицу Илая и закрывая его глаза. Не стоит ему видеть этот мир, погрязший в пороках тех, кто от них пытается очистить.

– Эйприл? Какого... чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – Это Уитти. Она поднимает взгляд на парня, и тот всё понимает. – Это ты, да? Я видел рыжие волосы, но до последнего думал, что это кто-то из наёмниц Иакова, – он наступает на девушку с явной угрозой в глазах. Этот… гнев… он мешается со слезами.

– Я не хотела, – она просто не знает, что сказать. Перед ней разъяренная толпа сопротивления, а единственное, на что девушка способна в данный момент, лить слёзы по уже ушедшему Илаю.

– Не хотела? – Уитти, буквально, поднимает девушку за шиворот, даже немного приподнимает в воздух, прежде чем снова кинуть к телу Илая. – Скажи это ему! Он принял тебя! Доверился тебе! А ты расстреляла половину Логова! И самого Илая! Какая же ты тварь, Эйприл.

Помощница открывает глаза и видит бездыханное тело Илая. Она сожалеет. Но какую силу имеет её сожаление для всей этой толпы. Скорее всего, прямо сейчас её растерзают здесь. Скорее всего, её растерзали бы здесь… если бы не Тэмми. Тэмми? Кто бы мог подумать.

– Уитти! – Она обходит всю толпу и встаёт перед помощницей, словно выступая в качестве стены для неё. – Она здесь не причём. Это Иаков. Послушайте меня все вы, – женщина обращается к возмущённой толпе, – это был Иаков! Такое уже случалось раньше, вам ли не знать. Рони? Паркер? Вспомните их судьбу. Мы снова впустили Иакова в наше место. Илай не первый. И не последний, – внезапно Тэмми переводит взгляд на помощницу шерифа. – Это не закончится, пока рыженький будет сидеть в своём центре, попивая коньяк и подготавливая новых солдат. Эйприл не одна из них. Илай день за днём говорил нам об этом. Он не переставал верить в неё, даже когда она пропала на двадцать дней.

– Двадцать? – Произносит помощница себе под нос. Она насчитывала меньшее количество.

– Ты, – Тэмми полноценно поворачивается к помощнице Броди. – Ты должна положить этому конец. Должна убить подонка. За Илая. За сопротивление.

Тэмми и остальные покидают комнату, помощница шерифа же остаётся наедине с телом Илая. Она, действительно, должна отомстить Иакову. Покончить, наконец, с террором, что он учудил в регионе.

Эйприл смахивает слёзы и направляется в оружейную. Все взгляды направлены на неё. Ей некомфортно. Их взгляды… они наполнены полным презрением. Также она смотрела на Иакова. Помощнице нужно лишь доказать свою верность выбранной ранее стороне хороших ребят. Она не сомневается в своём выборе. Сиды ведь сущее зло. Иаков убил человека, который помогал возводить его бункер с нуля. Конечно, он проявил малую долю сочувствия, не заморав при этом свои руки, но это мало его оправдывало.

Девушка находит в арсенале свою любимую винтовку. Она должна всадить пулю из неё в голову грёбаного Иакова Сида. С этой мыслью девушка покидает Логово.

Куда она направляется? Скорее всего, Центр Ветеранов. Где ещё может находиться Иаков? Он не любит быть в центре событий. Он любит быть подальше.

С каменным лицом помощница садится в машину, заводит её и держит путь к назначенному месту. Пейзажи Монтаны сменяются как и песни на радио. В этот раз ей даже не хотелось настраивать волну. Волна Уитти или же сектантская – сейчас это не имело значения. В воздухе витает запах скорби, что мешается с местью.

Дорога до Центра должна была составить около часа, но, машина Эйприл внезапно впечаталась в дерево. Причиной этому послужила мелодия, прервавшая «Set those sinners free» и проникнувшая в сознание помощницы Броди. Only you. Иаков всё ещё в её голове. Глупо было полагать, что он так просто выйдет после убийства Илая.

В себя девушка приходит сразу же и выбегает из машины, прихватив оружие. Вот только красоты Монтаны немного отличаются от виденного ранее. Весь округ пытает в праведном огне. Это ведь просто иллюзия Иакова Сида?..

– Я уже начал думать, что мне самому придётся идти за тобой, – Эйприл судорожно оглядывается, делая полный оборот вокруг свой оси. Его нигде нет. Но как тогда она слышит его голос? Эти игры пора прекратить.

– Нужно поговорить. Наедине, – она смотрит куда-то наверх. Словно там и есть спасение.

– Гора, с которой открывается прекрасный вид на Долину моего брата и Реки моей сестры. О, и, надеюсь, Судьи не помешают тебе добраться до меня, – только Вестник успевает закончить фразу, как на помощницу стремительно мчится волк. Судья. Ну, конечно.

Она сейчас находилась у самого подножья той самой горы, где была назначена встреча с Иаковом. Осталось лишь преодолеть путь из этих поганых зверей. Они больше не те, кем были раньше. Они ничего не чувствуют. Ровно так же, как и она сама. Эйприл уверена, что состояние, в котором она сейчас находится, равняется блаженному сну. Где ты ничего из себя не представляешь. И ничего не чувствуешь.

Сорок четыре. Именно столько волков полегло, прежде чем помощница взобралась на самую вершину горы. Иаков был прав. Здесь открывается прекрасный вид на Долину Холланд. Отсюда видно наполовину восстановленную вывеску YES. Отсюда видны реки, которые сочатся блажью.

– Знаешь, что вчера мне сказал Иосиф? – Иаков стоял спиной к помощнице, но всё равно понял, что она рядом.

– Надеюсь, что-то о твоей кончине, иначе зачем мне слушать? – Эйприл заправляет новый магазин и целится во врага.

– Ты впервые права в своих суждениях, Эйприл, – Вестник поворачивается лицом к помощнице шерифа. – Мой брат давно уж предвидел этот разговор. На горе, с которой открывается вид на весь округ. Ещё до твоего приезда. Он видел лишь образ, но вчера он увидел его чётко. Это была ты. Моим убийцей всегда была ты, – руки Иакова тянутся к бутылки виски, что стояла на камне. Мужчина тут же выпивает половину, заставляя Эйприл поморщиться. Она представляет горечь. Но даже она не сравнится с горечью утраты, что она испытала сегодня.

– И… каковы мои действия?

– Да чёрт его знает! – Мужчина посмеивается и садится на камень. – Если нашему младшему братцу Бог ещё дал шанс, то у меня же… моя судьбы всегда была известна. И вот она. Погибнуть от твоих рук, – вторым залпом Иаков выпивает оставшуюся часть виски и разбивает бутылку о землю. – А после ты воссядешь на троне. Прольёшь при этом море крови. Но воссядешь.

– И что это, мать твою, значит?

– Мать мою не трогай, это во-первых. Во-вторых, думай своей головой, я-то был рождён, чтобы погибнуть от твоей руки. И вся эта лабуда, которую я сеял по региону всё это время – чушь собачья. Я слабый… Я всё это время был слабым, пытаясь втемяшить в твою голову обратное. И вот стрелочка перевернулась. Теперь ты в ряду сильных. Все империи погибнут. Все империи слабы. И я слаб, – казалось, алкоголь слишком сильно подействовал на его сознание.

– А слабые должны погибнуть, – Эйприл смотрит на осколки. – И, могу предположить, что сейчас ты говоришь всё это для того, чтобы я не выпустила пулю? Чтобы ты продолжить творить тот террор, которому подверг целый регион?

– Мы прибыли по графику, ждали, пока кто-то подтолкнёт нас. И вот он, наш цветочек. Ты. Мы начали жатву. Всё случилось так, как Он и предсказывал. А ты даже не подозревала.

С неё хватит. Этим Сиды и берут. Пытаются заговорить тебя. Сначала проникают в твою голову, подчищают её, и вот ты уже готовый солдат Эдема. Хватит. Эйприл переключает оружие на одиночные выстрелы.

Один.

Два.

Два патрона поражают Иакова Сида в живот. Если верить её расчётам, уже должно было начаться внутреннее кровоизлияние. Ему осталось недолго. На секунду девушке показалось, что мужчина улыбается. Она подходит к нему, но он так и продолжает сидеть на камне, разве что теперь смотрит на синее небо.

– Забавно, – у него ещё остались силы говорить. Это о многом говорит. – Ты так нихрена и не поняла.

Тогда ещё Эйприл не знала, что эта фраза станет её спутником в будущем, а регион Уайттела – её пристанищем. Иаков мёртв. Что дальше? Сейчас помощницу Броди переполняет Гнев. Самый настоящий. Тот, о котором говорил Иоанн. Она отомстила. Но об этом ещё не знает глава их проклятой секты.

Эйприл собирается с духом и, закрыв глаза, срывает ключ от бункера с шеи почившего Вестника Уайттела. Больше ему это не нужно. Что происходило дальше, будет сложно вспоминать… не из-за боли утраты или чего-то похожего, а из-за мерзости принятого решения. Помощница подходит к топору, что стоял у камня. Он был наточен на днях и стоял здесь для вырубки леса, чтобы в дальнейшем построить смотровую площадку. Девушка проверяет его остроту на кончике своего пальца. И да, одного прикосновения хватило, чтобы капля алой жидкости вылезла наружу. Помощница закрывает глаза и делает взмах. И ещё один. Открыв глаза перед ней предстаёт не лучшая картина.

*******

Воскресная служба. Еженедельная традиция, что проводится на острове Отца. Здесь тихо. Никто из сопротивления не решается даже заглянуть. Джон редко посещал службы. Только какие-то масштабные или же приезжал по особым праздникам, важным делам.

Сегодня… Что же, он не знает, зачем сегодня решился посетить остров. Скорее всего, из-за того, что Холли третий день разрывала эфир рации напоминаниями о своём дне рождения.

– Это так мило, что ты не забыл, – она целует мужчину в щёчку, когда тот вручает ей подарок.

– Даже если бы я очень хотел, у меня бы не получилось, – Джон намекает на поведение Холли. Она вновь забылась.

– Я открою его после службы, хорошо? – Девушка кладёт подарок на диван в общем доме и поворачивается к младшему Вестнику спиной. – Помоги с застёжкой.

Джон помогает, но без особого энтузиазма. На последок он бросает девушке краткую улыбку и следует в церковь. Чего он вообще ожидает от этой службы? Отец вновь прочтёт свои заветы, как делает это каждый божий день. Ему в рацию. Вместо будильника. Порой это надоедает. Эта жизнь, эти люди… Джон был бы не прочь вернуться в детство. В детство с извергами под одной крышей.

– … и даже веру! Мы им не позволим! Лидер сопротивления Уайттела мёртв. Об этом сегодня утром сообщил Вестник региона, мой брат, Иаков. Коллапс близок, дети мои. И мы готовы.

Толпа послушников Отца встаёт со скамей и по все церкви раздаются хлопки. Кто-то выкрикивает слова благодарности Иосифу за великое спасение. Кто-то свистит и призывает положить конец сопротивлению. Но все резко затихают, когда двери церкви раскрываются с грохотом. И то, что Джон видит на пороге... он не видел даже в страшном сне. На пороге Божьей обители стояла юная помощница шерифа… держа в руках голову его старшего брата.

Ему хотелось прямо сейчас накинуться на неё. Но Иосиф поднял руку, приказав сохранять спокойствие.

– Дитя, – он обращается к помощнице, Джон же не понимает, как Отец способен сохранять самообладание в такой ситуации. Она убила Джейкоба. Их родного брата. Почему он это не предвидел?

Джон садится на ступеньки и закрывает глаза , ведущие к сцене. Стоять на ногах он больше не силах. Не в силах нести эту ношу. Если она смогла убить Джейкоба, то что говорить о самом Джоне? Приоткрыть глаза он осмеливается лишь в тот момент, когда что-то ударяется о его ноги. Это голова его брата, запущенная помощницей.

– Нужно поговорить, – она, наконец, осмеливается что-то сказать.

– Завтра. Обо всём мы поговорим завтра, дитя. А сейчас всем разойтись. Служба окончена. Иоанн, брат, будь добр, проводи нашу гостью в один из гостевых домов.

– Серьёзно? – Мужчина смотрит на Отца, не понимая, как должен себя вести.

– Да.

*******

Иоанн подходит к девушке и несколько секунд смотрит ей в глаза. Ему нечего сказать, как и ей. Но кто-то должен начать.

– Я же просил. Говорил тебе, что нужно подождать, – Вестник берёт помощницу под руку и ведёт, по всей видимости, к домику. – И как теперь на душе? Лучше?

– Да, – она смотрит на него и ловит взгляд непонимания. – Он заставил меня убить Илая, чего ты ещё ожидал?

– Явно не убийства моего брата! – Он яростно бросает руку девушки, запустив руки в свои волосы. – Если ты думаешь, что это так просто сойдёт тебе с рук…

– Если ваш Бог так скажет, вы и глазом не моргнёте, как забудете всё, – она прямолинейна.

– Ночевать сегодня будешь в «Гневе».

– Символично, – отпускает она последний комментарий, прежде чем они достигают места назначения.

Иоанн не шутил, когда говорил про «Гнев». Перед ней открываются двери одного из домов с надписями семи смертных грехов. Да. Именно с Гневом. Девушка успевает заметить множество не тронутых кроватей, поэтому адресует вопросительный взгляд Иоанну.

– Партия послушников будет готова только после Чистого Четверга. Пока что все дома пусты.

– Это вы называете домиком для гостей?

– Нет. Но ты же не думаешь, что я предоставлю тебе мягкую двуспальную кровать после того, что ты сделала? – Мужчина начинает рыться в одной из тумбочек, пока не находит чистое полотенце. – Сходи в душ. Смотреть на тебя тошно.

– Взаимно, – помощница улыбается, взяв в руки полотенце и проследовав в направлении, что указал Сид.

Впервые за много дней Эйприл, наконец, стоит под тёплой рассыпчатой струёй воды. Вся грязь, кровь стекают с неё, волосы, наконец, приобретают не грязно-рыжий оттенок. А она не перестаёт думать о произошедшем. Руки девушки дрожат и выдают в ней неуверенность в поступке. Пусть она и держится при сектантах… это не так. Убийство Илая сломало её духовно. Убийство Иакова – морально. Это было её первое убийство не рядового сектанта, а человека, который выложил перед ней свою историю. Ей тошно от самой себя.

– Где ключ? – Иоанн бесцеремонно вламывается в душ, помощница только и успевает прикрыть грудь.

– В таких случаях обычно стучатся, – Броди прожигает его взглядом, но Иоанну будто всё равно.

– Где ключ от бункера и тело моего брата, Эйприл? Не зли меня.

– Ключ там, где нужно. Скорее всего остался у Пратта на память о твом чокнутом брате, – в этот момент казалось, что терпение Иоанна подошло к концу. Мужчина вздыхает и раздвигает дери душевой кабинки, тут же ухватив девушку за горло. Ему всё равно на то, что костюм намокнет. Он жаждет правды.

– Что ты ещё натворила? – Он сильнее сжимает её горло. Настолько, что девушка жмурится в попытках что-то сказать. И вестник тут же отпускает. – Говори.

– Заехала в Логово. Отдала ключ. Уехала. Думаю, мои друзья сделают небольшую перепланировку и освободят, наконец, помощника Стейси Пратта, – всё это девушка говорит смотря снизу, вжавшись в угол и потирая горло.

– Дура! Какая же ты дура! – Иоанн замахивается и ударяет плитку душевой, после чего выходит из комнаты.

Девушке потребовалось пятнадцать минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Она очень надеялась на то, что, выйдя из комнаты, не обнаружит там никого. И, наконец, насладится обычным сном. Но, скорее всего, это может только сниться. Выйдя из ванной, она видит голую спину Иоанна перед собой и его одежду, аккуратно развешанную по кроватям, по всей видимости, для сушки.

– … обещал. Говорил, что вместе отпразднуем, – голос раздавался из рации, что, наверное, была в его руках.

– Я не обязан. У меня брат умер. А ещё Отец обязал меня проследить, чтобы пленница не сбежала. Конец связи, – Иоанн глушит рацию, как только понимает, что находится в комнате не один.

– Думала, ты ушёл, – она неловко выходит в полотенце и развешивает выстиранную одежду по методу мужчины.

– Решил остаться. Не мог лишить тебя радости и меня убить.

– Осторожнее с этим. Я ведь в правду могу, – девушка оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Иоанном.

– Я знаю, – он переводит взгляд на одежду и озвучивает вопрос. – У тебя одежда хотя бы есть?

– Последние двадцать дней я была в плену у твоего брата. На мне слой грязи дней за семь. Не помню, когда последний раз был дождь. Вот, о чём я забыла, так это о сменном комплекте нижнего белья, который всегда ношу с собой.

– Я найду что-то завтра, – он не язвит в отличии от помощницы и тут же залезает под одеяло. – Спокойной ночи. И… не убивай меня сегодня.

– Сегодня не буду, – в её голосе слышна усмешка, которую поддерживает Иоанн. – Спокойной ночи, – произносит девушка, спрятавшись под одеялом и откинув полотенце на соседнюю кровать.

Может, это и не мечты о спокойном сне? Завтра ей предстоит нелегкий разговор с Иосифом. Эйприл ещё сама не знает толком, что говорить. Знает лишь некоторые столбы, от которых стоит отталкиваться. Это легко. Она делала так на всех защитах в академии. Это легко… это легко. От усталости девушка проваливается в сон.

**2/53 a.m.**

Эйприл открывает глаза от того, что кто-то вжимает её в матрас. Кровать издаёт истошный скрип. Перед глазами девушки возникает образ Иоанна. Образ ли? Он вновь кладёт руки на её шею, как в душевой, немного сжимает, но не так сильно, как раньше. Большим пальцем он проводит по ключице, оставляя обжигающий поцелуй. Эйприл прикрывает глаза, издав характерный стон. Она не понимает... не принимает реальность происходящего. Просто... сон?

Отдать всю себя в праведные руки Вестника — не так сложно, как это может показаться, если место действия где-то на задворках сна. Если же мы имеем дело с реальностью, всё гораздо сложнее. Ставки на то, насколько быстро Иоанн Сид затащит Эйприл в постель, от Мэри-Мэй и Аделаиды были сделаны уже давно. Тогда помощница лишь смеялась над их странной теорией, но сейчас... либо это отсутствие секса в её жизни, либо же она, действительно готова отдаться ему без остатка.  
Губы девушки встречаются с губами Вестника Долины, как тогда под разрушенной надписью. Сердцебиение Эйприл вновь учащается, когда этот пылкий поцелуй углубляется в новое русло, весь воздух он тянет на собой, смакуя и после возвращая его с одним отличием — привкусом и ароматом выкуренных им сигарет.

Бессмысленная поза, в которой они сейчас находились, вызывала лишний дискомфорт, поэтому Эйприл решает сменить её. Какая разница, как далеко зайдут они, если начало этого сюра уже являлось весомым поводом объявить священную войну девушке? Возможно, он хотела быть сверху, но не сейчас, не в тот момент, когда возбуждение витает в каждой частице воздуха, попутно смешиваясь с его чёртовыми сигаретами. Теперь он отвечает ей с ещё большей страстью, касаясь языком стенок её рта и заключая девушку в крепкие объятия.

Иоанн не оставляет её без внимания. Его губы проходят по тонкой шее, оставляя за собой краткий укус. Слегка извращённое удовольствие, но чего она ещё могла от него ожидать. Руки мужчины в это время тоже не дремлют. Они огибают руки девушки, заводя их ей же за спину. Эйприл же только больше заводилась от действий Сида, а он, казалось, с наслаждением ловил каждый отчаянный, полный сдавленного желания глухой стон, который для девушки стал выступать в качестве груза и вызывал тяжесть в паху.

Казалось её потемневшие глаза сейчас не излучали ничего, кроме этого животного желания, что внезапно возникло между ними двумя. Иоанн продолжал издеваться, всячески задевая её соски оголёнными зубами, но девушка была просто не в силах отказать ему в подобных ласках и начать сопротивляться. Нет. Она просто тихо простонала, глядя на него сверху вниз, нуждаясь в большем, но даже не смея просить его сейчас. Иоанн же всё понимает и немного приподнимает девушку, насаживая её на себя. От этого действия, помощница вскрикивает. Она слишком давно не испытывала подобного. 

Издревле известный танец полностью захватывает двоих, заставляя исступленно двигаться навстречу друг другу. Эйприл гладит его тело, попутно разглядывая его тело и прижимаясь к нему всё сильнее. Вся идеология Иоанна ссыплется на мелкие осколки, когда помощница Броди заставляет все его внутренности рассыпаться на тысячи осколков, ведь это, чёрт возьми, не только физическое удовлетворение, но и моральное. Именно с ней. И пусть хоть сам Бог проклянёт завтра этих двоих. Эйприл чувствует: с какой силой вновь и вновь пронимает в неё Иоанн, чувствуя, как волнами накатывает сильнейшее удовольствие. 

\- Да, - выдыхает она в его губы при последнем точке, при котором в её глазах темнеет, а ляжки с большей силой дрожат и обхватывают Иоанна.


	12. your heart's in the ground, frozen over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-24.userapi.com/b6szgE8hPKxB3aKmrtcV2frZoSuFZbvRNeq04g/CzdEsBE4mE8.jpg - арт к главе.

_моё серце горит, как сверхновая._

В вечной скорби нет ничего прекрасного, как об этом написано в одной из книг. Найти в ней утешение? В самую последнюю очередь. Ведь, если вступишь в это болото – выбраться из него будет отнюдь не просто.

Эйприл открывает глаза, когда часы вновь показывают два часа пятьдесят минут. Вот только уже обеда. Она не помнит, как уснула, но точно помнит, что происходило. Девушка хватается за шею и спешит в ванную, предварительно накинув на себя полотенце. Она была права. На шее остались засосы. Всё это действительно было. Она в очередной раз лишь убеждается, что слова и действия Иоанна подобны параллельным прямым. Они пересекутся лишь в вечности. 

Помощница Броди умывается и возвращается в комнату. Теперь же она замечает на кровати, что стоит рядом, стопку одежды. Он обещал позаботиться и сдержал слово – это похвально. Подойдя ближе, девушка замечает записку, что лежит поверх одежды. 

«Позови меня в день скорби. 48:10».

– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, – произносит она, оставляя записку в мусорном ведре. Она не поняла. 

Переодевшись в белое платье с воротником и накинув сверху чёрную рубашку, Эйприл замечает, что ни её старой обуви, ни новой нет. Таков урок? Девушка тут же покидает здание «Гнева» и встречает Уолтера на улице. 

– Я уж думал, ты не проснёшься. Пойдём, Иосиф заждался, – Верный Иоанна кивает в сторону леса. 

– Думала, мы встретимся на территории.

– Планы изменились. Ночью пришло озарение или что-то вроде того, – мужчина держится поодаль, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы, если что, что-то предпринять. 

До ворот они шли в тишине. Возможно, так и было бы до самого места встречи с Иосифом, если бы не Иоанн, который возник перед блокпостом. 

– Куда? – Вопрос был адресован Уолтеру, но взгляд мужчины словила на себе сама Эйприл. 

– Отец попросил доставить в целости, постараться не допустить, чтобы кто-то из местных причинил вред… в связи с последними событиями. 

– Смотри, не упусти, как в прошлый раз, – Иоанн кивает и уходит внутрь блокпоста. 

Его поведение казалось помощнице Броди… странным. Во-первых, Иоанн не сказал ни слова о вчерашней ночи, хотя, зная мужчину, он мог бы съязвить, но даже не заикнулся. Более того, при обычном раскладе, Иоанн бы сам сопроводил помощницу до места назначения, но он остался. 

– Когда твоя судьбы свернула не туда? – Эйприл, наконец, решает прервать молчание. Ей, действительно, интересно, что она должна сделать… когда настанет та точка невозврата. 

– Через полгода в округе, – Уолтер смотрит на помощницу, понимая, что видит себя же только пару лет назад. 

– Будем молчать или, может, расскажешь, чего стоит избегать? 

– Я приехал сюда, когда мне было всего двадцать пять. Мне казалось, что у меня есть всё: счастливая семья, которая делала всё, чтобы позаботиться о дочке, высокооплачиваемая работа, хорошие друзья. И… знаешь, Эйприл, моменты, когда всё рушится словно по щелчку пальца? 

– Бывало, – в память тут же врезается звон обручального кольца. 

– Мы должны были отмечать годовщину. Жена отводила Элизабет к своей маме, чтобы мы остались вдвоём. И тут из-за поворота выворачивает водила, сбивая их обоих, – по голосу слышно, как Уолтеру сложно говорить об этом, но он не останавливается, даже после того, как Эйприл попыталась его остановить. – Знаешь, скольким друзьям я был нужен после похорон своей семьи? 

– Предположу, что никому? 

– Верно. На работе сократили из-за того, что я перестал выходить на смены. И тогда я решил ехать воевать. Себе не помочь, так стране смогу? Почему нет? В Центре набора мне предложили дело поинтереснее. Тогда информация про Сидов только начала просачиваться в массы. 

– И ты согласился, – она всего лишь констатирует факт. И он кивает. 

– Я приехал. Уайтхорс принял меня так, словно я был его помощником всю его жизнь. Тут же стал его правой рукой. 

Эйприл вспоминает, как её встретили. И насколько различался приём. Её встретили со словами о том, что полицейский участок закрыт. А на её замечание о новом помощнике шерифа лишь посмеялись. Шериф даже не удосужился запомнить её имя. 

– Мне всё нравилось. Знаешь, просто ходишь по домам, предупреждаешь об опасности, а потом попиваешь кофе с Эрлом. Забавно. Променял скорбь на кофе, – Уолтер усмехается. – Не лучшая сделка в моей жизни. 

– Не понимаю. Если всё было так хорошо, то почему ты сейчас воюешь не на той стороне? 

– В этом твоя проблема, Эйприл. В том, что я на верной стороне, – он останавливается и внимательно осматривает девушку. – Ты ведь уже была в бункере Иоанна? – Получив утвердительный ответ, мужчина продолжает. – Я забрёл не в тот дом. Это был дом Эдема. Там меня повязали и отправили в бункер. Признаю, тогда я думал, что Иоанн основательно промыл мне мозги, но сейчас понимаю, что моё сознание находится в наичистейшем виде. 

– Тебе не кажется, что в этом и смысл промывки мозгов? 

– Нет, – он отвечает моментально. – Сколько ты пробыла с ним наедине? 

– Около двух часов, – Эйприл решает не учитывать время, проведённое не в рамках её перевоспитания. 

– Когда я был помощником шерифа, мы с Иоанном разговаривали семьдесят семь часов. Предугадаю твой глупый вопрос: да, я засекал. Он говорил мне не то же, что и обычным послушникам. Мы говорили с ним о более высоком, о том, что этим ребятам не понять. Он знал. Этот мерзавец всё знал и сразу готовил меня в Верные. 

– И всё же это глупо, – девушка выдаёт усмешку, смотря на дорогу. – Ты доверился человеку, который работал кем? Адвокатом? Если бы меня спросили: кому из Сидов я бы доверилась, в самую последнюю очередь я назвала бы имя Иоанна. Он искусный психолог. Прочитал тебя, наплёл то, что ты хотел услышать. И, смотря-ка, он попал в яблочко. 

Эйприл понимала, что её слова отчасти ложь. Она поверила Вестнику Долины, когда тот пообещал не выдавать её местоположение. Стоит ли говорить о том, что вчера она делила с ним постель. Боже. 

– А кому? – Уолтер вырывает девушку из собственных мыслей и нелепого молчания. 

– Что? – Она не сразу соображает, о чём он. 

– Кому бы ты доверилась? 

– Я… я думаю, самому Иосифу.

– Только лишь по той причине, что на него дела у тебя нет? – Верный останавливается и тянет к себе девушку. Помощница Броди поворачивается к нему лицом и оглядывается. – Боже, Эйприл, когда Иоанн говорил, что к нам прислали женскую версию меня, я посмеялся, но теперь… ты даже мыслишь, как и я, когда приехал в этот дрянной округ. Я тоже думал: ну вот, на их главаря нет дела, значит, он чист, значит, ему можно доверять. Но позволь мне, как бывшему помощнику шерифа и как ныне Верному Иоанна Сида, дать тебе небольшой совет, – мужчина наклоняется к уху помощницы и шепчет, – не верь никому, даже тем, кто, как тебе кажется, сражается на правильной стороне.

– Тебе сюда, – с этими словами он отступает и приподнимается перед девушкой листву, открывая обзор на дом. По всей видимости, именно тот дом, где она должна встретиться с Иосифом, с Отцом. 

Эйприл лишь кивает своему спутнику и пробирается к дому. Она приоткрыла для себя небольшой клочок завесы над тайной обращения Уолтера. Что она поняла из этого? Наверное, лишь то, что оставаться с Иоанном более чем на семьдесят часов опасно для сохранности твоих мозгов. 

В этом и была ключевая проблема, которая сбивала её с толку. Уолтер мыслил, как ей казалось, совершенно ясно. Он с лёгкостью высказывался о минусах секты, даже о её лидере, но при этом оставался верен традициям и Иоанну. Она не могла сложить два куска этого паззла. Может быть, ещё просто не время.

– Дитя, – с этими словами встречает её Иосиф, – проходи. Будь как дома. Мой дом – твой дом. 

Помощница Броди проходит внутрь, и в голову врезаются воспоминания о той самой ночи, когда они прилетели. Это дом, в котором засел маршал. Так значит, это дом самого Иосифа. Она была права тогда. Девушка проходит вглубь комнаты. Той самой комнаты, которая теперь играет другими красками. 

Иаков на охоте. Та самая жертва в его руках. Её трясёт от воспоминаний об испытаниях Вестника. Иоанн у самолёта – от Ника она узнала о любви младшего Сида к самолётам. Может быть, она бы догадалась и сама: его пальто и татуировки говорили сами за себя. И Вера, что в разы старше. Тогда ещё она ничего не знала об этом. Думала, что просто неудачная фотография Вестницы Хенбейна. Но от сопротивления помощница узнала, что это не первая их Вера. Пятая или шестая… они перестали считать. Теперь становится ясно, почему в деле Вестницы значилось имя Рейчел. 

Исход 38:1. На стене. Казалось бы, как библия может играть в другом смысле? Может. Эйприл мало что помнила из библии. Но Исход и тридцать восьмая глава втемяшились в её сознание. Она знала даже то, какие были колья вокруг домов. Тогда, в Уайттеле, ей казалось, что эти знания – её единственное спасение. Теперь же – погибель. 

– О чём ты хотела поговорить? – Голос Иосифа заставляет её подпрыгнуть на месте. 

– Что? 

– Вчера. Ты сказала, что хочешь поговорить. Я попросил привести тебя сюда. Место, где всё начиналось, чтобы ты прочувствовала то же, что чувствовали мы, когда посетили округ. 

– Так вы жили здесь? Все вместе? – Она не затрагивает тему старшего брата Иосифа. Ей нужно собраться, чтобы не выглядеть жалко. 

– Да, это давняя история, – Иосиф присаживается на кровать и подзывает к себе помощницу. Та покорно следует и садится напротив в пол-оборота. 

– Если ты ждёшь моего раскаяния, то следует её рассказать, – она убирает рыжие волосы за уши и внимательно смотрит на названого Отца. – Не чувствую вины. У меня нет сочувствия к Иакову. 

– Он был хорошим. Хорошим человеком. 

– Он заставил меня убить единственного человека, который верил в меня до последнего. Я уверена, что Илай не оставлял надежды даже в тот момент, когда я наставила на него оружие, – из глаз помощницы стекает слеза, которую она тут же смахнула. 

– Нет-нет-нет, – Иосиф берёт её за руку. Девушка пытается оттянуть её к себе, но мужчина настойчиво держит её. – Он не заставлял тебя делать что-то, чего бы тебе не хотелось. Мой брат хотел, чтобы ты построила внутри себя стену. Как видишь, этого не случилось. 

– Стену? Какую ещё к чёрту стену? 

– Не ругайся, – он накрывает ранее лежавшую в его руке руку своей ладонью. – Это Божья обитель, и Он не потерпит упоминаний Чёрта здесь. А насчёт стены… это непосредственно связано с твоим будущим, которое уготовил тебе Бог.

– Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что все вы психи. И ваши Врата – это обычная секта, коих было много, и где они теперь, Иосиф? Где ваш Бог? Почему он не уберёг их. 

– Как же у тебя много вопросов, – мужчина отпускает девушку, и она автоматически отползает к противоположному краю кровати. Помощница видит, как он снимает свои «авиаторы» и кладёт их на столик рядом, после берёт белую книгу с крестом и вручает её Эйприл. – Это твой экземпляр. Один из первых. Он смиренно ждал своего часа в этом доме, и вот этот момент настал. 

– Предположу, что это переписанная под ваши деяния Библия? 

– Не совсем, – Иосиф смотрит в сторону. Помощница шерифа ловит этот взгляд и понимает, что Отец словно погружается в воспоминания, смотря на фотографии, висящие на стене. – Библия – это история. И это, – он указывает на книгу, – тоже история. Моя история. Моё Слово. Ты сможешь узнать здесь больше. И, я надеюсь, сможешь раскаяться в своих деяниях. Ты причинила много боли, дитя. И если ты не остановишься, то эта боль будет только множиться, нарастать.

– Мне плевать, – девушка качает головой и встаёт с кровати, не забыв прихватить книгу, но Иосиф тут же останавливает её, схватив за руку. 

– Эта боль… она будет не моей, не Эдема и даже не Божья. Это будет боль, которую ты посеешь в своём сердце и будешь винить себя до конца жизни. 

– Спасибо за совет, но, думаю, я смогу разобраться в том, что сеять в своём сердце, сама, – она буквально вырывает руку.

– Ты не пленница, – эти слова заставляют её остановиться и в последний раз посмотреть на Отца, – но я прошу тебя остаться здесь до четверга. 

Эйприл лишь кивает напоследок и выходит из дома. Как только девушка пересекает порог, ветер, что хлынул к её лицу, становится слишком тяжёлым. Как и её груз. Помощница Броди прикрывает свой рот правой рукой и скользит по двери вниз. Вытерпеть всё это? Она не сильная. На неё возложили слишком много всего. Слишком много надежд. Да, конечно, она сделала то, на что не решалось сопротивление несколько лет, но каковы последствия её поступков? Или лучше сказать: что привело Эйприл туда, где она сейчас? Убийства. Множественные убийства. Даже Вечной Скорби не хватит, чтобы смыть всё это с её рук. 

Банально. Как же всё банально. Девушка бросает Слово, данное Иосифом куда-то в кусты, слышит еле слышный возглас. Ей показалось, что принадлежит он Уолтеру. Кто ещё станет тереться у дома их папочки? Девушка смахивает слёзы и направляется к месту встречи с Верным Иоанна, но…

– Кто дал тебе право разбрасываться священным писанием? – Перед ней стоял Иоанн, от чего зубы девушки издали непроизвольный скрежет. 

– Где Уолтер? 

– Ему нужно было срочно помочь в транспортации нашей сестрички к Чистому Четвергу. Я отправил его за ней, – младший Сид выставляет книгу на уровень глаз помощницы и ещё раз задаёт вопрос. – Зачем? 

– На кой чёрт мне знать, как вы пришли к тому, что имеете сейчас? 

– Чтобы больше не выглядеть идиоткой на глазах у всех. Думаешь, разумно заявляться с головой моего брата в церковь? В Божью обитель, где проходит процессия. Да и просто десятки людей, готовых растерзать тебя за этот поступок. Разумно? Нет.

– Боже, – Эйприл лишь качает головой и кутается в чёрную куртку, предоставленную мужчиной утром. Она косится на него, непроизвольно сжимая губы в знак недовольства и следует в сторону деревни. 

– И куда ты теперь? – Доносится за спиной помощницы. 

– В деревню, – ответ краток, и она даже не смотрит на Иоанна. – До четверга.

Сид молча подбегает и подстраивается под ход движения юной помощницы. Всю дорогу они прошли молча, Эйприл лишь изредка поглядывала на Иоанна, как и он на неё. Почему-то ей было неловко говорить ему хоть что-то. Девушка чувствовала себя нашкодившим подростком, которого сейчас обвинят во всех смертных грехах. На деле же она всего на всего понимала, какой шквал ненависти на неё обрушится, перешагни она черту поселения Эдема. 

– Почему ты не хочешь даже на минуту допустить, что оказалась не права в том, кого одарить своим доверием? – Они зашли в деревню, когда Иоанн решился задать вопрос.

– Что? – Эйприл словно вырывается из собственноручно воздвигнутого мира ненависти окружающих в своей голове. 

– Сопротивление. Ты ведь даже не хочешь понять, почему мы делаем то, что кажется вам незаконным. 

– Вы убиваете людей, – девушка останавливается и словно прожигает Иоанну спину своим взглядом. 

– Вы тоже, – он поворачивается к девушке и подобно ей сверлит взглядом. – Или что? Убийство во благо вашим представлениям – это нормально? 

– Нет, – Эйприл отводит взгляд и очень часто моргает. Он прав. Он прав, чёрт возьми. 

– Тебе стоит лишь попробовать понять, – мужчина подходит к помощнице так, что между ними остаётся крохотное расстояние, куда Сид протискивает «Слово Иосифа». – Попробуй, – с этими словами он вкладывает книгу в руки девушки, кивает и уходит, оставляя её наедине со своими мыслями. 

Помощница Броди решает сесть на скамье между домами. Здесь тихо и, как ей казалось, никто даже не заглядывает. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться от всеобщего осуждения, которое она же сама и выдумала. Идеальное место, чтобы обдумать слова, сказанные Иоанном и попытаться простить себя за то, на что пошла этой ночью. 

**«Мы привыкли к резким переменам настроения нашего отца, к вони алкоголя в его дыхании, его маниакальным проповедям. Мы даже привыкли к его тычкам, побоям и порке ремнем.  
Но он начал бить нашего младшего брата Иоанна. Если Иаков был сильным и решительным, а я каким-то образом мог находить убежище во время наказаний глубоко внутри себя, то Иоанн был еще юным и очень чувствительным».**

Сердце сжалось, и помощница захлопнула «Слово». То, как Иосиф описывал образ их отца, дало ей понять, что Иоанн не пустословил, когда говорил о том, что отец оказал непосредственное влияние на становление его личности. Вот откуда эта жестокость в его повадках. 

Книга увлекала. Действительно, увлекала своим рассказом. Ей было интересно узнать не о том, как Иосиф получил свой «дар», не про Голос, что шёл свыше, ей было интересно узнавать про жизнь Сидов в Джорджии. Но даже зная эту часть жизни Иакова, она не станет раскаиваться в своём поступке. 

– От следующей главы не оторваться, – голос, что шёл с правой стороны, заставляет её отложить прочтение и посмотреть на его обладателя. – Там про взросление Иоанна и самый переломный момент в их судьбе, – индус подсаживается на скамью к Эйприл. 

– Ты был вчера в церкви? – Помощница шерифа понимает, что лучше сразу расставить нужные вопросы и понять цель, которую преследует юноша. 

– Да. Если ты о своём перформансе, то и его я видел, – мужчина кивает, Эйприл же посылает ему недоверчивый взгляд. – Брось, если ты думаешь, что мы растерзаем тебя за то, что ты сделала…

– Убила одного из ваших лидеров, – она решает уточнить на случай, если индус не понимает серьёзности её поступка. Её выдуманный мир буквально рассыпается, когда улыбка на лице мужчины становится ещё шире.

– Одного из. Что же, он был не моим лидером. Я из Хенбейна. Трой, – он протягивает руку, но девушка не спешит ответить ему взаимностью и отсаживается на противоположный край скамьи. 

– Думала, вы тут все за одного. 

– Мы тут все за Отца. Вот если бы его голова была в твоих руках… ты бы тут так просто не сидела. Но, раз уж ты тут, могу предположить, что это установки Иосифа, и мы должны быть терпимы. 

– Эйприл, – девушка смягчает взгляд, пожимая руку, что мужчина продолжал держать навесу. 

– Весеннее имя. 

– Да, – она лишь кивает, устремляя взгляд в книгу.

– Надеюсь, увидимся на ужине.

Эйприл не замечает, как Трой уходит и как день близится к своему завершению. Понимает она это только, когда последний лист книги выдаёт её содержание. Это интересное чтиво… но лишь как чтиво. Она не изменила своих взглядов на поведение Сидов, она всё ещё считает, что поступила правильно там… на горе. Поступила правильно, придя сюда несмотря на то, что Тэмми её отговаривала. Жаль, что девушка оставила рацию на базе и не может сказать нынешней главе сопротивления Уайттела всё это… не может даже узнать, как прошёл штурм бункера Иакова. 

Эйприл откидывается на скамье, глядя на взошедшую луну. Мысли были о разном: начиная от того, почему за ней до сих пор никто не приехал, и заканчивая: как так вышло, что она влилась во всю эту войну округа? Религиозную войну. Если бы ещё полгода назад ей сказали о будущем, она бы просто посмеялась, крепко обнимая Джейсона. Но та тяга прошла и появилась новая. Тяга к тому, чтобы находить проблемы и разгребать их. Разве не это её первоочерёдная задача в Хоупе? 

Помощница шерифа недовольно смотрит куда-то в сторону и вспоминает про ужин, о котором упомянул новый знакомый. Скорее всего, он проходит где-то в главном здании. Туда и направляется девушка и оказывается права. Из здания доносится музыка, что так присуща сектантам. Девушка собирается с духом и направляется в сторону входа, но как только открывает дверь, понимает, что зря это сделала. Всё, кроме музыки, быстро затихает. Никто больше не переговаривается. 

– Приход помощницы шерифа не повод молчать, – это был Иоанн, на которого тут же устремилось внимание всего зала и самой девушки. – Информация о том, как ты перепутал свою жену с её сестрой, не заставит её засадить тебя за решётку, Оуэн. Или о том, что ты добавлял себе три ложки сахара, вместо двух, Крейг, – Эйприл замечает, что Иоанн кивает ей. – Добро пожаловать к столу. 

– Добро пожаловать в Семью, – Вестника поправляет Отец, и гул вновь становится наравне с музыкой. 

Эйприл замечает, что кто-то машет ей с правой части стола. Она отводит взгляд от Сида и видит, что это Трой, который указывает на свободной место. 

– Думал, ты решила не приходить. Уже начал продумывать, что тебе принести и как это пронести мимо Холли. 

– Холли? – Помощница Броди присаживается рядом, после накладывает еды. Организм немного начал восстанавливаться после пайков Иакова. Он начинал получать что-то помимо сырого мяса, и становилось хорошо. Особенно, если судить по внешнему виду самой девушки.

– Да, она у нас тут что-то вроде главной по продуктам, – Трой незаметно указывает на блондинку рядом с Иоанном, – и что-то вроде главной по члену Вестника Долины, – эту часть он уже шепчет.

– Он рассказывает всем о своих похождениях? – Эйприл говорит с улыбкой, но где-то в глубине души надеется на отрицательный ответ со стороны мужчины. Меньше всего ей сейчас необходимо, чтобы информация о её связи с Иоанном вылилась куда-то за рамки их словесных перепалок. 

– Что? Нет. Это Холли. Она считает своим долгом сообщить каждому о своём положении в Семье. Поверь, как только вы останетесь с ней наедине, она деликатно намекнёт тебе, чтобы ты держалась подальше от, как она думает, её мужчины. Знала бы ты, как сильно она истерила вчера из-за того, что Иоанн возился с тобой. И, надеюсь, эти засосы на твоей шее не от него, а то она с ума сойдёт. 

– Интересно, – Эйприл откусывает небольшой кусок от курицы, проигнорировав замечание Троя о своей шее. Помощница знала, что всегда может списать это на синяки от удушья, к которому прибегали вот уже двое из Сидов, – а он знает о том, чей мужчина?

– Это вряд ли. У него Похоть над поясом вырезана. Думаю, тут и без расследования всё понятно. Вот только Холли жаль. Она влюбилась и думает, что особенная, – Трой разводит руками, пожимает губами и возвращается к ужину. 

На протяжении всего застолья Эйприл продолжала разговаривать с Троем, периодически ловя на себе озлобленное выражение лица Иоанна. Общаться здесь было больше не с кем, а индус был вполне адекватным собеседником. Ей казалось, он один из немногих здесь, кто не осуждал её за выбор не в пользу учений Иосифа, эти темы Трой даже не затрагивал. Когда ужин походил к концу, их разговор прервал Иоанн, что опёрся на плечи обоих. 

– Позволь украсть у тебя нашу гостью. Мне велено расположить её в нашем доме. 

– Я думала, меня уже расположили, – девушка поднимает взгляд на Вестника.

– Это был перевалочный путь. Мы думали, что уже сегодня ты отправишься убивать новых людей, но ты осталась. Поэтому пойдём, – помощнице казалось: ещё немного и он прожжёт в ней дыру одним своим взглядом. 

– Ещё договорим? – Она бросает вопрос Трою, встав из-за стола. 

– Да, обязательно. 

Получив ответ, Эйприл следует за Иоанном. Поведение мужчины выходило за некие рамки, но разбираться в этом ей сейчас мало хотелось. Гораздо важнее было погрузиться в этот мир, что выстроили вокруг себя эдемцы. Зачем? Слова младшего Сида очень её задели. Задели за живое. Она хотела понять обе стороны этого конфликта, чтобы найти путь решения. И если его нет в книге, то в их быту он должен быть.

– Эта комната, – Иоанн останавливается рядом с одной из дверей и открывает её перед помощницей. – Ночью здесь будет дежурить охрана.

– Иосиф сказал, что я не пленница, – помощница проходи в комнату и оборачивается, глядя на Иоанна. 

– Не для тебя, а для твоей безопасности, – мужчина закрывает за собой дверь и опирается на неё. – Мало ли: кому-то в голову придёт идея тебя убить… сначала заговорить тебе зубы, а после пронзить твоё хрупкое сердце остриём ножа. 

– Честно тебе скажу, что не понимаю твоего настроения, – девушка опирается руками на стол и тут же запрыгивает на него, свесив ноги. – То ты посылаешь меня, то не даёшь поговорить с единственным человеком, который не тычет в меня пальцем и не зовёт убийцей. 

– Тот факт, что ты пришла на ужин… я правда думал, что ты просто уйдёшь, подготовишь мне ловушку, выстрелишь из своего пистолета и дело с концом. Но ты пришла. Завела разговор с этим чудиком Веры. Это я не понимаю твоего настроения, помощница.

Лёгкая полоска света, проникающая сквозь занавеску, помогает ей увидеть взгляд мужчины, что всё так же нацелен на неё. Девушке некомфортно, но деться она никуда не может. Единственный выход заблокирован самим Иоанном. 

– Вчера ты чуть не задушил меня, потом… – она отводит взгляд в сторону. Попросту не хочет смотреть, – потом ты сделал что? Вокруг эти десятки дам, которые дадут тебе по щелчку пальцев, но ты решил выбрать ту, с которой ведёшь открытую конфронтацию. Папочка одобрил? – Эйприл, наконец, находит в себе силы и смотрит на мужчину. Его лицо сохраняет спокойствие. Лицо девушки же выражает полное непонимание… или непринятие ситуации. 

– Отец, – поправляет он, делая, наконец, шаг вперед. 

– Мне плевать. Что дальше? Оставить непонятную записку, а после даже не удосужится ничерта объяснить? – Девушка видит, что он делает ещё несколько шагов, и уже хотела спрыгнуть со стола, но не успевает. Иоанн опережает, вставляя палки, в виде своих рук на столе, в колёса, что представляют собой её побег из этого помещения. – Что дальше? – Она переходит на шёпот. – Оскорбляешь меня. Даёшь какие-то наставления, о которых я даже не просила! И после пытаешься навязать мне, что единственный человек, с которым я здесь смогла построить конструктивный разговор, плохой? – Девушка приближается к губам мужчины и шепчет ему в губы остаток своего монолога. – Я не твоя марионетка, Иоанн. 

– Ты ещё не поняла? – Он буквально смеётся в её губы, блуждая взглядом от них к её глазам. – Ты принадлежишь мне. С самого начала, как выбрала Долину в качестве оплота. 

– Ты ошибаешься, – девушка качает головой, выдавив нервную улыбку. 

– Ты ошибаешься, – мужчина же улыбается с более сексуальным подтекстом и, наконец, отступает. Словно вновь давая помощнице возможность дышать полной грудью. Эйприл готовит себя к худшему, но сегодня тот день, когда все фантазии рушатся. Иоанн уходит, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Помощница шерифа сползает на пол, повторяя себе тот же текст, что и после встречи с Иосифом. Она не сильная, не смелая. Какого чёрта она делает? 

Девушка оглядывается, поднимается и бежит к двери. Повернув щеколду, она, наконец, может взять себя в руки и отправиться спать. Кровать – самое безопасное место. Эту мысль привил девушке её отец. Здесь ни одна из этих тварей не сможет её достать, к тому же у комнаты будет дежурить охрана. 

Конец дня очень вымотал помощницу шерифа, и та моментально погружается в сон. Сон, которому суждено продлиться лишь час, после её разбудит истошный скрип половиц. И, открыв глаза, почувствует чью-то внутреннюю часть локтя, что врезается ей в горло и тряпку с ударившим в нос хлороформом. Больше ничего. Лишь темнота.


	13. and don't ask me to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-11.userapi.com/qGAI4w76uzSTple4BeMpiPjy8vt0vOCH4WuFMQ/wnkmdW1e_JY.jpg - арт к главе.

__

было приятно с вами познакомиться

_взаимно, спасибо._

Ты должен принимать ситуацию такой, какой она и предстала перед тобой. И даже если кажется, что пути отхода нет, нужно лишь обернуться немного назад, проанализировать, и тогда всё станет понятно. Но, что делать, если ты ничего не видишь, ведь на твоей голове мешок, а вокруг пахнет керосином? Им же и пропахла твоя одежда… 

Эйприл приходит в себя именно в таком состоянии. Полное помутнение рассудка и непонимание того, что же происходит вокруг. У неё есть лишь одна догадка: кто-то из сектантов всё же ослушался воли Отца, решив свести счёты с помощницей. 

– Если кто-то хватится и узнает, нам конец, вы же это понимаете? – Броди слышит голос по левое ухо. Слух – единственное, на что она может сейчас опираться. 

– Никто не узнает. Иоанн экстренно отъехал в Долину по вопросам Фоллс Энда, Вера крутится вокруг Иосифа, а он сам никогда не вмешивается. Всем плевать на неё. Так что советую вам просто держать язык за зубами, господа, – помощница не слышала эти голоса прежде, но предполагала, что они принадлежат кому-то, кто был приближен к Иакову. 

– Хэй, она, кажется, пришла в себя, – голос был женский, и говорили они, очевидно, об Эйприл.

Тьма сменяется бьющим в глаза светом. До тошноты. Эйприл жмурится, пытаясь дать глазам привыкнуть, и уже через минуту открывает их, осматриваясь по сторонам. Ни одного знакомого лица перед ней нет. Но эта мысль не сильно удручает помощницу, как тот факт, что она погибнет бесцельно. Её миссия ещё не завершена. В одном эти ребята были правы – на её судьбу всем плевать. Даже членам сопротивления. 

– Позовите Троя, – бросает один из собравшихся куда-то в толпу. Эйприл, в свою очередь, качает головой. 

Это может быть просто совпадение имён? Мало ли Троев в их общине, но что-то внутри подсказывало ей, заставляло вспомнить слова Уолтера о том, что нельзя никому доверять. Она доверилась, ей показалось, что этот милый мужчина, который не бросился на неё с обвинениями, заслужил доверия. Помощница ошиблась. Обожглась, как это часто бывает. Не стоило всё же заводить с ним разговор за столом. 

– Наша принцесса проснулась? – Все покидают комнату, когда в неё спускается Трой. Да, всё же тот самый Трой. Тот самый, что сидел вместе с ней за столом и слушал её истории о военной подготовке и личной жизни. – Отлично! Наконец, мы можем с тобой говорить на чистоту. Твой трёп, знаешь ли, та ещё занудная вещь, – индус берёт табурет и садится напротив, предварительно развязав тряпку, что удерживала помощницу в молчании. 

– Прислужник Веры, значит? – Она не удерживается и первой же фразой язвит. 

– Прислужник Веры, значит, – Трой лишь кивает и хлопает глазами. Девушка же до сих пор не могла поверить, что тот человек, с которым она вела беседу, и тот, что перед ней, один и тот же. Слишком яркая смена настроения. Слишком яркая смена поведения. – Я не врал тебе, Эйприл. Лишь умолчал о некоторых фактах своей истории. 

– И что же это за факты, из-за которых, очевидно, я сижу здесь? 

– Я начну с самого начала?

*******

Монтана. Идеальное место, если вашей мечта – это остановиться где-то на отшибе планеты и спокойно жить. Жить там, где ты знаешь всех, а все знают тебя. Каждый просчёт станет достоянием публики, а каждое новое лицо станет обсуждаться в баре Фэйргрейвов.

Всё пошло именно по второму сценарию с приездом Сидов в округ. В первый же вечер кто-то судачил о странной семье, что молча приехала и выкупила достаточно обширную площадь острова, что соседствует с Датчем. Денег у них было, судя по всему, приличное количество, но почему-то жили они все в одном доме. Жителям казалось это странным, однако они смирились. 

После всё стало понятно: они просто религиозные фанатики. Мужчины начали ходить по домам, рассказывать что-то о грядущем апокалипсисе. Большинство относилось с недоверием и просто пыталось захлопнуть дверь. Но… если бы всё было так просто. По началу это работало, вот только лёгких для промывки мозгов было достаточное количество, чтобы Сиды обзавелись неким количеством последователей. Посещение домов становилось более агрессивным: теперь ты не мог просто захлопнуть дверь перед их носом или не открыть. Иаков и его люди просто выносили двери дома и там разговаривали с людьми, позже стали использовать силу и против них. Иоанн выжидал, пока в доме останется лишь женская составляющая, и проникал туда, либо же просто выкупал всё их имущество, со временем у людей просто не оставалось выбора, и те селились во «Вратах». С Верой всё было намного сложнее… с первой Верой. Как только Иосиф допустил её к работе, она тут же начала с жестоких мер. Именно тогда была выведена Блажь, которую Вера распыляла везде. Это и есть ответ на вопрос: откуда столько Ангелов в Хенбейне. 

Трой был одним из тех, кто противился подобному навязываю веры, они с женой даже думали над переездом. Думали, что можно немного заработать, участь соседей обойдёт их стороной, и они успеют покинуть округ. Но всё решилось одним днём, когда в их дверь раздался стук. 

– Это младший ублюдок, – сообщает Дженнет, жена Троя, как только отходит от окна. 

– Значит, нам ещё повезло, – мужчина подходит и обнимает девушку, целуя её в лоб. – Если бы на пороге показался рыжий, было бы более проблемно. А этот… он и мухи не обидит. 

– Мэри-Мэй рассказывала, что видела что-то ужасное, когда пыталась спасти брата. Ты что не слышал её? Она сказала, что лучше не переходить ему дорогу. 

– Мэри-Мэй ещё подросток. Фантазия разгулялась, либо вдохнула эту Блажь. Привиделось что-то. Дженн, ты же не думаешь, что кто-то будет разделывать людей и засовывать в них цветы, выставляя их на острове напоказ? Я не эксперт, конечно, но, думаю, это незаконно, и их давно бы приплели. 

– Где тогда наш сосед Тодд, который жил на выезде из гор? Он был против них. И где он сейчас? 

– Уехал, – Трой отстраняется от жены и качает головой. – Сиди здесь, я прогоню их, и всё будет хорошо, договорились? 

Дженнет лишь кивает и Трой скрывается за дверьми комнаты. Он не верил всем россказням о жестокости Сидов. Да, они были повернутыми фанатиками религии и грядущего апокалипсиса, но это всё. Людя просто это не нравилось, и они начали что-то выдумывать. Трой не видел живого доказательства их жестокости, он видел лишь напуганную Мэри-Мэй. Но на то, чтобы не верить ей, были свои причины. 

– Убирайтесь отсюда, – Трой открывает дверь и встречается взглядом с Иоанном. 

– Мы хотели просто поговорить, Трой. Не против, если мы войдём? – Вестник делает шаг навстречу хозяину дома. 

– Против, – Трой тут же выставляет руку в знак протеста. – Вам тут не рады, Джон.

– Я бы попросил называть меня Иоанн.

– Но в тебе ведь нет ничего святого, – Трой качает головой и закрывает дверь перед Инквизитором. Именно так прозвали младшего Сида в округе. 

Хозяин дома выдыхает, когда слышит звуки отдаляющегося мотора. Они поняли, что мужчина хотел донести, – это радует. И это ли не очередное доказательство выдумки жителей? Трой поднимается наверх, чтобы обнять жену, с мыслью о том, что всё позади. 

Прошло около недели. Сектанты не беспокоили дом Кольтов, поэтому Трой отпустил ситуацию и уже забыл про неё. Сегодня его последний рабочий день. Сегодня он вернётся домой, и они с Дженнет уедут прочь из этого округа. Всю дорогу до дома он думал о том, как тяжело будет начинать что-то заново, но они справятся… может, решатся завести ребёнка, и всё обязательно наладится. 

Трой заходит в дом весь полный воодушевления предстоящим переездом. Видя собранные сумки на полу, улыбка на его лице невольно возвышается до небес. 

– Дженнет? – Он заглядывает на кухню, но не находит жены. Быть может, принимает ванну? 

Трой решает в последний раз отужинать, пока супруга занята своими делами. Он никогда не лез в женскую сторону её жизни, всё равно ничего не понимает и посоветовать не может. К тому же, если Дженнет что-то было нужно, она всегда могла обратиться к нему. Со покойной душой Кольт подходит к холодильнику, но то, то он видит, заставляет мужчину мгновенно бросить все свои затеи и рвануть наверх. Записка, подписанная Джоном Сидом. 

– Дженн! – Трой заглядывает в каждую комнату, пока не останавливается перед дверью в их спальню. – Дженн… – Слёзы невольно наворачиваются из его глаз, когда он видит кровавый след ботинка на выходе из комнаты. 

Мужчина собирается с духом, открывает дверь и падает на колени, закрыв лицо руками. 

– Сукин ты сын… – Трой выдыхает, вновь смотря на уже бездыханное тело жены. Младший ублюдок постарался. Как в рассказах Мэри-Мэй. А он не верил. Дженнет висела перед ним, на каких-то подвешенных крючках, а живот её был набит цветами. Цветами грёбанной блажи. – Я отомщу за тебя, вот увидишь.

*******

– Иоанн убил твою жену? – Помощница наклоняет голову, чтобы смахнуть волосы, мешавшие обзору. – Он убил многих, судя по тому, что я слышала. Иаков и Вера тоже. Что ты хочешь от меня?

*******

– Искупления, – Трой стоял на коленях в воде. Луна освещала воду. А Кольту оставалось лишь молиться.

– Я дарую тебе его, – Иоанн обходит и встаёт перед мужчиной. – Но для начала ты должен сознаться. Вогрузить свой грех на гору и ответить перед Богом: готов ли ты распрощаться с этим пагубным неприятелем. Готов ли ты признаться, что Гордыня, словно пелена, застила тебе глаза, и именно из-за неё сейчас твоя жена мертва?

– Да, – Трой смотрит на мужчину и сквозь зубы произносит священные слова.

*******   


– Ты ведь говорил, что из Хенбейна? – Помощница пожимает плечами, дослушав рассказал Троя, будто это была исповедь. Она всё ещё не понимала цели своего похищения. Да и предчувствие подсказывало, что лучше оттягивать этот момент.

– Я жил в Уайттеле. Там, где сейчас, по слухам, живёшь ты. Но находиться в том доме у меня не было сил. Каждую ночь я просыпался, снова и снова видел истерзанное тело своей жены. Именно тогда Иосиф решил разделить округ и отрезать связь со внешним миром. Уже тогда я был наслышан о мерах воспитания Иакова, поэтому попросился к Вере. Знал, что, если останусь с Иоанном дольше чем на три часа, убью. 

– Странно, что до сих пор этого не сделал, – Эйприл наблюдает за реакцией индуса и именно сейчас всё понимает.

– Для этого ты тут, – на его лице восходит маниакальная ухмылка, помощница лишь приподнимает бровь. 

– Эти ребята, – он указывает на вход в подвал. – Они ненавидят Иоанна всем сердцем. Кого-то он просто трахнул, оставив серьёзную травму. У кого-то отнял семью, – Трой затихает на мгновение. – Но для каждого из нас за эти годы «Врата Эдема» стали семьёй, заменой тех, кто почил. Мы верим Иосифу, верим во спасение. Но вот Иоанн… Знаешь, что будет с кем-то из нас, если мы убьём его? 

– Судя по тому, что я ещё жива, ничего? 

– Только лишь по той причине, что на это воля Господня, Эйприл. Ты важна. Мы лишь пешки. Нас убьют и супом не накормив. 

– Трой, – Эйприл пытается сохранять спокойный настрой, видя нервное состояние мужчины. – Послушай меня. Я засажу его за решётку. Он поплатится за всё, что сделал.

– Поплатится? Если и поплатится, то жизнью, малышка, – Трой, наконец, встаёт и поправляет свой жилет. – Ты убьёшь ублюдка. Ты убьёшь Иоанна Сида. 

– Нет, – она решительна в своём ответе. Но на это получает лишь сильный удар по лицу. Стул, к которому девушка была привязана не выдерживает перевеса в одну из сторон и падает, потянув за собой и помощницу. – Он должен ответить по закону, – Эйприл приоткрывает глаза, но тут же закрывает, получив удар мужской ногой в живот. 

– Нет, Эйприл. Это не просьба, – Трой хватает девушку за волосы и возвращает в первоначальное состояние. – Почему же ты не думала о законе, когда убивала Иакова? Почему тот сукин сын заслужил такой судьбы, а Иоанн нет? Он точно такой же. Раскрой глаза, наконец. Если смазливый мальчик трахнул тебя, это не причисляет его к лику святых.

– Что? – Произносит девушка сквозь тяжёлое дыхание. 

– Брось, девочка. Твои засосы тебя выдают. Для Холли можешь петь небывалые сказки, но я всё понимаю. Я следил за вами. Должен сказать, ты неплохо скакала. 

– Каким же козлом ты оказался, – помощница закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, но Трой заставляет её вернуть всё внимание на себя, бросив что-то на колени девушки. 

– Покрасишься, – это оказалась краска для волос. Блонд. Из-за чего девушка тут же перевела взгляд на самого зачинщика. – Чтобы тебя тут же не кинулись искать. Твоя ряжена, знаешь ли, очень приметна. 

– Можешь бить меня, сколько тебе вздумается, я не переступлю эту черту снова, – Эйприл ожидает очередной удар, но его не происходит. Вместо этого мужчина поворачивается к ней спиной и о чём-то думает, судя по всему. 

– Как там малышка Кармина? – Его слова заставили её застыть на месте, если бы она могла шевелиться. Помощница вспоминает, как до заключения Иаковом приняла роды Ким и стала крёстной малышки Рай. – Что ты там обещала перед пастором? Быть для неё примером? – Трой поворачивается и подходит к девушке. – Не давать в обиду? – Мужчина приподнимает лицо помощницы за подбородок. Ей тошно от его улыбки, ведь она знает её значение. – Будет грустно, если Ким и Ник обнаружат изрезанное тело своей дочери, не так ли? 

– И чем же ты, в таким случае, лучше Иоанна? 

– На счету моей души будет лишь одна смерть, у Иоанна их… что же, боюсь даже посчитать. Займись этим на досуге, – Трой отпускает подбородок девушки и убирает с лица улыбку. – Ну так что? Мы договорились? 

Эйприл не находит в себе сил, чтобы что-то сказать. Она лишь кивает, наблюдая за тем, как Трой срезает с неё верёвки. Помощница ведь может просто убить его. Здесь и сейчас. Но за дверью этого помещения, как минимум, пять таких же психов.   
Освободив Эйприл, Трой молча кивает в сторону ванной комнаты. Помощница не была в восторге от всей затеи мужчины, но часть с краской ей казалась максимально нелепой. Смысл от этого? Она точно также вернётся в общину, все увидят её волосы и что дальше? Её просто повесят на распятие с другим цветом волос? Именно так всё и будет, если, конечно, в плане Троя не фигурирует момент с её личной кончиной после смерти Иоанна. 

Сорок минут. Именно столько уходит у девушки, прежде чем она вытирает запотевшее маленькое зеркало и смотрит на результат. Всё не так плохо, как ожидалось. Волосы не посыпались тут же. Они всё ещё имели небольшой рыжеватый оттенок, но он больше бросался в глаза. Скорее всего, если кто-то и заметит её – опишет как блондинку. 

– Иоанн будет в баре, судя по переговорам рации. Тебе понадобится это, – Трой указывает на безразмерную одежду, бандану, пистолет и нож, что лежали на стуле. – На входе в лес, около Фоллс Энда, тебя будет ждать Фрэд, и, поверь мне, Эйприл, если вздумаешь что-то учудить, если вы не появитесь к закату, Ник и Ким будут всю жизнь винить тебя в произошедшем. Поверь, я постараюсь донести до них информацию, почему судьба так обошлась с малышкой Карминой. 

Эйприл молча закатывает глаза, взяв вещи со стула и направившись переодеваться. Всё это глупо. Глупая затея идти на поводу у Троя, но выбора сейчас у неё нет. Теперь она думает лишь о том, как вывести из строя Фрэда и умчать к Раям. Всё рушится, когда она выходит и, помимо Фрэда, видит ещё двух крепких мужчин. Сопровождение. Было глупо верить в то, что её будет вести один лишь спутник. 

Дорога до Долины занимает около получаса. Ещё час, чтобы добраться до места назначения, где её оставит Фрэд.

– Будь умничкой, не заставляй нас убивать и тебя, – мужчина хлопает девушку по плечу, после чего она покидает компанию, натягивая бандану на нос. 

Глупо. Глупо. Глупо. Идти на поводу у психопатов очень глупо. Выполнять их требования – ещё глупее. Это азы, которым она обучена. Но закрывая глаза, она видит лицо малышки Кармины. Она не может навредить ей своими действиями. А навредить Иоанну? Помощница причинила достаточно боли в этом округе. Достаточно. Эйприл не знает, что точно будет делать, когда достигнет бара. Улицы пусты. Как и её мысли. Что, если сбежать прямо сейчас? У громил Троя есть машина, они доберутся к Раям куда быстрее. Найти рацию и сообщить через неё? Для этого нужно встретить хоть кого-то. 

Время помощницы ограничено. Тридцать минут на принятие решения. Она прячется за одним из домов напротив бара. Сквозь окна ничего не видно, но люди Иоанна и он сам, судя по всему, точно внутри. Как она это понимает? По Вестнику, что выходит с зажжённой сигаретой. Он один. Это хорошо. В случае чего можно провернуть всё без поднятия шума. Девушка приспускает бандану и выходит из «укрытия».

Иоанн обращает на неё внимание только в тот момент, когда она подходит к самому бару. Всё ещё без конечного решения. Сердце колотится, а руки дрожат. С Иаковом всё было иначе.

– Мы же сказали: всем сидеть дома, если не хотите проблем, или… – Иоанн обрывает свою воодушевляющую речь, когда понимает, кто перед ним. – У тебя что-то с волосами, – Креститель указывает на волосы и улыбается, предварительно облизнув губы. 

– Краска, – сообщает помощница. Голос предательски дрожит, что тут же подмечает сам Иоанн.

– Что заставило тебя покинуть общину? Я думал, что вы с Отцом договорились… до четверга.

– Планы изменились, – помощница подходит ближе и вынимает сигарету из рук Сида. 

– И что же это за планы? – Иоанн провожает взглядом её руку и переводит его на глаза девушки. 

Эйприл не отвечает, лишь качает головой. Девушка закрывает глаза, выдыхает и обхватывает Вестника Долины за плечи. В следующую секунду она касается его губ. Вкус сигарет всё ещё остался, она чувствует его, но даже такой малозначительный факт, не делает этот поцелуй менее желанным. Помощнице хотелось сделать это ещё с прошлой ночи, как бы она не пыталась запрятать свои мысли подальше. Хотелось. Но без таких последствий.

– Помощница, – выдыхает Креститель в губы девушки. И в этот же момент его глаза наполняются непониманием, а по губам струится алая кровь. – Что? 

– Прости, прости, прости, – Эйприл отпускает рукоятку ножа, который секунду назад воткнула в младшего Сида. Её взгляд похож на взгляд мужчины, но дополнен ещё и испугом. 

– Какая же ты сука, – мужчина придерживает область под ножом и отходит назад. Встретившись со столбом, Иоанн скользит по нему. – Так и знал, что ты себя ещё покажешь. А Вера не верила… говорила, что смерть Иакова – просто случайность. Ну, конечно, – он тяжело выдыхает, оперившись макушкой головы о столб.

– Только посмотри, что ты натворила, – дыхание Вестника становится обрывистым, а из глаз помощницы текут слёзы. Она сделала свой выбор.

– Иосиф был прав, – произносит Иоанн сквозь последние силы. Эйприл видит, что ему тяжело говорить. Она садится рядом, чтобы снять с него ключ от бункера… чтобы было доказательство. – Я погибну от той же руки, что и наш брат, – Креститель перехватывает руку помощницы, как только та касается верёвки от ключа на шее. – А ведь он давал мне шанс. Говорил: Иоанн, нужно просто открыть своё сердце для любви. И я попытался, – мужчина откашливает значительное количество крови, после чего смотрит на девушку. Она молчалива. Ей нечего сказать. – Попытался. Но это не помогло. 

– Холли будет оплакивать тебя, – она поняла трактовку его слов именно так.

– Ха, – девушка не поняла, толи он усмехнулся, толи пытался отхаркнуть кровь. – Все думают, что Иосиф псих, но… получается, что это не так. Всё сбылось… Теперь ты понимаешь, что миру грозит гибель. Теперь ты это чувствуешь. Посмотри на заголовки газет под новым углом, помощница. 

– Заткнись. Боже, прошу, заткнись, – Эйприл всё ещё не успокоила свои слёзы, а от давления самого Вестника всё тяжелее. Она пытается сдёрнуть ключ с его шеи, но получает лишь новую порцию.

– Хочешь ключ? Я видел, что твоё дражайшее сопротивление сделало с бункером моего брата. Думаешь, что спасёшь людей? Но теперь ты должна понять, что они уже спасены.

– Просто отдай его мне, и я уйду. Либо подохни уже, наконец, – нервы не выдерживали. Слёзы текли всё интенсивнее. Помощнице хотелось, чтобы это быстрее закончилось. Иоанн перехватил её вторую руку, что тянулась к ключу.

– Ты не поняла, – Иоанн смотрит с явным презрением, а помощнице хотелось ответить ему фразой, что кинул Иаков перед смертью. Что она нихрена не поняла. Уже второй Сид говорит об этом. – Ты не веришь, да? Ты не видишь! – Он тяжело выдыхает, в последний раз крепко сжимая руки девушки. – Да спасёт Господь твою душу, – выдыхает Иоанн и закрывает глаза. 

Говорить «да» всему, чтобы жить полной жизнью. Иоанн так и жил. Именно поэтому помощница надеялась, что он попадёт туда, куда хотел и не будет ни о чём сожалеть, если жизнь после смерти существовала. Девушка быстро убирает ключ в карман, натягивает бандану на нос и спешит к месту встречи. Она понимает, что остаётся замеченной, когда позади слышит голос Уолтера. 

– Босс? Босс?! За ней! Чего встали! 

За ней погоня. Она не решается посмотреть назад, чтобы не тратить время. Бежит, как можно быстрее и выдыхает, когда видит перед собой Фрэнка. 

– Думал уже выстраивать маршрут до Раев.

– Погоня, – одно слово, и девушку тут же прячут за своими спинами. 

Выстрел. Ещё один. И ещё. После мужчины разворачиваются и молча ведут помощницу к оставленной ранее машине. Всю дорогу до места, где их ждал Трой, Эйприл думает лишь о том: поступила ли она правильно. Вот так просто оборвать ещё одну историю. Почему она сожалеет? С Иаковом она до сих пор не испытывает ничего, кроме чувства правоты. Каша в голове. Она не может разгрести её до конца даже в тот момент, когда они достигают убежища. 

– Как всё прошло? – Спрашивает Трой с натянутой улыбкой, как только помощница выходит из лодки. 

– Как ты и хотел, – она язвит. Естественная защита. 

– Стоя посреди церкви с головой Вестника Уайттела, ты была более уверена, что ли, –мужчина кладёт руку на её плечо, после чего приподнимает подбородок так, чтобы её взгляд был направлен на него. – А почему в этот раз без трофея? 

– Её запалили. Устроили погоню, – доносится откуда-то из-за спины. Но голос тут же затихает, вместо него помощница слышит звук выпущенной из обоймы пули. Трой прострелил Фрэду голову, заставив девушку вздрогнуть. Нет. Она не боялась за свою жизнь, на неё давно уже плевать. Она боялась, что Трой не сдержит обещание о сохранности жизни Кармины. 

– Я, вроде, говорил, что, когда говорю я, меня лучше не перебивать? 

– А ещё ты говорил, что у твоей души будет лишь одно окровавленное тело, – Эйприл решает, что Трой забылся, и указывает кивком на труп её спутника. 

– Заткнись, – мужчина возвращает улыбку и, положив руку на спину девушки, провожает её в убежище.


	14. it all started with closed eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-23.userapi.com/RHk2tURnJHqz5hh1xyiZxJ_e6VMKPr-NkmLfbQ/bg9xMRtT_-E.jpg - арт к главе.

_это моё второе обещание._

Сто двадцать дней содома не были успешно выдержаны всеми участниками событий. Несколько раз, читая это произведение, Эйприл Броди ловила себя на мысли, что, окажись она в подобном полигоне обстоятельств, просто сгинула бы в небытие, отдалась бы в пучину смерти, но ни за что не приняла свою судьбу. Терпеть муки, а ради чего? Помощница шерифа часто вспоминала «дни содома», когда находилась в плену Иакова, думая: вот же они, в другом обличии, но они. Да, ничего и близко похожего не было, но именно описание она примеряла на свой образ, ещё не зная, что через несколько дней после освобождения из плена рыжего Вестника, ей придётся вспомнить собственные мысли и примерить их на новую обстановку. Прямо под носом у посланника Божьего. Это произойдёт сразу после убийства Вестника Долины Холланд, и будет продолжаться десять дней. Не будет тридцати восьми жертв – лишь она. Не будет четырёх мучителей – будет лишь он. Тот, кому Эйприл доверилась. Десять дней издевательств, насилия и тошноты от вида собственной крови. Десять дней ненависти к себе и своей судьбе. 

Сегодня был последний, десятый, день. Хотя Эйприл ещё только предстояло узнать о том, что ещё личный Ад номер два закончится именно сегодня. Осталось лишь несколько часов. 

Утро встретило, как и девять дней до этого.

– Как думаешь, сколько ещё таких пророков, как Иосиф? – Эйприл резко открывает глаза, видя перед собой Троя, начищающего яблоко. – Он ведь не первый, но, как мне кажется, последний. Скоро всего этого мира не будет. Ничего не останется. 

– Я так и не поняла: какой исход ждёт мир? Наводнение? Пожар? – каждое их утро со дня убийства Сида младшего начиналось с бесед о Коллапсе, об учениях Отца. И каждое утро Эйприл с досадой понимала, что не разглядела в том милом парне психопата. Сама и виновата во всём, что происходит? 

– Очевидный, – мужчины отбрасывает яблоко, оно катится куда-то в сторону душа, нож же остаётся лежать у табурета. Девушка буквально вжимается в матрас. – Политики ведут грязную игру, и мир ожидает справедливый финал. Всё сгорит дотла. 

– Праведное пламя? – Эйприл тянет время. Она знает, что произойдёт дальше. 

– Именно так, – Трой лишь пожимает плечами, скидывая одеяло с девушки, обнажая её тело.

– Ты искренне веришь в учения Иосифа, в этом я убедилась. Но разве похоть, гнев – это всё не является тем, что он так не желает видеть в новом мире после Коллапса?

– Я тот, кто нужен в Новом Эдеме. Я ещё сыграю свою роль. Даже с моими грехами. Вот увидишь. Они ведь скрыты от глаз тех, кто с ними должен бороться? – Трой стягивает с себя штаны и натягивает презерватив, заставляя помощницу шерифа изнывать от страха где-то внутри. 

– С чего ты взял? – Её слова заставляют мучителя остановиться и взглянуть ей в глаза. – С чего ты решил, что особенный? 

– Для меня уготована роль. Я чувствую. А ты? Останешься либо орудием в руках ведущих, либо куклой для прихотей выживших, – девушка видела, что Трой злится. – Но я предлагаю для тебя более реалистичный вариант: ты просто сдохнешь, как и весь этот бренный мир, – мужчина подходит ближе и придерживает её за подбородок. – Никто не будет вспоминать о тебе. Никто не будет оплакивать такую дрянь. Ты сгоришь, не оставив о себе ни упоминания, ни следа. 

– Заблуждаешься, – Эйприл горделиво улыбается в лицо обидчика, – память обо мне будет жить и после вашего чёртового Коллапса. Я убила тех, кому было поручено спасение мира, если ты забыл. 

– Думаешь в новом мире кому-то будет дело до погибших? Погрустят годок, а потом ещё шесть лет забвения, и все забудут. Их. И тебя, – Трой сжимает её подбородок и отбрасывает в сторону с такой силой, что лицо девушки невольно встречается с матрасом. 

– А знаешь, что? – она приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на него боковым зрением. – Пошёл ты, Трой! – Поднявшись, она встречается с его лицом, наполненным злостью, и посылает смачный харчок ему в лицо, подписывая себе, по всей видимости, смертный приговор. Трой вскипает ещё больше, она это видит и допускает сближение до расстояние вытянутой руки. – Снова изобьёшь? Правда думаешь, что это страшно, после всего, что я пережила в этом округе? – Она провоцирует. Он же это понимает, но не может ничего поделать со своей натурой. 

Ещё один шаг Троя, и Эйприл отталкивает его, давая себе фору в несколько секунд. Ускользнув от мужчины, она тут же хватает нож, что оставался лежать на табурете, и Броди направляет её в сторону идущего Троя. 

– Думаешь, если я убила двух людей, что что-то значили для вашего Эдема, не смогу убить тебя? – Её рука предательски дрожит, Трой лишь смеётся, продолжая наступление. 

Эйприл допускает ряд ошибок. Она начинает отступать, но встречается с дверью, что заставляет её обернуться и потерять внимание на долю секунды. Но этого хватает, чтобы Трой перетянул на себя пальму первенства в этом бою. Он тут же ударяет по руке Эйприл так, что та роняет нож. Трой вновь замахивается, но девушка успевает увернуться, более того расстояние между ними позволяет ей, схватить его за плечи и ударить коленом обидчика между ног. Мужчина тут же падает, а Эйприл не может придумать ничего лучше, чем удар по голове. Какой-то статуэткой, что стоит на полке. Ей плевать мёртв он или нет, хотелось просто выбраться отсюда хоть куда-то. 

Помощнице удалось выбежать из бункера, и сейчас она ожидает решения своей судьбы: либо смерть, либо спасение. И, честно говоря, она не знала, что будет делать во втором исходе. Да и не думала она о нём, если быть до конца честным. Эйприл всё же надеялась на первый вариант. На её кончину. Но, может, удача сегодня всё же на стороне девушки? 

Внезапно в момент, когда она оборачивалась, дабы проверить наличие погони за собой, Эйприл врезается в кого-то, кто заставляет её на секунду задуматься о том, что этот кто-то из помощников Троя, но парфюм, который она уловила, заставляет, наконец, посмотреть на того, кто встал на её пути. Она думала, что это Уолтер, только лишь из-за стойкого запаха парфюма, которым пользовался Иоанн. Вот только подняв взгляд, помощница шерифа понимает, что ошиблась с обоими вариантами. 

– Как? – Она совершенно точно видит перед собой самого Иоанна Сида. Живого. Это предсмертный бред?.. или сон? – Так и знала, что всё складывается слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Это чёртов сон. Просыпайся, Эйприл. 

Девушка замахивается, чтобы ударить себя по голове, попытаться подать сигнал самой себе. Той, что спит там, в убежище, но её останавливают горячие руки, покрытые татуировками. Она видит их совершенно точно, но, зная свою память, вглядывается в рисунки на руках ещё раз. Всё на местах. 

– Тише. Это не сон, – на голые плечи Эйприл ложится мягкое пальто, пропитанное сигаретным дымом, парфюмом и почему-то медицинским спиртом. Только сейчас Эйприл осознаёт, как комично выглядела, когда бежала по лесу полностью обнажённая. 

– Я убила тебя, – девушка возвращается в реальность и шепчет эту самую реальность в губы Иоанна. – Ты лишь чёртова иллюзия, которая тащит меня ко дну. 

– Или к спасению?.. – Он сходит на тот же шёпот, чтобы быть на одной волне с девушкой. 

– Босс, вы нашли их? – Голос из рации, голос Уолтера, возвращает её на землю. Именно он является звеном, указывающим на реальность происходящего. 

– Бункер на северо-западе, – сообщает Иоанн в рацию.

– Две минуты, и будем у вас.

– Трой в бункере? – Иоанн приподнимает её лицо. Она лишь ловит его взгляд, который осматривает все ссадины и кровавые подтёки. 

– Да. 

– Будь тут. Мы разберёмся, и я довезу тебя до деревни, – Вестник хмурит брови, – или куда ты захочешь, – Сид отпускает девушку, оставляя её наедине со всеми мыслями. Это, действительно, он? 

Эйприл остаётся стоять у дерева, там, же открывается вид на двери убежища. Иоанн же дожидается Уолтера с командой, и они входят внутрь. Девушка не знает, что там происходит, но единственная её надежда на то, что Трой ещё внутри, ну, и на то, что всё реально. Хотя… если и так, то не грозит ли ей очередной суд от сектантов? Почему она не может ослушаться и просто сбежать куда-то к сопротивлению? 

– Ты убил мою жену! – Голос Троя заставляет помощницу закрыть глаза и удовлетворительно выдохнуть. Его образ, который выводят на улицу ещё раз подтверждает всё. 

– Он бил тебя? – Иоанн адресует фразу в сторону Эйприл. Он всё понял ещё в тот момент, когда осматривал её лицо, она это знает, но Сиду нужно подтверждение. 

– Да, – помощница отвечает кратко и наблюдает за тем, как послушники Долины останавливаются и разворачивают Троя лицом к Иоанну. В голове девушки возник образ Вестника, который всегда делает все дела руками других людей, в этом они с Иаковом похожи. Она думала, что сейчас младший Сид перепоручит все дела Уолтеру, но нет. Вместо этого Иоанн замахивается и бьёт Троя куда-то в район живота. После ещё. И ещё. – Хватит! – Голос помощницы заставляет всех обернуться на неё. – Хватит насилия, прошу. 

– Скажи ей спасибо, следующий мой шаг был – подключить ребят, – Иоанн кивает на тех, кто держал обидчика девушки. 

Несмотря на просьбу Эйприл, никто не планировал расходиться. Только Иоанн. Он направился в её сторону, подошёл на такое расстояние, чтобы их никто не слышал. 

– Он… трогал тебя? – Тот же вопрос, что он задавал, когда помощница находилась в плену Иакова. Ей, определённо, не нравилась подобная галочка в списке Иоанна. 

– Да, – ответ отличается от того, что она давала пару недель назад. Обстоятельства изменились. – Каждый день он насиловал меня, – девушка вздыхает, потому как не думала, что когда-то придётся говорить о подобных вещах. 

– Серьёзно? – Она видит, как Иоанн облизывает губы с улыбкой, после направляет указательный палец на Троя и усмехается. – Этим? Не могу судить, но вряд ли этим можно изнасиловать, помощница.

Эйприл понимает, что Иоанн лишь тешит своё эго подобными шутками, но ей вовсе не смешно. Более того, она понимала, что все эти десять дней навсегда останутся в её памяти.

– Понял, тебе не смешно, – мужчина смотрит в сторону своих послушников и направляет руку, проворачивая её с указательным пальцем, словно отдавая приказ. – Отрежьте ему член, а потом доставьте в мой бункер, – с этими словами он разворачивается в сторону, откуда пришёл и, положив руку на плечи помощницы, тянет её за собой. 

– Так нельзя, – она кутается в пальто и смотрит на Вестника. 

– Он причинил тебе вред. 

– Ты тоже причинял мне вред, – девушка указывает на так и не доведённый до конца «Гнев» на своей груди.

– Ты можешь просто сказать спасибо без язвы в голосе? – Они доходят до машины, когда Эйприл слышит крик, судя по всему, принадлежащий Трою, из леса.

– Спасибо, – она улыбается, но с какой-то пустотой в этой улыбке. 

Иоанн открывает перед девушкой дверь, и она ныряет в пикап. У неё слишком много вопросов, но сам Сид не спешил на них отвечать. Всё непонятно. До сих пор казалось, что всё происходящее лишь больные выдумки, дабы оградить себя от реальности. Но так много фактов, которые указывали на реальность. Казалось, Эйприл просто сходит с ума. Она попросту не знала, чему верить. 

– Тебе нельзя водить машину. Ты не до конца поправился, – Эйприл поворачивает голову в левую сторону, и видит Уолтера и Иоанна, которые оживлённо о чём-то говорят. 

– Я обещаю не гнать и не попадать в аварии. Не беспокойся. 

– Ребята справятся. Я поведу пикап. 

– Нет. Им я не доверяю так, как тебе. К тому же нам с помощницей есть, что обсудить, не думаешь? 

– А если он завербовал её? – Эйприл переводит взгляд вперед, прислушиваясь к тихому голосу, на который перешёл Уолтер. – Если прямо сейчас она убьёт тебя? – Его опасения вполне понятны, и девушка даже не осуждала Верного. 

– Думаешь, она не мечтает о моей смерти? Это и без Троя было очевидно. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что умру я не сейчас. Не в этом году. И не во «Вратах Эдема», – Иоанн улыбается и хлопает Верного по плечу, после чего открывает машину и садится на водительское сидение. 

– Куда держим путь? – Креститель Долины смотрит на девушку, которая вжимается в кресло. Ей почему-то страшно. Страшно от того, что её ждёт. – Хэй, – Иоанн кладёт руку на её колено, тем самым словно обращает взгляд помощницы шерифа на себя. –Всё позади. Можешь дальше жить своей жизнью полицейского, ловить нечестивых сектантов, или как вы там нас называете. А можешь присоединиться к нашей Семье. 

– Где меня повесят на распятие? – Она поворачивает голову и наблюдает за тем, как Иоанн меняется в лице. 

– Из-за Иакова? Я думал, мы всё решили. 

– Из-за тебя, – девушка всё ещё не понимала: сошла ли она с ума или нет. Может, никакого убийства и не было, а сразу следовал Ад в бункере? 

– Никто не знает о том, что это была ты. Кроме Уолтера и Отца, – Эйприл чувствует, как его горячая рука начинает поглаживать её колено, от чего ноет низ живота. Это странно, ведь жертвы насилия, с которыми она работала, в большинстве случаев не переносят какой-либо тактильный контакт, тем более так быстро.

– Я ведь видела, как ты отключился… слышала твой последний вздох. Я просто не понимаю, – девушка готова расплакаться прямо сейчас, но старается держать лицо, которое, казалось, уже давно потеряно. 

– Да уж, это был странный день, – Иоанн усмехается, после чего переводит взгляд на руль. – Поехали в деревню, а? До четверга. Как ты и обещала Иосифу. До этого четверга. Я покажу тебе, как сильно ты ошибаешься на наш счёт, а после сама всё для себя решишь. 

– Поехали, – она невольно соглашается и буквально растекается по пассажирскому сидению. Слишком странный день. 

**

Это была та самая ночь, когда Джон вломился в комнату помощницы. 

Гнев. Гнев переполняет душку Джона в данный момент. Ему просто нужно отпустить его, пока чаша не переполнилась, пока Гнев не дошёл до точки невозврата. Помощница шерифа… она невыносима. Она не видит очевидного, что Трой преследует некую цель. Вестник ещё не понял, какую, но был в этом уверен. Нужно остыть. Просто остыть. С этой мыслью он захлопывает уже знакомую дверь, встречая вопросительный взгляд блондинки напротив. 

Она что-то спрашивает, но он не может ответить. Просто не в состоянии. Вместо этого мужчина подходит и притягивает Холли за талию так, чтобы компенсировать небольшую разницу в росте. Она понимает его намерения и идёт на опережение, целуя Крестителя и утягивая к столу, возле которого только что стояла. Джон приподнимает девушку и усаживает, ловко раздвигая её ноги и притянув саму Холли ближе. В голове тут же проскальзывает образ того, как помощница сидела на точно таком же столе в своей комнате. От этих мыслей тело Джона одолевает новая волна возбуждения, и он срывает с блондинки её ночное одеяние. Его губы касаются её тела. Её холодное тело обжигает, заставляет мгновенно распрощаться со своим штанами и нижним бельём. 

Да, это именно то, что сейчас было необходимо. Джон ловко входит в блондинку, чувствуя собственное желание. Тихие стоны, что пытается скрыть Холли, заставляют Вестника потерять счёт времени. Отвлекает от процесса лишь гудящая рация где-то на полу, в штанах.

– Иоанн, это срочно, – голос одного из его людей, что остались в Долине, заставляет Джона недовольно выдохнуть и прерваться, дабы взять в руки рацию.

– Слушаю, – Сид натягивает штаны и, словив озлобленный взгляд Холли, лишь пожимает плечами. 

– Фоллс Энд. Они снова пытаются его отвоевать. 

– Боже мой, – Джон протирает лоб от пота и засматривается в окно. – Жизнь их ничему не учит, не так ли? 

– У нас осталась половина города. Половина у них. Они забаррикадировались в домах и баре. Что нам делать? 

– Ждать меня с Уолтером. Мы приедем к раннему утру, постарайтесь выкурить Мэри и Джерома. Главные зачинщики этого беспредела, я уверен.

Джон крепит рацию к ремню, кивает блондинке и молча уходит. Она будет злиться, он знает, но остаться сейчас – потерять Фоллс Энд с концами. Снова. Вестник Долины не хотел повторения сценария Уайттела, он, и без того, потерял достаточно контроля в своём регионе. Чего стоит только его ранчо, купленное на собственноручно заработанные деньги. Эдемцы Долины до сих пор не оправились от урагана, что пронёсся и что именуется «помощница шерифа Броди». 

Младшему Сиду удаётся отоспаться в дороге. Сны довольно странные, не несущие особого смысла. Из них Вестника вытягивают лучи солнца, словно напоминая о цели визита в уже ставший родным регион. 

– Подъезжаем к Фоллс Энду, – сообщает Уолтер с водительского сидения. 

Джон лишь кивает, наблюдая в окно за рассветом. Мысли не так сильно одолевали, но всё же тревожили Сида. Например, вчерашний разговор с Иосифом. Он вновь напомнил про своё видение. О том, что у Джона есть два пути: открыть своё сердце для любви и умереть в старости, в Новом Эдеме, либо же встретить кончину молодым. Ему тридцать два. Это порог молодости, по его мнению. И именно здесь, посреди начатой жатвы, он может встретиться лицом к лицу со смертью. И то, что забавило его больше всего, причина смерти. Этой причиной будет помощница Броди. Ну, конечно. Иосиф не сказал об этом напрямую, но ещё в первый раз, когда Голос выгрузил на посланника судьбу его Вестников, Отец упомянул, что смерть Джона наступит от той же руки, что умрёт его старший брат. 

Открыть своё сердце для любви. Труднее задачи для Джона сейчас не стояло. Мужчина любил лишь однажды. После разделения регионов, на распределении, он встретил девушку со столь выразительными глазами. Джон проводил с ней всё свободное от деятельности проекта время. Он любил её. Правда любил. Но у Бога, по всей видимости, были другие планы. Вера, тогда ещё другая, вела агрессивную политику навязывания Блажи. Ей хотелось больше власти, как казалось, тогда Вестнику Долины. Ей хотелось больше Ангелов. И его возлюбленная была близка к столь красивому званию. Он тогда даже не представлял, насколько она была близка к полной потери сознания. Это был худший сценарий в его голове. Но всё сложилось иначе. Обычная передозировка. Он отпустил её, её и возможность дожить до старости. Как Джон и сказал помощнице в доме: всем своим нутром она напоминала ему погибшую возлюбленную. Вот только… он не влюблён в рыжеволосую бурю? Нет. Это просто желание владеть всем, не так ли? 

Уолтер останавливает машину у самого въезда в Фоллс Энд. Другие Верные сообщили о том, что за ночь удалось отбить назад бар, в котором, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, находились Джером и Мэри-Мэй, как и просил Вестник. 

– Мэри-Мэри-Мэри-Мэй, – Джон входит в бар, покачивая головой и рассматривая обстановку. – Этот бар выглядит всё также дешево, как и пару лет назад, – мужчина присаживается на один уровень с владелицей бара, которую удерживают его прислужники. 

– А ты выглядишь всё также жалко, как и пару лет назад, – Джону показалось, что она вот-вот харкнёт ему в лицо, поэтому он предпочёл отойти к барной стойке.

– Мы ведь договорились. Ты не торгуешь алкоголем. Мы договорились вас не трогать после того, как переняли владение городом пару недель назад, но ты, – Вестник указывает на пастора, – тебе же нужно всё испортить, как и всегда. Только вот в этот раз ты просчитался, Джером. У вас в руках было лучшее орудие округа, но вы собственноручно избавились от него, отправив в Уайттел. Это ведь твоя идея, Мэри? 

– Пошёл ты!

– Именно из-за тебя помощница Броди попала в руки к моему брату. 

– И отрубила ему голову, – Джон не выдерживает и посылает знак одному из своих людей, тот, в свою очередь, прописывает пощёчину владелице бара. 

– Да, вот только ты не учла, что теперь она нежится в мягкой кровати в деревне Эдема, – Джон пожимает плечами и смотрит на один из журналов на барной стойке. – Сколько алкоголя ты разлила, солнце? Сколько из жителей Долины согрешили? 

– Явно меньше, чем твой старший братик, – верный вновь замахивается на девушку, однако Джон останавливает его. 

– Думаю, твой язычок слишком острый. Стоит пустить его в другое русло, – Джон увидел страх, что мелькнул на лице барменши на долю секунды, но ему и этого было достаточно. – Пастор, не окажете нам услугу? Вы ведь заменил Мэри отца? – Джон поднимает Джерома с колен. – Думаю, ты должна отблагодарить нашего служителя церкви за такой великодушный поступок, Мэри. Ублажи его, – Джон усмехается и провожает взглядом ребят, отдавая им тем самым приказ. 

Сам же Вестник предпочитает подождать снаружи. Подобное осквернение веры, даже ложной, не допустимо видеть тому, кого избрали для путеводства. Джон выходит из бара и тянется к сигаретам, что лежали в кармане его пальто. Забавно осуждать тех, кто ведёт образ жизни, что схож с вашим. Но Джона всегда успокаивал тот факт, что он может покаяться сегодня же вечером и получить прощение от Всевышнего. 

– Мы же сказали: всем сидеть дома, если не хотите проблем, или… – Джон боковым зрением обращает внимание на силуэт блондинки, что направлялась к бару. Но, повернувшись и рассмотрев её полностью, понимает, что это младшая помощница шерифа. – У тебя что-то с волосами, – он неумело указывает на волосы, продолжая наблюдать за ней. Когда она успела всё это совершить? 

– Краска, – её голос дрожит, и он это замечает. И сейчас Джон даже не знает, что более странно: поведение помощницы или же её цвет волос.

– Что заставило тебя покинуть общину? Я думал, вы с Отцом договорились… до четверга?

– Планы изменились, – она подходит всё ближе, и из-за всей суматохи Вестник даже забывает про зажжённую сигарету в своей руке. 

– И что же это за планы? 

Ему действительно интересно, что же заставило помощницу приехать в Фоллс Энд. Неужели осада города? Неужели, она настолько прониклась историей этих людей, что готова прибежать по первому же зову? Но как она могла связаться с ними? Её рация давно была уничтожена. Джон не понимал. А ещё эти волосы… И пока он задавался вопросами о её поступках, помощница совершает неожиданный поступок: она подходит в плотную и впивается в его губы. Чувственно, настолько, что Джон готов раствориться в моменте. В этот моменте он мягок и нежен, пару мгновений назад он заставил девушку ублажать пастора. Эти качели… интересно, закончатся ли они когда-то? 

– Помощница, – выдыхает он ей в губы, но что-то заставляет его отстраниться и задуматься о том, о чём мужчина вёл размышления утром. Резкая боль и струйка крови, что вытекала из его рта. – Что? 

…

–… да спасёт Господь твою душу, – именно с этой фразой Джон закрывает глаза. Он готов отправиться в небытие. 

**

– Одного не понимаю: зачем в сюжете фигурирует Холли? – Помощница крутила волны радио, но, поняв, что здесь только сектантские частоты, забросила эту идею.

– Чтобы ты поняла, как мне было неприятно от твоей слепоты, – Иоанн же был сосредоточен на дороге. 

– Зачем решил так поступить с Мэри-Мэй? Это ужасно.

– Зачем решила убить меня? Это ужасно, – он пародирует девушку, что злит её и заставляет перевести взгляд на красоты Монтаны. 

– Из-за Кармины. Он пообещал, что убьёт её, если я не убью тебя. Как видишь, не прогадала с выбором, ведь ты жив. Кстати, об этом. Может, расскажешь, наконец, как тебя вытащили с того света? 

**

Резкий запах спирта и громкие механические звуки заставляют Джона открыть глаза. Он находится в больнице? Да, это, определённо, палата, больницы, что была расположена в деревне их общины. Фотография Бумера рядом с Финни давала большую подсказку. 

– Хэй, ты пришёл в себя, – голос Уолтера по левой ухо. Джон поворачивает голову и понимает, что только что чуть не умер. – Я позову Финни. 

– Нет, – голос с непривычной хрипотцой останавливает Верного, и тот подходит к постели Вестника. – Найди кого-то, кто контактировал с Броди. Найди её саму, если сможешь. Поговори с Кольтом, мне кажется, он что-то знает. Здесь… во всём этом, – Джон указывает на капельницы, намекая на обстоятельства, из-за которых оказался в палате, – что-то не так. Мы должны понять, что именно натолкнуло её на ещё одно убийство. 

– Эйприл? Это была она? Но мы видели блондинку, что отбегала от твоего тела. 

– Подкрасилась. Говорю тебе, здесь всё не так чисто. Я читал её дело: рыжие волосы с рождения. Ни разу не красила, а тут решилась? Для чего? Для убийства? Она, конечно, поступила по-сучьи с моим братом, но, как я понял, это была месть. В мою сторону… у неё тоже есть поводы, но, будем честны, если бы она хотела меня убить – сделала бы это сразу, а не выжидала. 

– Я узнаю всё, что нужно. 

– О, и, Уолтер. Никто не должен знать, что причина моего заточения в изоляторе – Броди. 

– Понял. 

**

– Всё просто. Я понимал, что Трой не просто так тёрся вокруг тебя: сказал Уолтеру сразу же присмотреться к нему и его друзьям. Вот только сам Кольт не появлялся в деревне уже шестой или седьмой день. Тогда Уолтер пошёл по его друзьям, и один из них был слишком мягок, чтобы держать всё в себе. Он рассказал про их план, сказал, что Трой запугал тебя, а где ты теперь – неизвестно. Парень упомянул про бункер где-то в лесу, на этом острове. Мы и отправились на поиски.

– И что с тем человеком? 

– Скажем так, его помыслы, как и всех из банды Троя, нечестивы. Они даже не пытались покаяться, помощница. Они просто ходили и вынашивали идею моего уничтожения. Это неправильно. 

– Что с тем человеком? – Эйприл повторяет свой вопрос, хотя прекрасно знает на него ответ. 

– Они все были исключены из проекта. 

– Они живы? 

– Слишком много вопросов, помощница, – Иоанн улыбается, паркуя машину рядом с поселением. 

Эйприл выходит из машины следом и первое, что видит, – недовольный взгляд Холли, который она тут же прячет за своей дежурной улыбкой. Сегодня пятница. Ей придётся терпеть эти взгляды ещё неделю. 

– Тебе нужно одеться. И на разговор с Отцом, ему нужно услышать от тебя раскаяние, – девушка чувствует, как на её поясницу положил руку Иоанн. Она понимала, что это в знак того, что он ведёт её дальше, но нутро всё ещё сжималось. Эйприл до конца не понимала своих чувств сейчас. Как и тогда, в Фоллс Энде. 

– Поздравляю, – помощница шерифа останавливается между церковью и домом. 

– С чем же? – Иоанн дежурно улыбается.

– Проживёшь долгую жизнь в этом вашем Новом Эдеме, умрёшь лишь в старости, да? – Девушка сильнее сжимает пальто.

– И с чего же такие предположения, помощница?

– Тебя должен был убить тот же человек, что и Иакова, – Эйприл сжимает одной рукой пальто, вторую же – протягивает мужчине. – Не стоит благодарности. Получается, ты выполнил что-то там, связанное с любовью. Подойди же к ней, она ждёт с самого нашего приезда, – девушка кивает в сторону ожидающей Холли, а сама тут же удаляется в церковь. 

Помощница Броди не хочет смотреть на лицо Иоанна, слушать его ответ. Она понимает, что для него это всё, всё, что произошло между ними за эти дни, – лишь игра. Она отмахивает мысли, зайдя в церковь. Так и не переодевшись. В одном мужском пальто с самолётами. 

– Ты хотел меня видеть? – Девушка наблюдает за Иосифом, что стоял на коленях у алтаря. Он не отвечает, поэтому она просто проходит вглубь церкви и садится на одну из скамей. 

– Когда Уолтер привёл Иоанна я испугался, – Иосиф, наконец, подаёт голос, чем заставляет помощницу шерифа встрепенуться. – Подумал: та же участь, что постигла Иакова. Я не думал о том, кто мог решиться на такой поступок. Я знал, что это была ты, – мужчина разворачивается к ней лицом и садится на одну из ступенек напротив. – Я молился. Каждый день. Каждый день я спрашивал у Бога: почему он. Чем некогда невинный мальчик заслужил свою судьбу? И только он пришёл в себя. Подтвердил мне, что это была ты, вот только у него были сомнения в том, что это изначально твой план. 

– Трой, – кратко бросает Эйприл, даже не глядя на Иосифа. 

– Трой, – эхом повторяет он. 

– Эта мысль сидела в тебе и до появления Троя, не так ли? 

– Что? – Этот вопрос заставляет девушку, наконец, посмотреть в глаза мужчины. – Я хочу, чтобы всё было по закону. Хочу, чтобы сюда просто прислали национальную гвардию, и всю вашу секту запрятали за решётку. Я не хочу крови. Хватит. 

– Ох, Эйприл, – Иосиф встаёт и подходит к девушке. – Никакой национальной гвардии не будет – это раз. Иоанн давно уже отправил письмо твоему начальнику, подписанное твоим именем, о том, что здесь слишком много проблем, и необходимо задержаться. Шериф Уайтхорс, маршал Бёрк… они также бессильны. Потому что всё, что ты видишь тут… на всё это воля Божья, иначе я, как ты выразилась, давно бы гнил за решёткой. 

– Мой начальник никогда не поверит в эту чушь. 

– Уже поверил, – Иосиф присаживается рядом, смахивая одну слезинку, что вытекла из глаза помощницы. – Ты тут больше месяца, до сих пор никого не прислали, – Отец пожимает плечами. 

– Значит, они были правы: я никому не нужна. 

– Это второе, – он обращает на себя её внимание. – Ты нужна нам. Нужна Эдему. Нужна Богу. Обычно такие вещи решаются на общем собрании, но до него ещё далеко, а я, и без того, оттянул этот момент на максимальный срок. Эйприл, вживись в наши традиции, в наши учения на этой неделе. 

– Я не хочу, – она качает головой и словно ограждается от Иосифа в собственноручно воздвигнутом коконе из пальто Иоанна. 

– Ты должна стать Вестницей. Должна была изначально. Я думал о том, какой регион тебе выделить, куда поселить, но теперь всё очевидно: Уайттел. 

– Стоп. Стоп. Стоп, – помощница останавливает его, часто хлопая глазами. – Я не часть вашей секты. 

– Часть, – Иосиф лишь закрывает глаза и томно выдыхает. – Я неверно понял Голос. Когда он сказал мне, что ты должна присоединиться к Вестникам грядущего Коллапса, я принял тебя как «ещё одного», но должен был как «вместо». Пойми, смерть Иакова была предсказана ранее, ты в ряду Вестников была предсказана ровно так же. 

– Честно? Я просто хочу, чтобы все отстали от меня, – девушка встаёт со скамьи. – До четверга я здесь, как и обещала. После – поеду помогать сопротивлению забирать то, что вы когда-то отняли. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Эйприл покидает церковь.


	18. and if I try suicide, would you stop me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-2.userapi.com/uDMd4okJqr2b8io6z1hx572qR5iYKUwahqtTFA/clGavJmI2cI.jpg - арт к главе.

_в голову ударил холод._

Солнце предательски освещает дорожки, покрытые цветами блажи. Эти белые цветы… Начинает казаться, что они обволакивают тебя, погружая все эти мысли в голову. Младшая помощница шерифа продолжает находиться в комнате, что ей выделил Эдем. Уже пятый день безвылазно. Чувствует ли она себя в безопасности? Вряд ли. Именно из этой кровати её похитили со всеми последствиями, что девушка пытается вынуть из воспоминаний. Но ничерта не помогает.

– Тук-тук, – нежный женский голос привлекает её внимание. Это была Вестница Хенбейна – Вижу, братец удвоил охрану? – Блондинка указывает на двух парней, что стоят за дверью. 

– Боится повторного покушения, ведь тот предатель мог сдать не всех. 

– Понимаю, – Вера присаживается на край кровати, что, казалось, уже впитала запах помощницы. 

– Но ты пришла поговорить не об этом? – Эйприл хмурит брови, рассматривая одеяние Веры. Эти цветы, что были пришиты к её платью. Так просто, но в то же время создавалась прекрасная аура. 

– Это мне и нравится в тебе. Сразу к делу, да? – Помощница шерифа лишь кивает, продолжая пристально смотреть на девушку. – Отец послал меня. Сегодня Чистый Четверг, а это означает…

– Что я уеду этим вечером, всё верно. Слишком много дел: необходимо вернуть людям дома, которые забрали у них незаконным путём; арестовать парочку сектантов; найти какие-либо доказательства, чтобы упечь тебя и твоих братьев за решётку, – Эйприл не называла конечной точки своего маршрута, потому что до сих пор не решила, куда отправится. Варианта всего два: Долина или же Хенбейн.

– Предложение Иосифа, оно… – Вера не успевает договорить, помощница Броди вновь прерывает её.

– Уайттел принадлежит сопротивлению. На этом всё.

Эйприл показательно смотрит в сторону двери, и Вестница, кажется, проникается нежеланием помощницы шерифа общаться, поэтому тут же покидает комнату. Внутри рыжеволосой полыхал целый пожар. Символично. Пожар ненависти и… как бы это ни было сложно признавать, гнева. Все дни, что она провела в Божьей Обители, каждый чёртов день, девушка не переставала продумывать план по тому, как заточить Сидов за решётку. Ей были необходимы железобетонные доказательства, которые даже такой профессионал как Иоанн не сможет отбить в суде. 

– Это не реально, малышка, – адресует она сама себе, тут же слегка ударив собственный лоб. Это выводило из себя больше и больше. И вот уже кулак встречается со стеной. – Несколько часов, Эйприл, продержись всего несколько часов.

Девушка скатывается на пол и, глядя на свой окровавленный кулак, выдаёт очередную порцию слёз в усладу самой себе. Это место действовало на неё странно и очень своеобразно. Возможно, следовало с кем-то поговорить, но существовал ряд проблем, которые не могли привести её к ментальному спасению. Рация Броди давно уже истлела в одном из костров сектантов. Ещё один вариант: поговорить с кем-то из этих чудиков, что боготворят обычного лифтёра из Атланты, однако все вокруг сторонятся её, а после ситуации с Троем девушка потеряла всякое доверие к незнакомцам. Что ещё? Была лишь Холли, которая не раз пыталась побеседовать с помощницей за эти дни, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что вопросы блондинки будут вовсе не о духовном спокойствии Эйприл, а о том, видела ли она член Иоанна. 

Чёртов святоша. Все проблемы в этой деревне, с которыми столкнулась девушка, пошли от него. Но он всё ещё оставался единственным человеком, который мог бы помочь ей. Хотя бы стать той самой грушей, на которую Броди выплеснет эмоции. Словесно, конечно же. Эйприл выдыхает тёплый воздух и, качая головой, поднимается с холодного пола. Она знает, что до посвящения новоприбывших осталось два часа, поэтому Вестник Долины должен быть в своей комнате, именно туда девушка и направляется. 

Пусть извлекает из неё исповедь, проводит обряды искупления. Казалось, помощница Броди отчаялась, если добровольно решилась на подобное. Сказать «да» Иоанну Сиду, чтобы облегчить ношу груза, который засел в душе. Она всё ещё не верила в его рассказы, нет, просто… Просто ей нужны была иллюзия спасения. 

Стук. Молчание. Ещё один погромче, но ответа всё ещё нет. Молчание Эйприл и принимает за приглашение, открывая деревянную дверь, ведущую в логово монстра. Зрачок резко расширяется, дыхание замирает, а пульс, кажется, подскочил до небес, когда перед помощницей предстаёт та картина, которую она видит. Та же картина, что и десять лет назад. Петля и человек в ней, цепляющийся за жизнь. Вот только вместо матери перед ней этот чёртов покровитель Долины Холланд. Чёртов Иоанн Сид. Девушке хватает секунды, чтобы прийти в себя, успеть перехватить нож со стола и добежать до места совершения… она даже не знала, чем был этот жест: добровольный уход из жизни или же очередная попытка сжить Вестника? 

– Держись, прошу, держись, – Эйприл подставляет стул, что так неаккуратно лежит рядом с цепляющимся за жизнь телом в петле, но даже он не спасает её, и девушке приходится опереться на саму верёвку, чтобы встать на цыпочки и начать резать её. Броди даже не замечает, как слеза стекает по её щеке, падая на пол, а за ней и тело Крестителя. – Иоанн! – Помощница шерифа спрыгивает со стула и тут же садится к телу, прощупывая пульс. Она видит его потухший взгляд, но понимает, что мужчина всё ещё жив. – Я позову Финни.

– Я не просил, – дьявольский хрип останавливает её от того, чтобы выбежать из комнаты. И рука Иоанна, что задерживает её, конечно же. – Никто не должен узнать об этом, – Сид тянется к перерезанной верёвке. 

– Так значит, ты сам? – Девушка помогает ему, откидывая бечёвку в сторону.

– Это не твоё дело, Эйприл, – дело было плохо. Это Броди понимает по тому, как Вестник называет её. – Уходи. Сегодня четверг. 

Эмоциональная нестабильность, которой Иоанн встречает её вот уже третий раз, начинала выводить помощницу из себя. Вот перед тобой милый Вестник региона, который рассказывает о превосходстве «Врат Эдема», целует тебя, проявляет нежность, а вот его другая сторона. Сторона, что отдавала смесью валерьяны, его резких сигарет и непроходимой грустью. Уныние на его груди вовсе не напоминание о чём-то, а предостережение? 

Эйприл хочет ещё что-то сказать, возразить ему, но встречается с ладонью Иоанна, которая сигнализирует ей о том, что стоит покинуть помещение. Так девушка и поступает. Ей пора. Действительно пора. Почему она должна переживать за жизнь чужого ей человека больше, чем он сам. 

Броди направляется на место встречи новоприбывших. Насколько Эйприл понимает, это люди, которые прибыли из других округов и даже штатов. Честно сказать, это и пугало девушку. Только подумать: по началу это были всего четыре человека, а теперь к их лже-религии, призывающей к убийствам и разрушению, примыкают люди из далёких мест. Это пугало. 

Пятнадцать минут в сопровождении молчаливого Уолтера, и Эйприл на месте. Оголённое место посреди острова Отца с парочкой палаток. Не очень гостеприимно. Что она должна здесь увидеть? Какие они милые и дружелюбные, но при этом забыть своё первое крещение в реке; то, как её пытались убить в бункере младшего Сида; то, как двадцать дней она питалась пайком из сырого волчьего мяса? Скорее бы просто уехать, отвоевать в очередной раз бар у сектантов и пропустить несколько рюмочек с Мэри-Мэй под проповедь пастора. 

Эйприл садится на один из последних рядов главной палатке. Именно здесь, судя по всему, будет парад лицемерия. 

– Здесь они должны рассказать о грядущем Коллапсе, проникнуть в сердце каждого настолько, что вы добровольно пойдёте с одним из них, – мужской шёпот за спиной обращает на себя внимание девушки. Кучка ребят, одетая в повседневную одежду и, кажется, не разделяющая нетерпеливого чувства остальных в палатке в ожидании проповеди Отца.

– Я просто надеюсь, что мы спасём твою сестру, прежде чем они окончательно промоют ей мозг, – отвечает ему брюнетка, стоящая рядом. 

Помощнице шерифа хотелось встать и расспросить их о цели прибытия в это логово фальши, но, прежде чем встать, она замечает Иоанна, что вошёл в палатку. Все вокруг тут же затихают, и взор всего народа остаётся направленным на Крестителя. 

– Вы здесь, потому что напуганы. Напуганы тем, что видите по телевизору и слышите по радио. Ложь. Распри. Безбожие, – Вестник встаёт на небольшой подиум, поворачивается лицом к пришедшим, и только теперь помощница замечает, что впервые за всё время их знакомства рубашка Иоанна застёгнута на все пуговицы, а под ней виднеется синий платок. Закрывает следы своих поступков, очевидно. По правое плечо от него располагается Вестница Хенбейна, а вот Иосиф не удосужился порадовать их своим присутствием, по всей видимости. – А кто в ответе? На кого возложена ответственность? Но есть решение. И у этого решения есть имя. Иосиф Сид. 

Именно после произнесённого имени лидера секты в палатке раздаётся запах сирени. Запах Иосифа. Их Отца. Речь младшего из Сидов показалась помощнице слишком тошнотворной, вылизанной. Всё это она уже слышала. Однако захлопала со всеми. 

– Спасибо, брат Иоанн.

Креститель встаёт в противоположной стороне от Веры и, заправив руки в карманы, пристально смотрит на юную помощницу. От его взгляда становится стыдно. Он будто корит её за что-то. Девушка в ответ лишь качает головой, вернув взгляд на подиум.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы все закрыли глаза на минуту. Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали о мире вне этой палатки, – Эйприл послушно закрывает глаза. И первое, что она видит перед собой, точнее будет сказать, кого – Джейсон. Джейсон, мать его, Броди. Нет-нет-нет, даже после этого Ада в тот она не вернётся. – Вы сидите там одни в своей темноте. Вы можете представить, насколько отравлено наше общество?

Девушка шагает по этой темноте. Полнейшая тьма, которую она видела лишь в те моменты, когда была близка к смерти. Но вот проявляется их с Джейсоном квартира. Вот диван, на котором они сидели, вот телевизор, который при взгляде помощницы начинает передавать белый шум, а сквозь помехи слова: «Взрыв», «Ракетный удар», «Новое ядерное оружие». Эйприл вновь пропускает это мимо ушей.

«Вы можете представить болезнь, которая распространяется по всему нашему миру? Алчность. Война. Голод. И всё, потому что люди отвернулись от Бога».

Икона. Небольшая. Стоящая на тумбе по правую сторону от телевизора. Её так любезно подарила мать Джейсона в тот момент, когда вся страна была против него. Но теперь она опущена. Опущена вниз. Возможно, чтобы спаситель не видел и не слышал весь тот абсурд, что доносится из чёрного экрана.

«Ненависти стало больше. Это словно яд, что распространяется по нашему телу».

Вот и окно. Подойдя к нему, помощница не видит тьму, по которой ступала. Нет, она видит ту самую улицу, на которую и выходили эти окна их дома в Санта-Монике. И ещё кое-что… три десятка людей под их окнами. Полные той самой ненависти, о которой вещал только что голос пророка. Да, их глаза пылали дьявольским пламенем, что искало лишь одного – справедливого суда для того, кому было предъявлено убийство братьев и друзей. Сегодня тот день, когда помощница вновь переживает свои худшие дни. Сначала самоубийство матери, теперь это… день, когда она осталась одна в доме и боялась даже выглянуть в окно. А потом руках тех людей оказались коктейли Молотова. Только в мире, куда погрузил её Иосиф, нет места для полиции, что успела прибыть вовремя. Нет. Звон разбивающегося стекла и огонь, что распространялся по квартире. Девушка открывает глаза.

– Поэтому я и спрашиваю вас: думая о таком мире, вы чувствуете себя в безопасности? – Больше нет запаха сирени, его перебил чёртов дым, всепроникающий, Эйприл, действительно, чувствовала его. 

– Нет, – вторит помощница со всеми. Нет, конечно, она не чувствует себя в безопасности. 

– Что-то грядёт. Вы же чувствуете это, да? Вы просыпаетесь утром, смотрите заголовки новостей. И повсюду беспорядки, страх, гнев. Понимаете, мы как испуганные животные, ползущие к самому краю. И там будет расплата. Это больно, – Иосиф, казалось, осматривал каждого, кто находился в палатке. – Я смотрю в ваши сердца и понимаю, как много в них боли, потому что мир ранил вас слишком глубоко. Я здесь, чтобы сказать вам: страдать или нет – это ваш выбор. И вы можете выбрать лучший путь. 

– Мы любим вас, – отзывается Иоанн. 

– Мы нуждаемся в вас, – следом вступает Вера. 

– И мы примем вас, – завершает Иосиф. 

Чертовски хорошее представление. Как и в самом начале, помощница шерифа отмечает: если бы она рассматривала секту для того, чтобы вступить в неё, её голос был бы отдан «Вратам Эдема». Хорошо продуманная маркетинговая кампания никогда не вредила. 

– Я ваш Отец, – Иосиф нарушает молчание, что воцарилось в палатке, – а вы мои дети. И вместе мы придём к Вратам Эдема. Пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь к нам. Мы будем рады увидеть вас в Долине Холланд, что курирует брат наш Иоанн; в регионе Реки Хенбейн, где всем заправляет наша сестра Вера; и в Горах Уайттел, что ныне подконтрольны Вестнице региона – Эйприл Броди. 

Каждое имя сопровождалось указанием Иосифа в сторону обращённого человека, и, когда по палатке разносится имя помощницы шерифа, весь взор находящихся здесь людей обращается на неё. Нет, её не смущают новые взгляды, тех, кто прибыл из далёких мест, но вот встреча с глазами Холли нагоняют непонятную смуту внутри. Сейчас девушке хотелось провалиться в Ад, если бы это было возможно. Настолько сильно это заявление задело её, что Эйприл даже не замечает, когда все прибывшие покидают палатку. Запах чёртовых сигарет Иоанна и его холодная рука на плече помощницы возвращают её к реальности. Здесь пусто.

– Как ты? – Её взгляд полон Гнева. Того самого, что, по словам Вестника, наполняет её душу. Честно сказать, сейчас Эйприл мало понимала от чего больше: от того, что Иоанн вновь предстаёт перед ней заботливым и нежным мужчиной, или же от поведения его старшего брата. 

– Как он посмел?! Я не давала своего согласия на подобные речи, – помощница смахивает руку мужчины, встав со скамьи. – Более того, я сообщила Вере о том, что покидаю вечером это место и возвращаюсь к сопротивлению.

– Не понимаю, – лицо Сида подтверждает его слова. Помощница, действительно, видит нотки непонимания и эту его улыбку. – Ты ведь прочувствовала все его слова. Я видел это по твоему лицу, когда что-то воспроизводилось в голове. Ты ведь понимаешь, что Иосиф прав, ты веришь ему. 

– Да, – она впервые соглашается с этим. Девушка верит в то, что Коллапс неминуем. – Но обладаю достаточно крепким разумом, чтобы не впустить в него таких, как вы, слишком глубоко. Те методы, которые вы используете. Боже, они ужасны, разве ты сам не видишь? – Получив отрицательный кивок в ответ, помощница выходит в межрядье скамеек и закрывает лицо руками. 

– А как же Джейсон? 

– Что? – вопрос Вестника заставляет её повернуться.

– Чем он лучше нас? Ты впустила его. Более того, ты вышла за него, осталась с ним, когда всё то дерьмо, что он натворил, вылезло наружу. Так чем его идеи о безумии отличаются от наших. Почему на нас ты поставила крест сразу, а с ним продолжала жить всё это время, – девушка замечает, как Иоанн встаёт и направляется к выходу. 

– Куда ты? – Её обижал подобный конец. Обрывок монолога на половине. Обижало её это лишь по той причине, что Креститель был прав. 

– Чистый Четверг. Необходимо крестить тех, кто решился принять учение Иосифа. 

– Хочешь сказать, что не потащите людей в воду силой? – Эйприл следом выходит из палатки. Тут же девушка замечает ребят, что стояли позади неё, они что-то выясняют, привлекая к себе взоры некоторых членов секты.

– Мы не настолько жестоки. 

– Это произошло до момента, когда меня топили, или после? – Помощница шерифа и не замечает, как увязалась за Вестником до самого берега реки. Внимание на это она обращает лишь в тот момент, когда пары Блажи проникают в нос. Как в тот самый день. Она будто вновь проживает своё крещение. 

Проходит полчаса подготовок, во время которых девушка сидит на ближайшем бреве, раздумываю о насущном. Например, как добраться до Фоллс Энда, где взять оружие, где взять новую рацию, в каком порядке составить план захвата. Обычные думы полицейского, которые прерывают крики, доносящиеся из-за спины. Это был Уолтер и ещё несколько сектантов, но голоса были не их, они принадлежали тем самым ребятам, которых помощница приметила ещё в палатке. 

– Куда вы их ведёте? – Эйприл подрывается с места, будто пытается вырвать блондинку из рук сектанта, но тот не слушает. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить людей, её саму схватили. И никто иной как Иоанн Сид. 

– Что ты творишь? – Вестник кидает её на песок. Он ещё спрашивает? 

– Ты час назад мне доказывал, что вы не применяете силу, и это, – она указывает на место крещения, – добровольно, – девушка приподнимается на локтях, смотря на мужчину с пренебрежением. 

– Ты не знаешь всей ситуации, – казалось, что на секунду Эйприл замечает что-то схожее с её Гневом в его лазах. – Это Марк*, – он указывает на одного из ребят. – Привет, Марк! – И вновь возвращает свой взгляд на девушку. – Это брат Ленни, – Иоанн не глядя тычет в одну из сектантов, девушку, что со спокойным лицом смотрит на то, как её, судя по всему, брата топят. – Он отбился от веры, помощница, привёл своих друзей, внушив им то же, что и твой драгоценный шериф. Таких людей мы обращаем силой. 

– Это и есть жестокость, о который мы говорили, Иоанн. Ваше навязывание ценностей бесчеловечно. 

– Они ещё мечутся. Это нормально. Они, как и ты, ещё не определились со стороной, за которую будут стоять до последнего, – Вестник заботливо протягивает руку, но помощница, игнорируя его, поднимается сама.

– О-о-о-о, поверь мне, я определилась. И я остановлю вас.

– Остановишь? – Эта чёртова насмешка младшего из Сидов. Каждый раз она выводила из себя девушку. – Брось, единственное, на что ты способна, бесчисленное количество убийств. Всё. Прошу, уйди по-хорошему, иначе отправишься к ним, – мужчина указывает на людей в воде. 

– Правда? – Эйприл перенимает его модель поведения. – Кажется, когда Иосиф выдал мне регион, он автоматически подписал очень важный документ о моей неприкосновенности. 

Иоанн лишь качает головой и молча уходит к Марку и его друзьям. Как бы ни было печально признавать тот факт, что в данной ситуации помощница шерифа беспомощна, но это так. У неё нет оружия. Если даже она решится на показ своего героизма, то отхватит пулю в лоб в первые три секунды штурма. 

– Простите, – шепчет она людям, для которых Иоанн начал ритуал крещения. Она не в силах ничего сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Марк, Сара, Ханна, Алекс и Ленни - персонажи из фильма "У Врат Эдема". Да, действия там, судя по всему, происходят гораздо раньше событий игры, но всё же мне хочется использовать этих ребят.


	20. if i find a way, would you walk it with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-57.userapi.com/QAmGoS7o8TItG9Z2jVhDzlmDqQzGP9dFMX2VDA/yCQMCUB-3wk.jpg - арт к главе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствуют вставки от первого лица. Они появляются в моментах определённого состояния помощницы. Сделано это лишь по той причине, что я хочу полноценно передать все ощущения Деп в эти моменты.  
> Очень прошу вас отписать в отзывах, если это смотрится неуместно(?) и если вам неприятно(?) читать их в такой формате. Я тут же перепишу всё на третье.

**//** _Зелёная дымка пронизывает от самых пят до макушки. Я могу с лёгкостью захватить этот густой туман в руку, и он ещё надолго останется в ней. Где-то в ноздрях щиплет, будто туда засыпали соль. Хочется потереть глаза, но, мне кажется, так будет только хуже. Боже. Я ничего не помню и не понимаю, где нахожусь. Лишь туман. Может быть, он станет моим путеводителем?_

_Стоило решиться на эту авантюру, и я начинаю видеть некий проблеск. Что-то сияет. Будто по дуновению ветра, я перемещаюсь к этому объекту, но разочаровываюсь, когда вижу перед собой лишь оранжевую баночку таблеток. Теперь же… теперь её касается рука. Знакомая мне рука. С перевесом креста на ней. Это Иосиф, но, кажется, чуть моложе. Выдаёт отсутствие бороды. Он проходит мимо, будто не замечая меня, садится на край кровати… Та самая кровать в том доме, где мы впервые вели с ним диалог. Но он выглядит очень подавлено. Ни за одну встречу он не производил впечатление человека с похожими проблемами. Единственная проблема, которая была у него, на мой взгляд, – это излишняя повёрнутость на религии. Очевидно._

_Мимо проходит Иоанн. Садится рядом, убирая от брата таблетки. Следом в комнату заходит и Иаков. Ещё живой. Хорошо, это возможно только в дурном сне._

_Может, я и права. Это сон, который посетил меня где-то на окраине леса. Куда я вообще собиралась?.. Неважно. Ведь зелёная дымка вновь заслоняет глаза. Я ничего не вижу, но в этом и прелесть. Мне не хочется видеть лицо Иакова, я сразу вспоминаю весь тот ужас, что он заставил меня пережить; мне не хочется видеть напыщенное лицо Иоанна, я его просто не понимаю, как и чувств, которые испытываю по отношению к нему; мне не хочется видеть и лидера этой чёртовой секты._

_В носу всё ещё предательски щиплет, но к резкому запаху (блажи?) добавляется ещё и еловый. Это приятно. Я открываю глаза и вижу перед собой лес. Он стал таким родным за столь малое количество времени. Здесь хочется находиться. Здесь, а не в деревне этих психов. Я зачем-то хватаюсь за ветвь, которая оставляет предательский красный след и небольшой кровяной подтёк, что стекает по моему пальцу к ладони._

_– Зачем мы пришли сюда, Джон? – Женский голос заставляет меня оглянуться._

_Сквозь плотный туман пробивается образ блондинки в платье, украшенном цветами Блажи. Это Вера? Я делаю несколько шагов навстречу. Нет. Это та самая девушка с фото в доме Сидов. Чуть худее Веры, но в разы старше. Морщины выдают._

_– Ты не заслуживаешь места в проекте, – обладателя второго голоса я могла даже не видеть, узнаю его из многих._

_Это чёртов Вестник Дьявола. Иоанн Сид собственной персоной. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, оказываюсь прямо перед его носом. Но он не видит. Это ведь мой сон._

_– Это лишь твоё мнение, – Вера переплетает пальцы, уводя руки вниз. Судя по её виду, могу предположить, что подобного рода разговор у них не впервой._

_– Нет, это наше мнение, – я чувствую небольшую дрожь в икрах, когда слышится грубый голос военного, а за спиной Иоанна начинают виднеться рыжие волосы. Почему этот ублюдок не оставляет меня даже после своей смерти?_

_– О, и брата настроил против меня, да, Джонни? – Голос Веры дрожит, неужели она боялась Иакова? Я отхожу в сторону, чтобы стать полноценным зрителем._

_– Не. Называй. Меня. Так, – Иоанн подступает, в его голосе слышны нотки обиды. Детской обиды._

_– Не будем ходить вокруг да около, Джон. Сделаем то, за чем пришли._

_Иаков делает несколько шагов вперёд, заслоняя Иоанна своей спиной. Что было дальше, мне трудно передать, ведь туман вновь перед глазами. Единственное, что я успеваю заметить, – звук выстрела._

_Я начинаю видеть что-то впереди, но звуки исчезают. Будто меня оглушило тем самым выстрелом. Больше ничего. Из звукового сопровождения у меня остался лишь белый шум. Из визуального – Вестники Уайттела и Долины, где последний душит блондинку в белом платье с цветами. Она другая. Ни та Вера, которую знаю я, ни та Вера, которую я видела на фотографиях и в прошлом видении. Другая. Но её ждала та же участь, что и предыдущую. Её тело обмякло, она перестала сопротивляться, оставив на память братьям лишь свой отречённый взгляд. Они что-то говорят, но я всё ещё не слышу, хоть и нахожусь в тридцати сантиметрах от них. Трусы. Иоанн и Иаков. Они покидают место преступления. Видимо, такими желает их воспринимать моё подсознание._

_Боль. Боль пронзает моё тело, когда я решаю двигаться дальше. У любого сна должно быть завершение, и я обязана найти его. Обязана найти тот кусок, что приблизит меня к пробуждению. Всю жизнь я думала, что этим «куском» является смерть. Смерть кого-либо неизвестного в моих снах. Но, по всей видимости, это не так. Дверь. Передо мной дверь с золотой ручкой. Мне не остаётся ничего, кроме как открыть её._

_– Ты уверен, что Отец не узнает? – Дева, сидящая на коленях перед двумя злополучными братьями, смотрит на Иакова чистыми глазами. Они кристально чистые. И здесь лишь два вариант: либо она под их излюбленной Верой Блажью, либо ещё под чем-то._

_– Конечно, Мелани. Это наша семейная тайна, – даже в голосе Иакова слышатся нотки сомнение, но Вера (боже, очевидно, что это очередная) всецело готова довериться ему. И в этот момент младший Вестник протягивает ей что-то в свёртке._

_– Я никогда не чувствовала себя настолько хорошо, – запевает девушка, смешивая содержимое свёртка и какой-то жидкости внутри. – Ты был прав, Джон. Это единственное, что способно доставить мне радость._

_Я вижу эту ухмылку на лице Крестителя. Та же, что и с первой Верой. Боже, я слышала про то, что нынешняя Вестница не первая, кому достаётся статус «Вера», но не могли же предыдущих сжить со свету? Не хочется в это верить. К тому же это просто сон. Сон, в котором очередная блондинка погибает, по всей видимости, переборщив с наркотиком._

_Я выхожу и закрываю дверь за собой. Мне нужно просто проснуться. Но вместо этого я сталкиваюсь с собой. Не лучшее чувство, что я когда-либо испытывала. Видеть себя со стороны. В момент прилёта в округ. В момент ареста Иосифа. Мне тошно от той, кого я вижу перед собой. Я вижу, как тряслись мои руки в тот вечер, вижу всю ту неуверенность и неприязнь к людям вокруг. Малышка, если бы ты знала, что тебя ждёт в следующие три месяца, ты бы бежала отсюда, как можно быстрее. Как бы я хотела сейчас это сделать, но все возможности перекрыты. Как и воздух, которого у меня почти не осталось._

_Картины начинают меняться быстрее. На одно событие уходит от силы пару минут. Потому что то, что я вижу, – это воспоминания. Над этим мне не предстоит более размышлять, а вот о предыдущих «Верах» стоило бы._

_Креститель. Топит меня в реке Хенбейн. Единственное, что позволяет тому вечеру предстать иначе, – большее количество паров Блажи. Даже не так. Теперь это цельный туман, открывающий мне лишь некоторые части этой картины._

_Секунда. Иоанн перед решёткой, а я чертовски истощена. Тошно от своего вида. Тошно от своей беспомощности в тот момент. Тошно от осознания того, что произойдёт на утро. Тошно. Это не шутка. Меня, настоящую меня, прямо сейчас стошнило на собственные голые ступни. Этот запах проникает в нос и смешивается с резким запахом щёлочи, с которой я уже смирилась._

_Секунда. Голова Иакова в моих руках. И вот она уже катится по дорожке зелёного плотного тумана к ногам его младших братьев. Ни о чём не жалею. И, если отмотать время назад, я бы поступила так же._

_Секунда. Вестник Долины нависает надо мной. Страстный поцелуй. Не лучшее порно в моей жизни. Не лучший выбор партнёра на случайный секс, малышка._

_Секунда. Тот же поцелуй, но в другом положении. На задворках бара Фэйргрейвов. Я вижу нож в своих руках. Я вижу, с каким трудом он вонзается в тело младшего Сида._

_Секунда. На мои голые плечи ложится чертовски привлекательное пальто. Если бы меня спросили, что больше всего я люблю в этом адвокате дьявола, с лёгкостью я бы ответила: его пальто. С этими дурацкими самолётиками._

_Секунда. Я вновь разворачиваюсь для того, чтобы увидеть новую бессмысленную картину, что я, скорее всего, видела раньше, но из густого тумана в меня упирается дуло пистолета. Туман отходит всё дальше, позволяя по частям открыть мне личность того, кто наставляет оружие. Я узнаю его. В тот момент, когда вижу пальцы, на которых красуется **«E» «D» «E» «N».** На каждом из пальцев правой руки. Иоанн Сид. Туман отходит всё дальше, и я вижу его в смокинге с белой рубашкой под ним. Но она всё ещё расстёгнута так, чтобы его « ~~У-н-ы-н-и-е~~ » видели все. _

_Резонно оглядываюсь, чтобы понять, на кого же он наставляет пистолет, но разочаровываюсь, когда не нахожу ничего в густой пыли тумана. Поворачиваюсь, чтобы эта бессмысленная часть прошла быстрее, но нахожу нечто новое. Туман рассеялся до той части, где бы я могла рассмотреть помещение, в котором находился Иоанн… и себя. Да, я тоже была здесь. Стояла у какой-то панели. У меня рыжие волосы. В очередной раз меня посетила мысль, что нужно найти где-то в округе место с продажей краски. Вот я, рыжая я, подхожу к Сиду. Его руки трясутся. У себя же я вижу некую стервозность во взгляде. Забавно, что никогда не могла научиться подобному. Ещё одна примечательная вещь: в этом видении я вижу себя почти на одном уровне с Иоанном, хотя в жизни еле дотягиваю макушкой до его губ._

_– Спусти курок, – я, другая я, поглаживаю Вестника по плечам._

_– Это ведь ты, – его взгляд нежен. Это первый из всех моментов, когда действующие лица замечают меня._

_– Это твоё испытание._

_Мы будто поменялись местами. Я будто перехватила его черты характера и поведения, он же забрал себе мою мягкость. Я вижу это во взгляде. Рука Иоанна трясётся, но указательный палец стремится к курку. Я хочу что-то сказать, но моментально немею. Будто кто-то перехватывает мои голосовые связки своими руками, переплетая их между собой. Слышу звук выстрела. Никакой больше зелени вокруг, лишь темнота. Тьма и мой собственный голос._

_**– Тебе нужна Вера.** _ **//**

Это тот самый момент, что должен был стать конечной точкой в сонном (или не совсем) состоянии помощницы, но она продолжала видеть лишь пустоту. Пустоту, что стала для неё чем-то родным. Чем-то что наполняло её внутренний сосуд. Эйприл стало плевать на слова Вестника Долины о Гневе. Да. Она сменила его на то, что ощущала больше. Вселенскую пустоту. 

– Салага! Открой глаза! Ну же! – Голос шерифа округа Хоуп заставляет её вернуться к некой реальности, ощутить дрожь, что прильнула к кончикам её пальцев, и повернуть голову. 

Белый свет. Словно арка от открытой двери, которую ещё и подсвечивают неестественно белым светом. Помощница решает взять себя в руки и направиться к единственному источнику света. С каждым шагом дрожь становилась всё более явной, проникая глубже и глубже. Сердце начало бешено стучать, а губы девушка непроизвольно закусывала. Это страх. Страх перед неизвестностью. Это худшее из чувств, которые она испытывала. Даже переполняющая ненависть не казалась такой уничтожающей.

– Давай же, коли адреналин, – вновь голос шерифа. 

И сердце замирает. Больше Броди не слышит сердцебиения, способного заглушить любой звук. На четыре секунды. Сердце вновь начинает биться. А помощница способна видеть силуэты, размытые и неточные. Но это лучше. Дыхание учащается, и девушка хватается за первый попавшийся силуэт. Она успевает разглядеть звезду на его груди. Шериф. Это Уайтхорс. 

– Всё в порядке. Всё теперь в порядке, – массивный шериф прижимает помощницу к себе. Она успевает учуять запах крови, прежде чем её зрение придёт в норму – и она сможет нормально видеть. Всех вокруг: темнокожую девушку и шерифа. Как и его рубашку, которая была в крови. – Боже мой, салага, ты напугала нас. 

– Эйприл, – она с надеждой смотрит на Уайтхорса, немного отстранившись. Эта «кличка» ей не нравилась. Девушка сомневалась, что кому-то вообще могла нравиться. – Что произошло? 

– Что ты помнишь? 

– Помню лишь как шла по лесу, а дальше полный провал, – помощница решает не упоминать про странное состояние, в котором находилась. Последнее, что она помнит, действительно, лес. И… опушка? – Дом. Небольшой дом. Я зашла туда в поисках припасов… кажется. 

– И решила принять душ, – констатирует шериф. Кажется, он знал больше собственной помощницы. – Тебя никто не предупреждал о том, в регионе Хенбейн не стоит взаимодействовать с водой? 

– Нет, – Броди обиженно опускает глаза, будто её отчитывают. 

– Ты не выходила на радары около месяца. Не расскажешь, где была? После того, как ты снесла голову рыженькому и дала ребятам ключ от его бункера… последнее упоминание о тебе приходило из Фоллс Энда. Кто-то видел тебя убегающей от толпы Верных Иоанна Сида. Твоё лицо… но передавали что-то о другом цвете волос. Я тогда подумал, что они ошиблись, – шериф касается волос помощницы, сопровождая это немного разочарованный взглядом. – Помню, при первой встрече единственное, что я отметил в тебе, помимо твоего маленького роста, волосы. Зачем, Эйприл? 

– Для того, чтобы убить подонка номер два, – что-то греет девушку после того, как Уайтхорс произносит её имя. – Но не вышло. И меня ждал персональный ад номер два. А потом… обещание. Да. Обещание. 

Эйприл не решается рассказать больше. Она знает, насколько мнительно сопротивление округа. Стоит помощнице упомянуть, что она на добровольной основе осталась в логове врага, на неё налетит целая стая из тех, кто будет кричать, что подобной тут не место. Ей тут не место. Она видит это по взгляду темнокожей девушки, что всё ещё стоит за спиной шерифа. Трейси. Она представляется, рассказывая целую тираду о том, какие последствия имело состояние, в котором находилась Броди. Это не было сном. Обычно всё происходящее реально. Но Эйприл понимала, что Трейси преувеличивает. Она видела то, что не могло быть в реальности. Иаков мёртв, все Веры вместе с ним. Были лишь две вещи, что смущали помощницу. Это кровь на пальце. От укола. Еловой иглой. И второе: ноги, её ноги, которые, очевидно, были в собственной рвоте.

– Отряд Бёрка. Мы потеряли связь с ними, – в помещение врывается лысеющий мужчина в очках с забавным значком пумы на груди.

– Необходимо установить связь с Сидни. Они направлялись к нему. Если так и не дошли, то находятся в плену Блажи. Готов поставить свой значок.

– Х-хорошо, шериф, – мужчина уже собирался уходить, как вдруг заметил Эйприл на лежбище. – А это кто? 

– Одна из моих помощников, – на лице шерифа мелькает грустная улыбка. Броди кажется, что он вспоминает о Хадсон. Единственной, кто остался в плену Сидов.

– Помнится, вы говорили, что лишь Пратт на свободе. 

– Я тоже помню это, Вёрдж. Однако, наша подруга заставила эдемщиков немного попотеть. Это она освободила Уайттел. 

– Не без помощи Илая, – Эйприл приподнимается на локтях, но тут же понимает, что это была плохая идея. В лёгких отдаёт боль.

– Конечно, – шериф соглашается, укладывая девушку обратно. – Трейси, помоги Вёрджилу связаться со всеми, кто мог видеть отряд маршала, – Уайтхорс провожает их и возвращается к своей помощнице, сев на рядом стоящую кровать. – Тебе необходимо отдохнуть, пока Блажь полностью не выйдет из твоего тела, – он окидывает взглядом капельницу, которая вводила некий раствор в тело Эйприл.

Помощница закидывает голову на подушку, обращая всё своё внимание на потолок. Обшарпанный, казалось, он вот-вот свалится на неё, и какой смысл тогда имело каждое из её божественных спасений? Судя по всему, сейчас девушка находилась в тюрьме округа. Она стала оплотом сопротивления на Хенбейне, так говорил Датч и Илай. Боже, за эти минуты она вспоминала бородача больше, чем за недели, проведённые в кровожадных лапах врага. 

– Знаешь, – тишину первым решает нарушить Эрл, – я ведь уже собирался в отставку. Думал, будет скучно. Думал, вот, наконец, подарим округу спокойствие, и я сниму значок, передав полномочия Джоуи. Но… крушение, Нэнси, перекрытие дорог на выезд из округа. Всё вышло из-под контроля. Я думал… думал, что это моя вина. Именно я допустил разрастание этого культа. Именно я.

– Зря вы вините себя, – Эйприл продолжает смотреть в потолок. Она не планировала поддерживать Уайтхорса. Лишь констатировала факт. – Они бы пришли к нынешнему результату с вами или без вас. Это не имеет большого значения. Они похлеще выживальщиков. Сами подумайте, у них в команде был солдат, манипулятор-психолог и наркоманка с большим запасом веществ в карманах. Правда думаете, что с Хадсон, к примеру, они не провернули бы трюк с палением вертолёта? 

Броди не знала никого из них. Хадсон, Уайтхорс, Пратт – все они чужаки для неё. Но чужаки, за жизнь которых она продолжает сражаться день за днём. 

– Хадсон, – голос девушки немного дрожит, когда она, наконец, обращает свой взгляд на шерифа. – Вы видели её?.. Точнее, слышали, что Иоанн сделал с ней? – Получив отрицательный кивок, помощница продолжает. – Он сломал её, шериф. Я не знаю, что он делал с ней там, в своём бункере, но рискну предположить, что что-то похожее на пережитое Праттом. 

– Что было с Праттом? Он не выходил на связь с момента захвата бункера. Я пытался связаться ним, но… безуспешно. 

– Кастрация, – Эйприл совершенно без эмоций хлопает глазами, вынимая иглу капельницы из руки. – Обрезание в нетипичном понимании. И насилие. Он рассказал мне об этом в мельчайших деталях, плюя на голову Иакова. 

– Боже, – шериф пытается уложить девушку обратно, на что та даёт отказ.

– Датч говорил мне, что Иоанн самый жестокий из Сидов. Я дважды убеждала себя в том, что были люди и похуже. Но… он имеет более садистские наклонности, в отличии от старшего брата, это отрицать не имеет смысла. И мне страшно, Эрл. Правда. Я не знаю порог Джоуи, но видела, что её дух в разы сильнее моего. Я… я слышала её голос, шериф. Я слышала его надрывы. Она сломана. Этот садист сломал ту, кого, как мне казалось, сломать было невозможно.

Не сказав больше ни слова, даже не выслушав ответ, помощница шерифа встаёт и покидает помещение. Да, она была права. Это тюрьма округа, на это намекают решётки. Решётки, что раньше всегда держались закрытыми, теперь же они открыты. Более того, некоторые из них спиливают, чтобы раненых заносить было проще. 

Эйприл обходит тюрьму, дабы разобраться с тем, как тут всё устроено. Но резко останавливается и делает несколько шагов назад, когда видит довольно знакомую картину. Помещение с контрольной панелью. Именно его она видела в том блаженном бреду. Девушка открывает дверь и заходит внутрь. Всё так же. И именно у этой панели стояла она сама в том видении. 

– Отсюда раньше контролировали досуг заключённых, – внимание девушки на себя обращает Вёрджил, что подошёл к панели. Мужчина тут же что-то вкладывает в руки помощницы, она не успевает рассмотреть, обратив внимание лишь на его добрую улыбку. – Шериф… шериф рассказывал о твоих… твоих подвигах. Ты достойна носить этот значок и гордое звание Пумы! 

Мужчина заметно мнётся и покидает комнату. Эйприл же замечает значок с пумой. Это греет её душу. Именно такие милые моменты заставляют её сражаться дальше, наплевав на собственное будущее. Девушка уже давно свыклась с мыслью, что в конце её ждёт смерть от случайной пули рядового сектанта. 

Мысли о смерти – это, конечно, прекрасно, но не в момент, когда токсин в твоём теле не прекратил своё действие. 

– Думаешь, ты лучше нас? – Голос Сирены. Он заставляет помощницу сделать круг вокруг себя, выглядя со стороны достаточно истерично. Неужели это вновь просто голос в голове помощницы? Сколько ещё Сиды будут терроризировать её подобным образом? Девушка хватается за голову от резкой боли, что посещает её. – Думаешь, раз Отец дал тебе своё благословение, можешь расхаживать себе спокойно по чужим землям? 

Эйприл падает на колени, выставив одну руку перед собой, ладонью второй продолжая массировать голову. Она открывает глаза из-за специфичного запаха щёлочи, проникающего в ноздри. Перед ней тело. Тело сектанта, что она убила перед входом в тот самый дом на окраине Хенбейна. 

– Он был моим любимцем, но ты решила, что дальнейшая жизнь ему не суждена. С каких пор ты решаешь, кому жить, а кому нет, Эйприл? – Вера буквально переходит на крик, и помощница шерифа удивляется: почему ещё вся тюрьма не сбежалась на эти позывы. Головная боль тем временем отзывалась с большей силой. – Может быть, ты и имеешь неприкосновенность, но… ты думала, что будет с твоими друзьями? 

Резкий толчок боли в височной части головы. Эйприл закрывает глаза. И открыть её их заставляет лишь неприятная дымка, что просачивается сквозь пальцы. Перед ней лишь облака, выкрашенные в зелёный. И врата. Врата Эдема.


	21. broken angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-51.userapi.com/I3tL258mJCI73ChYTTCRBwOqNz09HqrNuQvM4Q/G_vYRSb3C4E.jpg - арт к главе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! В главе присутствуют вставки от первого лица. Они появляются в моментах определённого состояния помощницы. Сделано это лишь по той причине, что я хочу полноценно передать все ощущения Деп в эти моменты.  
> Очень прошу вас отписать в отзывах, если это смотрится неуместно(?) и если вам неприятно(?) читать их в такой формате. Я тут же перепишу всё на третье.

_я не стану никого спасать._

_**//**  
Я как дельфин, что умрёт во сне. _

_Вновь это неприятное ощущение, которое распространяется по всему телу. Разве что теперь я понимаю, что такое воздействие оказывает Блажь. Но даже если так… Как Вера могла впустить целый поток воздуха, состоящего из зелёного тумана, в полицейский участок. Честно признаться, закралось ощущение, что никакой Веры не существует, что это лишь выдумки больного сознания._

_В этот раз кое-что разнится с предыдущим опытом погружения в блаженный мир. Пространство вокруг открыто для моего взора. Поляна. Поляна, которую обвивает этот густой туман зелёной дымки._

_– Ты считаешь меня недостойной, как и все в этом округе, но знаешь ли ты: через что я прошла? – Сирена аккуратно берёт меня за руку и останавливается напротив. Её образ отдаёт чистотой и некой невинностью. А эти синие бабочки вокруг. Казалось, они вскружили мне голову, ведь я тут же решила последовать за Вестницей Хенбейна. – Что ты слышала обо мне? Что я манипулирую людьми? Что я похищаю и одурманиваю их разум? Это не так. Я поделюсь с тобой своей правдой._

_В мыслях начинает раздаваться пение птиц, отдающее эхом. Я же продолжаю следовать за Верой до тех пор, пока Сирена не замирает и не срывает один из цветков Блажи, протягивая его мне._

_– Жила была девушка. И весь мир был против неё. В школе её травили, дома же над ней издевались. Она села на иглу, – Вера с силой сжимает мою руку, заставляя меня что-то прошипеть. – В одиночестве ждала смерти… А потом пришёл Отец._

_Вера срывается с места, схватив меня за руку и начинает бежать сквозь густой туман. При этом у неё остаются силы на параллельное продолжение рассказа, меня же этот туман буквально выкашивает. Он пробирается в ноздри, я начинаю буквально глотать его, теряя при этом последние капли самообладания. Вера приводит меня к месту, откуда открывается прекрасны вид на статую Иосифа. Тут же вспоминается первая мысль о том, что у лидера секты явно нет проблем с чувством собственного восхваления._

_– Отец дал девушке надежду, подарил веру в себя. Отец помог понять ей свою истинную суть, – Вера отпускает меня, и я понимаю, что ноги перестают справляться со своей основной задачей – держать меня. Я тут же рухнула на землю, видя перед собой лишь Отца и эти чёртовы белые цветы. – Отец дал ей новую семью. Принял её такой, какая она есть. И девушка больше не желала смерти. У неё была цель._

_Из последних сил я поднимаю взгляд на Веру, подошедшую ко мне. Ангел. Прекрасный Ангел. Вот, кем она являлась в данный момент. Блажь словно даровала ей крылья, которых она лишена при жизни, и Вестница буквально воспарила к небесам._

_– Однажды Отец привёл её сюда, – Сирена бесцеремонно берёт меня за руки и позволяет мне на своей шкуре ощутить лёгкость при полёте. Статуя Иосифа становилась всё ближе. – Он спросил: верит ли она в него? И сможет ли она умереть за него? Девушка испугалась, ведь она очень хотела жить._

_Хенбейн под ногами. Глядя на эту безвольную гладь, я ненароком замечаю мысль, что было бы неплохо отцепиться от Вестницы и нырнуть в реку. Не оставив ничего. Никакого следа._

_– Отец сказал, что это испытание. Он поверит в её, если она поверит в него. И тогда она прыгает, – Вера резко отпускает мои руки, когда мы воспарили над книгой, что держала статуя в своих руках. Моё сердце. Я чувствую, с какой силой оно начинает колотиться, но я пытаюсь успокоить себя, когда ощущаю под ногами твёрдую каменную поверхность. – Отец сдержал слово._

_Испытание. Я вспоминаю, что когда Иосиф даровал и мне подобную вещь, мне пришлось закрывать глаза Илаю, которого я убила своими руками. Господи… Илай. Если бы только он был жив, он предостерёг бы меня от опасностей, что таил в себе регион Хенбейн._

_В голосе Веры слышны нотки истерики, но её улыбка полна безумия. Она отдаляется, начинает парить за пределами какой-либо близкой поверхности. Я же обращаю свой взор направо, и то, что я вижу заставляет меня проклянуть тот день, когда мои главные мысли были: как сильно мне повезло с тем, что маршал – мой напарник в этом захвате. Чёртов Кэмерон. Он стоял прямо передо мной, с этой проклятой бабочкой. Его взгляд был наполнен обожанием к Вере. Маршал… Где-то в душе я осознавала, что это может быть лишь иллюзия, как и в прошлый мой опыт взаимодействия с Блажью. Вот только… Это казалось более реальным, я словно чувствовала себя более живой._

_– Путь в Эдем открыт для тех, у кого есть вера, – Сирена подлетает к Бёрку, поглаживая его по щеке. У меня внутри всё сжимается от осознания никчёмности и вольнодумия того, кому доверили должность маршала Соединённых Штатов Америки._

_– Иди по пути, – шепчет Кэмерон, повернувшись ко мне в пол-оборота._

_Я не успеваю ничего осмыслить, как перед глазами предстаёт ужаснейшая картина. Маршал улыбается с той же ноткой безумия, которой владеет и Вера, и делает шаг вперёд. Вперёд в пропасть. Меня охватывает дрожь и некий страх, несколько солёных капель сползают по щекам._

_– Маршал… – успеваю прошептать лишь его звание и кинуться к той самой пропасти, в которую он с таким рвением упал._

_Одной рукой я цепляюсь за каменный край «Слова Иосифа», второй же словно пытаюсь дотянуться до улетевшего в бездну маршала. Бесполезно. Это так бесполезно. Вера исчезает тут же, но вот туман так и не рассеялся. Я продолжаю находиться в этом сладком плену белых цветов и зелёного смока. Что-то словно шепчет мне на ухо «прыгни». Самый настоящий дьявольский голос. Голос, которому я не в силах противиться. Я поднимаюсь на ноги, оглядывая пространство, закрытое туманом. Прыжок Веры. Всё будет хорошо._

_Я закрываю глаза и делаю, казалось, самый отчаянный шаг в своей жизни. Прыжок Веры. Я чувствую, как ветер рассекает мои волосы, а тело отдаётся этому резкому порыву. Мне не остаётся ничего. Ничего, кроме как погибнуть в этой иллюзии жизни.  
**//**_

Шесть бездыханных тел на метке под статуей Иосифа. Все эти бедняги были перекручены, расплющены. Все, помимо одного, точнее, одной. Именно к этому телу и подходит Марк, тот самый человек, зазвавший в округ блогеров-журналистов. 

– Хэй, – парень дотрагивается до Эйприл, переворачивая девушку на спину. Чутьё подсказало Марку, что подойти нужно именно к девушке с блондинистыми волосами. В отличие от остальных вокруг неё не было крови. 

Помощница Броди кряхтит, с трудом открывая глаза. Всё тело отзывалось дикой болью. Казалось, подобного она не чувствовала никогда. И вот перед ней предстаёт Марк. Тот самый парень из палатки. Тот самый парень, которого Иоанн отправил на крещение. Она всё ещё не понимала: реально ли всё это. Девушка переводит взгляд на статую, точнее на книгу в её каменных руках. Невозможно пережить прыжок с такой высоты. Невозможно. 

– Прыжок Веры, – кратко сообщает помощница и пытается подняться. 

– Ты из этих? – Марк всё же помогает ей встать на ноги, после того, как указывает на парочку людей, лежащих рядом в форме с раскрасом «Врат Эдема».

– Я из полиции, – Девушка не высказывает свою принадлежность сопротивлению или же секте. Нет. Ей кажется это лишним. Эйприл опирается на Марка, когда тот решается довести её куда-то, подальше от трупов. Трупы! Эйприл судорожно оглядывается в поисках маршала, вот только не находит ничего даже близко похожего. – Что случилось на крещении? 

– Так и подумал, что это ты, – парень немного улыбается, усаживая девушку на пень за горой. – Нас отвезли в поместье Отца. Он залез в голову к Ханне, промыл мозги, и она теперь с ними. Мы с Алексом и Сарой смогли сбежать. Нам так казалось. 

– Казалось? – Эйприл вопросительно посмотрела на собеседника, поглаживая собственный колени, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя. 

– Да, казалось. Ханна. Она настигла нас у самой границы острова. Пока она что-то сладко пела нам, сзади подобрался ублюдок Иоанн Сид. Его ребята схватили Алекса и Сару, меня же он оставил для себя. Хотел разобраться на месте, решив, что от меня слишком много проблем. Но мне повезло, этот мудак забыл зарядить свой пистолет. Я оглушил его и сбежал. Подумал, что Хенбейн – самое безопасное место. К тому же здесь оплот сопротивления с Уайтхорсом во главе. 

– Самое безопасное место? – В голосе помощницы слышится смешок. – Регион, который буквально окружён туманом наркоты? – Именно в этот момент помощница начинает чувствовать рвотные позывы. Остатки блажи просятся наружу. 

– Ну не бежать же в объятия того, кто на меня зуб точит. 

– Есть ещё Уайттел, – Эйприл пожимает плечами. 

– Для меня нет, – Марк отводит взгляд. Он явно не намерен говорить о своём прошлом. 

– Так значит, сбежали, побывали на приёме папочки, сбежали, попали в западню, ты пересёк Хенбейн и пришёл к самому центру региона? Сколько прошло с момента крещения? – Эйприл понимала, что не знает даже, какой сегодня день. Она не знает: сколько точно пробыла в блаженном состоянии. Это пугало. 

– С момента крещения? – Марк внимательно осматривает помощницу и касается её лба обратной стороной ладони. – Три недели.

– Три недели, – она согласно кивает и встаёт с пня. – Я, кстати, Эйприл, – помощница расправляет плечи и направляется к месту собственного падения. 

– Стой, – Марк догоняет её. – Куда ты собираешься в таком состоянии? 

– Мне нужен маршал. Он в плену у Веры. 

Никто из них не произнёс больше ни слова. Марк просто прицепился следом, словно хотел проконтролировать правдивость слов помощницы. Эйприл же думала о том, почему он вообще должен ей доверять. Она сидела на проповеди Иосифа в ряду обычных сектантов, сидела на берегу с Иоанном, общаясь на дружественной ноте, а после просто покинула место топления журналистов и самого Марка. Она бы не верила такой. Просто плюнула бы, выпустив пулю в лоб. Но Марк увязался. Раскрыв рот лишь в момент, когда они прошагали, казалось, больше двадцати тысяч шагов. 

– Может, скажешь, куда мы идём? Бункер Веры, насколько мне известно в другом направлении. Да и мы ходим кругами. 

– Таблички, – без эмоций Эйприл подходит к плите с номером пять. –  
Это Путь Веры. В моих видениях она что-то щебетала про него. И… может, если я дойду до конца, пойму, где искать этого предателя маршала. 

– Стой-стой, – Марк обгоняет девушку и встаёт перед ней, словно преграждая путь. – Ты была в плену Блажи? Как ты так быстро отошла от неё? Мы сидели около трёх дней и остаточные свойства она продолжала оказывать на нас. Что, если Вера всё ещё в твоей голове? 

– Скорее всего.

– И ты не боишься раскрывать все свои карты? 

– Ни капли. Маршал должен вернуться в участок. Нам нужна национальная гвардия. Только он знает, как выбраться из округа в обход этих сектантов. Иосиф знает это, и именно поэтому маршал у Веры, а не в бункере у Иоанна. 

Марк молчаливо кивает и равняется с помощницей, продолжая путь. Рассказ Сирены по сотому кругу проносится в голове Эйприл. Девушке было интересно: насколько правдивой была история, что поведала ей Вера. И её ли эта история вообще. Судя по всему, она действительно не первая, кто «удостоился» подобного звания. Вера. Иосиф придумал это, чтобы придать своей семье священный статус. Весь образ культа, казалось помощнице, лжив. С самого начала. С самой головы.  
«Сможет ли девушка умереть за него?» Смогла бы Эйприл умереть за Иосифа или кого-то подобного ему? Раньше, ещё до всех этих блаженных видений, она не могла дать точного ответа. Теперь же может высказать своё категоричное «нет». Знала бы она насколько заблуждалась в данный момент. 

– Это последняя, – Марк останавливается у очередной таблички, указывая на надпись, гласящую, что путь пройден. 

– И что теперь? 

– Понятия не имею. Я ни разу за свою жизнь не совался в Хенбейн. Особенно, когда здесь обосновались сектанты.

– Кажется, я знаю, – Эйприл обходит Марка и останавливается у небольшого обрыва. – Мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Если вдруг я куда-то пойду или вдруг ты заметишь что-то… что-то не то, останови меня. Любым способом. Хорошо? 

Марк кивает, садясь на тот самый край. Эйприл же повторяет действия за ним, но не останавливается на достигнутом и прыгает. В Блажь. Целое поле белых цветов. Никакого эффекта – именно такое заключение прокричал Марк спустя пятнадцать минут. Вот только… Тут же перед глазами помощница появляются синие бабочки. Те самые. Она предупреждает, что всё началось, и тут же проваливается в небытие. 

_**//**  
Я открываю глаза уже не на том поле с большими белыми цветками. Нет. Здесь лишь дорога со странными животными по краям. Они словно стражи. И, честно признаться, мне страшно. Но… что-то впереди тянет меня. _

_– Маршал! – Вскрикиваю я, когда вижу вышивку на жилете. – Твою мать, Бёрк, что ты творишь. Пошли отсюда._

_Он словно не слышит. Идёт вперёд. Бесцельно, как мне казалось в тот момент. Но нет. Впереди были врата. И первое, что пришло мне в голову: Врата в Эдем. Разве они не должны открыться после Коллапса, по завещаниям Иосифа?_

_– С-а-л-а-г-а, – меня трясёт от голоса маршала и этой позорной клички. – Зачем ты пришла, – он, словно отдаляется с большей скоростью, чем я поспеваю. – Всё ведь было так хорошо. Я и Вера… мы знаем, что ты хочешь забрать меня. Отвести в участок. И, конечно, ты думаешь, что права. Думаешь, что меня нужно спасать._

_– Ты псих, Кэмерон. Если твоя жизнь тебе не дорога, подумай о других, – мой голос дрожит. Дрожит от беспомощности, ведь на интуитивном уровне я понимаю, что будет, когда он пройдёт через ворота._

_– Хах, я всю свою жизнь думал о других, Эйприл. Даже в той перестрелке, где мы с тобой познакомились. Я думал: как же спасти её шкуру, ведь она затащила нас в такую задницу. Н-е-т. Я не хочу назад._

_– Маршал! – Мои силы на исходе, я пытаюсь докричаться до него, но всё это бесполезно._

_– А ты… ты никогда не думала о том, чего ты добилась в жизни? О том, что ты смогла сделать, а? Нам говорят: вы можете стать кем захотите. Но вот ты, Эйприл, почему в Санта-Монике ты до сих пор обычный офицер, а здесь лишь младший помощник шерифа? Потому что все эти слова – бред сивой кобылы, салага. Мы живём обыденной жизнью. Мы делаем то, что нам говорят другие изо дня в день. Все думают, что у них есть свобода выбора, но мы ведь постоянно выполняем чьи-то инструкции… приказы._

_– Ты говоришь устами Веры, Бёрк._

_– Н-е-т, – протягивает он, остановившись у самых ворот. – Ты приехала сюда по приказу своего капитана, пошла штурмовать логово сектантов по приказу шерифа, осталась в округе по приказу Датча, убила святошу по приказу обиженной Тэмми. У нас нет своей жизни. Только чья-то жизнь. Думаешь, ты свободна в выборе? Это ложь! Иллюзия! Даже сейчас ты лишь выполняешь чьи-то задачи. Будь у тебя выбор, ты отпустила бы меня. Просто отпустила. Я устал быть мальчиком на побегушках. Просто устал._

_– Ты просто трус, – констатирую я, наконец, достигнув Кэмерона. – Нам нужно вернуться домой, – шепчу я, взяв его за руку.  
**//**_

– НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕТ! ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ! Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЭТОГО! – Эйприл открывает глаза от чьих-то криков. И только, посмотрев в сторону от себя, она видит Марка, пытающегося удержать маршала. 

– Что происходит? – Тихо спрашивает девушка, глядя на всю эту картину и пытаясь понять: как оказалась в полицейском участке. 

– Этот парень притащил вас обоих, – выкрикивает шерифа, всаживая в тело маршала массивный шприц. И тут же второй замолкает. 

– Я Марк, кстати, – он словно выхватывает интонацию Эйприл, с которой она представлялась ему. 

– Марк, Мэтт. Мне плевать. Гораздо важнее сейчас откачать маршала, и достучаться до национальной гвардии, – шериф качает головой, осматривая уснувшего Бёрка. И тут же покидает помещение. 

– Ты открыла глаза, – тихо шепчет Марк, садясь на край кровати, где сейчас лежала девушка. – Это было жутко. Знаешь… они были белыми, как в фильме ужасов, и из них начали сочиться зелёные пары. 

– Туман Блажи? 

– Да. Я решил проверить, попытаться вытащить тебя. Задержал дыхание и прыгнул в поле. Рядом с тобой лежал маршал. 

– Это возможно?

– Видимо. Я не понимаю, как работает тот мир с туманом, но… но ты смогла вытащить маршала из него. 

– Или же мне дают ложную надежду на то, что я смогла, – Эйприл косится на спящего Бёрка, и её тело пронизывает странная дрожь. Всё это может быть ложью. Обманкой. Отдала бы Вера Бёрка без боя? Помощница сомневалась. 

– Эй… ты большая молодец, Эйприл, – девушка резко оказывается в тёплых объятиях парня. И, чёрт возьми, это приятно. Она попросту не помнит, когда в последний раз вот так обнималась. Искренне. Просто получая порцию доброты и тепла. – Я пойду и принесу тебе чего поесть, хорошо? – Марк отстраняется и дарит ей небольшую улыбку, заставляя девушку немного отпустить все произошедшие на Хенбейне невзгоды. 

По какой-то неведомой причине улыбка Марка даровала ей необоснованное спокойствие. Помощница откидывается на подушку, проводив парня взглядом. 

«Он пробыл в этом мире почти три недели, шериф. Это хреновая идея. От блажи просто так не избавиться. Она… она потрошит мозг так, что ты перестаёшь себя узнавать. Вы… вы просто не знаете её методов… Просто не верьте ему».

Это был голос Трейси. Эйприл начало казаться, что всё хорошо, и тут ей больше ничего не угрожает. Маршал под присмотром, блажь из самой помощницы выводят препаратами. Всё хорошо. Или? 

«Я была честна и справедлива. Но ты… боже, какая же ты эгоистка! Ты заставила уйти того, кто этого не хотел! **И всё ради чего**?» – Голос Веры. Чёрт её дери. 

_**//**  
Один раз закрыть глаза и очутиться в том месте, где быть ты не хочешь. Именно так. Эйприл вновь пробирает ужасающая дрожь, не предвещающая ничего хорошего. Вокруг туман. _

_**– Ради героизма?** – Голос. Столь знакомый голос, переводящий дрожь от страха в дрожь от неожиданности. Голос Иоанна Сида. _

_– Ч…что? – Я смотрю на него. На маршала Бёрка и на того мужчину со значками пумы… Вёрджил, кажется. Они не замечают Вестника, который расхаживает вокруг стола и подходит ко мне. Но меня… Да. Меня они замечают._

__

«Эйприл. Можешь присоединиться к нам в следующей партии»

– Вёрджил. Этот добряк.

– Скажи, помощница, ты знаешь, что такое гибрис? – Иоанн обходит меня со спины. Ком в горле и страх сделать даже шаг вперёд. – Высокомерие перед богами, – шепчет он где-то у моего уха, ухватившись руками за плечи. Он начинает вести меня к столу. – Говорят, те, кто позволяет себе подобную дерзость, часто гневят богиню Немезиду. И.. она покарает их.

Я вижу, как Бёрк хватается за сердце в тот момент, когда на его плечо садится одна из бабочек.

«Если выиграю, ты наденешь значок. Что скажешь?»

«Стрит-флэш»– маршал выкладывает карты перед мэром. 

– Что же, – Иоанн, наконец, выпускает меня из своих цепких лап, когда мы встаём за спиной у маршала. Тот в свою очередь встаёт и отходит к панелям. – Если ты понимаешь лишь язык насилия… поговорим на нём, – Вестник слегка приподнимает мою рубашку и проходит по оголённым участкам тела своей ледяной рукой. Хотелось вскрикнуть, но нет сил. – Их кровь будет на твоих руках, – как змей-искуситель он шепчет мне на ухо эту фразу.

– Их кровь будет на твоих руках, – словно на автомате повторяю я. Достав пистолет из-за пазухи. Я даже не знала, что он был у меня. 

– Ну и кто теперь герой? – Даже не видя лицо этого дьявола, я знаю, что на его лице сейчас сияет улыбка. 

– Ну и кто теперь герой? – Я безвольная марионетка. Я лишь подчиняюсь его приказам… понимая, что всё это не иллюзия. Передо мной настоящий Вёрджил, что уже выставил на меня свой непонимающий и такой добрый взгляд. 

– Что ты делаешь? – Мэр отскакивает, выставив руки на уровне головы. 

По моим щекам текут целые ручьи из слёз, но ничего поделать с собой я не могу. Я в плену. В плену единственного, кому могла доверять в этой секте. 

Выстрел. Второй. 

Вёрджил буквально впечатывается в ящики, оставляя на них свой кровавый след, и падает на пол. Прости. Прости. Прости. Даже это я не могу прошептать. 

– Жаль, что пришлось это сделать, – Иоанн, наконец, позволяет увидеть мне своё победное лицо, развернув к себе. 

– Другого пути не было, – щебечет маршал, нажимая кнопки на одной из панелей. 

– Ты сделала свой выбор, помощница, – Креститель подмигивает и буквально растворяется в воздухе. В чёртовой зелёной дымке. 

– Маршал! – Я ослабеваю, падая на пол и пытаясь достучаться до Бёрка. Вновь. 

– А я вед говорил… я не хотел уходить, – Кэмерон расстреливает панели, а после… он выпускает последнюю пулю в себя. В свою голову. Но под блажью это выглядит даже красиво, ведь вместо крови я вижу бабочек, что вылетают из его головы.  
**//**

Помощница слышит звуки выстрелов, что доносятся за пределами комнаты. Но нет сил. Попросту нет сил. Она лежит, рассматривая уже бездыханное тело маршала Бёрка, выпуская свои ручьи слёз на холодный кафель. Нет. Всего этого не должно было быть. Нет. Всё это она попросту не способна вынести. Она не сильна. 

– Кто, чёрт возьми, открыл двери? – Марк, ворвавшийся в комнату, с удивлением смотрит на девушку, лежащую на полу. – Эйприл? – Он помогает девушке подняться. – Это всё… твоих рук дело? 

– Почти. Не стоило мне доверять, Марк, – все слова помощница произносит лишь шёпотом. На большее она сейчас не способна. Способна лишь вытерпеть пулю, которую прямо сейчас выпустит в неё молодой человек. 

– Нет. Это… это Вера, да? 

– Иоанн, – констатирует она, оказавшись в крепких объятиях парня.

– Что?

– Он словно подчинил себе мою волю. Я следовала его указам. Наводкам. Выпустила две пути в Вёрджила. 

– А Кэмерон? 

– Сам. Видимо, всё ещё был в омуте дурмана Веры, – Эйприл отстраняется, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. – Марк, прошу, – девушка протягивает парню собственный пистолет. Тот, из которого убила мэра. 

– Что? – Он вопросительно смотрит на пистолет, после на девушку. – Нет. Нет. Я здесь только потому что шериф скзаал мне вывести тебя. 

– Они всё равно убьют меня, когда узнают, какая разница?

– Разница в том, что ни один из них не может противостоять блажи в собственной крови. У тебя это получалось. Чёрт возьми, ты вытащила маршала. Так что засунь этот пистолет куда подальше, и подари одну из пуль Вере Сид. Желательно в лоб. 

– Хватит смертей невинных. 

– Нет. Остановиться нужно будет лишь в тот момент, когда крышка гроба Иосифа закроется. Последней. До тех пор не хватит. 

– Как я найду её? 

– Так же, как ты нашла маршала. Ты умничка, – даже в этой ситуации Марк находит силы улыбаться. – Это единственный выход, Эйприл. Увидимся на той стороне. 

Марк вкладывает пистолет в руки девушки и помогает ей миновать сектантов, что атаковали тюрьму. Так много вопросов. Исчезнет ли воздействие Веры с её смертью? Был ли это действительно Иоанн? И что, если помощница Броди всё же не выживет в этом бою?

Помощница смогла взять себя в руки лишь, когда перед ней предстало поле белых цветов. Лишь сейчас. Что, если это всё, что может теперь вызвать у неё какие-то эмоции? 

В этот раз всё быстрее. 

_**//** _

__

«О, благодать  
спасён тобой  
я из  
пучины бед  
был мёртв и чудом  
стал живой  
был слеп  
и вижу свет»

Я вижу Сирену на берегу. Она обрывает белые листки с цветов и пускает вплавь по реке. Она чувствует моё присутствие. Я это знаю. Вот только от этого мне не легче. Я тут же достаю пистолет, направив на Вестницу.

– Ты всё ещё не понимаешь? Ты даже не знаешь, что делаешь, да? – Вера встаёт и поворачивается ко мне. Красивая. Словно Ангел. 

– Я хочу замкнуть этот порочный круг, – снимаю пистолет с предохранителя. 

– Иосиф верит в то, что он спасёт нас, но только ты решаешь, что будет дальше. Ты начало. И ты конец, – Сирена делает несколько шагов навстречу ко мне, но я отступаю. Знаю, какой итог может быть от её прикосновений. Безразличие. Это всё, что сейчас выражает моё лицо. Пора покончить с этим. 

– Хах.. всё должно было случиться именно так. Иосиф предсказал в ночь крещения. Ангел будет убит посланником из Ада. Красиво. Как полагается Ангелам. Он раскинет свои крылья в пучине сотворённого рая. И в тот момент, грядя на убийцу пронесёт его будущее. 

– Я не понимаю ваших сектантских предсказаний. И, честно скажу, плевать я на них хотела. 

Выстрел. В разы громче любого другого. Тысячекратное эхо сопровождает его, а после и звук брызг. Когда Сирена падает в воду, разнося кровавое пятно по водам Хенбейна.

– Ты дойдёшь до конца пути, где убьёшь меня. Спасёшь Хенбейн. Ты станешь… героем, Эйприл. И только потом тебе откроется выбор, – у Вестницы региона всё ещё остаются жизненные силы говорить. Эйприл же подходит к краю берега, наблюдая за тем, как красиво тело Веры уносит течение. – И если не послушаешь его, то он был прав. Иосиф был прав.  
**//  
**   



	22. now when the world is crashing down, you're still a life with roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-75.userapi.com/Bqxi0ZKDiMXChcgnHFG4aJSHlb7duY7sTXrD0g/Fs8vOaA0D9M.jpg - арт к главе.

_красное небо - наш потолок._

Снег кружится где-то над головой. Снежинки еле успевают касаться носа юной девушки, прежде чем превратятся в нежную холодную каплю воды. Помощница шерифа лежит на «поле пришельцев», рядом лежит Марк, с которым она рука об руку провела эти три месяца. Да, лучшее время в округе Хоуп. Сейчас они лежали и обсуждали загадочные лучи, что исходили из лачуги чудика Ларри, и его недавнюю пропажу.

– Думаю, он всё же добился своего и смог отправиться на Марс, – сообщает Эйприл, смотря на своего собеседника. 

– А я думаю, что он заперся где-то в бункере, создавая секс-куклу, которую назовёт Рина. Брось, он псих. – Марк поправляет шарф, который некогда связали для его сестры, сейчас же он согревал младшую помощницу шерифа. – Телепорт на Марс, серьёзно? 

– То есть мы можем представить ситуацию, в которой сектанты захватили округ одного из штатов, без возможности сбежать, но не можем представить существование телепорта. Ларри, конечно, псих, но, признай, что он – своего рода гений, – Эйприл вновь устремляет взгляд в небо. 

Прошло ровно три месяца с момента, когда тело Веры выловили из реки. За это время многое произошло. К примеру, Ханну, которая приехала в округ по просьбе Марка, начали готовить на роль новой сводной сестры Иоанна и Иосифа. Помощница долго гадала: почему такого не произошло с Вестником региона гор Уайттел, имя которого до сих пор вызывало в ней лишь страх. И она даже получила ответ на этот вопрос во время одной из словесных перепалок с Иоанном по рации: Уайттел до сих пор принадлежал Эйприл Броди в сектантской иерархии. Забавно. Чем она заслужила подобные подарки от Иосифа. Только ему и было известно. 

Из неважного: множество новых знакомств. Эйприл, наконец, познакомилась с людьми, о которых была наслышана. Хёрк Драбмен-младший – человек, с которым помощница не раз выпивала в компании Акулы Бошоу. Так же, в округе развернулись выборы нового мэра, на роль которого баллотировался отец Хёрка – Драбмен-старший, а конкуренцию ему составляя бывшая жена, мать Хёрка, Аделаида. Последняя, к слову, всё это время пыталась сосватать Марка и Эйприл, а также посоветовала помощнице вместо перепалок по рации и по телевидению с Иоанном, устроить настоящие в постели. 

Из милых и незначительных фактов: Эйприл спасла пуму по кличке Персик, высвободила Чизбургера из плена сектантов, и теперь Бумеру было с кем бегать по полям. Помощница каждый день наблюдала за этим зрелищем, немного радуясь моменту. 

– Пора, – Эйприл поднимается с заснеженного поля, вскинув на плечо чехол с оружием. 

– Давай я всё же пойду и помогу, – Марк вскакивает следом, оттряхивая остатки снега со штанин. 

– Давай ты всё же поможешь Мэри, у неё всё же день рождения, и представь, как неуместно она будет смотреться за приготовлением напитков к собственному празднику, – помощница тянется к парню за очередной дозой тёплых объятий. – К тому же, это последний аванпост Долины, Американские автомобили. Нет ничего проще. 

– Твоя самоуверенность сведёт тебя в могилу, Эйприл, – Марк крепко обнимает девушку. 

– Я знаю, – шепчет она в ответ. 

Марк и Эйприл прощаются своим фирменным жестом и расходятся на этой ноте. Девушка направляется в последнюю точку, которая принадлежит сектантам этого региона (если не считать бункер и ранчо Иоанна, которое он вновь прибрал себе). Американские автомобили. Место с кучей старых машин, окружённое горой. Именно это и играет на руку помощнице шерифа. 

Эйприл находит выгодную позицию. Ложась на заснеженную землю, помощница скидывает с себя лёгкое пальто, дабы не быть ограниченной в движениях. К тому же в Монтене достаточно тепло даже зимой, это ей не помешает и не подкосит. Главный святоша расхаживает и вовсе без рубашки.

Эйприл оголяет оружие и засматривается в прицел. Три человека по периметру и ещё двух она заметила в помещении. Обоймы должно хватить. С этой мыслью блондинка с рыжеватыми корнями делает первый выстрел. В голову. Секунда. Ещё один. И ещё. На выстрелы выбежали и ещё двое, те самые, что были внутри. Эйприл хватает момента, чтобы поймать их в цель. И… промах. 

– На горе! – Кричит один из них. 

Дыхание девушки начинает предательски учащаться, ведь страх подкрадывается откуда-то из-за спины. Помощница успевает снять одного из участников перестрелки, прежде чем теряет второго из виду. Эйприл тут же откидывает снайперскую винтовку и вынимает пистолет из-за спины. Помощница хаотично тычет его то в одну сторону, то в другую, ведь она не знает, откуда ей ждать сектанта. 

– Попалась, – доносится из-за спины.

Помощница тут же поворачивается к источнику голоса. Он направляет на неё оружие. Как неожиданно. Как только девушка спустит курок, в неё полетит ответная пуля, она это понимает. Несколько секунд на принятие решения, и вот уже Эйприл ныряет прочь. В буквальном смысле. Она спрыгивает с возвышенности, у края которой только что стояла. 

– Чего? – Бородач в лохмотьях выглядывает в ту самую пропасть и получает пулю в лоб. 

Эйприл не может поверить в свою удачливость. Неужели… всё? Последний аванпост был захвачен, и оставалось лишь дождаться сопротивления, которое не позволит больше чёртовым сектантам врываться на их территорию. Девушка ложиться на грязную от растаявшего снега землю, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

****

«У всех действий есть последствия, помощница».

В голову врезается ядовитый голос из рации. Иоанн Сид. Вновь он. Эйприл лишь успевает удивиться: как быстро в этот раз он узнал обо всём.

– Мы это уже проходили, – шепчет она в рацию, так и не открыв глаза. 

– Ставки в этот раз куда выше, помощница. Например, твои друзья. Мэри, Джером, Марк, – имя парня Иоанн произносит с явной неприязнью. Это помощница слышит в его голосе. 

– Какого? – Эйприл поднимается, оставшись в сидячем положении, смотря куда-то перед собой. Вестник блефует, ведь в Фоллс Энде большое количество людей из сопротивления… ведь так? Они бы не прорвались в город, чтобы вытащить оттуда друзей девушки. 

– Да, они сейчас здесь, со мной, в Фоллс Энде. Им придётся ответить за твои грехи. Конечно, ты можешь присоединиться, – голос Иоанна прерывает некий надрывистый и малоразличимый. Эйприл успевает услышать лишь своё имя и мольбы не соглашаться на его сделку. – Ты обрекла этих несчастных на подобные муки. Другого шанса сказать «да» не будет, Эйприл. Не упусти его. 

Помощницу сотрясает звучание собственного имени. Креститель округа так редко обращался к ней по нему, чаще она слышала в свой адрес «помощница», «грешница» или что-то ещё, на что только способна богатая фантазия Сида. Однако на раздумья сейчас у неё совсем нет времени. Её друзья в чёртовой беде из-за неё. Подобно Джоуи Хадсон, которую девушка до сих пор не спасла из плена психопата. 

От «Американских Автомобилей» до Фоллс Энда десять минут езды. Эйприл не может остаться здесь и дождаться группу сопротивления, она нужна в городе. Именно поэтому помощница бесцеремонно залезает в кузов одного из пикапов сектантов. Она заводит его, резко вдыхает новый порыв воздуха, дающий ей некий заряд силы. 

Десять минут. Расчёты не обманули помощницу. Она понимает это, когда оказывается у границы города и смотрит на наручные часы. Город пуст. Абсолютно пуст. Неужели, они запугали всех жителей?

Рука Эйприл тянется к рации на поясе, чтобы узнать у Вестника Долины: куда ей направляться. Но этого не требуется. Девушка всё понимает, когда замечает перед церковью свадебную арку, что вынесли из кладовой, разбросанные лепестки роз на покрытом снегом красном ковре. Никто не женился сегодня, вчера и за неделю до данного события. Это всё фарс Сида. Очевидно. Больше вопросов у неё вызывали лишь мёртвые вороны, прибитые к дверям церкви.

– Чёртовы святоша, – вырывается у помощницы, когда она собирается открыть дверь. 

И… темнота. Резко наступившая темнота, приход которой девушка не помнила. И вот, придя в себя, она видит чудесную картину. Иоанн Сид чертовски близко. Как в ту самую ночь в «Гневе». Он всё так же пыхтит над её телом, вот только сейчас немного в другом смысле. Это Эйприл понимает, когда боль отдаёт по всему телу. Это уже как в тот день у трёх громадных букв. На пласте металла. Когда только начал вырисовывать «Гнев» на её груди. И, судя по всему, он решил закончить своё «творение». 

Эйприл дёргает плечом от поступающей боли, чем только сердит Иоанна. Он хмурится и образует полосу между своих бровей. Помощница Броди еле сдерживается, чтобы не плюнуть ему в лицо. Вместо этого она хватается своей рукой за руку Вестника, которой он так тщательно выскабливал её «Г-н-е-в». 

– Спокойно! – Иоанн ласков. Даже в такой момент. Он спокойно убирает руку помощницы своей. Кладёт её на пол и улыбается. Дьявольски, конечно же. – Можно ошибиться и слове «Гнев».

– Ты же знаешь, что грёбанный садист – это идеальное описание тебя? – Сквозь боль шипит Эйприл.

Она перекатывает голову на правую часть и легко выдыхает, увидев Мэри и Марка где-то в стороне. 

– Марионетка – идеальное описание тебя, помощница, иначе как объяснить, что ты с такой лёгкостью вот уже больше полугода убиваешь невинных людей и заставляешь меня краснеть на встречах с Иосифом? 

– Училась у лучших, – Эйприл улыбается сквозь силу. 

Это злит Иоанна. Она видит. И даже чувствует, когда его свободная рука касается её горла. Сжимает. Должно быть неприятно, но этот жест словно дарует девушке некое освобождение от боли. 

– Грех… его нужно обнажить, иначе его не смыть. А скрывая свои грехи, мы прячем себя, – Инквизитор отбрасывает скальпель в сторону, проходя холодными пальцами по своему творению. И только в этот момент, Эйприл понимает, что вновь оказалась в разорванной майке перед Иоанном. Понимает она это потому, как пальцы Сида младшего не забывают пройтись и по груди помощницы, где-то у начала линии спортивного бюстгальтера. Садист. 

– Как я могу прятать себя, если раз за разом ты рвёшь мою одежду? – Она отшучивается. Это словно защитный механизм. 

– Забавно, – Иоанн поднимается. Ноги девушки, наконец, ощущают лёгкость. – Твою сущность, что прольётся на этот пол, увидят все. 

Эйприл приподнимается на локтях. И перед ней, наконец, полная картина, происходящего в церкви. Кучка сектантов, что держит под прицелом Мэри-Мэй, пастора Джерома и Марка. На стенах церкви теперь красуются сектантские знаки и «Да». Это чёртово «да».

– Если Магомет не идёт к горе, то гора придёт к Магомету, – Иоанн словно доволен тем, что сделал. Эйприл же с трудом способна подняться. Она чувствует лишь боль и чёртов запах крови, что просочилась в её спортивный лиф. – Начнём!

Помощница скалится на сектанта, который тянет к ней свои руки, пытается отбиться, но плохо получается. И вот она уже в плену грязный рук одного из них. К её спине приставлен пистолет. Чувство не из лучших. Мужчина ведёт её к друзьям. И к главной звезде этого вечера. 

Эйприл успевает заглянуть в лица Марка и Мэри буквально на долю секунды, ведь их тут же разворачивают лицом к Сиду. У Марка на груди отметина. Броди не успела прочитать, чем нарёк его Иоанн, но она чувствует за этим свою вину. Если бы она только согласилась принять его помощь. Если бы…

Настроение Иоанна понять очень тяжело. Вот на его лице сияет улыбка, а вот он дарует удар «Словом Иосифа» о Библию. Протянув в руки пастора Джерома первую книгу. 

– Может быть, признание друзей облегчат тяжесть твоего искупления, помощница? – Иоанн хватает пастора на шею, поворачивая его к Марку. Сектант за спиной Эйприл же сжимает её сильнее. Чтобы не вырывалась. 

– Братья, мы собрались здесь, чтобы узреть…

Иоанн замолкает, когда встречается с немым ответом пастора. Ему это не нравится. Именно поэтому он и отдаёт приказ одному из своих послушников. Тот же ударяет пастора с такой силой, что тот падает. Падает и подменяет писание в своих руках упавшей ранее Библией. Той самой, в которой лежал его револьвер. Помощница вспомнила об этом только сейчас, взглянув в глаза пастора. Этот трюк не получился, если бы Мэри не отвлекла на себя всё внимание Вестника. У них получилось. Осталось продумать, как использовать оружие. 

– Попробуем ещё раз, – по помещению раздаётся громкий смех Иоанна. Неприятный. Всё нутро Эйприл сейчас сжимается. Вестник вновь хватает пастора за шею, в этот раз с жестокостью. – Братья, мы собрались здесь, чтобы узреть…

– Братья, мы собрались здесь, чтобы узреть… – Джером вторит словам Иоанна. 

–… искупление грехов отступников. 

–… искупление грехов отступников. 

– Итак, Марк Джефферсон, положи руку на слово Иосифа и признай свои грехи.

– Итак, Марк Джефф… – пастор не успевает закончить, ведь его прерывает Марк. 

– К чёрту, пастор. Мы серьёзно будем слушать этого психопата, – Эйприл ловит себя на мысли, что Марк только что испортил прекрасный план Джерома. 

Слово «Психопат» очень злит Иоанна. Это видно. Он словно отпинывает пастора местной церкви, подходя к Марку вплотную. Ещё немного и, Эйприл казалось, Иоанн буквально всадит в парня нож. 

– Мало, кто может понять твой грех, Марк. Эйприл точно не поймёт, – Иоанн дарит ей секундную улыбку, после возвращаясь к парню. – Твой грех – это смертельная смесь. Алчность, из-за которой погиб бедняжка Алекс, которого ты зазвал в этот округ. Малышка Ханна сидит теперь на капельницах из Блажи. И всё это из-за того, что ты думаешь лишь о себе. А Похоть? Похоть, что сочится из тебя, когда ты разгуливаешь за ручку с нашей дражайшей защитницей?

Иоанн Сид – чёртов собственник. Это известно каждому в округе. И Эйприл только сейчас словила себя на мысли, что её дружеские отношения с Марком со стороны таковыми не выглядели. Естественно, это могло дойти до Сида младшего. Естественно, вина Эйприл в том, что будет происходить дальше, равнялась ста процентам. 

– Пошёл ты со своими грешками, – Марк плюёт в Вестника. Тем самым загоняя себя ещё глубже в яму. 

Иоанн обтирает собственную броду. Эйприл даже страшно представить, что будет дальше. И в это момент Креститель… просто обхватывает плечи парня своими руками, что-то шепча на ухо. Броди ловит на себе мимолётный взгляд Марка. Это не к добру. 

– Марк? – Иоанн немного отстраняется от парня, словно дав ему тем самым выбор. 

– Да, – тихо шепчет Марк, в очередной раз посмотрев на помощницу шерифа. – Да, я согласен. 

Прислужники Иоанна склоняют Марка к полу церкви, а Эйприл замечает, как Крестителю в руку вкладывают тот самый скальпель, который ещё несколько мгновений назад буквально раздирал кожу самой помощницы Броди. На её глаза по какой-то неизвестной причине наплывают слёзы. Слёзы безысходности от того, что она и есть причина того, что сейчас её другу сделают больно. Очень больно. 

– Тебе не он нужен, – наконец подаёт голос помощница, заставляя Сида младшего, наконец обратить на себя внимание. – Мы, вроде как, собрались здесь ради моего признания твоей чёртовой Силы Слова «Да».

На лице Эйприл читалось пренебрежение, однако Вестника это не смутило. И он подходит ближе, словно забыв про конфликт с Марком. 

– Ха, – выбрасывает Иоанн, нарушая личное пространство помощницы. Он приподнимает её лицо за подбородок так, чтобы девушка смотрела ему в глаза. – Неужели ты готова сделать всё, что моей душе угодно, лишь бы мальчишка не пострадал? 

– Мне жаль, если ты никогда не встречал настоящей дружбы. И да, готова. 

– Эйприл, не смей! – Доносится по левое ухо от Броди, однако Иоанн всё ещё не даёт ей отвести от него взгляд. 

– Дружба? Его член встаёт, как только ты появляешься на горизонте. Правда думаешь, что он бегает за тобой лишь из дружелюбных побуждений?

– Оставь свою больную фантазию при себе, – Эйприл еле сдерживается, чтобы не поступить подобно Марку, плюнуть в лицо Вестника. В такие моменты она не могла думать о чём-то тёплом по отношению к Сиду младшему. Не могла. Даже корила себя за то, что иногда такие мысли пробегают. – Приступай уже к своей инквизиции. 

– Это не так называется, – Иоанн томно выдыхает, грубо отпуская подбородок девушки.

Её подводят ближе, как и пастора, что всё это время стоял под прицелом одного из послушников Иоанна. 

– Итак, помощница, положи руку на Слово Иосифа, – Иоанн вновь величественно встаёт за пастором. 

– Итак, помощница, положи руку на Слово Иосифа, – пастор вновь вторит Вестнику. В этот раз его взгляд отличается. Он будто молит Эйприл взять револьвер. Но это значит лишь одно… Ей вновь придётся убить человека. Человека с историей.

– Отрекись от своих деяний и признай грехи, – дьявольски шепчет Иоанн. Как Змей-Искуситель. Чёртов Дьявол. 

– Отрекись от своих деяний, – видно, что Вестник давит на пастора. Тот делает шаг вперёд, опережая Крестителя. – Скажи «Да». 

Она не может сказать то, чего так жаждет Иоанн. Просто не может в очередной раз подвести своих друзей. Особенно в момент, когда пастор местной церкви буквально тычет в девушку книгой с револьвером внутри. Неужели снова придётся убить? Нутро сжимается от одной мысли, чего не было ранее. Ни при одной смерти любого из членов секты, ни в тот момент, когда помощница наставляла прицел на Иакова или же Веру. Нет. Ей было всё равно. Она не колебалась, когда отнимала эти жизни, подобно судье на Божьем Суде. Именно помощница решала, кто был достоин жизни, а кто нет. 

Иоанн Сид. Виновен. Эйприл возносит руку над Библией, попутно в последний раз заглядывая в глаза Вестника. Девушка приоткрывает рот, словно готовясь сказать столь желанной для Сида младшего слово.

Пастор откидывает страницы священного писания. 

Пистолет оказывается в руке Эйприл. 

Из-за спины слышится **«у неё пистолет»**. 

Выстрел. 

Эйприл оглушает. Как и Вестника. Она на минуту теряется в пространстве. Но понимает, что промахнулась, когда чёртово окровавленное пальто с самолётами проносится мимо. Она промахнулась. Этот ублюдок ещё жив. 

– Ты как? – К девушке подбегает Марк с автоматом в руках. Эйприл же до сих пор не понимает, что происходит.

Вокруг выстрелы. Пули одна за другой падают на пол Божьей Обители. И, если Бог и в правду есть, приятно ли ему видеть эту бойню? Эйприл жалась к обратной стороне скамьи, которую опрокинул кто-то из сектантов. Она продолжала смотреть в одну лишь точку, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее здесь мгновение ранее. 

– Они поехали на центральный остров, – по церкви раздаётся голос Мэри-Мэй, когда звуки выстрелов прекращаются. Барменша накидывает на плечи помощницы свою рубашку в зелёную клетку, поглаживая её по волосам. – Ты сделала всё правильно. 

– Всё это моя вина, – заезженная пластинка вновь звучит из уст Броди, когда та просовывает руки в рубашку и застёгивает её. – Тот случай в Фоллс Энде. Если бы я задержала Иоанна в деревне, если бы приехала раньше, если бы просто всунула нож чуть глубже. Всего этого бы сейчас не было. Никто из вас бы не страдал.

– Знаешь, сколько раз я наставляла пистолет на этого засранца? Не хватит пальцев, чтобы сосчитать, – Мэри улыбается, взглядом прогоняя Марка. – Второй вопрос: сколько раз я стреляла в него?

– Столько же? – Эйприл приходит в себя, смотря на блондинку. 

– Один. И тот был мимо. Ты же… слушай, ты вонзила нож, выпустила пулю без колебаний. Стоит ли говорить, что ты убила личностей, что сеяли террор по Уайттелу и Хенбейну? 

Эйприл лишь делает вид, что согласна со словами, произнесёнными Мэри. По факту же… Помощница понимала, что не сможет убить Иоанна Сида. Кого угодно. Но не этого Дьявола. Он имел над ней контроль, который и не позволял Броди доделывать работу до конца. Он остаётся жив раз за разом. И от этого ей только хуже. Он жив, расхаживает по округу, вместо того чтобы забронировать место на семейном кладбище Сидов или же сгнить в тюрьме. 

Помощница поднимается, улыбается Мэри и просит ключи от машины. Ей необходимо поговорить с глаза на глаз с Иоанном. Без посторонних. Без козырей в руках Вестника Долины. 

– Прошу прощения, что бы я тебе там не прострелила, – щебечет помощница, сев в машину, принадлежавшую Мэри-Мэй, и настроив их с Иоанном личную волну.

– Ухо, – доносится с того конца рации. 

– Так теперь ты местный Ван Гог? 

– К чёрту твои шутки. Пуля едва задела. Стоит настроить свою меткость, малышка. 

– Я не малышка, – помощницу очень злит подобное обращение Джона. Каждый раз. – Скажи лучше, куда мне подъехать. Нам нужно поговорить о том, что будем дальше делать с округом. Очевидно, что вы не справляетесь. Вы уже в меньшинстве. Пора сесть за стол переговоров, пирожок. 

– Я тебе язык вырву, если ещё хоть раз услышу подобное обращение. Приезжай туда, где всё началось. Без оружия. Уолтер встретит тебя. 

Эйприл бросает рацию на пассажирское сидение, пристёгивается и направляется по заданным координатам. Туда, где всё началось. Эйприл бы с радостью рванула в сторону тюрьмы округа. Но, увы, её история началась в той дьявольской церкви, в сердце округа Хоуп.

Машина, в которой сидела помощница, начинает тормозить, когда на горизонте появляется махающий Уолтер. Эйприл выдыхает, отстёгивая ремень безопасности, и выходит из машины. 

– Готова? – Верный Иоанна обыскивает её на наличие какого-либо оружия. Она не собиралась нарушать свою часть сделки. 

– К тому, что твоё руководство вновь что-то учудит? Не очень, – Эйприл слышит, как рация в машине издаёт какие-то малоразличимые звуки. Дойти и послушать она не успевает, так как Уолтер уже уводит девушку прочь. 

– К финалу, – кратко сообщает сектант. – К праведному финалу, – добавляет он. 

Честно говоря, Эйприл редко понимала: о чём вообще порой говорит Уолтер. Было очевидно, что он напичкан мировоззрением Иоанна Сида. Он полностью перенял его повадки и манеру поведения. В этом и состояла главная сложность близости с Крестителем. Рано или поздно ты станешь им. 

Младшая помощница Броди и бывший помощник шерифа подходят к воротам. К Вратам, что должны стоять у входа в Новый Эдем. Символично. 

– Дальше не пойдёшь? – Резонно замечает Эйприл. 

– Нет. Меня не было здесь в момент, когда ты начала жатву. Меня не должно быть здесь и сейчас. Надо успеть добраться до цели. 

Эйприл лишь качает головой, выстроив на лице гримасу непонимания. Она томно вздыхает, направляясь к церкви. Главной церкви секты этого округа. 

– Я здесь, – вскрикивает помощница, стоя посреди кричащей тишины и пустоты перед Обителью.

– И Агнец снял пятую печать, – голос Иосифа, что нарушает ту самую тишину. Эйприл рассматривает его. Всё так же без рубашки. Зимой. Прекрасно. За спиной Отца с довольной ухмылкой из тени вышел Иоанн. 

– А предыдущие четыре? – Эйприл наблюдает за тем, как лидер секты меняется в лице. От прежнего добродушного мужчины не осталось и следа. 

– Когда ты приехала, – Иоанн встаёт по правое плечо от Отца и подаёт голос, – тогда и была разрушена первая печать. 

– Когда ты убила брата нашего, Иакова, – Иосиф словно продолжает, начатый братом пересказ событий, – вторая печать была сломана. 

– Когда ты ранила меня. В самое сердце. Прозвенел треск третьей печати, – этот цирк, что продолжил Иоанн, заставил помощницу сделать несколько шагов назад. 

– Когда бездыханное тело Веры встретилось с холодной водой Хенбейна. Это была четвёртая печать. 

– Неужели твоё ушко – это пятая печать? – Помощнице страшно, но она пытается это скрыть за сатирой, глядя в сторону Иоанна. 

– Под звуки россыпи пятой печати я увидел души мучеников, убитых за Слово Божье, – Иосиф вновь выходит вперёд. Эйприл же замечает, как Иоанн поджигает бочки за спиной Отца. – Я думал, что Бог выбрал тебя, подобно мне и моим братьям. Но я ошибся. Ты, – Иосиф тычет пальцем в помощницу, подступая. – Ты Иуда. Иуда, из-за которой погибли мои близкие. Та же участь ждёт и твоих. 

Эйприл отступает. Ей не хотелось впускать Иосифа в зону своего комфорта. Она отступает на столько, насколько это возможно. Думает, что вот-вот встретится со стеной одного из домом, но, вместо этого, встречается спиной с оголённым мужским торсом. Это пугает, и заставляет её повернуться к объекту, что преградил ей путь отступления. Один из сектантов?

– Марк? – Девушка прикрывает рот ладонью, когда видит зелёную дымку и белые безжизненные глаза парня. 

Помощница отступает в сторону лидера секты, когда видит перед собой ещё кучку своих друзей. Шериф Уайтхорс, помощник Пратт и помощница Хадсон, которую Эйприл так и не спасла, – сейчас они стояли на коленях. Единственные, кто не находился в плену Блажи. Марк, Ник, Хёрк, Акула, Джесс, Аделаида, Мэри, Тэмми, Уитти, Трейси, снайперша Грейс, о которой была наслышана младшая помощница, и Джером – все они были в плену. В плену дрянной Блажи. Была ещё одна девушка. Блондинка в белом платье в пол. Что-то шептала Марку на ухо, от чего у Эйприл возникла неприязнь. Лицо девы казалось знакомым. По всей видимости, это была та самая приезжая девушка - Ханна. 

В центр действа выходит Иосиф, Эйприл же встречается спиной с Иоанном, руки которого теперь придерживают девушку. 

– Бог смотрит на нас. И он будет судить нас по нашему выбору, – шепчет на ухо Вестник Долины Холланд. Его шёпот будто что-то пытается перебить. Какой-то звук, схожий с выпуском заряда из базуки. Да, именно он сейчас раздавался по три стороны от острова. Но помощница не заметила. Просто не обратила внимание. Как и на тысячи новостей о грядущей третьей мировой по радио. 

– Я же говорил тебе, что мир на краю гибели, – Иосиф подступает. Но выбора у Эйприл больше не осталось. Сиды отняли его. – Здесь презрение, несправедливость… любой выбор выдаёт наши грехи. И куда эти самые грехи привели нас? Куда они привели тебя, ангел? – Иосиф подходит ещё ближе, касаясь еле заметной из-за рубашки буквы W на её груди. Всё ещё кровоточит. 

– Твоих друзей похитили и пытали. И это твоя вина, – шепчет Креститель. Эйприл же отмечает, что уже слышала это. Слышала, как ей внушают чувство вины. –Множество людей погибло. Это твоя вина. Мир в огне, – Иоанн сжимает свои руки на руках и талии девушки. – И это твоя вина.

– Ты довольна? – Иосиф, наконец, отрывается от греха на груди помощницы, заглядывая ей в глаза. Он ищет раскаяния. Но его не будет. 

Эйприл молчит. Лишь напрягает желваки, в знак того, что не намерена давать сейчас ответ. 

– Когда ты пришла сюда впервые, я дал тебе шанс уйти. Ты осталась. И, видит Бог, я даю тебе этот шанс вновь, – Иосиф отводит взгляд на верхушку церкви. – Возьми своих друзей и оставь мою паству.

– Иди с миром, – с этими словами Иоанн отпускает помощницу, словно вновь даровав ей право на выбор. Тут же мужчина оказывается за спиной у лидера секты.

– Иди с миром? Да ты псих долбаный, – голос Хадсон за спиной у Иосифа. Боже. Эйприл уже и забыла, как он звучит. 

– Да с чего? Нас здесь вообще не должно было быть, – следом подаёт голос и помощник Пратт.

– Эйприл, выбор лишь за тобой, – мягко сообщает шериф. 

Нихрена. Она будто в компьютерной игре, где твой выбор ни к чему не приведёт. Помощница провела с этими людьми достаточно времени, чтобы понять: просто так они не отпустят. Это действо было похоже на игру «Скажи «да», и всё будет хорошо» или же на игру, что когда-то затеял Трой. 

– Нет, – шепчет помощница, глядя на жёлтые «авиаторы».

– Любой выбор выдаёт твой грех, – Иосиф злится. – Мой брат ошибся. Твой грех не Гнев, – по лицу Иоанна Эйприл прочитала, что подобная фраза от Отца ему неприятна. – Ты скорее дашь миру сгореть, чем переступишь через собственную Гордыню. 

– Агнец снял шестую печать, – вскрикивает на заднем плане Креститель. 

– И почернело Солнце, – продолжает Иосиф. 

– И Луна стала кровавой. 

– Прости их, Отец, – тираду Сидов прерывает дружеский голос. Голос Марка, – ибо не ведают, что творят. 

Эйприл видит, что зелёная дымка исчезла. У Марка. У остальных же она начинала блекнуть. Новая Вера не рассчитала дозу, кто бы мог подумать. Это заметила помощница, но вот сектанты… по всей видимости, они были слишком увлечены восхвалением своих принципов, ведь даже момент, когда автомат Марка упал на землю, их не смутил. 

– Седьмая печать. Нам не стоит ломать её, Отец, – Марк медленно подходит к братьям, в то время как Эйприл вытягивает **четыре** пальца левой руки, не изменив их положения. Этим она начинает отсчёт. 

– Ведь смолкнет всё на небесах, – доносится от Джерома, дымка которого тоже сошла. 

**Три.**

– И семи ангелам, что стоят перед Богом, дадут семь труб, – Ник Рай. 

– И сразу раздастся гул, молнии. И затрясётся земля, – Хёрк бросает оружие.

**Два.**

– Игра окончена, ублюдки, – Мэри-Мэй подбрасывает свой пистолет. У неё отличная меткость. 

**Один.  
**

– Иосиф Сид, Иоанн Сид, вы арестованы, – Эйприл направляет на сектантов пистолет, пока остальные приходят в себя.

– И я услышу голос, который сказал ангелам: идите, – Иосиф садится на колени, убирая руки за голову. 

– …и вылейте семь чаш гнева Божия на землю, – Иоанн следует примеру лидера. 

Эйприл больше не интересны их праведные цитаты. Она смиренно наблюдает за тем, как шериф и другие помощники заковывают сектантов. Свобода. Больше никакой тирании, а саму Броди ждёт долгожданное повышение, официальный развод. Спустя столь длительное время. 

Блаженные мечты о скором возвращении домой прерывает звук сирен из рупоров, что расположены на каждом столбе, проводящем электрические линии. Возможно, это не пугало так сильно, если бы сирены не срабатывали в экстренном случае. Война или бомбардировка. Сейчас было всё равно. Нужно было понять происходящее. 

– Что за чёрт, – Эйприл метает взгляд от одного блюстителя порядка округа к другому. 

И тут взрыв. Со стороны Уайттела. Не простой, а тот, что оставляет после себя ядерный гриб. Эйприл успевает лишь зажмуриться, прикрыв лицо ладонью, прежде чем в неё ударит сильный поток ветра. 

– Всё кончено, дитя, – сообщает Иосиф, поднявшись на ноги. 

Помощница открывает глаза и видит перед собой красное небо. Чёртово красное небо. Её не учили, что делать в случае ядерного взрыва. Попросту не было инструкции, поэтому она с непониманием смотрела на шерифа. Он должен придумать план. Должен. Обязан.

«Господи. Господи. Господи» – доносится от её друзей. Самое время поверить в слова этого ублюдка с очками. Самое время. 

«Нужно валить отсюда нахрен» – кричит кто-то, когда очередная ударная волна достигает их. 

– Броди, ты, Марк и Пратт – вы забирайте младшего Сида, езжайте в сторону бункера Датча. Он поможет. Но не упустите говнюка, – шериф бросает приказ вместе с ключами от машины, которые, по всей видимости, стащил. – Мы с Хадсон заберём главного, скроемся в ближайшем бункере, где сможем отыскать связь с другими штатами. Остальные, по машинам!

Эйприл, не думая, бежит в сторону машин, надеясь, что кто-то из парней доведёт Иоанна. Подбирая ключи к сектантским машинам, полицейские, наконец, находят верные и усаживаются вместе с преступниками. Это ведь сон, да? Ядерная бомбардировка – как такое возможно, чёрт его дери?

– Он был прав! Он был прав. Мать его, я ведь знал. Я ведь уже начал верить твоему брату, – Пратт ноет на заднем сидении в пальто Сида младшего, пока Эйприл пытается выстроить правильный маршрут, что приведёт их к спасению. Единственному верному спасению в сложившейся ситуации. 

– Боже, спаси нас! – Шепчет Марк себе под нос.

Внутренне помощницу одолевает та же паника, что и двух её сокомандников. Вот только она не может позволить себе такую слабость. Она за рулём. Она должна вывести их. Но при взгляде на дорогу страх накатывает с новой силой. Разбросанные деревья, охваченные огнём, разбегающиеся звери, брошенные машины и чертовски красное небо – всё это пугало до жути. Руки Эйприл, казалось, уже срослись с рулём, так сильно она давила на него. 

– Нам не выбраться, слышишь, нам не выбраться, – Стэйси тревожит Марка, чем обращает на себя внимание и самой помощницы. 

Это было ошибкой. Отвлекаться – было ошибкой. Перед машиной рухнуло дерево, из-за которого и происходит авария. Удар был настолько сильным, что помощница теряет сознание на несколько минут. Приходит в себя она от свиста. Свиста, от которого всё нутро сжимается. Она больше не видит Марка по правое плечо от себя, но видит окровавленное тело Пратта, которое вылетело на капот. И Иоанн… его нет. Точно так же нет. Неужели её решили просто не спасать.

Помощница вновь отключается. 

Открывает глаза девушка, когда её куда-то несут. Перед глазами грёбанное пальто с самолётами.

**Тьма.**

«Внимание. Это служба экстренного оповещение. Найдите укрытие. Тревога не учебная. Повторяю. Тревога не учебная».

И окончательно приходит в себя Эйприл в бункере. В бункере старика Датча. Затхлый запах сигар Рузвельта Эйприл узнает из тысячи. Первое, что видит девушка, – наручники, которыми, по её воспоминаниям, сковали Сида, теперь же заложник аксессуара – она сама. Помощница поворачивает голову налево, чтобы осмотреться.

– Марк! – Вскрикивает девушка, когда видит перед собой безжизненные глаза парня. Того, кто за малый промежуток времени стал её лучшим другом. Из его грудной клетки торчал нож. Эйприл откидывает голову, не в силах больше сдерживать слёзы.

Свист. Вновь этот грёбанный свист. Иоанн заходит в комнату, будто перед ним не лежит труп, будто помощница не закована в наручники, будто за пределами бункера не полыхает земля. 

– О, ты пришла в себя. Два часа. Я ставил на меньшее. 

– Какого хрена происходит? – Эйприл пытается вырваться. Безуспешно.

– Слышишь это? – Креститель садится на стул, что стоит напротив девушки, и указывает пальцем наверх. – Не-е-е-т, – он качает головой. – Значит, политиков заставили замолчать. Значит, все корпорации уничтожены. Значит, благодатный огонь очистил этот мир. 

– Я была права. Ты хренов псих, если считаешь ядерную войну спасением. 

– Ха, – Иоанн откидывается на спинке стула. – Главное не это. А то, что Иосиф оказался прав.

Только сейчас Эйприл замечает, что американский флаг на стене был сменён на сектантский. Такой же, но с их эмблемой в центре и вместо звёзд. 

– Коллапс наступил.

– Я не поверю в вашу постановку, особенно после этого, – помощница кивает в сторону бездыханного тела друга. – Наступи Коллапс взаправду, стал бы ты убивать его подобным способом? Оставил бы умирать, как шавку, в зоне радиации. Я тебя знаю.

– Увы, я просто хотел испытать наслаждение, всадив в последний раз грешнику нож в сердце. Помощница, мир, который мы знали, погиб.

– Нож в сердце. Символично. 

– Учился у лучших, – Иоанн перенимает некогда сказанные помощницей язвительные ответы. 

– Иосиф, – Иоанн смотрит куда-то в сторону, что-то обдумывая. – Он подготовил к этому нас, даровав мне то, чего я был лишён долгое время. Семью. А ты… ты отняла её у меня. 

– Никто не виноват в том, что твои братья – психованные садисты, – ей страшно. Она всё ещё скована.

– Знаешь, тебя следовало бы убить.

– Да, – Эйприл напряглась. Но жизнь под землёй с сектантом – вовсе не предел её мечтаний. 

– Да, – повторяет он за ней. – Но ты всё, что у меня осталось. Ты моя семья, – ей показалось, что на лице Крестителя промелькнула улыбка. – Когда мир будет готов родиться заново, мы вместе выйдем на свет. Вместе мы отправимся к Вратам Эдема.

Это была ложь. Если бы Эйприл только знала тогда, как сильно Вестник обманул её с концом, который ждал их обоих. Точнее, её одну.


	23. love scars, you got me real sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа с различными артами, которые выходят в простой между главами. 
> 
> https://sun9-20.userapi.com/wdPwkEvOA_pEnu56iz-dz1PtXKrMLNzW951KfA/_TSAWY6Xd4E.jpg - арт к главе.

_я плачу своей кровью._

– ..именно здесь, под взором Божьим и под свидетельством наших близких, я хочу признаться тебе, Эйприл Энн Бринкерхофф, в своей любви, – Джейсон опускается на одно колено, вытягивая небольшую коробочку чёрного цвета из кармана штанов. – Ты выйдешь за меня? 

~~

**ДЕНЬ. 4**

~~

– Я думала, это был лучший день в моей жизни. Думала, вот же она, та чёртова любовь, которую ты ждала всю жизнь, глупышка, – Эйприл разминает шею, устремляя взгляд на американский флаг, который сейчас больше похож на флаг секты. – Через месяц мы начали планировать детей. Джейсон всегда представлял картину: как три маленьких рыжих ребёнка бегают по заднему двору дома, который он собирался купить для нас. 

– Не вышло? 

– Не вышло. Объявилась его бывшая, рассказала об острове, на котором он был заточён, – тот день равняется кошмару. Весь мир тогда треснул. Все мечты отправились на ближайшую помойку. 

– Суд?

– Суд. Да. Джейсон выиграл его, но… Он изменился. Стал ревновать меня к коллегам, просил бросить работу. Ни в один отпуск мы так и не слетали. Более того, он стал пропадать по вечерам. Ходил куда-то. Приходя домой же, рассуждал о безумии. Его травма, оставленная островом и пиратами, обострилась. Но я уже ничем не могла помочь. 

– Так ты просто бросила его? 

– Я терпела. Думала, что всё наладится. Но эта командировка в Монтану, которая должна была продлиться максимум несколько недель, она словно открыла мне глаза. На то, что брак не равняется жертвенности. Брак – то состояние, в котором ты должен чувствовать себя в комфорте. Я же понимала, что зарываю себя. Монтана как глоток свежего воздуха. И да, я ушла, – Эйприл даже не сожалела о своём поступке. Ни разу. 

– Джейсон лежит сейчас где-то посреди вашей квартиры, сгнивший от радиационного отравления. А ты здесь, под землёй. Можно сказать, что именно ты обрекла его на смерть. 

– Хреновый из тебя друг, знаешь ли. 

– С кем ты говоришь? – Голос, заставляющий дрожать, раздаётся после скрипучего звука открывающейся двери. Голос Вестника пришедшего апокалипсиса. 

– С Марком, – Эйприл перекидывает голову на своё правое плечо, чтобы рассмотреть Иоанна.

– Помощница, – он обходит старинную армейскую кровать и садится на корточки перед ней. – Я убил его. Четыре дня назад. 

Только в этот момент в ноздри Эйприл проникает трупный запах, а она сама всё же решается посмотреть в сторону, откуда ещё мгновение назад доносился голос друга. Да, он мёртв. Её сознание сыграло с ней злую шутку. Опять. 

– Давай поедим. Я как раз закончил с пересчётом провизии Ричарда, – картинки мелькают слишком быстро, и уже бывшая помощница шерифа не успевает проследить за ними, чтобы составить целостную картину происходящего. Девушка словно находится в мире, где она замедлена временем, всё вокруг же – ускорено. 

– Ты не похож на человека, что голодал четыре дня, – её руки, наконец, чувствуют свободу. И где только этот мерзавец взял ключ?

– Я и не голодал. Это был урок для тебя. 

– У брата научился? – Огрызается Эйприл, прежде чем предпримет попытку подняться на ноги. 

Попытку. Это ключевое слово, ведь Эйприл тут же падает в руки Иоанна Сида. Она не в силах стоять на ногах. Она не чувствует себя хоть на процент живой. Это не последствия голода или обезвоживания. Это, конечно, тоже, но в смеси с полнейшей безысходностью. Эйприл до сих пор не осознала, что всё происходящее является правдой. Они ведь не в действительности заперты в подземном бункере Датча, который неизвестно где, с трупом лучшего друга девушки. Со своим врагом, который сейчас помогает добраться до кухни. 

– Провизии хватит на три с половиной года, если мы будем питаться через день, - сообщает Иоанн, усадив девушку за обеденный стол. Здесь всё ещё были разбросаны карты округа с отметками Датча на ней. 

– И ровно на семь лет, если ты убьёшь меня прямо сейчас, – резонно замечает Эйприл. 

– Хватит пессимизма, – он ставит перед ней тарелку с печёным картофелем и, кажется, мясом. – Весь мир сейчас в огне, но ты жива. Это ли не повод для радости. 

– Ты забыл упомянуть, что чёртовы семь лет мне придётся жить с тобой бок о бок. Это ли не наказание? – Девушка замечает, как Иоанн закатил глаза, после улыбнувшись на это. Первая улыбка за долгое время. – Это не похоже не еду из банки. 

– Оставшиеся продукты Ричарда, – Иоанн усаживается напротив со своей порцией. – Тысяча банок, по десятку предметов гигиены, медикаменты, которые нам с тобой ещё нужно будет разобрать, плохо работающий бойлер и генератор, которого должно хватить на год. Это всё, что у нас есть сейчас, помощница. 

– А что с водой? – Эйприл вновь игнорирует напрашивающийся вопрос про владельца бункера. Она понимает, что, если Иоанн и даст ответ, он её может не устроить. 

– Когда культ только начал строительство бункеров, мы с Датчем были в отличных отношениях. Он был как нейтралитет, которого так не хватало в округе. И, когда я начал закупку оборудования для возможности выживания, Ричард приобрёл у меня один из опреснителей с губчатой резиной. Я включил их для сбора и обработки воды. Чтобы скапливалась при любом возможном случае. Пока что будем обходиться его запасами. 

– Мне нужно в душ. Смердит ужасно, – Эйприл отбрасывает вилку, так и не доев приготовленное Иоанном блюдо. Она голодала четыре дня, но сейчас, глядя на самодовольное лицо Сида младшего за этим столом, её тошнит. 

– Вода еле тёплая, но пойдём. Ты права, смердит ужасно. 

Эйприл видит, что Иоанн готовится подняться, но тут же вытягивает руку, словно говоря ему о том, что это бесполезно. Она встаёт сама и направляется в сторону, где, по её памяти, располагался душ. Память не подводит в отличии от разума. Девушка сбрасывает одежду на пол, отправляет её в корзину для белья. Броди подходит к зеркалу, которое было так неумело прикреплено, и смотрит на себя. Жалкое зрелище. Волосы выглядели так, словно их давно не мыли, плюсом поддавали рыжие корни, так контрастирующие с белыми концами. 

Эйприл качает головой, отправляется справить, наконец, нужду, а после следует в пространство, отведённое для душа. Включает воду и понимает, что Иоанн не обманул её. Вода была еле тёплой, текла с небольшим напором. Неужели она рассчитывала на люкс в мире апокалипсиса. Нет. Но осознание того, что так придётся провести ещё семь лет, пугало. Пугало больше, чем момент, когда бомбы соприкоснулись с землёй. Семь лет. И это только в том случае, если Иосиф и здесь оказался прав.

Грязная вода, стекающая в водосток, вперемешку с кровью, которую, как ни странно, размягчала вода. Кровь, которая успела засохнуть за эти четыре дня. Кровь со злополучного греха, который Иоанн решился довести до конца за несколько часов перед бомбардировкой. Эйприл скатывается по кафельной стене. Положив голову на собственный колени, девушка касается -T-, почти у самого плеча. Фантомная боль продолжает преследовать её. Как и крики тех, кто находился в церкви в тот момент. 

Поток воды останавливается, когда тело Эйприл, наконец, приобретает прежний вид, без грязи. Капли стекают с волос, пока она продолжает сидеть в прежнем положении, обдумывая судьбу тех, кто остался на острове. Даже, если они найдут единственный бункер на весь остров Отца, все они туда не влезут. Времени слишком мало. Становилось всё более очевидным, что выжили не все. Уж тем более старик Бумер. Его бы никто не укрыл вместе с собой под землёй, особенно когда речь шла о выживании. 

Девушка смахивает накатившие слёзы и покидает душевое пространство. Она тянется к полотенцу, понимая, что сейчас осталась без вещей, именно поэтому и принимает решение обернуться в махровый кокон и добежать до того самого шкафа с женской одеждой, на который указывал Датч в самом начале их знакомства. Холодно. Кто бы мог подумать, что в бункере посреди апокалипсиса может быть холодно. Но Эйприл справляется и оказывается на пороге той самой комнаты, где сидела ещё полчаса назад. Девушка тяжело выдыхает, прежде чем попадает в комнату. Дело не в трупном запахе, от которого её уже рвало. А в самом факте, что они заперты с грёбанным трупом, и всё из-за самолюбия Иоанна Сида. Из-за того, что он хотел показать своё первенство. Вот только в чём? 

Девушка присаживается перед шкафом, придерживая полотенце одной рукой, пытаясь найти в мешке хоть что-то подходящее. Чужие трусы, которые, по скорым прикидкам Броди, подходили (здесь нужно было сказать спасибо Сидам и их любви к голодному пайку); спортивный лиф, который был больше похож на обычную полоску из-за отсутствия каких-либо чашечек; майка с принтом, похожим на стёршийся сектантский символ и чёрные спортивные штаны. Она скинула свои будущие атрибуты одежды рядом и уже была готова переодеться, когда услышала мужскую хрипотцу за спиной, не понимая, как он сумел миновать ужасный звук двери. 

– Жертвы изнасилований обычно замыкаются в себе, сторонятся мужчин, – как змей шепчет Сид за спиной у девушки. – Какого-либо контакта с ними, – добавляет он. 

Эйприл лишь разворачивается к нему лицом. И, видя перед собой слащавую улыбку Иоанна, собирается поднять вещи и пойти прочь из этой комнаты. Но её останавливает всё тот же Вестник пришедшего апокалипсиса. Своей рукой. Он, восседая на кровати Датча, буквально заваливает её к себе. Ей кажется, что она учуяла запах спирта, но… трупный ничего не перебьёт. Могло просто показаться. Эйприл же остаётся лишь придерживать своё чёртово полотенце. 

– Я хочу уйти, – сообщает помощница, глядя в сторону двери. 

– Как скоро вы потрахались? – Без эмоциональное лицо Иоанна, руки которого были сомкнуты на его животе. Именно это встречает Эйприл, глядя на него лицом полным удивления. 

– Ты совсем больной, да? – Эйприл раздражённо смотрит сначала на труп Марка, после на самого Сида. – Через три дня после смерти твоей сестрёнки, – ложь. Но иначе он не отстал бы.

– Очевидно, – на выдохе сообщает Иоанн, встав с кровати. – Знаешь, я думаю, это стоило того, – секундное промедление, в которое он успевает послать Броди неоднозначный взгляд.

– Что? – она даже не поднимает взгляд на Крестителя. 

– Уничтожить весь мир, чтобы ты, наконец, поняла, что принадлежишь лишь мне. 

– С того самого дня, когда выбрала Долину в качестве своего оплота, – перебивает и продолжает некогда сказанную Иоанном фразу. Она никогда не выходила из женской головы. Никогда. 

– Верно, – подмечает Вестник, наконец, покинув комнату. 

Эйприл, наконец, может выдохнуть спокойно. Спокойно сменить колющее полотенце на чужую одежду. Эйприл кривится, глядя на труп по правое плечо от себя. Броди быстро стягивает полотенце, откинув его на кровать, натягивает на себя нижнее бельё, после и саму одежду. 

– Прости, -- тихо шепчет девушка.  
Ещё один взгляд на мёртвого друга, ещё один вопрос в голове: будут ли они и дальше так жить, с трупом под боком, и Эйприл решается выйти из комнаты, нырнув в пространство бункера. Ей не хочется знать, где же Датч, но очень интересно. Эйприл решается обойти бункер. К счастью, он не столь большой, как те, что стояли в регионах округа. Он меньше. Любительский. Датч, кажется, даже рассказывал девушке о том, как строил его сам. 

Медпункт. Первая комната, которую встречает девушка. Эйприл быстро осматривает её. Две койки, на одной из которых девушка замечает кровь. Свежая. Ей явно меньше четырёх дней. И здесь возникало два варианта: либо Иоанн настолько разучился что-то делать без своих подчинённых, либо кровь не его. Быть может, Датча?

Оружейная. Закрыта на ключ. Ну, конечно. Глупо было предполагать, что Иоанн даст ей эту комнату в свободное пользование. Эйприл была на сто процентов уверена в том, что он и ножи все из кухонных тумб повытаскивал. 

Она идёт дальше, толкает дверь, что вела в комнату, из которой столь пленительно выглядывали красно-оранжевые краски. Это были особые лампы, которые Датч использовал для комнаты, которую отвёл под свой штаб. Здесь по-прежнему висит стена с портретами Сидов. Разве что… Лицо Иакова было перечёркнуто, как и лицо Веры. Эйприл помнила, что Датч оставлял характеристики, которые сам составлял для Сидов. Вот только и они были перечёркнуты. Красным маркером рядом были приписки. У старшего Сида – ЖЕРТВА ДЛЯ БЛАГОСЛАВЛЕНИЯ БОЖЬЕГО. У Веры – АНГЕЛ, ПОГИБШИЙ ЗА НАШИ ГРЕХИ. Фотография Иосифа оставалась не зачёркнутой, хотя этот факт Эйприл готова была поставить под сомнение сейчас. Если не умер от случайной аварии, подобно помощнику Пратту, то мог сморщиться от радиационного воздействия. Приписка – СПАСИТЕЛЬ. Иоанн Сид. Фотография подонка всё ещё висела здесь с перечёркнутой характеристикой. ВЫЖИВШИЙ. Именно так подписал себя Иоанн. О, ну, конечно, это был он. В этом бункере некому было восхвалять эту семейку и чтить их память. Перед выходом Эйприл обращает внимание на то, что сейф пуст. А значит, где-то Иоанн сберёг пушку старика.

Спальная комната. Здесь Эйприл видит несколько двухъярусных кроватей. Здесь же множество банок томатных консервов и несколько бутылок из-под пива. А ещё, пальто Иоанна, то с самолётиками, лежит на одном из спальных мест. Кажется, Датч готовился к тому, что во время возможной бомбардировки кто-то может постучать в массивные двери бункера. Однако сейчас его самого здесь не было.

Комната, в которую Эйприл привёл Иоанн для обеда или ужина. Кто его знает, который час. Она потерялась во времени. Информацию о том, что находится под землёй четыре дня, девушка извлекла из собственных рук. Отметины от наручников, которые она собственноручно оставила. Продумано.   
Сейчас же в комнате отдыха всё было в синем цвете. Кажется, Иоанн решил расслабиться, включив холодные оттенки. Эйприл заметила его не сразу. Только в тот момент, когда его татуированная рука потянулась к бутылке пива. Сам же Сид сидел перед телевизором, который передавал лишь помехи. 

Броди решает не беспокоить его. Молча покидает комнату, так и не зайдя. Очевидно, что будь Датч тут, она бы увидела его раньше. Остались лишь две комнаты, одна из которых: кладовая. И та была заперта. На всякий случай Эйприл стучит, прислушивается, но не слышит никакого ответа. 

Последнее пространство, которое осталось на пути, – ванная комната. Здесь Эйприл была раньше. Заходить сейчас – бессмысленно. Выходит, что-то всё же случилось до того, как они приехали к бункеру. Или уже во время их «визита». 

Девушка собирается уйти. Просто пойти и поспать, но в глаза бросается люк, ведущий на поверхность. А, может, просто выйти? Побродить по миру, полному радиации? Или, наоборот, узнать, что это заговор сектантов, а на поверхности всё в норме. Да, нужно уточнить, что сейчас Эйприл полностью игнорировала ту картину, что видела ранее. Когда деревья просто валились, когда воздух был отравлен, когда она своими глазами видела чёртов ядерный гриб. Броди делает несколько шагов по лестнице, подносит руку к зелёным массивным дверям и прикладывает немного усилий. Ничего. Чуть больше? И вновь ничего. Он даже не поддался.

– Я, по твоему мнению, совсем глуп, да? – Доносится из-за спины. – Здесь механизм, который активируется через панель штаба. Иначе бы уже давно всё здесь пропиталось радиацией.

– Я просто хотела… – Она пытается найти оправдание, но понимает, что сказать просто нечего. 

– Сбежать? – Иоанн подходит и садится на те самые ступени, где сейчас стояла Эйприл. 

– Может быть, – она садится следом. – Я просто… просто я не перестают думать о том, что проведу тут семь лет. С тобой, – она бросает взгляд, полный неприязни. Но это лишь поверхностно для самого Сида. Изнутри же что-то шептало о лжи. 

– Мне это тоже не нравится, если тебе от этого легче, – на лице Сида сияет улыбка. Как всегда. – Не в том смысле, что с тобой. В своём бункере я всё обустроил. Для себя и под себя. Перевёз туда одежду. А здесь? – Иоанн отпускает взгляд на свою синюю рубашку, на которой располагалось несколько пятен. Видимо, он не менял её с того самого дня, как они приехали. – Я всё не могу принять тот факт, что до Нового Эдема буду вынужден ходить в обносках Ричарда. 

– Что там сейчас? – По лицу девушки можно было прочитать лишь тоску. 

– Наверху? 

– Угу, – Эйприл обнимает свои колени, смотря на Иоанна. 

– Пойдём, – Сид перехватывает ладонь девушки так быстро, что она не успевает ничего понять. – За что я любил старика Ричарда, так это за его любопытство и камеры, которые он поставил по всему округу, – Эйприл подмечает это «любил», словно Иоанн пытался донести ей судьбу Датча. 

Сейчас же Иоанн приводит её в место, которое Датч называл своим штабом, то место, где Сид младший успел похозяйничать. Он заводит девушку в ту часть комнаты, куда она так и не дошла. К экранам, транслирующим записи с камер наблюдения.   
Некоторая часть из них не работала, вышла из строя. Остальная же… Несмотря даже на чёрно-белое изображение, Эйприл всё понимала. Сейчас перед ней была та же картина, что и несколько дней тому назад. Всё пылало. Эти белые огоньки – чёртов огонь, который присутствовал на каждой из рабочих камер. 

– Я знаю, что ты не веришь, – Иоанн, наконец, отпускает её руку. – Думаешь, что мы всё подстроили. Что всё нереально. Сигналы предупреждения? Светопреставление? – Мужчина обходит её и останавливается со спины. – Пора повзрослеть, помощница. От этого чёртового мира нихрена не осталось. Стоило лучше слушать вокруг себя. 

– Почему взрыв произошёл так поздно? – Броди оборачивается и рассматривает образ бывшего Вестника. – Я слушала вокруг. Слышала лишь твой голос, но где-то за ним… Это и была бомба, да? Задолго до взрыва.

– Да-а-а, – протягивает Иоанн, натягивая эту маниакальную улыбку на своё лицо.

– Где твой ключ? – Девушка подходит и смотрит на «Уныние». 

– Отдал его Уолтеру. Кто-то ведь должен был впустить всех, у кого были места. 

Ноздри Эйприл хаотично расширяются и сужаются, грудная клетка подрагивает, а глаза расширяются. Спина и руки девушки встречаются с краем стола, сама же она смотрит перед собой, словно пытаясь переварить весь тот информационный взрыв в своей голове.

_«Надо успеть добраться до цели»_

_«Политиков заставили замолчать»_

_«Уничтожить весь мир, чтобы…»_

– Не говори, что вы имеете к этому, – девушка указывает на экраны позади себя, – отношение, – дыхание Эйприл приходит в норму, когда она устремляет свой взгляд на Сида. 

– Знала ли ты, что у стран с ядерным снабжением, есть отделения, которые круглосуточно контролируют воздушные и морские пространства на предмет посторонних объектов? 

– Да, – кратко отвечает девушка. 

– И что, если внезапно обнаружится боеголовка, которая летит на эту страну, она выпустит ответную? – С каждым новым предложением Сид подступал всё ближе. 

– Да, – Брови Эйприл всё больше сводятся к переносице. 

– А о том, что всё ядерное оружие в странах под учёт, и сложно просто взять и вытащить что-то из-под этого самого учёта? – Иоанн подступил настолько, что Эйприл вжалась в столешницу. 

– Да, – продолжает она. 

– Но задумывалась ли ты когда-нибудь о том, что будет, если человек, который является адвокатом и варится в одном котле с высокопоставленными людьми, успешно вытаскивая их семьи и их самих из-за решётки, попросит переместить три ядерных боеголовки в округ с таким приятным названием? Хоуп (прим. Надежда).

– Нет, – Эйприл тут же сглатывает, ощущая, как тревожность внутри перерастает в физическое состояние. В слёзы. 

– И что, если соединить все эти фактора воедино? – Иоанн подходит непростительно близко, смотрит на Эйприл сверху вниз. Только теперь, казалось, она полностью почувствовала спиртовой запах, исходящий от мужчины. Сколько же он выпил? 

– Получится отравленная радиацией земля. И ради чего? – Броди осмеливается поднять взгляд и посмотреть в глаза тому, кто повинен в картине за её спиной. – Ради того, чтобы через много лет твердить, что Иосиф был прав, да? 

– Это произошло бы в любом случае, помощница. С нами или без нас. Всё к этому шло, мы лишь… ускорили процесс, – тихо, словно Дьявол, шепчет Сид. 

Эйприл выныривает из-под его натиска, ускользает через свободное пространство к доске с изображениями всей семейки Сид. Девушка пытается вытереть слёзы, которые уже не остановить. Весь чёртов мир сгорел из-за прихоти сектантов. 

– Ты могла это предотвратить, – доносится из-за её спины. 

– Что? – Девушка переводит на Сида непонимающий взгляд. 

– Достаточно было согласиться с Иосифом. И уехать. Всего лишь сказать «ДА», – с уже привычной улыбкой Иоанн отводит взгляд. – В тот момент, когда ты осталась, были выпущены все три снаряда. По трём державам. И, к сожалению, всё пошло не по плану. Чёртова Вера, – усмехается. – Ты должна была поехать со мной, в мой бункер. Всё было бы прекрасно. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько. 

– Как вы запустили ракету из Уайттела? 

– Думаешь, в сопротивление так сложно заслать своих людей? Думаешь, Тэмми просто сбежала от моего брата? Без последствий?

– Испиши своё тело в Гордыне, – Эйприл тычет пальцем в Вестника, прежде чем покинуть комнату. – Нихрена ты не святой! – Напоследок выкрикивает девушка в коридоре. 

И вновь эта комната. Вновь трупный запах, с которым она начала свыкаться.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 7~~ **

– Ты хочешь сказать, что антирадин существовал всё это время? – Эйприл сидит на полу кладовой, выкидывая из одной коробки мягкие пакеты.

– Да, в узких кругах. Опять же, я закупил их. Ричард выкупил у меня три, если память не изменяет, штуки. Как он сказал: «на крайний случай. 

– В таком случае, мы можем выйти на поверхность?..

– Одного пакета хватит, чтобы вывести из твоего организма радиацию, которой ты нахватаешься, дойдя до ближайшего пня. Так что нет. 

– Я ведь могу рассчитывать на то, что когда-нибудь узнаю судьбу Датча? 

– Посмотрим, – с этими словами Иоанн покидает кладовую. 

Эйприл лишь дует губы, продолжая перебирать припасы. Могло показаться, что она приняла гнетущую действительность, но это не так. Ей всё ещё тошно от вида Иоанна, который всячески маячил на фоне эти три дня, но запереться и общаться лишь с разлагающимся трупом – идея куда хуже. Уж лучше выслушивать проповеди Вестника, чем гнетущую тишину. К тому же Иоанн признался, что был слегка пьян и мог что-то напутать. 

Конечно. 

****

**~~

ДЕНЬ. 12

~~**

****

– Вот мы и перешли на паёк из бобов и томатного супа, – Иоанн помешивает очередное «кулинарное творение» в момент, когда Эйприл входит в комнату. 

– Чем ты думал, когда решил оставить труп человека в запертом бункере? – Девушка садится за стол, параллельно пытаясь дотянуться до переключателя световых диодов. 

– Эмоциями, – безразлично произносит Сид, прокатив тарелку с пайком на её сторону. 

– И что это за эмоции? – Броди накалывает несколько бобов на вилку и с интересом смотрит на бывшего Крестителя. 

– Я не буду раскрывать все карты, помощница, – кажется, девушка успевает заметить краткую усмешку. 

– Почему помощница? – Закусив несколько кусков, спрашивает Эйприл. – У меня есть имя, но ты словно игнорируешь его раз за разом. Используешь лишь в те моменты, когда пытаешься указать на мою… никчёмность? Да, отлично слово. Никчёмность. 

– Помогает отделить твою греховную сущность от настоящей тебя, – шепчет он под синим светом ламп.

– А сейчас? 

– От того, что мы перешли под землю, греха в тебе не убавилось, – Иоанн пожимает плечами. – Иосиф был прав. Я ошибся. Тобой руководил не только Гнев. 

– Гордыня? 

– Не только. Мы поговорим об этом, когда представится возможность, – мужчина кратко улыбается, намереваясь покинуть комнату, однако его прерывают. 

Стук. Дикий стук по металлу заставляет Эйприл отложить свой вкуснейший ужин и с опаской посмотреть на Иоанна. Он готовился к подземной жизни и знает обо всех нюансах подземной жизни больше, чем она, поэтому логично было искать ответы на происходящее именно у него. 

– Жди здесь, – кидает Сид в воздух, прежде чем покинет комнату. 

Интерес был превыше, именно поэтому Броди поднимается и следует за Иоанном. Он направлялся в штаб. Эйприл заглядывает в щёлку, видит, что Иоанн нависает над экранами. И, прежде чем, помощница успевает что-то рассмотреть, он кидается к ближайшим розеткам и вынимает оттуда все следующие к ней вилки с проводами. Экраны гаснут. 

– Там кто-то был? – Эйприл, наконец, входит в комнату, внимательно осматривая Иоанна. 

– Олень. Просто Олень, – он сел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Сейчас он был похож на ребёнка, который не понимал происходящего. Сидел и пытался справиться с собственными выбившимися волосами.

– Поэтому ты решил всё отключить? – Эйприл подходит к нему и садится рядом. 

– Ты видела оленей с цветами блажи в рогах? 

– Доводилось.

– Олень-судья, под воздействием радиации. Ты не захочешь это видеть.

Женская голова медленно касается мужского плеча. Лёгкая нота недоверия витала в мыслях девушки, но решение не начинать новую ссору всё было выше.

– Что ждёт нас в новом мире?

– Я не знаю, помощница, -- еле слышно шепчет Иоанн. – Я не пророк, лишь Вестник его Слова.


	24. you are a monster from hell

_наколи мне белого голубя между цитат  
"я сегодня хочу с тобой так переспать"._

**~~ДЕНЬ. 24~~ **

Голубые глаза утопают в щёлочи. Растворяются, не оставляя ни следа о том, что они видели на поверхности. Те чудесные птицы; момент, когда Бумер сделал тройное сальто в погоне за обычной палочкой; кровавые следы в реке Хенбейн и образ блондинки с отрастающими рыжими корнями волос. Всё это теперь не значит ничего. Воспоминания стёрты. Глаза сожжены.

– Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь испытаешь ту же пустоту, что и я сейчас, – тихо шепчет Эйприл, сидя на коленях в пред. душевой зоне, наблюдая за тем, как остатки тела Марка постепенно расщепляются вторым набором кислот. 

– Ты убила моего брата. Он единственный человек, не видевший во мне монстра. А ты просто отрубила ему голову, помощница. И кто здесь настоящий монстр? – Иоанн нависает сверху, опирается на дверной косяк, также наблюдая за этим зрелищем. 

– Марк не заслужил такой смерти. 

– Иаков тоже. 

Эйприл поднимается, оказавшись в плену общества Вестника Долины Холланд. Два дня назад этот самый человек решил что-то сделать с комнатой Датча, но для этого необходимо было что-то сделать с разлагающимся телом. И он придумал. Придумал странный план, который нашёл своё воплощение, благодаря кислотам, которые, к невероятному везению Сида, лежали в кладовой. Эйприл на долю секунды хватил интерес, для чего они располагались в бункере, однако позже…   
Что же, вчера был первый день. Первый день, когда девушка наблюдала за тем, как и без того разлагающееся тело увяло в разы. Благодаря первому набору кислот. Сегодня второй. Финальный. 

– Откуда у тебя такие познания в химии? – Шепчет Эйприл, всё так же находясь в ловушке татуированного тела, которое стояло в проходе. 

– Это всё знакомства, – Иоанн лишь маниакально улыбнулся. 

Где-то за спиной у Эйприл пробежала дрожь, как и каждый раз, когда Иоанн упоминал про свои «знакомства». Это автоматически переносило её к его признанию. Последнее, о чём ей хотелось думать, оставаясь с этим человеком наедине.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 32~~ **

Душевая была полностью отмыта. Запах свежей краски полностью выветрился из бывшей комнаты Датча. Краска у старожилы острова была лишь тёмно-зелёной и белой. Выбор пал, конечно же, на первую. 

– Что ты делаешь? – Иоанн заглянул в комнату в тот момент, когда Эйприл перебирала вещи, которые сам Вестник посчитал лишними и хотел отправить в кладовую. 

– Ищу… что-нибудь, – кратко сообщает девушка, посмотрев на вошедшего. 

– Что-нибудь? – Он слегка улыбается, присев рядом на корточки. 

– Да. Просто… Я всё думаю о моменте, когда мы перестанем ощущать реальность. Время. Я знаю о том, что мы провели здесь тридцать два дня лишь по собственным подсчётам. 

– Они соответствуют действительности. Я веду отсчёт на настенном календаре этого года и в блокноте на ноутбуке Ричарда. 

– За семь лет генератор может сломаться или ноутбук. Не думал об этом? – На лице Эйприл проскальзывает улыбка, когда наручники, которыми месяц назад её сковали в этой самой комнате, оказываются в руках. 

– И что ты хочешь? – Иоанн с усмешкой смотрит на девушку, расслабленно потирая собственную бороду. 

– Хочу привнести немного дизайнерского решения в эти стены. 

Эйприл поднимается и подходит к стене, где ещё совсем недавно стоял один из ящиков провианта. Сейчас его, как и остальную мебель, помимо кровати и шкафа, она и Иоанн оттащили в «штаб», ремонтом которого решили заняться позже. Девушка садится у стены, протягивает к ней руку и выскабливает чёткую полосу наконечником одного наручника. Ещё одну рядом. Третью и четвёртую далее. И пятую, которая перечёркивала предыдущие по диагонали. 

– Могла ли ты когда-то предположить, что будешь чеканить отметины на стене, словно ты осуждена за преступление? – Эйприл чувствует, как обладатель голоса перемещается по комнате и встаёт ровно за её спиной. – Не проще ли использовать ручку и бумагу? Мы не в древности. Они лежат в «штабе». 

– Мне так будет удобнее. Словно напоминание. 

– Что застряла со мной? – Тембр голоса Иоанна становится ниже, что заставляет Эйприл застыть в мгновении, хаотично хлопая глазами, смотря на десять дней своего пребывания под землёй. 

– Нет. О том, что миру пришёл конец. И отчасти это моя вина. 

– Верно, – голос бункерного Дьявола растворяется в пугающей тишине. Когда Эйприл всё же решается взглянуть страху в глаза, оказывается, что Иоанн покинул комнату.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 44~~ **

– Скажи, помощница, – вилка накалывает несколько бобов и подносит их ко рту, слегка задевая нависшие усы, – как часто ты думала о своём муже за время нахождения в нашем округе? 

– Четыре? – Голова Эйприл слегка наклонилась, когда она подняла ногу на стул и обняла её. 

– Ага, – бывший Вестник одобрительно кивает. – А где кольцо? 

– В Санта-Монике, – девушка подносит стакан с водой ко рту, слегка сжав губы. 

– Что за четыре раза? 

– У нас допрос? 

– Можешь считать так. Но это наш последний разговор перед тем, как я пойду переделывать штаб. 

Броди отставляет стакан, поднимает вторую ногу и ложится на свои колени. Она замечает взгляд Иоанна. Он изучающий, выжидающий. Словно Креститель так и ждал момента, когда она скажет что-то неподобающее для его образа жизни. И тогда на её теле может быть высечен ещё один грех. Она ничего не сможет сделать. 

– Четыре, если не считать мелочных. Во взглядах. В каких-то мимолётных фразах или ещё чём-то. 

– Понимаю, – Иоанн Сид отставляет от себя тарелку, подпирает свою голову руками и продолжает смотреть.

– Уиллис Хантли, – шепчет девушка, когда отводит взгляд на стол. – Мы встретились во время моего перемещения в регион твоего брата. Меня отправили окольным путём, и чёрт меня дёрнул принять его сигнал.

– ЦРУ-шник? 

– Да, – Эйприл кивает. – У него была операция, в которой была необходима моя помощь по поимке и устранению некого человека, которого он называл ЕГО, – Эйприл прерывается и слегка вздрагивает, когда по столу раздаётся резкий хлопок. 

– Знаешь, сколько мы гадали: кто же это сделал? Я думал, что в этот момент ты уже была в Уайттеле и не причастна к этому. Боже, помощница, – это… улыбка на лице Иоанна? – Никто не решился помочь этому патриоту, кроме тебя, да? 

– Похоже на то, – она разводит руками. – В любом случае, он предложил выпить чаю, когда мы со всем разобрались. И… мы разговорились, – минутная улыбка сменяется смутой на дамском лице, а взгляд то и дело цепляется за какие-то статичные предметы. – Он… он хреновый агент, ведь чай сменился алкоголем, и Уиллис рассказал мне то, что, как мне показалось, не должен был. Всё началось со сравнения с американцем из Кирата.

– Тибет? 

– Возможно. Я точно не знаю. Он сравнил меня с этим парнем по любопытству и готовности пойти на всё, ради информации. Он не учёл одного: информация мне не была нужна. Всё что мне нужно, – она делает осечку, –… было нужно – это засадить вас за решётку. Хантли отказался помогать. 

– Тот американец – твой муж? – Взгляд Иоанна словно наливается любопытством. Он подмечает только те детали, которые ему были важны. 

– Нет. Мы разговорились о том парне, и тогда Уиллис сказал, что уже испытывал подобное чувство. Дежавю. Когда разговаривал с тем американцем и видел в нём… Видел в нём «пацана, что зачистил Рук Айленд». От пиратов, – последние слова она произносит шёпотом. 

– Джейсон, – буквально выкрикивает Иоанн, резко встав. – Точно, Рук Айленд, я ведь изучил его дело, прежде чем отказаться. И там, по словам Джейсона, были пираты. 

– Да. В общем-то Хантли заставил меня вспомнить тот ужасный год, что я буквально прожила в судах и на вечных допросах. Он рассказал о Рук Айленде, о том, что всё, что Джейсон рассказывал, – чистая правда. 

Эйприл наблюдала за тем, как Иоанн тащит стул, на котором ещё недавно сидел, в её сторону. Он ставит его по правую сторону от девушки и садится, откинувшись на спинку этого стула. Она же лишь наблюдает, сильнее поджав ноги. 

– Не считаешь это забавным? – Иоанн подглаживает бороду в момент, когда взгляд Эйприл пересекается с его. 

– Что именно? 

– Хотя бы символичность твоего прозвища и название островов?

– Салага-а-а*, – тянет Эйприл, наконец, улыбнувшись. – Да. Ты прав. Символично. 

Эйприл в очередной раз отмечает, насколько близко проходила линия её судьбы с линией Джейсона. Если они и были созданы друг для друга, то сейчас у Бога на девушку были другие планы. Иначе как объяснить всё это представление под землёй?

– А второй? – Иоанн слегка улыбается, притянув к себе стакан с водой, из которого Броди отпивала несколько минут назад. 

– За три дня до последнего заточения у твоего брата я познакомилась с Хёрком. 

– Со старшим? 

– С младшим, – Эйприл вновь поджимает губы, отводя взгляд от Иоанна. – Он, в свою очередь, познакомил меня с Акулой. Думаю, ты знаешь, что, если эти двое встречаются, грандиозной вечеринки не избежать.

– Допустим, – Сид, как и полагалось персоне с репутацией человека, способного вытащить любую информацию из человека, казалось, подмечал каждое слово Эйприл. Каждое. Он словно записывал их в невидимый блокнот, чтобы позже ткнуть её лицом в её же дерьмо. 

– Мы встретились в доме где-то на окраине Уайттела и Хенбейна. Акула устроил нам концерт, а Хёрк… он перепил. Начал нести чушь и посвятил меня в орден тату-братьев… и теперь сестёр, увидев небольшого голубя.

– Под рёбрами, – шепчет Иоанн, понимая, что эти знания непременно заденут его собеседницу. 

– Да. Было жарко, моя рубашка открыла этот участок кожи, так что… – Эйприл невольно касается того самого места, где располагалось тату. – Я спросила: кто входил в этот, так называемый орден.

– И кто же? 

– Некий Джек, А…Аджай, – это имя девушка произносит с вопросительной интонацией, по той причине, что не уверена в его правильности. Подобное тяжело запомнить. – И… Джейсон. У меня триггер на это имя, по понятным причинам, и я попросила рассказать о каждом. 

– Он рассказал? 

– Показал, – шепчет Эйприл, хаотично хлопая глазами. – На одной руке у Хёрка был он сам и какой-то парень, на спине со вторым. На груди, где-то на уровне сердца лицо Хёрка, а рядом моего мужа. Представь моё удивление. 

– У Джейсона тоже был голубь? – Кажется, эта тема заинтересовала Вестника больше, чем любая часть повествования Эйприл до этого момента, ведь он придвинул стул и сам придвинулся ближе. 

– Да. То есть… На момент знакомства с Хёрком нет. Как я поняла из его истории, пересеклись они всё там же. На Рук Айленде. Там Джейсон набил себе множество тату по обычаям местных племён. А голубя уже после последнего суда. Вместе со мной. Как знак освобождения. 

Этот день проносится перед юными женскими глазами с некой болью, отдающейся где-то в душе. С этого всё и началось. С этого начались те безумства, которые позволили окончательной точке в их отношениях встать. И голубь сейчас для Эйприл вовсе не знак свободы, а знак впустую потраченных лет. 

– Интересно, как всё крутится вокруг твоего муженька, – Иоанн подпирает свою голову двумя кулаками. 

– Может быть, – Эйприл следует его примеру и садится в похожее положение. – Третий раз был на цирке, что вы устроили в палатках. Для необращённых. Когда я закрыла глаза, слушая приторный голос вашего лидера… Я вспомнила квартиру и то, как она была обустроена. И, конечно, того, с кем её делила. 

– Четвёртый? – Иоанн хмурится, переводя тему. 

– Когда увидела ядерный гриб. Точнее, когда ты рассказал о… причинах, – в последнем слове больше преобладает вопрос. Девушка не хочет больше поднимать эту тему, но и обходить её всецело тоже. – Наверное, только в этот момент я полностью осознала, что вся Америка в огне, а не только этот оплот Надежды. 

– Интересно-о, – по-змеиному шипит Иоанн. Заметив реакцию девушки, на долю секунды на его лице можно заметить усмешку, которая сменяется неподдельным интересном. – Раздевайся, – в его глазах загорается огонёк.

– Прости? – Непонимание на лице Эйприл не заставляет себя ждать. Похоже не то, что было ранее, у рухнувших букв. 

Иоанн Сид не посвящает девушку в свои планы встаёт и уходит. В действительности покидает столовую. Эйприл уводит свой взгляд в правую сторону комнаты, а затем в левую. Она вновь не понимает, что в голове у этого Дьявола. Он мог задумать всё, что угодно. Броди мимолётом заметила несколько трупов при побеге из бункера Сида младшего. Она слышит звуки падения металла, копошения, и понимает, что это не сулит ничего хорошего. Встаёт, чтобы закрыться в той комнате, которую Сид выделил лично для неё. Но не успевает. Иоанн преграждает путь. 

– Я же попросил раздеться, – мужчина проходит мимо, складывая непонятное для неё содержимое рук на обеденный стол. 

– И зачем? – Её прерывает звук жужжания. И в момент, когда Иоанн поворачивается лицом к девушке. Тату-машинка и папка с делом. – От-откуда у Датча тату-машинка? 

– Ты видела тату на теле Ричарда? – Вестник хлопает по столу, от чего Эйприл послушно следует к нему. 

– Да, несколько, – девушка запрыгивает на стол. Из-за человеческого любопытства. 

– Знаешь, кто их сделал? 

– Ты, – ядовито шепчет Броди. 

– Да. Как я уже говорил, Ричард был своеобразным нейтралитетом. До определённых событий. Я набил ему несколько тату, – холодная рука Иоанна касается тела девушки в момент, когда он же и приподнимает её майку. – Оставил эту старую машинку здесь. Ушёл, – вновь жужжание машинки раздаётся по всей комнате. – Вернуться не получилось, ведь на утро Ричард уже стоял на другой стороне, а мы были объявлены врагами этого округа. Или, как выразился шериф, всей Америки. 

– А это? – Эйприл откидывается на стол, придерживая майку. Она понимает, что сбирается сделать Сид. Она понимает и не возражает. Локти подпирают тело девушки, взглядом же она указывает на папку, которая появилась в помещении одновременно с машинкой. 

– Ты знала, что у твоего мужа была шизофрения, помощница?

Голос Иоанна Сида, казалось, слился с пугающим звуком инструмента в его руках. Эйприл закрывает глаза, словно игнорируя внешние угрозы. Это панцирь, который её защищал. Это единственное, что спасало её в последние несколько лет.   
Знала ли она о том, о чём говорил Иоанн? Догадывалась. Джейсон не делился с ней многим, но не замечать очевидного… Эйприл просто не могла. 

– Это досье – одно из двадцати двух, что я оставил у Ричарда, – мужской голос проникает в неё вновь, одновременно с болью от иглы, прокалывающей кожу. – И вот тебе совпадение, достойное Божественного Замысла. Одно из этих дел на твоего муженька. 

– Зачем оно тебе? 

– Дело, от которого я отказался в пользу проекта «Врата Эдема». Да и есть за мной небольшой грешок в том, что люблю спустя долгое время узнавать, что стало с теми, за чьи дела я не взялся. 

Эйприл затихает, стараясь не смотреть на Иоанна. Но информация и её незнания тянут. Не тату, что бьёт бородач. Честно говоря, ей плевать, какими новыми сектантскими знаками он забьёт женское тело. Информация о муже. Пусть и бывшем. Быть может, знания помогут ей вытеснить вину за то, что Джейсон сейчас лежит где-то в Санта-Монике, у погибели в руках?

– Как проявлялась шизофрения? – Зелёные глаза, наконец, решаются встретиться с голубыми.

– Он рассказывал своему психологу перед судом, что на том острове он словно забрал себе жизнь главного пирата. Его душу, – Иоанн возвращается к тату. – Она назвала то, что Джейсон поведал дальше шизофренией. Я бы назвал это раздвоением личности. Наблюдала у него когда-нибудь такое? 

– Нет.

Да! Да! Да! Чёрт возьми. Она слишком часто замечала у Джейсона не просто перепады настроения, а… Его словно подменяли. Он вёл себя иначе. И именно в эти моменты, чаще всего, рассуждал о безумии. 

– Безумие – это хаотичное повторение одного и того же действия. Раз за разом. В надежде на изменение. 

– Что? – Эйприл поджимает губы, смотря на то, как Иоанн откладывает тату-машинку. 

– Рита Браун, – Иоанн пожимает плечами. – Это же говорил твой дражайший супруг. Как мантру. 

– Как и то, то в Миссури не бывает ураганов. 

Эйприл собирается встать, хотя бы посмотреть на то, что в итоге получилось у мастера (хотя и сверху открывался прекрасный вид на голубя, который был расположен параллельно правостороннему, и цитату, которую прочесть не выдавалось возможным), но Иоанн преградил ей путь, буквально нависнув сверху. 

– Я видел, как Дух спустился на Него с неба, – вытатуированные сектантскими символами руки становятся рядом с женскими чистыми руками. Одна из них несколькими мгновениями позже подтянет Эйприл за талию ближе к мужскому телу, – словно Голубь, – шепчет на ухо этот Дьявольский голос. – И остался на Нём. **

– Отпусти, – дыхание Броди сбилось в момент приближения. Или в момент, когда она почувствовала колючую бороду, которая касалась её шеи. 

– Не посмею. 

Та же огрубевшая от условий бункера борода касается женского плеча, позволив майке спасть с него. Губы, слегка увлаженные Иоанном ранее, касаются этого самого плеча, плавно переходя к ложбинке у ключицы. Дыхание Эйприл постепенно становится лишь горячее, учащается настолько, что она перестаёт контролировать собственный эмоции и даже не замечает, что уже давно перестала отталкивать от себя мужское тело, перестала убирать его руки со своей талии. Перестала. Вновь поддалась искушению змея? Возможно. Но это именно то, чего она боялась все эти сорок четыре дня. 

Майка окончательно слетает, оказавшись где-то на полу между спортивным лифом Эйприл и растянутой синей кофтой Иоанна. Вестник смотрел на неё с вожделением, она видела, как его взгляд метался от её губ и ниже. Самое неприятное во всей этой сумбурной ситуации – дело Джейсона, которое упало между вещей, сброшенных пленниками бункера ранее. И фотография, которая выпадает из личного дела. 

– Стой, – девушка пытается хоть немного перевести дыхание. – Стой.

– Нет, – вторит Иоанн, глядя ей в глаза, но на деле казалось, будто в душу. Его рука, вытатуированная грехами на латыни, касается подбородка Эйприл, притягивая к себе. С напором. И силой, которую она чувствует. 

Этот грубый поцелуй сеет в ней большее зерно смуты. Эйприл всё больше ловит себя на мысли, что желает всё то, что происходило сейчас. Как в тот вечер на острове Отца. Это ли не главное звено? Звено, что постепенно сменяет частичку ненависти на необъяснимое чувство подчинения. Так и работала секта? Целиком и полностью она сейчас желала отдать себя на растерзание этому хищнику. Эйприл хотела его. Хотела даже прошептать «да» на ухо Иоанна Сида, однако понимала, как он воспримет это. 

Девушка не успевает заметить, как из одежды на ней не остаётся ничего, кроме носков, которые Иоанн сегодня утром нашёл для неё. А на нём… Что же, теперь, в отличии от вечера в Грехе, она, наконец, могла рассмотреть то, что при еле проступающим свете Луны было незаметно. Например, два голубя под рёбрами Иоанна. Забавно. Девушка приглушённо выдыхает, когда серые тренировочные штаны оказываются приспущены. 

Всё ещё опираясь на стол, Иоанн прикусывает женское ухо, проникнув в неё. Словно овладевая каждой клеточкой её тела, он всё больше притягивал Эйприл. Как магнит? Возможно. 

Девушка вскрикивает. То, чего она не позволяла себе в доме греха. Здесь никто не услышит и не осудит её за то, что она делает. Ещё один приглушённый стон раздаётся в момент, когда губы Иоанна вновь касаются женских, а его грубые руки сжимают бёдра Броди. 

Ещё мгновение. Она успевает ухватиться за плечи, которые сейчас служили её укрытием от внешнего мира. И… развязка. Она настигает обоих участников с периодичностью в несколько секунд. 

___________________

*Rookie – салага, новичок. Прозвище помощника/цы в ФК5  
Rook Islands – Острова Рук. Место действия ФК 3 

** Евангелие от Иоанна 1:32


	25. liar

_люди сходят с ума,  
я не из их числа. _

**~~ДЕНЬ. 100~~ **

Сотая линия выскабливается на стене. По помещению раздаётся еле слышный вздох, наполненный… Трудно разобраться в его специфике. Здесь была дикая смесь отчаяния, горести и… принятия? Да. Возможно, только сейчас в мысли юной девушки проникло то самое понимание, что от судьбы не сбежать. И будь то убийство собственного брата на острове пиратов, секс с врагом или же… вступление в секту? 

Нет. 

Это больше не секта. И даже, если в «новом мире» их не съест радиация, ею являться не будет. Эйприл слабо понимала: какой мир ждёт их через семь лет за массивными дверьми. Слабо. Может быть, вернее будет сказать, вообще не представляла. Обучаться всему заново? Словно первобытные люди без привычных благ цивилизации? Так и будет. Скорее всего. 

Сотый день. Да, именно он даст начало новому. Даст новой нити созреть в душе этой юной девушки. 

Дверь, ведущая из комнаты, поддаётся вперёд с характерным скрипом, слегка задевая еду на подносе, которая вновь была любезно оставлена Иоанном Сидом. Да, они толком не говорили после инцидента в столовой. Эйприл было неловко сталкиваться и что-то обсуждать, зная, в какое направление может уйти обычный разговор. Единственное, что продолжало напоминать – голубь под ребром, постукивания Иоанна за дверью и паёк, который он оставлял, предварительно презентабельно выложив на тарелке. Кто бы мог подумать, что в том самом звере, которого она знала, может быть скрыт милый талант?

Два стука по металлической двери, что вела в штаб – лучше будет сказать бывший штаб – Датча, и вот Эйприл переступает порог совершенно незнакомого ей места. На доске, где были приколочены фотографии Сидов и их описания, теперь красуется карта округа Хоуп, с парой красных крестов в различных точках местности. Иоанн был тут. Дремал в кресле на колёсиках с блокнотом в руках. Экраны были выключены. 

– Хэй, – девушка как-то даже нежно убирает нависшие волосы с его лица. Иоанну не хватает геля для волос, это видно. 

Бывший Вестник Долины срывается с места, роняя блокнот на пол и с удивлением смотря на Эйприл. Да, кажется, они не виделись очень давно. 

– Что-то случилось? – Он возвращает спокойствие, слегка хлопая глазами. 

– А должно было? 

– Почти два месяца, помощница. Не давала мне зайти, не выходила в моменты, когда я мог услышать и остановить, чтобы расспросить. Ходила в душ ты, судя по всему, ночью. 

– Верно, – Эйприл потирает правую руку. 

– К чему был весь этот детский сад? Что мешало тебе выйти? – Иоанн поднимает с пола блокнот, кинув его на стол, и садится обратно на кресло. 

– Гордыня, – малиновые губы поджимаются, когда она тихо шепчет название греха, который ей даровали во время самого апокалипсиса. 

– Ты сейчас шутишь, да? 

– Нет, – шёпот продолжает распространяться по комнате. – Просто я поняла, что скрываться бессмысленно, – Эйприл достаёт из-за спины книгу, которую захватила с собой. Которая и привела её к этому моменту. – Думаю, в некоторых словах был вложен отдельный смысл, который найти мне не удалось, или ты можешь со мной чем-то поделиться. Поможешь? 

– Слово Иосифа? Откуда оно у тебя? 

– В вещах, что ты не успел забрать, – девушка собирается протянуть книгу Иоанну, но медлит. – Это не означает, что после ядерной зимы я брошусь на амбразуру, чтобы защитить всё, что осталось от вашей шайки. Скорее всего, я уйду в сторону Фоллс Энда, разыскивать остатки сопротивления или же искать разложившиеся тела моих друзей. Но… я просто хочу быть терпимее. К тебе. К тому, что будет после. К Эдему.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 101~~ **

Когда черта из новой пятёрки даёт отсчёт новому дню, Эйприл смотрит в сторону двери, зная, что вот-вот раздастся скрип, который вновь проедется по её нервным клеткам. А, может, и не только он. Она не прогадала. Иоанн Сид входит в комнату, держа в руках «Слово Иосифа». 

– Пролог, – с одним лишь словом на устах, Иоанн буквально падает на кровать. 

– Ты пришёл, чтобы объяснить мне смысл трёх предложений? 

– По главе в день. Твои условия, – Иоанн разводит руками, приглашая Эйприл сесть напротив. 

– Пролог не является главой, держу в курсе. 

– Держи.

_**  
На посланника часто нападают за плохие новости.  
Вы много услышите обо мне: люди скажут вам, что я лжец, обманщик, мошенник, сумасшедший и даже убийца.   
Люди скажут вам все что угодно, потому что я несу плохие вести, потому что я посланник. Я тот, кто должен предупредить вас об кончине этого мира и собрать избранных, которые будут строить новый мир.   
Если вы хотите жить, вы должны игнорировать клевету.   
Вы должны верить мне.  
Вы должны следовать за мной.  
** _

– Всё произошло в точности так, как он и предсказал в самом начале. Только подумай, – Иоанн закрывает книгу, откинув её на другой конец кровати. – Какой была твоя первая мысль об Иосифе? О чём подумала, когда тебе рассказали детали дела? 

– Ничего хорошего, – Эйприл присаживается на угол кровати, где сейчас лежала книга с эмблемой «Врат Эдема». – Я не знаю, каким именно словом можно описать предводителя секты. 

– Псих? – Кажется, на его лице можно было заметить ухмылку. 

– Да, – кивает девушка в ответ. 

– Как он и говорил, – Иоанн отводит взгляд на стены, на которых красовался отсчёт времени, проведённого под землёй. – Ты веришь в то, что он псих, но не веришь в то, что он предсказал наступающий Коллапс. Как это?

– Знаешь, – Эйприл с опаской продолжает смотреть на своего собеседника. Она знает, что за любое слово в адрес обожаемого им брата может увидеть перед своими глазами мужской кулак. И пусть за всё то время, что они под землёй, Иоанн так и не поднял на неё руку, но девушка была уверена, что всё дело в её молчании. В том, что она сторонилась бывшего Вестника Долины Холланд, – если бы у меня был ядерный арсенал под рукой, я бы тоже вещала о грядущем апокалипсисе на каждом углу. 

Эйприл поджимает губы, ожидая реакцию Иоанна. Не прошло и секунды, но было видно, как эмоции охватили его изнутри. Пусть он и старался сдерживаться. 

– Как я уже говорил, – Иоанн нервно сглатывает, это бросается в глаза его собеседницы, – я слишком много выпил. Мой организм отвык от алкоголя в крови, поэтому слишком… дало в голову, понимаешь? Я не понимал, что несу. Никакого ядерного арсенала у округа не было. 

– Поэтому на планах бункера твоего братца значилась ракетная шахта? – Эйприл явно переступает должную границу, но и остановиться не может. Планы, о которых она говорила сейчас, их показывал Илай, который учувствовал в постройке бункера для Иакова Сида. Илай… Боже, хорошо, что он почил этот мир до того, как его объяло праведное пламя. – Поэтому у бункера твоей сестрицы был крытый полигон, по размеру похожий на размеры ракетного отсека бункера Иакова? – Кажется, она заметила, как ладонь Иоанна сжалась. – Поэтому у твоего бункера я помню шахту, подозрительно похожую на ракетную? И поэтому я слышала звук… будто кто-то выпустил… боеголовку, – она сглатывает на последнем слове. 

– Даже если и так? – Иоанн пытается казаться расслабленным, но нервозность голоса его выдаёт. – Факт того, что Иосиф услышал Голос раньше, факт того, что мы приехали в округ после написания книги, – Иоанн метнул взгляд и характерный жест в сторону брошенной ранее книги. – Это факты, на которые привыкла полагаться полиция. Ты остаёшься полицейской даже после того, как весь чёртов мир сгорел. Так полагайся на факты, помощница.

Иоанн поднимается, а Эйприл почему-то зажмуривает глаза. Но буквально сразу открывает их, когда её подбородка касаются холодные руки и грубая ткань кофты, которую сегодня решил надеть Сид. 

– Ты всё поймёшь. Рано или поздно, но поймёшь, – шепчет он на непростительно близком расстоянии от её губ. 

Уже через мгновение дверь закрывается со скрипом.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 102~~ **

**_  
«…Но никто не шел по той дороге в бедном пригороде Рома, штат Джорджия. Здесь не было ни грузовиков с мороженым, ни машин социальных служб, ни даже полицейских патрулей. В любом случае, в этих местах люди не совали нос в чужие дела(ссоры), даже когда это происходило на у всех на виду…»  
_ **

– Пригород, в котором мы жили, был худшим в округе Флойд, штат Джорджия. Слова излишне, народ, проживающий в нём… Он не был сплочён. Все боролись за копейки, которые там платили. На момент моего шестнадцатилетия в пригороде Ром был максимальный порог людей, живущих за гранью нищеты. Всем было плевать. 

– Не могло быть такого, чтобы абсолютно всем. Кто-то ведь должен был заметить избиения со стороны вашего отца? – Эйприл протягивает вилку с наколотыми бобами на неё ко рту.

**_«…Голова Иосифа была обращена к ухоженному, по крайней мере по местным стандартам дому тихой, доброй вдовы. Он считал это благословением, пусть и маленьким. С другой стороны ему пришлось бы смотреть на дом другого соседа, который даже по местным меркам был настолько обветшалым, что был просто отвратителен для глаз.  
Когда они были младше, вдова пекла им пирожные, вероятно, из-за жалости к ним. Мать детей не была хорошим поваром. Она не была и любящей матерью.   
Но сейчас вдова больше ничего не пекла, потому что умирала от рака…»  
_ **

– Когда я получил на руки одну из первых копий «Слова Иосифа», первое, о чём я спросил, – старушка. Я был совсем мал и не помнил её. К сожалению, она скончалась до момента моих осознанных воспоминаний. Иаков описал мне её, как единственного человека, которому было не всё равно на нас и нашу судьбу в этом городе. Это возвращаясь к твоему вопросу. 

– Почему она не обратилась куда-либо? Есть ведь специализированные органы? 

– Человек, узнавший о том, что у него раковая опухоль, хочет провести последние дни в спокойствии, а не на вечных опросах адвокатов. Я думаю. 

– Неужели… никто? – Брови девушки сводятся к переносице. 

– Об этом позже.

**~~  
ДЕНЬ. 103  
~~ **

**_  
«…Жадность людей уничтожает все: леса, океаны, их собратьев. Люди убивают, они отравляют, они развращают. Людей не волнует, умрут ли другие по ту сторону света, пока мы обладаем новейшими технологиями; их не волнует, то что будет растоптано множество нещасных, если они могут заправлять свои машины дешевым бензином…»  
_ **

– Я не понимаю, – Эйприл стоит у шкафа, пытаясь развесить постиранные вещи. – Сначала он говорит о том, что жадность и погубит людей. Вся эта техника, и власть имущие. Но ведь вы сами?.. – Девушка оборачивается к Иоанну, который сидел на полу, сложив голову на кровать, и смотрел в потолок. – Это точное описание вас самих. Вы отобрали земли для своих нужд, не желая делиться с теми, кто пошёл против ваших взглядов. 

– Это не так. 

– Это так, и не смей убеждать меня в обратном. В этом писании Иосиф описал себя из будущего. Не более. 

Эйприл замечает, как Иоанн насупился, по расположению его бровей и слегка заострённым скулам. Второе, конечно, отчасти потому что он очень похудел за время их заточения в бункере, но факт того, что сказанное девушкой не нравится Сиду, не стоило отметать.

**_  
«…Мы тыкаем пальцами и смеемся, называем их слабыми, простодушными неудачниками Мы оскорбляем их и призываем присоединиться к жуткому карнавалу безумного поглощения…»  
_ **

– Как и твой старший брат, – Эйприл усаживается на пол рядом с Иоанном, принимая то же положение, что и он. Не хватало лишь книги для воссоздания полноценного образа. – Он тыкал в людей, называя их слабыми. 

– Тебя он таковой, кстати, никогда не считал, – бывший адвокат словно мастерски игнорирует прямой укор в сторону Иакова Сида. 

– Даже, когда я проваливала испытания? – Она поворачивает голову, чтобы рассмотреть эмоции на лице шатена. 

– Да, даже тогда. Ты сделала в округе больше, чем кто-либо из сопротивления, – он также поворачивает голову. – Даже больше, чем кто-либо из моих ребят, если брать весь масштаб твоих действий. Боже, да ты одна из немногих, кто дошёл до финальной точки в испытании Иакова и смог спустить крючок. 

– Не напоминай, пожалуйста. 

– Как скажешь, – Иоанн вновь отводит взгляд на потолок и поднимает книгу так, чтобы она была перед глазами. 

Для Эйприл всё было понятно: каждый из них лишь прикрывается за маской понимания. На деле же пытается больнее уколоть собеседника своей фразой. Итог прост, девушке становилось всё больше интересно: на какой главе книги они схлестнутся в драке или же вновь окунутся в пламя внезапной страсти.

**_  
«…Если вы тоже мечтаете восстановить изначальную красоту и гармонию мира - если у вас есть вера и стремление - присоединяйтесь ко мне, и вы переживете катаклизм, который на нас обрушился. Жить снова в Садах Эдема. Как и жили раньше».  
_ **

От книги исходит характерный хлопок, что заставляет Эйприл обратить внимание на её обладателя. 

– Забавно, но я знаю, что даже, если ты не примешь его слова, не впустишь Бога в своё сердце и придёшь к Новому Эдему, он примет тебя. 

– Почему ты так уверен, что твой брат жив? Он мог попасть в аварию, как мы. На них могло упасть дерево, или же бункер бы уже был заперт к моменту их приезда, – Эйприл слегка привстаёт, что подложить собственную руку под голову. 

– Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, что он не просто человек, помощница.

**~~  
ДЕНЬ. 104  
~~ **

**__**

**_«…Я верю, что это потому, что в последнее время мой брат Иаков все больше стал конфликтовать с нашим отцом.  
Мы были разделены не только возрастом. Он также был смелее. Он был первым, кто прыгнул в грязные водоемы, быстрее всех отправившись к приключениям в других районах, несмотря на других детей, которые отмечали эти районы как свою собственность. Он также был тем, кто по возможности крал конфеты, рискуя получить суровое наказание, просто чтобы мы могли поесть немного сладкого и утешиться в нашей жизни. Конечно, он был вором, но я восхищался им, как современным Робин Гудом лесов разбитых домов, разбитых дорог и заросших садов. Мы привыкли к перепадам настроения нашего отца, к его перегару, его маниакальным проповедям. Мы даже привыкли к его ударам и ударам его ремня.  
Но он начал избивать нашего младшего брата Иоанна. Иаков был силен и решителен, и я каким-то образом мог запереться внутри себя во время избиения. Но Иоанн был еще маленьким и таким чувствительным…»  
_ **

Девушка услышала характерный выдох, когда из уст Иоанна вырвалось его собственное имя. Её пронзительный взгляд изучал мужчину, который сидел в противоположном конце столовой, отдающей синим светом. Она не понимала: такая реакция от болезненности воспоминаний или же от чего-то, что она не знала?

– Я не помню ничерта из этого. Опять же только по рассказам братьев, – Иоанн, по всей видимости, решил дать огласку столь важной отметке в книге, – и матери. 

– Матери? – Эйприл поджимает под себя ноги, всё ещё с интересом смотря на собеседника. Она прочла эту книгу в совокупности пять раз. Первый ещё на острове Иосифа, последующие от скуки уже здесь. И их мать… мать братьев упоминалась мимолётом, её судьба не была раскрыта. – Я думала, вы не виделись с ней после ареста. 

– Иосиф не виделся, – Иоанн откладывает книгу, поднимается с насиженного места на полу и направляется кухонной тумбе, метаясь от неё к холодильнику – который, к слову, работал на последнем дыхании. Готовую пищу в скором времени будет негде хранить, придётся разделять пайки так, чтобы они не оставались «на завтра» – сопровождая каждое своё действие стуком приборов друг о друга. – А я вот как-то решился посмотреть в глаза той женщине, что допускала избиение родных сыновей. 

– Так, выходит, она жива? 

– Нет. Покончила с собой в камере, – он говорит об этом с излишним спокойствием, что только настораживает Эйприл. 

– Из-за… вашей встречи?

Ответ на своё вопрос девушка не получает, вместо этого Иоанн ставит перед ней стакан с красновато-вязкой жидкостью, отдающей спиртом. 

– Попробуй, – заключает мужчина, пройдя мимо и сев на диван. 

– И что это? – Эйприл даже не знает, на что столь возмущённо реагирует: на отсутствие ответа на заданные ей вопросы или на командный тон Иоанна. 

– Я бы назвал это: кровавая Мэри пост-апокалипсиса. Сложно подобрать рецептуру, когда у тебя всё в банках. Но, – он делает глоток, – думаю, у меня получилось. Попробуй. 

Эйприл морщится, словно в недоверии к собеседнику, но всё же решается сделать глоток столь странного напитка. На деле всё оказалось не так мерзко, как выглядело. Если не учитывать количество проспиртованного алкоголя, который присутствовал в напитке в чудовищном, как ей показалось, проценте. 

– Сколько и чего ты туда влил? – Она слегка прокашлялась, когда щёки налились непривычным для холода бункера румянцем.

– Хрен его знает. На глаз. 

Броди хотелось задать ещё несколько вопросов по рецептуре и коктейльным навыкам Иоанна, однако, краем глаза заметив открытую банку томатов, перехотелось. Алкоголь приятно отдавал по стенкам нутра, остальное было неважно. 

– Думала, ты загубил все запасы алкоголя ещё в первые дни, – девушка откидывает голову на спинку стула, повернув её так, чтобы собеседник был в поле видимости. 

– Брось, – Иоанн делает глоток. – Чтобы осушить запасы Ричарда в этом плане, не хватит и семи лет. 

На него было больно смотреть. Те слова о том, что старик Сид начал избивать маленького Иоанна, сильно сказались на состоянии уже взрослого. Странно было осознавать сочувствие, которое нарастало внутри всё больше с каждым глотком излишне горячительного напитка. Взгляд падает на книгу, лежащую чуть поодаль от Иоанна, и Эйприл разочарованно выдыхает. 

– Что? – Мужчина замечает подобный жест, выпустив вопрос непонимания в воздух. 

– Ты делаешь то, что не одобрил бы твой брат. Ты пьёшь, чтобы заглушить образовавшуюся трещину боли, хотя это не твой метод. Это, скорее, подходило Иакову. Именно в случае с рыжим Иосиф закрывал глаза на выпивку, – Эйприл не замечает, как её стакан пустеет, а следом и стакан в руках её собеседника. 

– И как мне справляться с тем, с чем справиться я не в силах? – Несколько секунд он пристально смотрит на девушку, а после поднимается. Нарастающее чувство страха где-то внутри посетило Эйприл, но лишь до момента, пока бывший Вестник региона не взял в руки её опустевший стакан и не направился к открытым консервным банкам. 

– Обычно ты справлялся сигаретами, – Эйприл поднимает голову, наблюдая за его движениями, – проследить это легко: по количеству окурков в местах, где мы пересекались. А в том доме у озера? Я выкинула несколько мешков, Иоанн, – по имени. Приближенному к святому. Когда она в последний раз произносила его вслух? Губы словно обжигало. – Ты прятал эту привычку от Иосифа, очевидно, но он не глуп, и всё понимал. И принимал, пусть ты даже этого не видел. Но… как не трудно догадаться, под землёй особо не покуришь. Нет запасов, да и если бы были, то я, скорее, тебе голову бы проломила за такое решение. 

– Да, было бы неприятно погореть, когда уже спасся от плачевного финала, – она слышит усмешку в его голосе. 

– Ещё вариант. Простой до безобразия: секс. Очевидно, что в моменты особого напряжения, ты уединялся со знакомой нам обоим блондинкой. Я хоть и не выходила из комнаты в те дни на острове твоего брата, но перешёптывания охраны слышала прекрасно. Например, когда Депо было перехвачено сопротивлением, у вас произошла встреча с Иосифом в его кабинете, а потом охрана мило шушукалась о том, насколько прекрасное настроение сегодня у Холли. В этой жизни её радует, – Эйприл осекается на полуслове, – или радовало лишь одно. Это ты, Иоанн, – от очередного упоминания имени того, с кем девушка теперь заперта под землёй, она невольно сжимает губы. 

– Очевидно, что этот вариант подошёл бы нам лучше всего, – Иоанн ставит свеже заполненный стакан перед девушкой, но не спешит на удобное для себя место, остаётся стоять и смотреть на собеседницу, будто пытаясь что-то уловить. – Но я не буду пользоваться своим положением, силой или… – его взгляд метнулся на стакан. – Неважно. Иосифа здесь нет, вечером я отмолю прощение. И все в плюсе, да? 

– Кроме боли, что терзает тебя, – её руки тянутся к стакану, но вытатуированные останавливают её. 

– А тебя? Что терзает тебя? Ты молчала два месяца, неужели нечего сказать, кроме внезапного любопытства к «Слову Иосифа»? 

– Верно, – девушка поджимает плечами. – Кроме одного: мне не интересно «Слово». Я прочитала его пять раз. Мне интересно узнать: каким видишь его ты. И Иосиф. Что он закладывал в некоторые из своих слов, сказанных здесь. Ты знаешь больше моего. 

– И всё? – Его холодная рука всё ещё продолжает удерживать руку девушки так, что, казалось, она чувствовала каждую льдинку, находящуюся в стакане. 

– Почти. Твоя мать… Тебя ведь задел не момент с избиениями, в которых ты был жертвой, а момент с матерью. Почему? – Только после этих слов Эйприл Иоанн отпустил её. Но рука осталась на уровне её глаз, в этот раз словно приглашая девушку. 

– Бесишь, – Эйприл нравилось слышать настолько простые слова от того, кого выбрали Вестником Божественной воли. – Бесишь своей проницательностью даже под сорока процентами алкоголя, – он садится на уже насиженное собой же место на диване, позволив девушке сесть напротив. – Моя обида – это, скорее, совокупность факторов. Ты права насчёт матери, но и избиения… Дело в том, что ты, наверное, знаешь про смену матерей в моей жизни. И каждая, – девушка замечает, как рука Иоанна сжимает стакан в ней, – была лишь немым и безвольным свидетелем, либо участником этой бойни. 

– Ты словил своеобразный джекпот, – Эйприл просовывает ноги под плед, которым был накрыт диван. 

– Можно сказать так, а можно сказать, что они были недостойны воспитывать ребёнка, – он отпивает напиток, слегка поморщившись. – Я бы никогда не ударил своего. 

– Брось, – Броди почему-то невольно поджимает губы, – ты человек, который навязывал свою религию большей половине округа, некоторой части штата и даже Америки. Если бы твой ребёнок пошёл против твоего мнения, предположим, касающегося религии, ты бы поступил, подобно Дункану-старшему. 

– Нет, – Иоанн качает головой. 

– Это очевидно. И не нужно спорить, – девушка поднимает книгу с пола и протягивает её бывшему Вестнику. – Давай закроем эту тему и пойдём дальше.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 105~~ **

Этот день начался не с приключений семьи Сид, а с проблемы, связанными с генератором. Свет начал моргать, от чего Эйприл начала верить в худший исход. Рано или поздно им придётся перейти на свечи, которых у Датча скопилось максимум на года два. И что тогда? И… наверное, самый главный вопрос: как в таком случае открыть дверь? 

Иоанн обнадёжил девушку вестью, что нынешняя проблема лишь в отсутствии воды. Скорее всего, их запасы подошли к концу, а осадков, что имелись на поверхности и собирались в хранилище, не хватало для полноценной работы генератора. Предположение.

– Даже если предположить выживание в темноте, как мы сможем обеспечить поступление кислорода? И выбраться отсюда? – Девушка стояла над душой Вестника, словно пытаясь что-то понять в происходящем. 

– Кислород не связан с этим, – Сид указывает фонарём на генератор и после переводит на несколько крупных баллонов у выхода. – А вот с этим, да. Их хватит ровно на семь лет с момента начала использования. В некоторые слова Иосифа Ричард всё же верил. И не прогадал. 

– А если… если это продлится дольше? – Эйприл присаживается рядом, забирая фонарь из рук Иоанна. 

– Это и продлиться дольше. Но в определённых местах. Некоторые будут чисты, и мы сможем построить там новое поселение. Я больше чем уверен, что Долина будет чиста на восемьдесят процентов, Хенбейн приблизительно на пятьдесят, а вот Уайттел… не уверен, что он оправится от радиации в столь близкий срок. 

Брови бывшей полицейской непроизвольно хмурятся. Существовало два варианта подобных знаний Иоанна: он знал, в какие точки будут направлены ответные ядерные удары, заранее подготовившись к этому. Второй более доверительный, но именно к нему и хотела прислушаться Эйприл. Его суть состояла в том, что Иоанн рассчитал, где прогремели взрывы, и выстроил теорию об «очищенной» территории. 

– Я просто не понимаю, как радиация может пройти за столь короткий срок, не более, – она подкусывает нижнюю губу, наблюдая за действиями Вестника. 

– Не могу судить, пока не увижу сам, – он что-то щёлкает, и бункер вновь озаряется светом. – Я ошибся. Барахлил клапан. Воды в резервуарах достаточно.

– А, если он окончательно сдохнет, как мы выйдем на поверхность? 

– Вот эта малышка, – Иоанн пальцем указывает на небольшой генератор, стоящий рядом с огромным, – её мощности должно хватить на малейшие операции: радио, активации и тому подобное.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 106  
~~ **

**_  
«…Я прозрел.  
И как это случилось, наш отец никогда больше не избивал нас: несколько дней спустя две машины, одна из полиции и другая из социальных служб, остановились перед нашим домом.  
Учителя в школе Иоанна заметили следы ремня, перекрещивающиеся на его спине, и немедленно вызвали службу защиты детей, которую заставили отправить чиновников в Ром для расследования.  
Они осмотрели нас. Шрамы на наших спинах показывали одну и ту же картину трижды.   
Мы забрались в их машину...»  
_ **

– Я помню эту картину, – произносит Иоанн, откладывая книгу на край стола. – Как меня осматривали. Сначала медсестра школы, после полицейские, а потом трижды в детском доме. Ничего более детально я в своей жизни не запомнил. 

– Однажды мне поручили допрос мальчика, на котором нашли следы от пряжки ремня. Глубокие. Это был худший диалог в моей жизни, а его слёзы я запомнила навсегда. Он любил своих родителей, и, даже, несмотря на постоянные избиения, не хотел от них уезжать. 

– Я не помню своих желаний. Помню лишь лицо матери, которую заталкивали в полицейскую машину. А я сжимал в руках деревянный самолётик, который отдал мне Иаков. Единственное, что мы смогли забрать из дома.

**_  
«…Мой отец умер в федеральной тюрьме в Атланте ближе к концу своего приговора. Много лет спустя, когда я начал проповедовать, я столкнулся с бывшим заключенным, который вспомнил его – Безумного Старика Сида, как он был известен тогда. Бывший заключенный сказал мне, что он умер в тюрьме от падения с лестницы. Был ли это несчастный случай? Сложно сказать. Но я помню, что проповеди моего отца могли быть очень раздражающими.  
Я не скучаю по маме. Она уже была призраком, когда мы все жили под одной крышей. Сегодня она, должно быть, несомненно, рада быть вдали от человека, который разрушил ее жизнь. Возможно, она уже мертва. Или скоро будет, как и все остальные…»  
_ **

– А ты? – Женский голос резко прерывает внезапно нависшую тишину. – Ты скучал по матери? 

– Да… наверное, да. До определённого момента. Понимаешь, я был слишком мал и примерял её образ на Элеонору, нашу вторую мать, и на ту женщину, которую всю оставшуюся жизнь звал матерью. Это прошло, когда я решился посетить женскую тюрьму Атланты по одному из дел, которое выпало. Я уже собирался уходить, как вдруг увидел её на переговорах с кем-то. Не смог отпустить этот момент и пришёл снова. И вот тогда всё. Разочарование. Полнейшее. 

– Что ты сказал ей при встрече? 

– Как сильно ненавижу её, – Иоанн разводит руками. – Из-за того, что она подчинялась этому тирану и привела меня туда, где я стою сейчас. 

– В бункер посреди апокалипсиса, – Эйприл выдавливает на лице улыбку, вспоминая, как любой их диалог приходит к одной и той же фразе, что прозвучит и сейчас. – Неужели тебе так не нравится моё общество? 

– Перестань, – он отшучивается, поправляет волосы и продолжает чтение.

**_  
«…Мой отец умер в федеральной тюрьме в Атланте ближе к концу своего приговора. Много лет спустя, когда я начал проповедовать, я столкнулся с бывшим заключенным, который вспомнил его – Безумного Старика Сида, как он был известен тогда. Бывший заключенный сказал мне, что он умер в тюрьме от падения с лестницы. Был ли это несчастный случай? Сложно сказать. Но я помню, что проповеди моего отца могли быть очень раздражающими. Я не скучаю по маме. Она уже была призраком, когда мы все жили под одной крышей. Сегодня она, должно быть, несомненно, рада быть вдали от человека, который разрушил ее жизнь. Возможно, она уже мертва. Или скоро будет, как и все остальные…»  
_ **

– Их я помнил чётче, чем родных родителей, – мужчина морщится, закинув голову на подушку. 

– Они, действительно, были словно из теле-шоу? – У Эйприл возникает желание сесть рядом и, словно по-матерински, обнять его. 

– Почти. Всё, что было для людей, всё, что было напоказ, – да. Остальное, то есть наши спальные места, наш быт, наше существование и их общение с нами – это было ужасно. Дальше об этом и говорится. И всё это чёртова правда. 

– Тебе было пять, – девушка заправляет несколько локонов Сида, сильно отросших, за его ухо. Смотрит с трепетом, которого ему сейчас и не хватало. 

– Шесть, если быть точнее. На тот момент уже шесть. И я не в праве говорить, что мне жилось плохо, но, твою мать, – казалось в нём буквально вскипел огонь, – заставлять шестилетку раскидывать сено, когда он еле держал в руках эти вилы? 

– Иди сюда, – Эйприл сводит рыжеватые брови к переносице и протягивает навстречу Иоанну свои раскрытые руки. 

Он не понимает. Некоторое время просто смотрит, но после ныряет в этот омут объятий, с теплотой подготовленных девушкой. Она не понимает, почему это сделала. Из-за истории и фактов, что рассказал Сид? Или ей просто надело величать его «врагом»? Всё возможно. 

Дыхание Эйприл замирает, когда голова Иоанна тихо ложится на её плечо. Шею отдаёт горячее дыхание, а его массивные руки сжимают хрупкую талию. Это был момент, наполненный трепетом и той теплотой, которой Иоанну не хватало. Девушка это чувствовала. Чувствовала из-за его реакций.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 107~~ **

**_«…Двое или трое из нас стояли позади мусоровоза и болтали. Мои коллеги рассказывали о своих сексуальных подвигах и мечтах. Я говорил о Голосе. Через некоторое время они устали от моих разговоров и пожаловались, и я снова был уволен…»_ **

– Тебе не кажется забавным, что его увольняли за малейшее отклонение от привычного образа жизни? – Иоанн продвигает книгу к девушке, пытаясь доесть свой паёк. 

– Нет, – Эйприл лишь разводит руками, откинувшись на стуле, и смотрит на картину сожжённого мира, отпечатанного на страницах книги. Самое примечательное здесь – табличка. Табличка с надписью «Санта-Моника». Больше она туда не попадёт. – Это нормально. Люди боялись, и я их понимаю, – девушка останавливает взгляд на своём собеседнике. – Я бы тоже постаралась избавиться от тебя, если бы ты замаячил рядом. 

– Ты кофе со мной пошла пить, – он отводит вилку на уровень глаз, разводя руки, словно сказал что-то, что было очевидно, но девушка этого не замечала. – Просто напоминаю. 

– Тогда ты был другим, – она поджимает губы. – Мне нравился Джон Дункан, и, стыдно говорить, но тогда, после нашей прогулки, я думала о том, что было бы, если бы я пригласила тебя зайти со мной в отель. 

– И что было бы? – Иоанн откладывает вилку и еле заметно подвигает тарелку, внимательно смотря на девушку. 

– Думаю, я бы не устояла. Джон Дункан… он очень интересный персонаж, – Эйприл останавливается и возвращается в нормальное сидячее положение. – Иоанн Сид – грёбанный сектант, которого бы я с большой радостью засадила за решётку. Жаль они сожжены. 

– Но ты всё ещё меня хочешь, не так ли? 

Мужчина резко встаёт. Так, что стул, на котором он сидел, падает. Эйприл сглатывает, и ком в горле не даёт ей возразить. Иоанн обходит её со спины и кладёт свои руки на её плечи. Кофта, которую девушка нашла этим утром, не даёт ей почувствовать холод его рук. Но позволяет чувству тревоги вернуться. Напомнить о том, что она никогда не будет в безопасности. 

– Не забывай, Эйприл, – имя. Боже, она вновь слышит своё имя, которое начинает казаться чем-то выдуманным, – у тебя есть своё место в новом мире. И та мысль, что оно может быть по правую руку от меня, имеет место быть. 

С этими словами он покидает комнату.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 108~~ **

**_«…В тот день я также понял, что Голос говорил со мной в последний раз. Больше нечего было сказать. Все было в моих руках. Я никогда больше не буду сомневаться в своей судьбе. Я был готов. Мое избиение от этих трех головорезов, которые скоро станут не более чем пылью, было моей коронацией, моим помазанием Отца…»_ **

– Думаешь, так и было? – Произнесла девушка, сплюнув зубную пасту. – Мне был интересен этот момент. То есть… Голос не говорил с ним до момента попадания в Монтану? Ведь после он вещал, как минимум, трижды при мне, что слышал голос. Плюс пророчество о смерти рыжика, – Эйприл через зеркало замечает, как Иоанна передёргивает от подобной клички своего старшего брата. – И твоей тоже, – она улыбается. – Всё сбылось, если так подумать.

Её всё ещё задевало пророчество, что было уготовано Иоанну. То, из-за которого он здесь, а не похоронен под слоем грязи. Эйприл не понимала, почему её бесит это. И почему именно она сейчас в бункере с Сидом младшим, а не его главная подстилка. 

– Да, он начал чаще слышать Голос после того, как мы поселились в лачуге на центральном острове. Чем ближе к Коллапсу, тем чаще. 

– И в последние дни? – Эйприл обтирает рот полотенцем и поворачивается лицом к собеседнику. 

– Да. Перед… перед арестом Бог рассказал ему о том, что будет через семь лет, – книга в руках Иоанна захлопнулась, а сам он собирался покинуть комнату. Ведь все утренние процедуры по умыванию были завершены. 

– И что он сказал? 

– Дал две развилки. И… если бы ты только сказала нам «да», господи, помощница, скольких проблем бы ты нас лишила. Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько всё было бы прекрасно. 

– Не могу, – она пожимает плечами, следуя за Вестником. 

– Не можешь, – с этими словами он и закрыл в бывшем штабе Датча.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 109~~ **

Этот день пленники бункера решили провести в единственной тёплой комнате – комнате, в которой спал Иоанн, окружённый выбором из нескольких десятков кроватей. Эйприл всё же по привычке закуталась в одеяло и наблюдала за тем, как бывший Креститель продолжал строить теории о «Слове», но в голове крутились мысли о том, насколько тёплый момент проскочил между ними на днях, и то, что Иоанн похудел. Это всё больше бросалось в глаза. Ключицы стали всё больше выпирать из одежды, которую он выбирал.

**_«…Они превратили невинного ребенка в чудовище, искусное в сокрытии и полное подавленного гнева. Благодаря бесконечным допросам его родителей и ряда проповедников-фундаменталистов, Иоанн развил необычайный талант, которым он мог показать другим лицо, которое они хотели видеть. В глазах своих инквизиторов он стал святым, чистой душой. Для всех он был надежным человеком, настоящим другом и доверенным лицом…»_ **

– В каком-то смысле ты стал прообразом своих родителей, – отмечает девушка. – Ты знал, что в округе тебя описывают лаконично… «Инквизитор». 

– Да. По сути, мои обязанности именно так и выглядят со стороны. Выглядели, – Иоанн не мог смериться с тем, что теперь всё будет иначе. – Забавно, но ведь Иоанн-Креститель делал то же, что и я. Но его все боготворят. 

– Ваши дурачки тебя тоже боготворят. Но сравнивать себя с Иоанном-Крестителем – глупо. Только не говори, что руководствовался этим, когда получал приставку святости к своему имени? И Иаков… 

Эйприл касается своей верхней губы большим пальцем руки, смотря в сторону. Она пропускает ответ Иоанна мимо ушей. Слишком много совпадений, Сиды ведь не могли всё продумать до таких мелочей. 

– Иаков… – Она вновь обращает свой взгляд на собеседника. – Скажи, вы говорили когда-нибудь о том, как он умрёт? 

– Пару раз, – мужчина решает накрыть свои плечи одеялом. – Когда впервые услышали свою судьбу и, когда услышали, что причина нашей смерти, рыжая девчонка, что бегает по округу, отнимая землю. 

– Вы обсуждали обстоятельства?.. – Она подцепляет свою губу коготком, внимательно наблдая за его реакцией. 

– Нет, а что? Я думал, мы будем обсуждать мою незавидную судьбу, честно говоря, а не моего брата, которого ты так бесцеремонно убила на вершине горы. 

– Самой высокой горы округа. Ты всё ещё не понял? 

– Нет, – Иоанн хмурится. 

– Лестница Иакова тебе ничего не говорит? Вы примерили на себя эти образы… слишком буквально. А Иосиф, кто в этой истории? 

– Спаситель, – с этими словами Иоанн вновь открывает книгу.

**_  
«…Для всего мира он был Джоном Дунканом, человеком, рожденным в зажиточной семье, унаследовавшим небольшое состояние, когда умерли его родители.  
Для всего мира он был преданным сыном, который оплакивал их с достоинством на похоронах.   
Ибо он был искусен в крокодильих слезах.   
Иоанн был человеком в маске. Он носил шелковые галстуки, как полицейские под прикрытием носят бандитские расцветки. Он ненавидел общество. Он знал лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что его основы были глубоко погружены в болота нищеты; это общество не могло бы процветать без бедных детей в пригородах таких городов, как Ром, Атланта и многие другие.   
Тот факт, что никто не знал о его внутреннем гневе, сделал его еще более опасным. Он хотел посмотреть, как все рушится, он хотел, чтобы мир горел._ **

**_…_ **

**_Когда мы воссоединились, Иоанн даже ненавидел себя.  
Он ненавидел свое жалкое детство и взрослую жизнь в равной степени. Он жил жизнью прямо из бульварного романа, пристрастился к сексу и наркотикам, устраивал модные вечеринки с участием известных актеров, пресловутых гангстеров, полицейских и федеральных судей…»  
_ **

С каждым словом, что отпечатывалось на губах Иоанна, Эйприл всё больше зарывалась в кокон… скорби? Именно эта энергетика исходила от мужчины, и ей становилось не по себе. Это странно. Она читала «Слово», не думая о том, как Иоанн пережил этот период своей жизни, но сейчас, когда всё это исходит от него, она понимает. Понимает и принимает.

– Ты не был похож на наркомана в нашу встречу. Иначе я бы даже не заговорила с тобой. Не переношу их, – произносит девушка, тут же вспоминая образ Веры. К ней тянуло, и это было странно. 

– Тогда я был неделю в завязке, может быть, чуть больше. Точно помню, что не употреблял три дня до появления Иосифа на пороге моего кабинета, – Иоанн склоняет голову на бок, будто что-то выискивая. 

– Что ты испытал… когда увидел его? – Брови хмурятся. – Он рассказал о своих впечатлениях, но ты… ты ведь должен был что-то почувствовать, когда услышал его имя. 

– У меня сердце забилось чаще, – мужчина поднимается и буквально падает рядом, по левое плечо от Эйприл, зарываясь в кокон из одеяла, который она соорудила ранее. – Я будто нашёл то, что потерял очень давно. 

– Ты говоришь словами Иосифа, – Броди оборачивается к мужчине, который решил поселиться рядом. – Я же хочу услышать твои. Если бы я хотела услышать про Коллапс, про Голос, про… вас, наверное, я бы обратилась к нему. Но я спрашиваю тебя, Иоанн Сид. Что ты почувствовал, когда увидел своего брата на пороге? 

– Ненависть, – он подкусывает нижнюю губу, посмотрев вниз, на Эйприл. – И примесь облегчения. 

– Почему? 

– За три дня до его появления я устроил вечеринку, в надежде, что непроглядная скорбь исчезнет, что вся эта музыка и светодиоды помогут мне, – Иоанн закрывает глаза. – Не помогло. Я подошёл к барыге, который присутствовал там, взял таблеток двадцать со словами, что это для друзей, а после заперся в ванной и глотал одну за другой. Но… как видишь я здесь после всего. 

Он приподнимает подбородок, отводя взгляд в сторону так, чтобы борода не мешала разглядеть борозду на шее, а после приподнимает руку. Два заживших шрама, некогда оставленных вдоль руки. 

– Боже, – Эйприл придвигается ближе и, продолжая обнимать себя, стучится в его грудь, - откуда у тебя такое рвение убить себя? И почему ты раз за разом выживаешь? Это начинает надоедать, – в её голосе слышен смешок. Подобные шутки обычно выводили Вестника на новую ветвь разговора.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас Иоанн открывает глаза, полные сожаления за то, что он сказал сейчас. Он нервно сглатывает. Броди слышит это. И после мужчина поднимает руку к V-образному вырезу на кофте, стаскивая его вниз. Уныние. Он демонстрирует ей свой грех, в очередной раз предостерегая. 

– Я помню, – тихо шепчет девушка. Её пальцы же сами тянутся к вырезанным на груди буквам. 

Кто это сделал с ним? Всегда было интересно. Глядя на грех каждого из сектантов, даже на Иосифа, глядя на тату, что украшали их тела, она всегда понимала, что это дело рук Крестителя. Его след читался на тату, на шрамах. Но вот с ним… Все его руки были вытатуированы различными знаками, а это Уныние… Неужели он сам вырезал его? 

Эйприл касается гласной буквы и тут же чувствует, как холодные пальцы Вестника Долины касаются её подбородка, заставляя оторвать взгляд от злополучных букв и обратить на голубые глаза, заполненные болью. Без шуток, иногда Эйприл думала о том, что Иоанн имеет настолько выразительные глаза лишь по причине вселенской скорби, что таится в них. 

В этот момент он поддаётся вперёд, вновь обжигая своим дыханием её лицо. Так теплее. Поцелуй. Пусть Эйприл и пыталась скрыть этот факт от себя самой, но становилось всё более очевидным, как сильно она желала вновь ощутить его губы на своих. Вновь прикусить до крови, что после оставит след на её подбородке или щеке. Сид, наконец, отпускает ворот своей кофты, вогружая руки на талию девушки и притягивая её к себе, заставляя полностью отдаться ему. В его полный контроль. Иоанн Сид искусный манипулятор – это отмечали все, в том числе и его старший брат, написавший книгу. Он манипулятор, а она попала в этот сладкий плен. 

Рука, вытатуированная грехами, сжимает женскую талию до боли. Приятной боли. А после резко отпускает, и мужчина забирает Эйприл в объятия, в которых они и засыпают.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 110~~ **

Это «утро» Эйприл встречает с ломотой в костях от того, что выбрала неудачную позу для сна. Причина проста – массивное мужское тело, которое лежало рядом и смотрело на верхний ярус двухэтажной кровати. Она обращает внимание на то, что рука, которая выступала сегодня её подушкой, всё ещё ей и была, вторую же он согнул в локте и подложил под свою голову. 

– Странный сон, – с утренней хрипотцой шепчет девушка. – Будто Датч ломится в бункер, а ты силком держишь двери. И было чувство, что вот-вот проснусь, открою глаза и не обнаружу тебя рядом. Думала, ты будешь посапывать у люка, придерживая двери. 

– Брось, – шепчет Иоанн в ответ. – Почему в твоих фантазиях я всегда сбегаю? 

– Потому что так и есть? – Она слегка улыбается, заправляя нависшие на лицо локоны за ухо. Сухие волосы. Из-за условий бункера.

– Серьёзно? – Сид, наконец встречается с девушкой взглядом. 

– В «Гневе» ты кинул меня, оставив записку, которую так и не объяснил, к слову, – ухмылка. – Не так давно, ты убежал, сделав все свои дела. 

– Так-так-так, – Иоанн привстаёт, делая более серьёзный вид. – Во-первых, когда ты являешься значимой ячейкой культа, ты не можешь спать до обеда, особенно на острое Отца. Во-вторых, я убежал, как ты выразилась, в душ. Ненавижу всё это. 

Эйприл лишь разочарованно выдыхает, дотягиваясь до книги в белой обложке и кинув ею в Вестника. 

Новая глава была всецело посвящена второму брату. С каждым новым прочитанным словом Эйприл чувствовала всё больше злости в голосе Иоанна. Иаков был для него более значим, чем Иосиф, как бы он не пытался доказать обратное. Рыжеволосый был для самого младшего из Сидов примером, и он, скорее всего, в некоторых моментах даже равнялся на него. Но Эйприл убила солдата. Убила, а после прикатила голову к ногам Иоанна. Честно говоря, до сих пор ей было интересно: почему он не убил её в ту же ночь. Неужели он беспрекословно выполнял волю Отца?

**~~ДЕНЬ. 111~~ **

**_  
«…Некоторые были искренними, другие - нет.  
Несмотря на наши грандиозные планы, наше сообщество также привлекло завистников, людей, которые мечтали о власти и хотели проявить свое господство. Однажды один из интриганов, мечтавших узурпировать меня, исчез после того, как мы выгнали его. Что с ним стало? Мы не знали. Но его исчезновение было предлогом для стука властей.   
Они пахли кровью.   
Полиция нашла нас и допросила нас. Без доказательств они пытались тайно обвинить нас в убийстве пропавшего человека. Я объяснил, что все в мире скоро умрут, поэтому мы не были заинтересованы в такой отвратительной мести. Все умрут, кроме тех, кто присоединился ко мне.  
Слухи - мощное оружие. Они могут осуждать невинных, разрушать репутацию. Даже сегодня наши враги распространяют этот яд среди слабоумных. Меня не волнует такая клевета или те, кто в нее верит. Эти люди не могут быть спасены. Они те, кто подчиняется голосу своих хозяев, которые верят всему, что говорят газеты и телевидение. Они кланяются властям. Они умрут без понимания; им скажут, что нечего бояться до самого конца. Сегодня мы извлекли уроки из своих ошибок, и Иоанн гарантирует, что те, кто присоединяется к нам, имеют чистые намерения.  
Но в то время, чтобы спасти нашу общину, у нас не было другого выбора, кроме как покинуть Ром».  
_ **

Иоанн замолкает. Пальцами он перебирает рыжие волосы, что переходили в блонд. И эта тишина пугает. Пугает, казалось, не только девушку, лежащую на груди Сида, но и его самого. Об этом говорило его сердце и то, как быстро оно билось. 

– Тебе страшно? – Он решает заговорить. – Я не понимаю, почему ты не боишься? Ни в один из моментов, когда мы виделись, я не видел в тебе страха, если не считать, конечно, Троя. Но… я не уверен, что эмоции, пылающие в твоих глазах, можно было принять за страх. 

– Когда я убила Веру, – Эйприл сходит на шёпот, а рука, перебирающая её волосы, останавливается, – я передала все её слова Марку. На что он сказал лишь одно: героизм. Синдром героя, который должен всех спасти, всем помочь и остаться победителем. 

– Только что я прочёл тебе то, что ты восприняла не так, как написано, не так ли? 

– Да, – голос девушки дрогнул, но она продолжала со спокойствием обводить что-то на кофте Иоанна. – Я думаю, вы убили того неугодного паренька. 

– Так и было, – признаётся Сид, а Эйприл замирает. – И даже поле этого ты продолжаешь лежать здесь, что-то вырисовывать. Я иногда не понимаю, – вновь шёпот, – человек ты или машина, не способная на проявление эмоций и чувств? Только Гнев, и всё. 

– Я… – она хотела что-то возразить, но Сид прервал. 

– Ты только что прочла и поняла, что мы убили того беднягу, – он срывается, скидывает с себя Эйприл и поднимается на ноги. – Я убил твоего ближайшего друга, а после этого ты приняла меня. Я один из тех, кто устроил этот чёртов апокалипсис, – он указывает в сторону двери. Вновь признание, но в этот раз не под действием алкоголя. – Я убил твоего драгоценного Датча, – официальное имя сменяется прозвищем, чтобы сильнее уколоть её. Она это понимает. 

– Датча?..

– Когда мы с Марком зашли сюда, здесь было пусто. Мы поговорили, – Иоанн облокачивается на стержень кровати. – Затащил тебя. Его всё ещё не было. Времени тоже. И я запечатал бункер, – мужчина разводит руками, на что Эйприл лишь выдыхает. 

Больше всего она боялась сейчас услышать признание в том, что Сид выгнал старика на радиоактивную землю или же поступил, как с Марком. Но… всё проще? Или так только казалось. 

– А после… Помнишь стук? – Он наклоняет голову. – Тот животный стук по люку, – получив положительный кивок, он продолжает. – Я тут же побежал к камерам, проверить, что это. 

– Ты сказал, что это был олень.

– Это был Ричард. На последнем издыхании, судя по всему, дополз до своего любимейшего бункера. Когда мы выйдем отсюда, его тело будет в паре метров от люка. Волки слегка оттащили его для удобства. 

Эйприл хаотично хлопала глазами. По факту: убийство ли то, в чём сейчас признался Иоанн? Да если и так, то не первое, что он проносит на своих руках. Но Датч… он был как отец в этом округе для юной полицейской. Да. Лучшее описание.

Но… она вновь готова его простить? 

– Ему ведь нельзя было помочь? Двенадцать дней под радиацией? 

– Нет, нельзя, – его губы сжимаются в тонкой полоске. – Неужели ты не хочешь избить меня? Убежать? Хоть что-то сделать? Боже, – Иоанн подносит руку ко рту. – Назови меня мудаком, как ты любишь. Хоть что-то. 

– Я… – Эйприл в защитной позе обнимает себя, словно пытается отгородиться от того, что сама не готова признать. – Я пойду спать. Завтра новый день и новая глава. 

Она встаёт, но уйти далеко не удаётся, ведь Иоанн хватает её за руку, притягивая к себе. 

– Хоть что-то, – еле слышно шепчет он, вдыхая воздух в женские губы. – Хоть что-то, – повторяет мужчина более настойчиво. 

– Я не готова признаться даже себе в том, что чувствую к тебе, а ты говоришь?.. – Зелёные глаза покрываются пеленой. Солёной пеленой, что щиплет засохшие глазницы. Эйприл машинально моргает, а слеза скатывается по щеке. 

Иоанн ослабляет хватку.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 112~~ **

Тихий стук раздаётся в момент, когда бывшая полицейская открывает глаза. Да, новый день – новая глава. Нельзя отступать от своего же предложения. Она медленно поднимается и открывает скрипучую дверь, ведь на породе Вестник со Словом в руках. 

– Надо будет её смазать, – Сид смотрит на угол двери и проходит внутрь.

**_  
«…Я внимательно изучил карту, мой взгляд задержался на Монтане — и так я нашёл его. Название, напечатанное крошечным шрифтом, название, что я никогда раньше не слышал, но которое было очень многообещающим: округ Хоуп…»  
_ **

– Как это было на самом деле? – Девушка изворачивается голову, сидя на полу. 

– Он проснулся с чёткой мыслью. Что нам нужна надежда, а после… Думаю, понятно, почему мы выбрали Монтану.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 113~~ **

**_  
«Мы без проблем обосновались в округе Хоуп. Благодаря Иоанну и его приличному состоянию, мы обзавелись землёй и фермами без всяких хлопот. Местные были дружелюбны. Как мы и думали, они привыкли к подобным пришельцам, которые спасаются бегством от тисков порочного общества. Иоанн быстро установил связи с руководством городов долины. Всего за несколько месяцев он наладил дружеские отношения со всеми мэрами, шерифами и другими важными людьми. И за эти же несколько месяцев он узнал все их грязные секреты.»  
_ **

– Мэрами… Шерифами… – Эйприл буквально прерывает его и смотрит с явным непониманием. – Уайтхорс и… – Девушка пыталась вспомнить имя. 

– Вёрджил, – Сид помогает ей. – Да, они все относились к нам хорошо, пока я не предъявил права на землю, а Иаков не начал действовать своими методами. Тогда, во время делёжки регионов, они буквально начали плевать в нас, называть психопатами. Твоему дражайшему шерифу было абсолютно плевать, что я выкупил землю под строительство ранчо, плевать ему было и на то, что лесопилка по бумагам так же принадлежала мне. 

– Осталось в округе то, что не принадлежало тебе? 

– Да, – соглашается он. – На тот момент достаточно много. Если брать нынешнее положение: мне не принадлежал лишь Фоллс Энд. 

– Но ты пытался забрать его силой. 

– Верно подмечено.

С каждым новым словом Иоанна, в голове Эйприл сеялось сомнение. Честно говоря, она всё чаще возвращалась к их разговору в момент, когда мир ещё не пылал огнём. В момент, когда Сид спросил: уверена ли Эйприл в том, что верно выбрала сторону? Она сомневается. Сомневается, но, может быть, лишь по причине того, что Иоанн – её единственный союзник под землёй.

**~~ДЕНЬ. 114~~ **

**_«Если ты дочитал до этого места, то надежда еще жива._ **

**_…  
Лишь немногие смогут спастись.  
И ты заслуживаешь быть в их числе. Я знаю, что заслуживаешь.  
Точно так же, как они заслуживают смерти, ты заслуживаешь спасения.  
Мы — одна семья, а я — ваш Отец. Вместе мы придём к Вратам Эдема».  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun9-17.userapi.com/r3axbRuSIgXhn2GrtbLP84jp8VRbsUqCXdjw9g/H-41Fvb7t5M.jpg - обложка фанфика
> 
> https://vk.com/aprilpain - группа, где можно найти различные тематические арты


End file.
